Une nouvelle chance
by candice05
Summary: Voyage dans le temps. Voldemort gagne du terrain et Harry n'a que très peu de chance de ressortir vainqueur de cette guerre. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore l'exhorte à retourner avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny au temps des Maraudeurs, où rien n'est encore perdu..
1. Retrouvailles

Un soleil matinal se levait sur Bagdast Village. La plus chaude journée du mois de juillet s'annonçait. Les habitants les plus lève tôt du village s'agitaient déjà dans leurs maisons. Au bout de l'allée principale, il y avait une maison dont la famille qui y habitait jugeait qu'elle était de taille convenable. Pourtant, la plupart des habitants s'accordaient à dire que c'était la plus grande maison du village. Mais William Potter aurait souhaité avoir un plus grand bureau et Meredith Potter désirait un plus grand salon pour mieux recevoir leurs invités hebdomadaires. Jusqu'au 27 mars 1960, leurs voisins disaient que ce désir d'avoir une plus grande maison était apparu après que les Potter se résolurent à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant. Ils avaient exprimé le souhait d'acquérir une immense demeure dans une banlieue aisée de Londres. Seulement, quelques jours après avoir visité la sublime maison, Mrs Potter s'était rendue compte qu'à 39 ans et après de vaines tentatives, elle était enceinte. Ils jugèrent préférable de déménager après l'accouchement. Evidemment, neuf mois plus tard, la maison convoitée avait été achetée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ils s'étaient donc décidés à rester dans leur maison de taille convenable à Bagdast Village et d'y élever leur fils James. James Potter avait aujourd'hui 15 ans et il était d'une arrogance peu commune. Depuis toujours, ses parents le voyaient comme un don inespéré du ciel. Sa mère et ses nombreuses amies lui répétaient depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il était un adorable garçon et qu'il était très beau. Son père ne manquait jamais une occasion pour dire à ses collègues devant James qu'il était particulièrement doué pour la magie et qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand sorcier.

Et quand il était à Poudlard et que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui dire à quel point il était extraordinaire, c'était ses camarades qui le lui rappelaient. Il avait un fan-club féminin assez important, et elles venaient de toutes les maisons. Il pouvait claquer des doigts et avoir une dizaine de filles en quelques secondes à ses pieds, prêtes à exécuter n'importe quel ordre. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, James en était très satisfait, et son ego n'avait cessé de gonfler. Sauf qu'il y a deux ans, il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de Lily Evans, une Gryffondor de son âge. Elle était très jolie, tout le monde était d'accord pour le dire. Elle avait de jolies boucles rousses qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et surtout des yeux verts émeraudes en amande magnifiques. Le problème était qu'ils ne pouvaient discuter sans se crier dessus. Mais James était convaincu de son pouvoir de séduction et pensait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à sortir avec Lily Evans. C'est pourquoi au mois de mai dernier, il l'attendit à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose, adossé contre un mur. Quand elle sortit avec sa meilleure amie Ellen Cherfen de la salle, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour paraître encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude (ses ex petites amies lui avaient toujours dit que ça lui donnait un charme fou) et dit d'un ton qui se voulait extrêmement séducteur : « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Et sans une once d'hésitation, Lily répondit qu'entre un troll et James Potter, elle préférait le troll. Aucune fille à ce jour n'avait résisté à James Potter. Au départ, James se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'elle ai refusé. Grâce aux conseils de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, il s'était finalement dit que rien ne clochait chez lui, c'était Evans qui débloquait. Et comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius, Evans était amie avec Severus « Snivellus » Rogue, leur pire ennemi. De toute évidence, cette fille avait une tare pour être amie avec Snivellus et refuser de sortir avec James. Cependant, James était tenace et avait redemandé à Lily plusieurs fois de sortir avec lui et ce toujours sans succès.

Il lui avait quand même écrit cet été pour comprendre ce refus. Il fallait ouvrir les yeux à cette pauvre fille : elle refusait la faveur de pouvoir sortir avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard de leur génération quand même ! Il n'y avait pas eu de retour et James n'attendait plus de réponse, il se disait que c'était sans espoir. Il se dit aussi que pour une fois qu'il était vraiment amoureux, la fille aurait pu faire un effort. Mais Remus Lupin, un de ses meilleurs amis, lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger Evans à sortir avec lui. D'après lui, si James était vraiment amoureux de Lily, elle finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Sirius lui avait rappelé qu'il y avait pleins de jolies filles à Poudlard. Malgré tout, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Il savait qu'il pourrait un jour lui plaire et qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Quand James Potter voulait quelque chose, il usait de tous les moyens possibles et nécessaires pour y arriver vainqueur.

A des kilomètres de la maison des Potter, à Londres, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins détendue. Dans un manoir au 12 square Grimmauld, une nouvelle dispute éclatait entre Mrs Black et son fils Sirius. Elles étaient déjà fréquentes avant l'entrée de Sirius à Poudlard. Il rejetait depuis son plus jeune âge les théories sur le sang pur de sa famille. Son entrée à Poudlard n'arrangea pas les choses. Toute la famille Black, depuis des générations entières, était allée à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique avait décidé d'envoyer Sirius à Gryffondor. Il était personnellement satisfait d'être avec des gens plus ouverts. Mais sa famille était ce jour là à deux doigts de le renier. Son jeune âge lui avait permis de revenir l'été dans le manoir Black. Aujourd'hui, Mrs Black et Sirius se disputaient à nouveau pour une histoire de sang. Au petit déjeuner, Mrs Black avait marmonné un « traître à ton sang, j'aurais préféré que tu sois un Cracmol ». Un Cracmol était un enfant de sorcier dénué de pouvoirs magiques. Et Sirius avait un caractère bien trempé et avait provoqué de plus belle sa mère.

-Si certains sorciers ne s'étaient pas mariés à des Moldus, ça ferait longtemps que nous aurions disparus ! lança Sirius.

-Le noble sang des Black ne s'est jamais laissé aller à de tels affronts ! Epouser des Moldus ! C'est bon pour les gens de ton espèce !

-Eh bien, sache que grâce aux gens de mon espèce, il y a tous les jours de plus en plus de sorciers ! Tu voudrais peut-être que Bellatrix m'épouse ? Nos gosses ressembleraient à des hybrides !

-Bella honore son sang et sa famille, contrairement à toi ! Elle au moins a des amis au Sang pur ! Elle ne traîne pas dans une Salle commune remplie de Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser cette insulte devant moi ! Et puis vous me gavez tous ici, je pars !

-Oui, c'est ça, vas retrouver ce Pames Jotter… Et insultez votre sang pur… cria Mrs Black.

-Déjà il s'appelle JAMES POTTER ! Et je t'interdis de parler de lui sur ce ton ! Je vais faire ma valise, au revoir ! cria Sirius encore plus fort.

Mrs Black n'était pas mécontente de le voir disparaître pour le reste des vacances. Déjà l'été dernier il était parti chez ces Rotter… Elle considérait William Gotter comme l'un un des plus grands traîtres à son sang. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore, et ce Arthur Wazlee, une jeune recrue dans elle ne savait quel secteur qui s'occupait des Moldus et de leurs stupides bibelots…

Sirius monta dans sa chambre et envoya son hibou porter un message à James, lui demandant s'il pouvait venir. Il cassa son cochon tirelire Moldu et prit l'argent. Il pourrait dormir au moins une semaine au Chaudron Baveur si les Potter ne pouvaient l'accueillir… Après il irait voir Remus… Mais il n'irait pas demander d'aide à Peter, ce garçon qui ne savait jamais, qui n'avait jamais d'avis, qui avait même peur de demander des choses à ses parents. Il regarda avec tristesse les morceaux cassés du cochon. Il l'avait acheté l'année dernière dans un magasin Moldu pour provoquer sa mère. Il savait que ça la rendrait folle de rage. Il prit un sac et y mit les morceaux dedans. Une fois à Poudlard, il pourrait le réparer. Il y tenait beaucoup, sa mère était entrée dans une colère noire quand elle avait vu l'objet, comme c'était prévu. Il commença à faire sa valise. Il regarda la photo accrochée au mur. Elle représentait les Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et lui, Sirius Black. Il considérait les Maraudeurs comme sa seule famille. Il décrocha la photo grâce à un produit spécial et la glissa dans son sac à dos. Il avait besoin de courage et les Maraudeurs étaient les personnes qui lui en donnaient le plus au monde. Il vit un hibou express entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il venait de James et il y avait simplement écrit sur un bout de papier « Ok, Cornedrue ».

Sirius descendit avec sa valise et son sac à dos, passa devant sa cousine Bellatrix qui lui donna un coup de pied et sortit de la maison. Il se retrouvait à présent avec un hibou et une grosse valise dans une rue remplie de Moldus qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il agita rapidement sa baguette sous sa veste et le Magicobus arriva.

-Bonjour, Bart McVin, dit un sorcier d'une voix monotone. Où allez-vous ?

-Bonjour, je vais à Bagdast Village, répondit Sirius.

-Ca fait 14 Mornilles.

Sirius donna l'argent en échange d'un ticket de voyage. Il s'installa sur un siège pendant que Bart McVin s'occupait de ses bagages de son hibou. Le Magicobus fit plusieurs arrêts à différents endroits, parfois étranges et effrayants, avant d'arriver à Bagdast Village. McVin aida Sirius à descendre ses bagages et à peine descendu, le Magicobus redémarra à grande vitesse. Sirius se dirigea vers la maison des Potter et frappa à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers à vive allure et la porte s'ouvrit. James Potter adressa un grand sourire à son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Sirius. Ma mère était dans son état normal aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'on s'est vraiment disputé depuis le début des vacances. J'ai failli croire qu'elle était malade…

-Bah… dit James, ça nous permet de nous voir tout ça… Mais ne reste pas là, on va monter dans ma chambre. Ma mère t'a préparé un lit ! Elle est pour l'instant chez ses amies comme d'habitude… Et mon père est au travail ! Donc comme on est que tous les deux, on va bien se marrer !

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de James. Sirius s'assit sur son lit. Il se sentait presque chez lui.

-Tu as faim ? demanda James, ma mère me tuera si je ne t'ai pas donné à manger !

-Non, dit Sirius, Mrs Black a eu la bonté de m'insulter après le petit déjeuner ! Au fait avec Evans, ça avance ?

-Oh, Evans, répondit évasivement James. Non, rien… Je lui ai écrit mais pas de réponse… Mais tu l'as bien dit, il y a d'autres filles à Poudlard.

-Mais tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

-Bah oui, je suis amoureux d'une fille qui me déteste…

-Mais tu sais, j'ai demandé à un Serdaigle qui étudiait les Moldus plusieurs trucs pour faire enrager ma mère… Et figure-toi que les Moldus, quand ils veulent se « retrouver , ils prennent un truc qui s'appelle un annuaire téléphonique ! Tu sais où habite Evans ?

-Ouais, dans la banlieue d'Oxford.

-Bon c'est simple, il faut qu'on trouve l'annuaire d'Oxford et on a son adresse ! lança joyeusement Sirius. Lui rendre visite ne nous fera pas de mal, surtout à toi Jamesie…

James sembla septique mais accepta finalement. Ils allèrent dans un village Moldu non loin de Bagdast Village et y trouvèrent l'annuaire d'Oxford. Ils virent qu'il y a avait cinq Evans dans la banlieue d'Oxford. Mais James avait écouté la mère de Lily appeler son mari à la gare l'an dernier et il savait que le prénom de M. Evans était Bryan. Ils se rendirent grâce au Magicobus chez Lily Evans. Arrivés devant chez elle, ils frappèrent à la porte.


	2. Visite chez les Evans

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai tenu compte de vos critiques et j'ai laissé plus d'espace (en effet après avoir regardé j'ai réalisé que c'était un peu lourd à lire). Les chapitres sont peut-être très descriptifs mais il y aura bientôt plus d'action !**

**Merci **

**Chapitre 2 : ****Retrouvailles indésirables et connaissances désagréables**

Ils attendirent peu avant qu'une femme ne leur ouvre la porte. Elle les dévisagea, leur dit bonjour et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Bonjour, Madame, dit James, nous aimerions voir Lily. Nous… nous sommes des camarades d'école…

-Oh bonjour, répondit Mrs Evans. Je suis Margarita Evans. Entrez, je vais appeler Lily.

Ils entrèrent et Mrs Evans les installa sur un canapé du salon. Ils l'entendirent appeler Lily à l'étage. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et James la trouva magnifique. Elle était tellement gracieuse dans ses gestes… Quand Lily les vit installés dans le canapé, elle resta interdite. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient un lundi matin de vacances chez elle.

-A vrai dire, _Evans_, tu nous manquais, commença James

-Tu _lui_ manquais, rectifia rapidement Sirius.

-Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi ! Ca ne servira à rien de me le redemander et ne m'envoie plus jamais de hiboux ! Et surtout, ne reviens plus jamais chez moi !

James garda un air digne, bien qu'à l'intérieur il était fou de rage. Sirius, qui avait le don de lire dans les pensées de son ami sans pour autant être légimens, était tordu de rire.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ! lança Mrs Evans en voyant Sirius. Je peux peut-être vous inviter à déjeuner ?

Lily lança un regard implorant à sa mère. Celle-ci ne le vit pas et maintint son invitation.

-Oh, bafouilla Sirius, on ne voudrait pas…

-AVEC PLAISIR, MADAME EVANS, lança joyeusement James pour couvrir les paroles de Sirius. Merci beaucoup. Au fait je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black.

-Ca me fait très plaisir d'accueillir les camarades d'école de Lily. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler de Poudlard à table, vous pourrez peut-être nous en dire un peu plus…

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Madame ! dit Sirius.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vais prévenir mon mari et Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily que nous avons des invités.

Une fois sa mère partie, Lily fusilla James et Sirius du regard. Comment avaient-ils osé se laisser invité chez elle ? Elle savait qu'ils ne manquaient pas de culot, mais à ce point ! James était le garçon le plus entêté de la planète. Elle se surpris à supplier Merlin de la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux et vit que James la fixait. Elle supplia Merlin de plus belle.

-Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi, Evans ? demanda James.

Lily leva les yeux au plafond. Que ce garçon était stupide ! Comment pouvait-il encore espérer d'avoir une chance de sortir avec elle. Elle avait tout essayé : les comparaisons entre les trolls et lui, avaient suivis les hybrides, le calmar géant, un Inferius, un géant, un centaure et à court d'idées, elle avait même dit qu'elle préférait épouser Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom plutôt que de s'imaginer sortir avec Potter. Mais apparemment rien n'y faisait, James refusait obstinément de voir qu'elle le détestait. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était son arrogance sans égale. Elle ne supportait pas non plus celle de son ami Sirius. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient beaux. James avait un regard franc et pétillant, des cheveux décoiffés qui lui donnaient un air irrésistible. Quant à Sirius, il avait des traits aristocratiques dus à ses aïeuls et il avait beaucoup de classe. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient délicatement devant les yeux qui étaient d'un bleu profond. Lily aurait sans doute comme la plupart de ses camarades succombée au charme incroyable des deux Maraudeurs s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi prétentieux et s'ils ne se croyaient pas autant au dessus de toutes les règles et supérieurs aux autres. Elle jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, James se lasserait de tout cela tôt ou tard. Elle soupira et sa sœur Petunia arriva dans le salon.

-Tiens, Petunia ! dit Lily, voici deux camarades de classe, Potter et Black. Je vous laisse faire connaissance !

Elle laissa James et Sirius en compagnie de Petunia. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que Lily. Elle était brune, les pommettes osseuses et avait un cou plutôt grand. Sirius se dit qu'entre une dragonne et cette Petunia, il prenait la dragonne.

-Lily m'a parlé de vous, dit Petunia. Elle m'a montré la lettre que tu lui avais envoyée, ajouta-t-elle à James.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit simplement :

-Cool, ça veut dire qu'elle l'a lue et elle l'a même gardée plus de deux minutes pour te la montrer.

Petunia lui lança un regard froid. Apparemment elle n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour que les Maraudeurs, étant donné que Sirius s'étouffait de rire.

-Bon, Petunia, écoute : on est face à face, tu peux TOUT me dire, continua James en plaisantant. Pourquoi ta sœur ne veut pas sortir avec moi, le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ?

Petunia le regarda outrée : elle n'avait certainement jamais vu un garçon aussi à l'aise dans une maison qui lui était il y a à peine dix minutes inconnue. Et il lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Lily avait raison : ce James Potter était d'une arrogance peu commune. Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

-Petunia, t'as un petit ami ? demanda James, toujours aussi à l'aise.

-Oui, répondit Petunia d'un ton sec. Il va même venir déjeuner.

-Ah, s'exclama Sirius, tu as les mêmes goûts que ta sœur je suppose ? Jamesie, on va ENFIN connaître le type d'homme de Lily Evans !

Et les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire sous le regard stupéfait de Petunia. On sonna à la porte et elle se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir. James et Sirius regardèrent qui était entré. Petunia était en train d'embrasser passionnément un garçon assez gros. James se dit que Petunia aurait pu être généreuse et lui donner un peu de son cou. Quand ils virent son visage, ils réprimèrent un nouveau fou rire. Il avait un début de moustache dont il semblait terriblement fier. Il avait le teint violacé comme s'il était toujours en colère. On voyait à peine ses yeux dans son visage boursouflé. Si Lily aimait ce type d'homme, James se dit qu'il avait sérieusement intérêt à prendre du poids. Petunia présenta James et Sirius à son petit ami appelé Vernon. Sirius glissa à James qu'il avait un prénom aussi laid que sa tête. Tandis que Petunia allait chercher sa sœur, Vernon prit place dans un fauteuil en face de James et Sirius.

-Vous êtes dans le même centre de rééducation des récidivistes que Lily ? demanda Vernon.

James et Sirius se regardèrent étonnés. Centre de rééducation des récidivistes ? Mais que voulait-il dire par-là ?

-Non, répondit James. Nous étudions à Poudlard.

-Oui, le même centre de rééducation des récidivistes que Lily. Qu'avez-vous donc fait bande de malfrats pour qu'on vous y envoie ?

James et Sirius le regardèrent. Ils se dirent qu'il débloquait complètement. Ils entendirent Lily dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Oh Vernon, bonjour ! dit-elle, je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mes amis. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, James a battu il y a deux ans un chien à mort et les parents de Sirius n'avaient aucun autorité, ils ne te voleront rien…

James et Sirius regardèrent Lily. Elle aussi semblait débloquer. Mrs Evans entra dans le salon avec des boissons et vit Vernon. A en juger sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne. Elle demanda à Petunia et Lily de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Vernon s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et prit un objet rectangulaire avec pleins de boutons dessus. Il appuya sur deux d'entre eux et une image apparut dans une boite carrée. Un homme parlait à quatre autres personnes qui semblaient jouer pour des livres. Sirius glissa à l'oreille de James que la livre était la monnaie des Moldus anglais. James et Sirius regardaient l'appareil étonnés et Vernon s'en aperçut.

-Ecoutez, les dégénérés mentaux, une télévision ! Vous connaissez la télévision, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius considéra qu'il valait mieux faire comme s'ils connaissaient cet étrange appareil, la tévélision et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Vernon les applaudit comme s'ils étaient de parfaits crétins, ce qui énerva profondément James.

Mrs Evans, Lily et Petunia revinrent dans le salon. Alors que Mrs Evans et Lily paraissaient parfaitement détendues, il n'en était pas de même pour Petunia.

-Vernon, il faut que je te dise la vérité, annonça Petunia.


	3. Poudlard, juin 1997

**Chapitre 3 : ****Plus tard, ailleurs, plus tôt, ailleurs**

Le 18 juin 1997, Harry Potter faisait les cent pas dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione était assise sur une marche et Ron adossé contre un mur. Il serrait dans ses bras Ginny, sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait. Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient tué tout le reste des Weasley et ils avaient assisté à ce spectacle impuissants. Harry ne voyait plus aucune solution. Voldemort le croyait mort mais quoiqu'il en soit, même si tous les Horcruxes étaient détruits, Harry ne parviendrait jamais à le vaincre avec une baguette cassée. Et il refusait qu'un de ses amis se sacrifie pour lui. Il avait déjà causé trop de dégâts depuis son plus jeune âge, à commencer par la mort de ses parents. S'il n'était pas né, James et Lily Potter seraient encore vivants. Finalement, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur. Ron et Ginny, en larmes, sursautèrent et Hermione se leva brusquement. Harry prit sa place sur la marche et versa les larmes qu'il contenait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Hermione commença à son tour à faire les cent pas. Elle cherchait une solution, il y en avait forcément une… Il suffisait de la trouver… Un raclement de gorge interrompit le silence pesant de la salle. Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent le portrait du défunt professeur Dumbledore leur faire un joyeux signe de main.

Harry n'osait pas regarder le tableau. Il avait échoué, et ce misérablement. Le professeur en revanche semblait ravi de la situation. Il trouva de mauvais ton l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore dans une situation aussi critique.

-Harry, mon garçon… Plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi l'année dernier, dit Dumbledore. Je pouvais te vendre à Voldemort en échange de la vie de plusieurs sorciers mais ce n'est plus mon genre. Il me restait le choix de te faire confiance… Tu avais encore tes preuves…

-J'AVAIS DEJA FAIT MES PREUVES AUPARAVANT, PROFESSEUR ! hurla Harry. VOUS AVEZ OUBLIE LE BASILIC ? LES DETRAQUEURS ? ET J'AI VU CEDRIC DIGGORY MOURIR ! JE NE PARLE MEME PAS DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE IL Y A DEUX ANS ! ET VOUS OSEZ PRETENDRE QU'IL FALLAIT QUE JE FASSE MES PREUVES ?

-Non, Harry. Tu n'avais pas accepté tout cela auparavant. Mais maintenant oui. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Il fallait que tu te prouves à toi même qu'une seule et même personne ne pouvait endurer tout ce que tu aurais voulu… Mais laisse moi continuer, je t'en prie. J'aurais pu te renvoyer dans le passé et changer un bon nombre de chose. Harry, tu as trop souffert, en particulier cette année à cause de moi. Donc je te propose de tout changer, et d'aider beaucoup de gens, de sauver des familles entières.

-Professeur, intervint Hermione d'une voix aiguë, je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier, mais ce que vous allez proposer à Harry est rigoureusement interdit et je ne…

-Miss Granger, je ne propose rien à Harry seul. Je vous le propose à tous les quatre. Oui, oui, vous aussi Mr et Miss Weasley, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron et Ginny lever la tête. Je pense que six ans devraient vous suffire. J'ai déjà prévenu mon homologue du passé de votre arrivée. Vous direz que vous venez de Brendorm, une école Irlandaise. Miss Weasley, je ne suis pas cruel, vous irez en cinquième année, comme votre frère. Vous direz que vous êtes de faux jumeaux…

Le portrait leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Bien. Vous allez arriver le 27 juillet 1975. Oui, Miss Granger, vous allez voir James Potter et Lily Evans âgés de 15 ans… Je suis heureux de voir à quel point vous comprenez vite, vous serez très utile dans cette nouvelle mission. J'en oubliais presque de vous donner vos nouvelles identités : Miss Granger vous serez Rory Bennet. Mr et Miss Weasley, vous répondrez respectivement aux noms de Julian et Susy Hobrean. Quant à toi Harry, ce sera Thomas Logan.

-Professeur, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous… commença Harry

-C'est évident, non ? dit Hermione.

-Miss Granger vous expliquera tout cela sur place. Ah oui, il n'y a pas encore tous les Horcruxes. N'existent pas encore Nagini et Harry. D'ailleurs, si vous réussissez, les Horcruxes Nagini et Harry n'existeront jamais. Bien maintenant je veux que vous poussiez cette bibliothèque.

Les quatre amis s'exécutèrent et virent un arc temporel devant leurs yeux.

-Et avant que vous ne partiez, vous aurez l'apparence d'adolescents de 15 ans, mais vous conserverez vos savoirs de septième année… Vous aurez deux chambres au Chaudron Baveur : une pour Harry et Ronald et une pour Hermione et Ginny. Harry, James est très malin, il se peut qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Surtout, ne lui dites rien s'il n'a pas entièrement deviné la situation. Bien, maintenant, je vous demanderai de sautez dans l'arc temporel, il est primordial que vous pensiez bien à la date…

Les quatre jeunes gens sautèrent dans l'arc. Harry vit le bureau de Dumbledore s'effacer et il fut secoué dans une espèce de tourbillon géant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distraire et de s'imprégner de la date… Dans sa tête résonnait « pense au 25 juillet 1975, pense au 25 juillet 1975… ». Il atterrit brusquement sur le sol d'une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. S'ensuivit de Ron qui lui tomba sur le dos.

-Excuse-moi, Harry, dit Ron en se massant le cou. Les voyages dans le temps, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, maugréa-t-il.

-Tu l'as dit, répondit Harry. Où sont Ginny et Hermione ?

-Dumbledore a dit qu'elles avaient une autre chambre. Elles ont peut-être atterrit dedans. Le mieux serait de voir dans les couloirs et si on ne les trouve pas, on descendra au bar, suggéra Harry .

Ils sortirent de la chambre et aperçurent Ginny et Hermione quelques portes plus loin.

-Ca va ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai terriblement mal au cou, répondit Ron. A l'avenir, j'éviterai les voyages de ce genre…

Hermione et Ginny sourirent et ils descendirent tous les quatre au bar du Chaudron Baveur. Ils prirent chacun une Bierraubeurre et Hermione leur expliqua en détails ce que Dumbledore attendait d'eux.

-Harry, Dumbledore veut que nous en finissions avec Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue tes parents. Il va falloir détruire les Horcruxes, puis le trouver pour le tuer ! Nous savons déjà où est le diadème de Serdaigle, je pense que nous pourrons le détruire quand nous serons à Poudlard. Pour le journal… il faudra peut-être s'introduire chez Lucius Malefoy. J'espère que tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ? Bien, dit-elle après qu'Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Je… je pense qu'il va aussi falloir se débrouiller pour que la Baguette de l'Aîné t'obéisse. Il faudra que tu désarmes Dumbledore par surprise, Harry. Pour la Coupe de Poufsouffle ce sera plus compliqué… Il faudra peut-être attendre que Bellatrix soit la disciple la plus dévouée de Voldemort… Pour l'anneau et le médaillon, en revanche, nous savons où ils se trouvent. Je propose qu'on trouve un elfe de maison qui nous accompagnerait et qui nous ferait transplaner au moment voulu, c'est-à-dire quand les Inferi nous attaqueront en ce qui concerne le médaillon. On pourrait chercher dès l'été prochain le médaillon et l'anneau. Evidemment, il va aussi falloir trouver quelque chose pour les détruire…

-Hors de question qu'on aille chercher un crochet de Basilic, dit Harry.

-Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Il va falloir trouver autre chose… Peut-être l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Et comment va-t-on se procurer cette épée ? demanda Ron

-Soit on la vole directement, soit on se débrouille avec le Choixpeau.

-Je sais, dit Harry. Après tout mon père et Sirius n'étaient pas les plus grands fauteurs de trouble de leur génération ? Il suffirait de leur demander de distraire les professeurs et Dumbledore pendant que deux d'entre nous sous la cape irait la prendre. Ron et Ginny, vous le ferez pendant que Hermione et moi entraînerons Dumbledore dans un endroit plus tranquille pour le désarmer. C'est lâche mais Hermione tu lui parleras pendant que par derrière je lui lancerai en Expelliarmus.

-Excellente idée, Harry ! On détruit tous les Horcruxes possibles dans les deux prochaines années, ça nous laissera trois ans pour régler le problème de la Coupe et retrouver Voldemort.

-C'est carrément dément, toute cette histoire, s'exclama Ron. On va voir les parents de Harry adolescents… Je suis content pour toi, tu vas enfin les connaître !…

-Oui, dit Harry, moi aussi je suis content. Et j'espère qu'on va les sauver.

Il sourit à ses amis, convaincu qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Ils discutèrent de choses et autres, plaisantaient comme s'ils étaient protégés de tout danger. Harry alla chercher de nouvelles Bierraubeurre quand quatre sorciers entrèrent dans le bar. Il resta figé à la vue de ces personnes. Il y avait un garçon un plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avec délicatesse et classe. Il avançait d'un pas assuré et avec une démarche particulière. Il riait avec son ami qui faisait la taille de Harry. Il avait les cheveux noirs jais décoiffés, des yeux noisettes et des lunettes rondes. Derrière eux soupirait un garçon de la taille du deuxième qui semblait fatigué, il avait des cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffés. A la traîne il y a un petit garçon qui avait une tête de rat, avec des dents de lapins. Ses petits yeux mouillés pouvaient donner l'impression qu'il était constamment sur le point de pleurer. Harry sut tout de suite qui ils étaient : Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il se retint de ne pas étrangler Pettigrow. Non, il fallait respecter au maximum le passé. James s'accouda au bar et demanda quatre Bierraubeurre. Il remarqua que Harry le fixait. Quand il eut tourné son regard vers Harry, ce dernier prit maladroitement les Bierraubeurre et retourna s'installer en compagnie de ses amis. Ils avaient eux aussi remarquer l'entrée des Maraudeurs.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Oui, répondit Harry calmement. Je… je ne m'attendais pas à les voir aussi tôt, c'est tout…

Ginny regarda en direction des Maraudeurs et fit remarquer à Harry que James le fixait toujours.

-Tu as envie de lui parler ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas lui dire « salut James, je suis ton fils tout droit arriver du futur pour te sauver la vie parce que normalement, dans six ans, tu meurs ! »

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! soupira Hermione. Viens Ginny.

Les deux filles de dirigèrent vers les Maraudeurs sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Harry.

-Elle ne va quand même pas les draguer… murmura Ron.

-Qui ? Ginny ? demanda Harry.

-Non, Hermione.

-Ah… dit Harry en manque de toute autre idée de réponse.

-Je l'aime, mais tu l'as déjà deviné, pas vrai ? Tu penses que ton père pourrait m'aider dans le domaine des filles ?

Harry explosa de rire. Il savait que James avait toujours été un peu coureur, qu'il aimait plaire et que les filles le lui rendaient bien. La remarque de Ron était très stupide mais très vraie en même temps. Mais leurs rires furent de courte durée. L'ambiance devint plus pesante à l'arrivée des quatre Maraudeurs.

-Salut ! lança joyeusement James.

-Thomas, Julian, je vous présente James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ! dit Hermione.

Comme si Merlin était de la partie, James s'assit à côté de Harry et Sirius en face.

-Et toi, cher sosie, quel est ton nom ?

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Son père lui parlait. Il était comme dans un rêve mais il fut ramené à la réalité par Hermione qui sous la table lui donna un violent coup de pied.

-Ha… Thomas Logan, dit Harry. Enchanté de te voi… de faire ta connaissance.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Alors d'où venez-vous ? demanda Sirius.

-D'Irlande. Certains évènements familiaux nous ont décidés à venir en Angleterre et à étudier à Poudlard, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

-Vous êtes apparentés ? demanda Remus.

-Bien… Julian et Susy sont de faux jumeaux… Mais leurs parents se sont séparés avant leurs naissances, c'était une simple amourette de jeunesse. Ensuite son père a rencontré une femme plus âgée, la mère de Thomas qui avait alors quatre mois. Je suis sa cousine germaine, ma mère est la sœur de la sienne.

-Intéressant, votre arbre généalogique… dit James, mais il n'y aurait pas du Potter qui s'y baladerait ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent.

-Non, dit Hermione, je ne crois pas.

Elle avait une voix assurée et n'hésitait presque jamais dans ses réponses. Harry remercia Merlin d'avoir une amie comme Hermione.

-Vous rentrez en quelle année ? demanda Sirius.

-Cinquième, répondit immédiatement Hermione, et vous ?

-Super cool ! s'exclama Sirius, on se retrouvera peut-être à Gryffondor… Thomas, si tu n'as pas d'ancêtres Potter, tu as forcément des liens avec les Evans, des Moldus.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Sirius avait remarqué la couleur de ses yeux. James allait les regarder et comprendre sûrement beaucoup de choses.

-Ca fait longtemps dans ma famille qu'il n'y a que des enfants uniques, répondit Harry.

Hermione lui sourit. Apparemment il avait trouvé une réponse digne de son amie. Il regarda James et vit que son bras supportait sa tête. Il avait l'air rêveur…

-Ah Evans… soupira-t-il, je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour résister au garçon le plus irrésistible de Poudlard depuis des siècles…

Harry ne put s'en empêcher.

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu sortiras avec elle !

-Oui, approuva Ron, je ne la connais pas mais je suis sûr qu'un jour vous finirez ensemble !

-C'est vrai que tu es très beau, James ! approuva de plus belle Ginny.

-On ne peut pas te résister très longtemps ! continua Hermione.

Harry et Ron fusillèrent Ginny et Hermione du regard. James les regarda étonné pendant que Sirius à son habitude était tordu de rire.

-Merci pour les compliments, répondit James d'un air suffisant. Mais vous n'auriez pas une solution miracle pour qu'elle sorte avec moi ? Quelqu'un saurait préparer un philtre d'amour ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient capables de mijoter un très puissant filtre d'amour. Ils se regardèrent.

-Non, finit par dire Hermione. A Brendorm les philtres d'amour n'étaient enseignés qu'à partir de la septième année.

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! 

**Je mets la suite dès que le bas débit de mon grand-père est conciliant **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Candice**


	4. Première approche

-REGARDEZ QUI VIENT D'ENTRER ! s'écria Sirius. Miss Lily Evans !

James réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Lily. Harry regarda sa mère. Elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que James. Elle était vraiment belle.

-Harry, ta mère est… bégaya Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

-Très belle… finit Harry.

Ils regardèrent James s'avancer vers Lily. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle soupira et passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. James lui attrapa le bras et lui sourit.

-POTTER ! cria-t-elle, serait-ce possible que pour une fois dans ta vie tu te fasses discret ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… si tu sors avec moi je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

-T'es vraiment LOURD ! D'abord tu me harcèles pendant deux mois pour que je sorte avec toi, ensuite tu t'invites chez moi et maintenant tu continues à faire ton stupide chantage ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne serai JAMAIS ta petite amie ?

Harry se tourna vers Sirius. James s'était invité chez Lily ? Il demanda à son futur parrain quelques explications.

-James est mon meilleur ami. Je ne m'entends pas avec ma famille qui a des théories stupides sur le Sang pur. Et quand les disputes vont trop loin, je vais chez lui… On a décidé la semaine dernière d'aller lui rendre une petite visite… Et sa mère nous a invité à déjeuner, ce qui n'a pas du tout plu à Miss Parfaite. On a rencontré sa sœur et son petit ami, si on peut appeler cette chose un petit ami évidemment. Sa sœur avait dit à Vernon, son petit ami, que Lily était une dangereuse récidiviste, qu'elle avait volé plusieurs fois et que du coup elle était dans un centre de rééducation. Et finalement la famille Evans s'est décidée à tout raconter au gros Vernon… Quand la Petunia lui a dit que sa sœur était une sorcière et qu'il était assis en face de sorciers, il a pété un plomb. Il a dit que nous étions des monstres et Petunia a elle aussi disjoncté en disant que sa sœur était anormale. D'après leur père, elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, et Lily a commencé à pleurer quand Petunia lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. James et moi, on n'avait pas notre place dans cette dispute, alors on a voulu partir. On s'est excusé auprès des parents d'Evans, on a dit au revoir à Evans et quand on a prononcé les prénoms de Vernon et Petunia, ils ont commencé à nous lancer des objets à la figure. On est parti en courant, on a vite appelé le Magicobus et on est retourné chez James.

Harry remarqua l'énervement dans sa voix. Si ça continuait, James allait recevoir une gifle. Hermione regardait la scène en se mordant la lèvre, Ron et Ginny étaient ébahis par l'entêtement de James. Sirius rigolait délibérément, Remus soupirait marmonnant que ça ne finirait jamais et Pettigrow semblait craindre que ce soit lui que Lily gifle. Harry pensa dans sa tête que ce garçon était le plus pitoyable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Même Neville au cours de leur première année avait montré plus de cran. Aujourd'hui, Harry considérait que Neville avait du courage à revendre. Le sort que Bellatrix avait infligé à Franck et Alice Longdubat était bien pire que celui de James et Lily Potter. Il se demanda bien ce qui était passé dans la tête du Choixpeau pour que Pettigrow se retrouve à Gryffondor.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que James et Lily se prenait le chou dans le bar. Heureusement, c'était une heure creuse et il y avait peu de clients. Lassé, Sirius arrêta de rigoler et se leva en direction de James et Lily.

-Bon, James, viens, ça suffit, dit calmement Sirius.

-Ca suffira quand Evans sortira avec moi, Patmol ! dit James .

-Cornedrue, admettons qu'un jour elle sortira avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui… Et toi, Evans, arrête de le provoquer !

-Moi je le provoque ? répondit Lily outrée. Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Black ?

Remus se leva d'un bond, décidé à stopper la dispute.

-Ecoutez moi tous, dit-il à Lily, James et Sirius, personne ne sortira avec personne aujourd'hui et James, laisse passer Lily. _S'il te plait_, ajouta-t-il.

-Bon… bougonna James.

James et Sirius revinrent s'asseoir, tandis que Remus parlait discrètement à Lily. Ils se sourirent et Remus retourna à la table où se trouvaient ses amis.

-Lunard ! s'écria James, comment fais-tu pour parler à cette fille sans qu'elle ne te hurle dessus ?

-Elle a été nommée préfète, dit simplement Remus.

-NON ! s'exclamèrent Sirius, James et Pettigrow en un seul cri.

Ils traitèrent Lily de tous les noms sous les yeux exaspérés de Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Ils se décidèrent dix minutes plus tard d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Ils passèrent chez Fleury & Bott, les futuristes allèrent chez Madame Guipure pour leurs uniformes et Harry acheta une nouvelle baguette à grands regrets. A sa grande surprise, Ollivander lui présenta la baguette qu'il ne devait acquérir que dans seize ans. Elle lui convint parfaitement et l'acheta. Ils se retrouvèrent au magasin de Balais où James et Sirius admiraient le nouveau Comète 120. Harry regretta d'avoir laissé en 1997 son Eclair de feu. En même temps avoir un balais qui ne devait sortir que dans les prochaines décennies était incohérent.

-Vous jouez au Quidditch ? demanda James.

-Je suis Poursuiveuse à mes heures, répondit Ginny. Har… Thomas est un Attrapeur hors pair en revanche.

-Ah bon ? dit James. C'est vrai que t'as le physique… Tu devrais te présenter aux essais si tu vas à Gryffondor, il va nous manquer un attrapeur cette année…

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Harry, je ne suis pas aussi bon que Susy le prétend, vous savez…

-C'est ça, lança Ron. Ne nous fait pas attendre, on va t'acheter un balais.

Ils ressortirent avec le Comète 120, le meilleur balais de l'année. Ils passèrent chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients du cours de Potions. Ils virent Rogue et Lily en sortirent.

-Salut, Snivellus, dit joyeusement James. Alors les vacances ?

Rogue ne répondit pas et Lily lança un regard on ne pouvait plus noir à James.

-Evans, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu me faisais craquer quand tu te mettais en colère !

-Laisse-la tranquille, Potter, dit Rogue sèchement. Elle ne veut pas de toi, dégage !

-Bah mince alors ! s'écria James. Evans, tu ne lui as pas raconté notre baiser langoureux de juin dernier ? Je sens encore le doux goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes…

-James, intervint Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités…

-T'es qui toi ? demanda sauvagement Rogue.

-Thomas Logan, je rentre à Poudlard cette année. Nous venons d'Irlande, dit-il en montrant ses amis.

-Ah. Rogue lança un regard dégoûté à Harry. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Rogue tourna la tête vers Lily et regarda ses yeux. Précisément ses yeux. Il se retourna vers Harry et regarda James. Il affichait un air incrédule.

-C'est ton cousin, Potter ? demanda Rogue.

-Non, c'est juste mon double pour te faire faire plus de cauchemars. Mais tu as sûrement compris ce qui allait se passer dans quelques années, Snivellus. Thomas a la cou…

Hermione, dans un mouvement de panique, ne réfléchit pas. Il ne fallait pas que James lance dans le tas une polémique sur les yeux de Harry. Avant que James n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sous les regards stupéfaits de Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Rogue. Ron, quant à lui, était à deux doigts d'arracher Hermione de James, puis d'étrangler le jeune homme. Quand Hermione jugea que James ne pensait plus aux yeux de quiconque, elle consentit à le lâcher.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle. C'était pour notre bien à tous.

-Ouah, Rory… Je te fais autant d'effet ? demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

-Non, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira jamais, ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Vue la moue sur le visage de James, ce n'était pas du tout évident et il n'aurait pas été contre recommencer. Ron était visiblement très jaloux de James et Harry était en colère contre Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait embrassé son père pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il aimerait bien l'y voir s'il embrassait de cette manière sa mère !

James s'appuya contre un mur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fit un clin d'œil charmeur à Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela, soupira-t-elle.

-Viens, Lily, on s'en va, fit Rogue.

-Tu as raison, Sev. On se voit à la rentrée, les Irlandais, ajouta-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Ginny tira la langue pour montrer son dégoût.

-Sev ! dit-elle, mais on pas idée de surnommer quelqu'un _Sev_. Beurk !

-Tu préfères _Snivellus_, Susy ? demanda Sirius en plaisantant.

-Au moins, Snivellus, c'est _presque_ drôle, répliqua-t-elle. Sev ! Quelle horreur…

-Vous savez quoi ? coupa James, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre… T'en penses quoi Queudver ?

Peter sursauta, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Parce que Peter ne savait pas, il n'avait pas d'avis, il ne pensait pas. C'est comme si son cerveau devait être relié à celui d'un autre pour qu'il fonctionne.

-Si tu le dis James, ce que ça doit être vrai, non ?

Oh non, pensa Harry, on ne s'entendra pas, _Peter_. Et crois moi je t'empêcherai de tuer James et Lily. Je t'empêcherai de m'enlever une nouvelle fois une vie heureuse. Je vais te faire souffrir, Peter et tu souffriras plus et plus longtemps qu'avec un sortilège Doloris. Plus Harry le regardait, plus il éprouvait une profonde haine. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore rejoint Voldemort, mais que dans deux ans tout au plus, ce serait chose faite. Il fut arraché à ses pensées par James qui lui secoua le bras.

-Hein ?

-Bah alors Thomas ! A quoi tu pensais ? Ou plutôt, à _qui _tu pensais ?

Après avoir dit cela, James partit dans un fou rire suivi de très près par Sirius.

-Tu sais, Thomas, t'es vachement mystérieux comme type ! Ca te dirait de nous raconter ton histoire autour d'une glace ? proposa Sirius.

Harry lança un regard affolé à Hermione.

-Moi, je veux bien prendre une glace avec toi ! lança Ginny. Et puis je veux bien te raconter notre histoire… Rory, Julian, vous venez ?

Peter et Remus suivirent religieusement le petit groupe vers le glacier. James et Harry restèrent à l'écart. Harry avait envie de rester seul avec James, son père absent, mais il savait que c'était très dangereux.

-Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna James.

-Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire à propos du futur, ordonna Harry.

James resta interdit.

-Bah, sur le futur, en fait, rien de concret. J'ai toujours été très nul en Divination.

Harry sut alors pourquoi il était un élève pitoyable en Divination.

-Mais ce que je trouve bizarre, continua James, c'est que tu me ressembles autant et que tu ais les yeux de Lily. J'ai voulu faire enrager Rogue et dire que tu étais notre fils tout droit arriver du futur. Mais tu l'as dit : il ne faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Evans ne sera jamais ma petite amie et plus encore, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant avec elle. Je sais que les voyages dans le temps sont interdits, et à moins que mon fils n'ait à portée de main un arc temporel et une bonne raison de venir me rendre visite pendant mon adolescence…

-Tu te trompes, James, dit Harry.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna James.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que tu comprendrais tôt ou tard la situation… Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi vite.

-Comment tu connais Dumbledore ?

-Quand tu parlais d'un fils venu du futur… Eh bien il est devant toi.

Harry se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il avait tout révélé, il se sentait léger comme une plume.

-Et comment tu t'appelles ? Je n'oserai jamais donner un prénom aussi stupide que Thomas à mon fils.

-Tu complimentes là l'ingéniosité de Dumbledore, Pa… James ! ironisa Harry. C'est lui qui nous a soumis nos identités.

-Heureusement que Dumbledore n'a jamais eu d'enfants, soupira James. Les pauvres… Quoique qui sait dans vingt ans peut-être que…

-Non, répondit Harry. Pas même dans le futur !

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, _fiston_. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry. Harry James Potter.

-Harry, répéta bêtement James. J'ai quinze ans et un fils qui s'appelle Harry James Potter qui s'éclate à faire des voyages dans le passé ! ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Et c'est qui ta mère ?

-Lily Evans, répondit aussitôt Harry. Mais il ne faut rien lui dire, elle risquerait de mourir sous le choc et je n'existerai jamais !

-JE VAIS AVOIR DES ENFANTS AVEC EVANS ? s'écria James avec une once de dégoût.

-Tu l'aimes ou quoi ?

-Oh, évidemment tu sais tout, grogna James. Oui, je l'aime à en crever. Mais tu vois un type comme moi avoir des enfants ? Aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour les souffrances que tu vas devoir endurer par ma faute… Je dois être le pire père de la terre, mondes magique et Moldu confondus ! Je ne suis même pas capable de me prendre en charge, alors un enfant ! Lily n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis immature et c'est totalement vrai !

-Mon parrain, c'est Sirius.

James s'étrangla de rire. Dans son fou rire, Harry crut comprendre « impossible » et « tu dois être l'enfant le plus malheureux du monde ». Il baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour lui raconter toute l'histoire.

-James, l'histoire est beaucoup plus triste qu'elle n'en a l'air. Alors écoute-moi.

-Je t'en prie, _Harry_. Raconte moi ma vie future.

-Tu commenceras à sortir avec ma mère en septième année. Il paraît que ta tête va commencer à dégonfler. Vous vous marierez à dix-neuf ans et je naîtrai le 31 juillet 1890.

-QUOI ? s'exclama James, dans cinq ans je suis père ?

-Ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plait. Peu avant ma naissance Sybille Trelawney, une espèce de voyante incomprise, fera une prophétie qui concernera Voldemort et un enfant né fin juillet 1980. Elle aurait aussi bien pu concerner Neville, le fils de Franck et Alice Longdubat que moi. R… Un Mangemort entendra un morceau de cette prophétie et ira la raconter à son maître. Le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort entrera chez nous, enfin chez toi et Lily. Tu essayeras de le retenir pour laisser le temps à Lily se s'enfuir avec moi mais elle refusera de partir. Voldemort te tuera et il voudra ensuite me tuer. Il voudra épargner pour je ne sais pour quelle raison Lily et me tuer. Mais elle s'interposera entre lui et mon berceau, il la tuera et grâce à son sacrifice, je survivrai miraculeusement au Sortilège de la mort. D'ailleurs, dans mon époque je suis très célèbre. Ah oui, vous saurez que Voldemort vous recherche, vous utiliserez le sortilège du Fidelitas pour vous protéger mais votre gardien sera un traitre. C'est à cause de lui que vous mourrez.

-Je vais mourir à vingt et un an ? dit James, sous le choc. Je vais te laisser orphelin alors que tu n'as que un an ? Harry je suis désolé ! Je…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit Harry d'un ton égal. Mais je te promets que tu ne mourras pas, et Lily non plus. Je te le jure, _Papa_.

-C'est la raison de ta petite escapade dans le temps, conclu James. Et qui te l'a proposé ?

-Dumbledore. Il va normalement mourir en 1996. Je viens de 1997 et de son portrait dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, il m'a proposé ainsi qu'à Ron, Hermione et Ginny ce voyage. Voldemort était en train de tout dévaster et de prendre le contrôle. Le seul moyen d'empêcher cela était de retourner en arrière… Je ne peux rien te dire de plus… On va la manger, cette glace ?

James regardait Harry d'un air incrédule. Dans deux ans, il sortirait avec Evans…

-Oui. Mais avant juste une question, Harry.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Est-ce que tu as peur de ce qui va se passer ?

-Terriblement, avoua Harry. Je ne pourrai jamais être en paix avec moi-même si je ne vous sauve pas et que je reviens à mon époque.

-Evidemment… murmura James. Et Susy ?

-Quoi Susy ? Enfin je veux dire, Ginny.

-Ouais, bon Ginny. Je suis ton futur père, raconte moi tout sur elle.

-C'est la sœur cadette de Ron. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi, et moi j'ai craqué en sixième année… On est sorti ensemble mais j'ai rompu parce que j'ai du quitter Poudlard avant la rentrée de septième année…

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Oui, je l'aime toujours mais ce n'est pas le moment. On n'a pas le temps d'aimer, on a des vies à sauver. On verra quand on rentrera chez nous. Je veux dire à notre époque.

-Je crois qu'on attire les rousses, dit James en souriant. Et maintenant, on va aller manger cette glace !

-Il ne faut rien dire à Peter, Remus et Sirius. Surtout pas à Peter.

-Pourquoi surtout pas à Peter ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te l'expliquerai quand tout ça sera fini.

James soupira et serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry fut profondément étonné par cette marque d'affection. James lui expliqua que c'était pour rattraper toutes ces années du futur où il était mort.

Ils finirent l'après-midi avec les Maraudeurs. Cette journée était gravée dans la mémoire de Harry comme la meilleure de toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne finisse jamais. Il connaissait enfin le plaisir de discuter, plaisanter avec son père. Harry Potter fut le garçon le plus heureux du monde en cet instant.

* * *

**Je mettrai la suite la semaine prochaine, quand je rentrerai chez moi (ADSL, tu veux sortir avec moi? Bon OK jsuis pas drôle je sors). Le bas débit me tape sur le système... (mon grand père aussi d'ailleurs)**

**Candice**


	5. Le départ

x J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas utiliser Harry Potter 7 parce qu'en fait, ça me bloquait plus qu'autre chose pour certains passage (pour ne pas dire presque tous) .

x En raison d'une charmante dispute familiale (ahhh la famille), je suis de retour plus tôt

Candice.

-Alors tu lui as TOUT raconté ? s'exclama Ron d'un air admiratif.

Harry venait de dire à ses amis que son père était au courant qu'ils venaient du futur.

-Il doit avoir l'esprit sacrément tordu, dit Ginny.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis! fit Harry.

-Personnellement, rétorqua-t-elle, jamais une idée pareille me serait venue à la tête. "Ca se trouve, tu es mon fils venu du futur"...

-En même temps, la ressemblance entre Harry et James est frappante, remarqua Hermione.

-N'empêche, ajouta Ginny, surnommer Rogue _Sev_... c'est tout à fait répugnant ! Déjà que Severus, c'est pas top, mais Sev...

-Bah... lança rêveusement Ron. C'est la vie...

-Vous savez quoi ? dit soudainement Harry, je comprends pourquoi ma tante ne supporte pas la magie. Elle a failli perdre son énorme fiancé à cause de ça.

-Perdre Vernon Dursley ? Je ne considère pas que ce soit dramatique... dit Ron.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Hermione fut la première à reprendre son sérieux et se racla la gorge.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, dit-elle, mais nous devons partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes !

-Tu dis ça comme si on allait acheter des Chocogrenouille, maugréa Ginny.

-Il vaut mieux le prendre du bon côté, sinon on a pas fini de pleurer ! protesta Hermione.

-Exact, Hermione, approuva Ron. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim.

-Ronald ! On a mangé il y a une demi heure.

-Et alors ? J'ai juste un estomac qui a plus de besoin que le tien !

Harry étouffa un rire. On aurait pu penser qu'il s'entraînait à parler le Troll. Hermione, toujours aussi consciencieuse, continua:

-Il nous reste plus d'un mois avant la rentrée. On sait où est la bague des Gaunt. On peut partir la chercher dans trois jours, le temps de nous préparer.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Harry, mais...

-Tu veux sauver tes parents oui ou non ?

-COMMENT PEUX-TU INSINUER QUE JE NE VEUX PAS LES SAUVER ?

-Je n'insinue rien du tout ! s'énerva Hermione. Je te ferai juste remarquer qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps ! On ne sait pas comment on va rentrer dans le Manoir des Malefoy pour récupérer le journal, on ne sait pas comment on va aller chercher la bague, on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve la Coupe de Poufsouffle !

-Si, on sait, dit Ron, elle est...

-NON ! VOLDEMORT L'A CHANGEE DE PLACE ! Il l'a mise dans un endroit qui en théorie est on ne peut plus sûr !

-On n'arrivera à rien si on se chamaille sans arrêt ! lança Ginny. OK on part dans trois jours chercher le médaillon chez les Gaunt mais après on passe le reste de nos vacances _tranquillement_. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Harry et Ron hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation. Hermione sembla vouloir protester pendant une fraction de seconde mais finalement approuva également le projet.

-Demain, on ira acheter des provisions et des objets qui pourraient nous être utiles, murmura-t-elle.

-Hermione, je ne t'en veux pas, dit Harry. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. On oublie ?

-Je suis désolée, Harry ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une chose pareille !

-S'il te plait, Hermione, on n'en parle plus.

-Oui, bien sûr...

Ils s'endormirent assez tôt dans leurs chambres au Chaudron Baveur. Harry fit un rêve très étrange cette nuit là : il était dans une rue déserte avec un elfe de maison qui avait une barbe et des cheveux argentés. Cet elfe répondait au prénom de Dumbledore. Il voulait lui échanger une mèche de cheveux brillants contre sa baguette:

-Prends-les ! criait l'elfe, Voldemort ne te reconnaîtra jamais si tu te fais passer pour un vieillard !

-Non! protestait Harry, j'ai besoin de ma baguette !

Il fut le premier à se réveiller. Il alla prendre une douche. Merlin que ça lui faisait du bien ! Il réalisait enfin ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Complètement dément, se dit-il. Complètement. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et une demi heure plus tard, Ron frappait à la porte lui disant que s'il restait ne serait-ce cinq minutes de plus, il finirait pas se noyer tragiquement. Harry explosa de rire sous la douche et finit par sortir.

Après que Ron se doucha, ils descendirent au bar du Chaudron Baveur pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dans les escaliers, Harry raconta son rêve à Ron qui parti dans un fou rire.

-On aurait dit Dobby avec les cheveux de Dumbledore, précisa-t-il.

-Eh bah ! s'exclama Ron, toujours en rigolant.

Ils retrouvèrent en bas Ginny et Hermione qui mangeaient des toasts. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté des deux files et commencèrent à leur tour leur petit déjeuner.

-Raconte leur ton rêve, Harry, dit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

-Quel rêve? demanda Ginny intéressée.

-Oh, fit Harry avec une mine dépitée...

A la fin de son récit, Hermione était tordue de rire malgré son affection pour les Elfes de maison et Ginny était à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec son pain grillé.

Après leur repas, ils décidèrent d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques babioles qui pourraient leur être utiles au cours de la grande chasse aux Horcruxes, comme l'appelait maintenant Hermione. Elle acheta une malle à taille réglable qui neutralisait les objets de Magie noire les plus puissants.

-Ca marche aussi pour les Horcruxes, le vendeur me l'a assuré, dit-elle fièrement.

Ron fit acquisition d'une tente, Ginny s'occupa d'acheter les provisions et Harry passa chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des potions et des antidotes.

-J'ai acheté quatre bézoards, annonça-t-il. En cas d'urgence.

Trois jours plus tard, ils payèrent les chambres du Chaudron Baveur.

-Déjà ? soupira Tom, le barman. La rentrée n'est que dans un mois !

-Nous avons une tante qui peut nous héberger, inventa Hermione. Nous n'avons que quinze ans, c'est préférable.

-Oui, je comprends. Au revoir, vous étiez des clients bien sympathiques.

-Au revoir, dirent en choeur les quatre amis.

Ils sortirent du côté du Chemin de Traverse et se cachèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte.

-Nous allons transplaner jusqu'à la maison des Gaunt, à Little Hangleton, expliqua Hermione.

-Ginny, tu transplanes avec moi, ordonna Ron.

Elle n'essaya même pas de protester.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant les décombres d'une maison. L'ancienne maison des Gaunt.

-Eh bien, on a plus qu'à chercher ! dit Hermione, visiblement très enthousiaste.


	6. A la recherche de la bague

-Ca va nous prendre des heures ! protesta Ron.

Harry lança un regard noir qui résigna Ron à s'excuser.

-Il n'est que deux heures, dit Hermione. Si on s'y met maintenant...

-Arrêtons de parler et cherchons, coupa Ginny.

Tout le monde fut de l'avis de Ginny et de chercher ardemment la bague. Comment trouver un si petit objet dans une maison à moitié détruite ? Au bout de deux heures, Harry était découragé.

-Si seulement on avait un Niffleur ! soupira-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Bien sûr, un Niffleur... Je reviens, continuez à chercher !

-Mais Her...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hermione avait déjà transplané.

-Mais où est-elle partie ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit Harry.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione était de retour avec... quatre Niffleurs !

-Je les ai acheté à la Ménagerie magique ! expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, ce sera beaucoup plus facile.

En même temps qu'il laissait son Niffleur, Harry remerciait Merlin d'avoir des amis comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Même si Ginny était un peu plus qu'une amie...

-Mon Niffleur a trouvé quelque chose ! cria Hermione d'une voix victorieuse.

Harry força son Niffleur a venir vers celui de Hermione qui déterrait avec enthousiasme quelque chose. Ils aperçurent un petit objet brillant.

-Attention, Niffleur ! dit Ron, c'est dangereux comme objet !

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce que tu lui dis, remarqua Harry.

-Arrière, Niffleur, arrière ! répéta Ron en ignorant totalement Harry.

Tandis que Ron, Harry et Ginny essayaient tant bien que mal d'éloigner les quatre Niffleur de la bague, Hermione avait enfilé quatre paires de gants sur ses mains. Elle ne tenait pas à en avoir une dans le même état que celle de Dumbledore. Elle prit du bout des doigts le bijou et le balança aussi rapidement que possible dans la malle.

-BINGO ! cria Ron enchanté. AAAAAAAHHHHH !!!

Un Niffleur venait de lui rentrer dedans et de le renverser sur le dos.

-Pauvre crétin de Niffleur ! marmonna-t-il en se massant le coup.

Les autres explosèrent de rire et finalement Ron se moqua de lui-même.

Ils décidèrent d'aller vers le village de Little Hangleton, qui n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied. Le marche les détendit, ils plaisantèrent et se souvinrent des bons moments passés à Poudlard.

-Vous pensez que ça a changé ? demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-A part quelques profs... je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. De toute façon, quelque soit l'époque, tout le monde s'est toujours plu à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bar qui était aussi un hôtel. Hermione avait de l'argent Moldu sur elle et paya une chambre pour quatre pour une nuit. Ils avaient été obligés de cacher les Niffleurs sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Le gérant de l'hôtel afficha une tête bizarre quand il vit un museau sans corps renifler ses poches.

-Oubliettes ! lança rapidement Hermione.

-Chambre 12, dit l'homme d'un air distrait.

-Merci, dit précipitamment Hermione en essayant de maîtriser les ardeurs des Niffleurs.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Ginny explosa :

-Il faut s'en débarrasser !

-Oui, approuva Ron. On ne peut pas les garder !

-Et où va-t-on les mettre ? demanda Hermione.

-On va les rendre là où tu les as acheté ! ordonna Ginny.

-Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Je pense que les rendre est la meilleure solution. Tu as vu la tête du gérant !

A contre coeur, Hermione transplana avec les Niffleurs. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour.

-J'ai même réussi à me faire rembourser !

Elle avait l'air ravi.

-Je suis fatiguée, dit Ginny. Je vais dormir.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry en cachant en énorme bâillement.

Ils se couchèrent finalement. Un orage éclata dans la nuit et réveilla Harry. Il resta pendant plus d'une heure allongé dans son lit à penser à l'aventure qu'il était en train de vivre. L'orage s'adoucit pour finalement disparaître. Il appréciait le calme nouveau. Cependant, un cri de terreur le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ginny terrorisée.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court mais si j'en rajoutai, je ne pouvais pas couper après '

La suite arrive dans deux jours je pense (mais si ma mère est gentille, demain )

Byyyye

Candice.


	7. L'attaque

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ginny terrorisée.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Ca vient d'en bas.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non ! Tu restes ici, ordonna Hermione.

-Mais tu as entendu ce cri ?

-Oui, Harry, je l'ai entendu. Mais on reste ici.

Bien qu'elle essayait de prendre un voix assurée, elle tremblait. Elle sortit sa baguette. Harry, Ron et Ginny en firent autant.

-Dis moi où ils sont ! dit une voix menaçante.

-JE SAIS PAS, JE SAIS PAS ! Sioupley, laissez moi tranquille... J'ai rien fait d'mal, ils m'ont juste d'mandé une chambre... Parce que chez eux, qu'ils m'ont dit, ils s'sentaient plus en sécurité...

-Quand sont-ils partis ?

-J'sais plus... s'maine dernière p'têtre... Mais ne m'faites plus d'mal, sioupley...

-Où sont-ils partis ?

-J'sais pas... M'ont rien dit... On m'dit jamais rien vous savez...

-_Endoloris !_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny sursauta à l'entente du cri. Ron se plaça devant elle pour la protéger au cas où. Hermione et Harry restaient en avant, leurs baguettes pointées sur la porte.

-Maintenant, petite sotte, tu vas me dire où les Gerdain sont partis !

-J'sais pas...

-_Endoloris _!

-Non... mais qui vous êtes ? Sioupley...

-Bon, tu deviens _vraiment_ très encombrante. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, tes clients s'en chargeront. _Avada Kedavra _!

Le silence. Hermione avait étouffé un cri. Le Mangemort montait. Oui, maintenant ils en étaient sûrs. Seul un Mangemort pouvait agir de cette façon par les temps qui courraient. Il ouvrit la chambre 11, en face de la leur. Deux cris: celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme. Une incantation prononcée, et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Harry se mit devant Hermione. Trop de gens dans le futur mourrait pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il en soit de même dans le passé... La porte s'entrouvrit... La pointe de la baguette apparaissait...

-_Expelliarmus ! _lança Harry avec assurance.

La baguette s'envola et Hermione l'attrapa. Harry entendait sa respiration saccadée. Le temps semblait terriblement long. Le Mangemort entra dans la chambre.

-Mais je vous connais ! s'écria Harry sans prendre garde aux conséquences.

-Moi, je ne te connais pas, répondit le Mangemort d'un ton menaçant.

Comprenant son erreur, Harry fit reculer ses amis.

-Vous êtes Amycus Carrow.

-Exactement, mon garçon. Sois donc poli, présente-toi.

-Thomas Logan.

-Ton nom ne me dit rien, tu n'est pas un Sang pur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? répliqua Harry. Beaucoup d'enfants de Moldus valent bien mieux que vous.

-Harry, non ! murmura Hermione à son oreille.

-Votre copain Voldemort est un sang mêlé, vous savez, dit courageusement Harry. Mais il n'a pas du vous le dire. Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous l'appreniez de cette façon...

-Tu souilles le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, infâme Sang de Bourbe !

-Je suis également désolé de vous dire que mes parents ne sont pas des Moldus.

-Insolent ! Tu vas le regretter !

-Oui, mais voyez-vous, Carrow, nous sommes quatre contre vous seul et vous êtes désarmé.

-Harry, supplia Hermione, arrête...

-Ecoute la jeune fille, Thomas... Elle a raison...

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans cette chambre miteuse à regarder droit dans les yeux Carrow.

-Je te propose un marché, Thomas. L'un de vous se bat contre moi. Je n'utiliserai pas de sortilèges impardonnables. Si vous gagnez, je m'en irai. Par contre, si je gagne, je tuerai celui qui s'opposera à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous laisse choisir mon adversaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis.

-Je vais me battre contre lui.

-Harry... dit Hermione, je...

-Non, Hermione. C'est mon combat. Je dois éliminer tout ce qui pourrait faire obstacle à la survie de mes parents.

-Harry est le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, remarqua Ron. Laisse-le faire, Hermione. S'il y a un problème, on viendra t'aider. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il nous laisse partir comme si on venait de lui acheter des billets de loterie. Il n'hésitera pas à tricher. Ca se voit sur sa tête.

-Ginny ? Ca va aller ?

-Oui, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Ecoute-moi, je veux que tu envoies un Patronus à mon père. Ses parents pourront prévenir le Ministère et nous envoyer des Aurors. Ron, Hermione, vous la cacherez. Il ne faut pas que cet imbécile voit ça...

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Harry prit profondément sa respiration. Hermione lui donna la baguette de Carrow.

-Votre baguette, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

-Merci, mon grand... Alors, saluons-nous.

Harry baissa légèrement sa nuque, ses yeux toujours levés en direction de Carrow.

-Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de compter jusqu'à trois ? demanda Carrow à Hermione.

-Je... euh... oui, bien sûr. Un... d...

-_EXPELLIARMUS _! lança Carrow.

-_Protego !_

Harry remercia Merlin de l'avoir doté de tels réflexes.

-Alors, Thomas, on est rapide ?

-_RICTUSEMPRA _!

Carrow fut propulsé à travers la chambre et s'écrasa contre un mur. A ce moment, Harry tourna la tête pour voir si Ginny s'en sortait avec son Patronus. Il le vit s'envoler vers la fenêtre.

-On se croit malin ? dit Carrow en se relevant.

La colère se lisait sur son visage. Harry serra sa baguette aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites.

-_ENDOLORIS !_

Harry se jeta à terre pour échapper au sort.

-Vous aviez dit qu'on utiliserait pas de sortilèges interdits ! protesta Harry. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance ! Hermione, viens !

Hermione se mit à côté de Harry et brandit sa baguette, plus déterminée que jamais.

-Oh mais je vois que tu ne peux pas te battre seul... Si c'est ce que tu v...

Hermione agita sa baguette et le Mangemort fit plusieurs saltos arrière. Merlin, que Hermione maîtrise bien les sortilèges informulés, pensa-t-il.

Carrow se releva et s'approcha d'eux. Ron leur fit signe de ne plus bouger. Alors que Carrow était de plus en plus proche, Ron se glissa lentement derrière le Mangemort.

-_SECTUSEMPRA _! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, _SECTUSEMPRA _!

Le Mangemort essaya de se retourner mais son dos était en sang. Il tremblait, il avait du mal à tenir debout. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Harry attrapa vite sa baguette et la maintint brandie sur le Mangemort.

-Il est mort ? demanda timidement Ginny.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Ron l'a juste... beaucoup affaibli et un peu amoché.

Harry sentit Ginny se détendre. Ron s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Hermione prit place à ses côtés et l'enlaça. Il était temps, pensa Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

-Oh ! s'exclama Ginny. Un hibou express !

Elle l'attrapa et prit la lettre à sa patte.

_Thomas,_

_J'ai bien reçu la chose argentée de Susy (qu'est-ce que c'est ?). Mon père s'est empressé de prévenir le Ministère et vient de partir à l'instant de la maison (il est Auror). Ils veulent aussi que vous veniez passer le reste des vacances à la maison. Ils ne sont jamais allés en Irlande, ils n'y connaissent absolument rien. Racontez pleins de trucs sympas dessus, et ils seront persuadés que j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour amis. Sirius vous souhaite bonne chance si vous êtes encore en train de vous battre._

_James._

Harry sourit et Carrow grogna. On aurait dit Dudley qui n'avait pas reçu le nouveau jeu vidéo super tendance le lendemain de sa sortie. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Mr Potter et l'autre Auror entrer dans la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une voix familière.

-MAUGREY FOL-OEIL ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, oui c'est moi... Bon, qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

-Moi, dit timidement Ron.

-Quel age as-tu ?

-Quinze ans, répondit Ron avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Maugrey sembla surpris pendant que Mr Potter hochait vivement la tête pour montrer son étonnement.

-Tes camarades ont le même âge, je suppose ? continua Maugrey.

-Oui, répondit Ron.

-Eh bien ! C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des prédispositions pour la Magie, ça ! s'exclama Maugrey.

Les quatre amis rougirent.

-Amycus Carrow, déclara Mr Potter en regardant le visage du Mangemort. Un séjour à Ste Mangouste sous haute surveillance sera nécessaire. On ne fera pas de marché avec lui. Il est trop dangereux en liberté.

-William, on peut lui dire qu'on va faire un marché, même si ce n'est pas vrai.

-Alastor, je n'aime pas ce genre de technique.

-Mais ça marche.

Mr Potter soupira pour s'avouer vaincu.

-Tu t'en occupes, je dois ramener ces jeunes gens chez moi. Ils connaissent mon fils, James, dit-il.

Harry remarqua la fierté qu'il avait quand il prononçait le nom de son fils.

-Par contre, dit Maugrey, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurais besoin de vos noms.

-Oh bien sûr, dit rapidement Harry. Je suis Thomas Logan, voici Rory Bennet et eux, ce sont les faux jumeaux Julian et Susy Hobrean.

Maugrey griffonna les noms sur un calepin qui rappelait horriblement celui sur lequel Ombrage écrivait des horreurs sur les différents professeurs au cours de leur cinquième année.

-Bonne nuit, William, dit Maugrey en attachant sur un brancard Carrow.

-Bonne nuit, Alastor. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas transplaner...

-Non, mentit habilement Hermione.

-Accrochez-vous à mon bras, dans ce cas...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison de taille convenable des Potter.

-James ne m'avait pas précisé qu'il y aurait deux demoiselles...

-Nous avons des liens de parenté, dit Hermione.

-Ah, dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème si vous dormez tous les quatre dans la chambre de James avec son ami Sirius.

-Vraiment aucun, assura Harry avec un immense sourire.

Ron le regarda, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir vu un jour Harry aussi heureux.

* * *

**Un petit peu d'action (je ne crois pas que les scènes de duel soient mon point fort).  
Les chapitres deviendront un peu plus longs par la suite (à partir du retour à Poudlard).  
J'ai pleins d'idées mais tout ça est très désordonné (à mon image quoi) donc désolée si ça avance un peu lentement...**

**La suite... avant lundi promis D**

**Candice.**


	8. Vacances chez les Potter

Voilà la suite

Merci pour vos reviews (pour l'occasion, j'ai même appris à orthographier le mot :p)

JE PASSE VOIR VOS FICS DES QUE JE PEUX !

Candice

Chapitre 8

Ils traversèrent le jardin de la maison des Potter. Harry regarda sa montre : il était deux heures du matin et il y avait quand même de la lumière dans la maison. Mr Potter ouvrit la porte et les emmena dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme.

-William ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Voyons, Meredith, c'était la routine...

-Minley m'a dit que c'était un dangereux fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui...

-En effet, avoua-t-il, mais ces jeunes gens ce sont admirablement bien débrouillés pour leur âge.

Il montra avec un sourire Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

-Enchantée, je suis Meredith Potter.

-De même Mrs Potter. Je suis Rory Bennet, voici Julian et Susy Hobrean, ce sont de faux jumeaux et lui, c'est mon cousin Thomas Logan, présenta Hermione.

Harry regardait fixement ses grands parents. Il les découvrait enfin. Il ne les avait vu qu'une fois et encore, il n'avait pas été sûr de les distinguer parmi les autres membres de sa famille dans le Miroir du Riséd.

-Vous avez faim ? demanda gentiment Mrs Potter.

Sa gentillesse lui rappelait le comportement que Mrs Weasley pouvait avoir avec lui.

-Oui, merci, répondit Ron.

Son estomac criait famine. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu de telles plaintes venant du sien et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'ai préparé des omelettes et du bacon, voilà, asseyez-vous ici...

-Merci, Mrs Potter, dit Ginny.

Ils s'assirent et Ron dut se maîtriser pour ne pas tout avaler d'une seule et même boucher.

-C'est délicieux, complimenta Harry.

-Merci, Thomas. William, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, dit Mrs Potter en voyant son mari tenter de cacher un baillement.

-Voyons, Meredith, il en faut plus pour aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachever un Potter...

-Ledit Potter sera très vite achevé demain s'il ne va pas dormir maintenant !

Mr Potter s'avoua vaincu, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses hôtes et disparut à l'étage. Cependant, ils l'entendirent encore...

-Non ! James, tu vas te coucher !

-Mais Papa !...

-J'ai dit non, James !

-S'il te plait ! Ce sont mes amis !

-Va te coucher, James !

-Papa ! Juste...

-JAMES ! Et d'ailleurs, où est Sirius ?

-Il dort...

-Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant ! Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre !

Mrs Potter soupira.

-Quand James et Sirius sont rentrés du Chemin de Traverse, ils nous ont parlé de vous. Ils vous trouvent très sympathiques. Ils espèrent que vous serez à Gryffondor avec eux. James a toujours été très têtu, dit-elle avec un petit rire alors que Mr Potter et son fils se disputaient toujours dans les escaliers.

-On a cru le remarquer, dit Hermione.

-Surtout avec cette demoiselle... Lily Evans, soupira Mrs Potter. Je crois que vous avez eu l'occasion de la rencontrer...

-Oui, confirma Harry. En effet, il est plutôt buté...

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Apparemment, James avait abdiquer.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de James...

-Merci, Mrs Potter, c'était délicieux, dit Hermione.

Ils montèrent au second étage, marchèrent à travers un grand couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte où il y avait écrit : « _Ne pas entrer sans l'autorisation du grand James William Potter_ ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer la réaction de Rogue s'il savait ce qu'il y avait marqué sur cette porte...

-Je pense que quand vous vous réveillerez demain matin, mon mari et moi ne serons pas là. Nous ne rentrerons que vers 18 heures. Bonne nuit.

-Merci pour tout, dit Ginny. Bonne nuit.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais James leur sauta dessus.

-SALUT ! s'écria-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Sirius, qui dormait toujours, grogna.

-Alors, c'est qui le crétin qui vous a attaqué ?

-Amycus Carrow, répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

James poussa un cri d'exclamation.

-LE Amycus Carrow ? Celui qui a obligé un Auror à tuer ses deux camarades avec un Imperium ? Celui qui a tué trois familles de Moldus en une nuit ? Celui qui...

-Oui, c'est ce fou furieux la... marmonna Harry qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de ressasser tout ça.

James avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez faire un malheur en Défense contre les forces du Mal ! En Sortilèges aussi, sans aucun doute ! Dire que vous avez mon âge et d'autres Aurors n'ont jamais réussi à le maîtriser comme vous... Mon fils est un Dieu de la baguette magique...

-Non, c'est Ron qui l'a achevé, corrigea Harry. Moi, j'ai...

-QUEL FILS ?

Sirius venait de se réveiller. Il était assis dans son lit et dévisageait tout le monde.

-Quel fils ? répéta-t-il.

-Heu...

-James, tu as... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire... tu ne m'as rien dit pour x raison et la fille est...

-Non, Sirius, pas du tout, je...

Il se tourna vers Harry. Fallait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il avait appris pour la lycanthropie de Remus, il pourrait très bien découvrir que Harry venait du futur.

-James va t'expliquer, déclara sobrement Harry, qui n'avait vraiment pas la force pour raconter quoique ce soit cette nuit.

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Je te fais les présentations : Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Harry est mon fils venu du futur et eux, ce sont ses amis qui sont venus avec lui pour nous sauver.

-Nous sauver de quoi ?

-Moi, de la mort et toi, de la prison.

-TU VAS MOURIR ?

-Ouais, comme tout le monde, dit James, mais prématurément. Tu-Sais-Qui en personne va m'achever. Mais comme Harry est là, personne ne se fera tuer.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je aller en prison ?

-Lily et moi savions que nous étions les cibles préférées de ce cher Tu-Sais-Qui, on a mis la maison sous Fidelitas et on a hurlé sur les toits que tu étais notre Gardien, et en fait on a pris quelqu'un d'autre pour faire un coup de bluff. Ledit quelqu'un d'autre a simulé sa mort et toi tu t'es retrouvé à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'une dizaine de Moldus et du sorcier.

-LILY ? LILY EVANS ? s'étrangla Sirius.

-Ouais, Lily Evans, répondit Harry. C'est ma mère.

Sirius fit les yeux ronds. Il ne savait que répondre.

-James, le jour où elle te dira oui, tu utiliseras FORCEMENT l'Imperium... Ce n'est pas possible...

-Oh si, fit Harry d'un ton las. Sa grosse tête gonflée à l'hélium va miraculeusement rétrécir pendant votre septième année. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on est fatigué.

-Oh bien sûr..., bonne nuit !

-Juste une question, dit Sirius. On doit vous appeler comment ?

-En public, Thomas, Julian, Susy et Rory, répondit Hermione. Après en privé... Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione nous conviennent mieux.

Ils se couchèrent et dormirent beaucoup mieux qu'à l'hôtel de Little Hangleton.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, Ginny et Ron dormaient encore mais Hermione lisait toujours allongée sur son matelas. Sirius et James étaient déjà sortis de la chambre.

-Salut.

-Salut, Harry. Tu veux qu'on descende ?

-Bonne idée. Ils nous rejoindront quand ils se réveilleront, ajouta-t-il en regardant le frère et la soeur.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et virent James qui essayait désespérément de faire une omelette.

-Bonjour ! lança gaiement Harry.

-Coucou ! répondit James. Vous avez bien dormi, j'espère ?

-Sans problème ! C'était parfait ! dit Hermione avec une voix enchantée.

-Peut-être qu'Evans est une déesse de la cuisine et que son fils a hérité de ses talents, grogna Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Harry, tu sais faire une omelette qui ressemble à une omelette et qui a le goût d'une omelette ?

Harry explosa de rire et prit la place de James devant la poêle. Dix minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient enfin une omelette avec du bacon et quelques toasts. Ron et Ginny arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

-Oh, le hibou de Remus ! s'exclama James en voyant entrer un hibou aux plumes brunes dans la cuisine.

« Cher Cornedrue,

D'après une tante qui travaille au Ministère, j'ai appris nos nouveaux amis du Chemin de Traverse ont été attaqués par un Mangemort fou furieux. Je crois savoir qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils vont passer le dernier mois de vacances chez toi. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront très bien accueillis.

J'ai reçu hier un hibou de Lily. Elle a un petit ami (Mark Cornec de Serdaigle). Ne la harcèle plus, s'il te plait. Passe à autre chose, beaucoup de filles à Poudlard aimeraient tant sortir avec toi. Oublie-la, c'est le seul et meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. Il est plus vrai que jamais.

Sinon moi je passe de bonnes vacances, je suis allé en Italie avec mon oncle et mon cousin Hérodote (il est en septième année à Serdaigle). L'Histoire de ce pays est très intéressante, même d'un point de vue Moldu. Rome et Florence sont des villes magnifiques. J'ai pris quelques photos que je vous montrerai dans le Poudlard Express.

L'heure de mon petit problème de fourrure approche. Je dors beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas m'endormir pendant le discours de Dumbledore le 1er septembre !

Lunard

PS: Passe le bonjour à Patmol. »

-MARK CORNEC ! s'exclama James. Ce crétin de Serdaigle ! Elle n'a quand même pas OSE !...

-Cornec, c'est pas le gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle ? demanda Sirius.

-SI ! Il est trop nul, rentrer le Souaffle avec lui, c'est une plaisanterie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Je suis quand même _franchement _plus mignon que lui et plus doué...

-J'ai ma petite idée, dit Hermione d'une voix ironique.

-Ah ouais ? Mais tu ne le connais même pas !

-Oh, je crois te connaître assez pour dire que ce Mark Cornec est certainement moins prétentieux que toi.

-Moi ? Mais...

-Du moins, c'est ce que Lily te reproches, remarqua Ginny.

James sembla réfléchir un instant. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Et comment on fait, pour être moins prétentieux ?

-Déjà, on arrête de passer sa main dans les cheveux pour faire genre je passe ma vie à monter et à descendre de mon balais, dit Ron.

-Arrête de crier que tu es mignon sur les toits, ajouta Ginny.

-Le monde ne t'appartient pas, dit Harry.

-Et tout le monde n'est pas obligé de t'aimer, conclut Hermione.

James les regarda avec des yeux ronds et Sirius se cacha derrière un journal pour rire à son aise.

-Ca fait beaucoup.

-A chaque fois que tu as envie de te la raconter, pense à un truc où tu n'es pas spécialement plus fort... dit Hermione.

-Ouais... Bon, je vais répondre à Lunard, dit-il pour fuir le sujet.

_"Cher Lunard_

_Alors comme ça Evans sort avec ce crétin de Cornec ? Elle ne le restera pas longtemps, crois-moi ! Oui, je reçois des cours particuliers de modestie... Oui, Lunard, ça existe ! Patmol va bien, ainsi que nos amis Irlandais. On s'amuse beaucoup, surtout que la journée, mes parents ne sont pas là ! Ca te dirait de passer une journée à la maison après la pleine lune ? Il faut absolument que j'envoie un hibou à Queudver. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles... Ses vacances à Prague doivent être passionnantes pour qu'il nous laisse sans nouvelles... Peut-être a-t-il rencontré la femme de sa vie ? Je l'espère bien pour lui, d'ailleurs._

_Patmol va bien, il est en train de rire derrière la Gazette du Sorcier. Il a assisté avec joie à mon premier cours de modestie. Je n'en suis encore qu'à la théorie, mais dès que je verrai Evans, ma Lily, ma jolie fleur de Lys, je passerai à la pratique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Et ce sera bientôt réciproque, foi de Cornedrue !_

_Pensées Maraudiennes,_

_Cornedrue avec les salutations respectueuses de Patmol (et une pensée de Thomas, Julian, Susy et Rory)."_

Il regarda son hibou s'envoler et rejoint ses amis dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à jouer aux cartes et à plaisanter.

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien, dans une ambiance détendue et propice aux amusements les plus divers et variés.

La suite demain ou après-demain, je ne sais pas encore. Je sens que je vais m'éclater à écrire les prochains chapitres (ils arrivent ENFIN à Poudlard).

Candice.


	9. A bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 9 : A bord du Poudlard Express

-James ! Tu as fini ta valise ? cria Mrs Potter du premier étage.

-Oui, Maman ! Sirius va descendre la sienne dans deux minutes... Aïe ! Fais gaffe, Ginny !

-Oups ! Désolée, James ! s'excusa Ginny, confuse.

L'agitation était à son comble dans la maison. Certes, le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross ne durait jamais plus de vingt minutes, mais Mr Potter n'avait jamais eu à transporter huit personnes dans sa voiture.

-On part dans vingt minutes ! annonça Mr Potter.

Hermione rangea soigneusement la petite malle contenant l'Horcruxe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James, intéressé.

-Euh... ce sont des affaires que ma grand-mère m'a léguée...

-Ah, c'est privé... dit-il d'une voix évasive. Je peux descendre ta valise ?

-Ce serait sympa, merci.

Il lui fit un de ses clins d'oeil charmeur et Hermione rougit.

-Ne me dis pas que ça va recommencer ! s'énerva Ron.

-Recommencer quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas vouer un culte à James, le père de Harry, comme tu adulais Lockhart !

-Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ?

Elle ferma violemment la fermeture éclaire de son sac et aida Ginny à descendre sa valise. Harry s'approcha de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda Ron, désespéré.

-Oh, beaucoup de choses, si tu veux mon avis.

-Moi, je pense avoir compris, intervint Sirius. Mais je te laisse te débrouiller mon grand.

Ron soupira et descendit sa valise, suivi de près par Harry et Sirius.

En apparence, la voiture était faite pour cinq passagers. Grâce à un enchantement, ils y rentèrent tous sans problème. Ils étaient même plutôt assis confortablement. Le voyage fut agréable. Mr Potter raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur son travail, ses collègues...

Une fois arrivés à King's Cross, ils déchargèrent discrètement la voiture (elle n'aurait jamais été capable sans magie de contenir six grosses valises). Hermione et Ginny passèrent les premières à travers le mur, puis Harry et Ron, ils furent rejoints rapidement par Sirius et James et finalement Mr et Mrs Potter arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Le train ne part que dans une demi heures, constata Mr Potter.

-Où est Remus ? Peter ? demanda James.

-Pas vu... dit Sirius. Par contre, Evans s'approche de nous... CORNEC EST AVEC ELLE !

-Ah ! s'exclama James apparemment réjoui, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce crétin d'enc...

-James ! s'écria Mr Potter, modère tes paroles, s'il te plait.

-Mais il m'a piqué ma copine ! protesta James.

-Ce garçon ne t'a piqué personne, cette demoiselle n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi, si mes souvenirs sont bons... Tu sais, ta mère a mis trois mois à se rendre compte que j'étais l'homme de sa vie. Nous étions en sixième année et...

-Oui, c'est bon. Pas envie d'entendre comment vous êtes sortis ensemble pour la première fois...

Un silence s'installa.

-James ! Sirius ! appela un garçon.

-REMUS ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit James, ça va ?

-Impeccable, répondit Remus. Peter est... tiens, où est-il passé ? Il était avec moi il y a un instant !

-Je suis là, dit Peter.

-Salut, Peter, lança joyeusement Sirius.

James se retourna vers ses parents.

-Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant, non ?

-Jamesie, tu es sûr...

-Maman ! Je suis grand, maintenant !

-Oui, bien sûr... Donc au revoir, mon chéri, tu nous écris quand tu arrives.

-Oui, Maman...

-Prends soin de toi...

-Oui, Maman...

-Ne fais pas trop de chahut...

-Oui, Papa...

-Ne provoque plus ce pauvre garçon de Serpentard...

-Oui, Papa...

-Et surtout, ne sors pas s'il pleut, tu pourrais tomber malade...

-C'EST BON MAMAN !

Ils embrassèrent leur fils, saluèrent Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-C'est marrant, dit Mr Potter à Harry, j'ai consulté l'arbre généalogique des Potter hier et je n'ai trouvé aucun Logan qui pourrait expliquer la ressemblance entre mon fils et toi.

-On a tous un sosie sur terre, parait-il, répondit Harry.

-Ca doit être l'explication... Bon voyage, Thomas.

-Merci pour votre accueil, Mrs Potter, remercia Hermione.

-Si vous voulez revenir l'été prochain... proposa Mrs Potter.

-Nous y réfléchirons, dit Hermione.

-Bon voyage !

Une fois que ses parents furent partis, James explosa.

-Je vais en faire de la bouilli de Pitiponk ! JE HAIS MARK CORNEC !

-Et tes cours de modestie ? demanda Remus.

-Si tu essayes de casser son couple, elle va encore plus te haïr... dit Ginny.

-T'es sûre ?

-Absolument, assura Ginny.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, ricana Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regardez moi ça...

Apparemment, Cornec avait coincé Lily contre un mur et refusait de la lâcher.

-Mais lâche-moi ! criait-t-elle.

-Pourquoi lâcherais-je une aussi jolie fille ? demanda Cornec.

-Ca ne va pas de me tripoter dans une gare ?

-T'es ma petite amie ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Il y a des choses qui se font en privé et pas sur un quai de gare, Mark !

-Si j'ai envie de te tripoter tes seins en public, je le fais, t'es ma petite amie !

-Non, je ne suis plus ta petite amie !

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis cette instant même, sombre crétin ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer !

Elle était rouge de colère. Peut-être même qu'elle allait pleurer sous le coup de cette pression.

-Laisse-moi juste t'embrasser une dernière fois, supplia-t-il. Juste une dernière fois.

-NON ! Je crois même que je préférerais embrasser Potter plutôt que toi !

James ne prit pas la peine de regarder plus longtemps. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers Lily et Cornec.

-Salut, Cornec, lança-t-il. Tu t'es entraîné à rattraper des Souaffles cet été ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? dit-il méchamment.

-Bah, en fait, je voulais te demander de laisser Evans tranquille.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Eh bien... Je crois que c'était sous le coup de la colère, mais elle l'a quand même dit... Elle a bien dit qu'elle préférait m'embrasser plutôt que de rester avec toi...

-Potter, dégage, chuchota Lily à James.

-Donc Cornec, continua James en ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille, tu laisses Evans tranquille ou tu auras à faire à mon poing. Et nul n'ignore que je suis bien plus fort que toi.

Cornec continuait de plaquer Lily contre le mur. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Ecoute, mec, dit James. Tu es à Serdaigle, tu as des neurones. Moi je suis à Gryffondor, je suis plus pour l'action que la pensée. Laisse tes cellules grises battre les miennes, je m'en fous, mais je m'en voudrais de réduire ta tête en purée.

-T'as de la chance que Potter ait été là, Evans, dit Cornec d'une voix menaçante à Lily.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner vers un groupe de filles à moitié hystériques (la plupart appartenait au fan club de James et Sirius). Lily remit ses cheveux en ordre et jeta un oeil furtif à James.

-Merci, Potter, mais je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je suis désolée.

-C'est la première fois que tu t'excuses, Evans.

-Si je ne l'avais pas dit, tu ne serais pas venu. Mais je te jure que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisserai avec...

Non James ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Voyons, Hermione a forcément dit quelque chose sur ce genre de situation ! Ou peut-être Ginny... Harry avait peut-être fait allusion au sujet... Trouve autre chose à répondre ! Trouve, James, trouve ! Tu trouves toujours des excuses stupides pour les profs, avec Lily ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! Allons, James, réveille-toi !

-Harry, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Harry ? répéta Lily. Qui est Harry ?

Hermione, qui avait entendu Lily prononcer le prénom de Harry, accourut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

-Salut, Rory Bennet, on s'est déjà vu au Chemin de Traverse. James est allé chez un psychologue pendant l'été pour soigner son arrogance. Il a appelé sa conscience Harry. Il parait que c'est une très bonne technique pour mieux se découvrir et ainsi mieux corriger ses défauts.

-T'as une conscience qui s'appelle Harry ? demanda Lily, un poil incrédule.

-Oui, assura James. Je l'ai même appelé Harry... euh James Potter. Je discute souvent avec lui, ça m'aide à arrêter de faire... euh... mon intéressant, oui c'est ça, exactement le principe. Arrêter de croire que le monde me tourne autour. Donc avant que James ne reprenne le contrôle sur Harry, je te laisse. A plus !

Il partit les jambes à son cou rejoindre Sirius. Rory sourit à Lily.

-Tu le connais bien ? demanda Lily.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je le connais. Je dirai que j'ai plutôt bien cerné le personnage.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'adresser un sourire chaleureux à Hermione.

-Tu sais, tenta Hermione, il t'aime bien, même beaucoup...

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Potter puisse aimer quiconque à part lui-même, coupa-t-elle net.

-Je ne pense pas. Il aime vraiment Sirius, Remus et Peter. J'ai passé un mois en compagnie de James et Sirius et leur amitié est plus forte que tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Même plus forte que la mort.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis persuadée, assura Hermione.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller voir Anthony Pelser, le Préfet en Chef.

-Je t'en prie.

Hermione regarda Lily s'éloigner et retourna vers ses amis.

-Her-mignonne, dit James, tu m'as sauvé la mise...

-C'est normal, répondit Hermione d'un ton égal. Mais n'oublie pas, ici, c'est Rory.

-Dis-moi où tu es allée chercher cette histoire de dialogue avec la conscience ! voulu savoir Ginny.

-Hum... Je dois avouer que je me suis surpassée sur ce coup-ci !

-J'en connais une qui aurait besoin de cours de modestie ! lança Sirius.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et Remus alla rejoindre Lily dans le compartiment des préfets. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron, sur la même banquette que Ginny et Hermione. En face de lui, il y avait Sirius. A gauche, James puis Peter.

-Petite bataille explosive ? proposa James.

Ils firent cinq parties avant d'entendre Remus rire avec Lily.

-Mes amis sont ici, dit Remus en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. On se voit au banquet, Lily.

-A plus tard, Remus !

Remus entra dans le compartiment. On entendait encore les pas de Lily dans le couloir du train.

-Alors, maintenant tu appelles Evans par son prénom ! dit Sirius.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé très gentille, se défendit Remus en s'asseyant à côté de James. Nous serons amenés à travailler souvent ensemble. Et de toute façon, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille à James ! s'indigna-t-il en voyant les yeux de Sirius remplit de sous entendus.

Des gloussements hystériques interrompirent la courte conversation. La porte du compartiment s'ouvra à nouveau laissant apparaître un troupeau de filles.

-Salut, dit une brune. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ca va, merci, répondit James.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? minauda-t-elle.

-Ouais... marmonna-t-il.

La brune avait des formes généreuses. Elle avait des yeux marrons. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi cruche. Elle laissait parfois un petit rire s'échapper. Elle paraissait vraiment stupide. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et le dévisagea.

-T'es mignon, toi, remarqua-t-elle. T'as un air de Jaaaaaames et des yeux magnifiques.

-Euh... merci, répondit Harry, gêné.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Hermione leva les sourcils, Ginny s'accrocha à la banquette pour éviter de la gifler. James, Sirius et Ron se retenaient de rire.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Thomas Logan.

-Enchantée... Je suis Penny Serson, de Gryffondor.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et tenta de mettre sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Excuse-moi, Peggy, mais je suis déjà pris.

-Moi, c'est Penny, dit-elle, visiblement vexée. Jaaaaaames ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini, Penny, grogna James.

-Mais...

-Une semaine, ça m'a suffit. Tu me gonfles, Serson.

Elle se leva, furieuse.

-Au moins, Mark Cornec sait reconnaître les filles bien !

-Ouais, c'est bien...

James se refrogna dans son siège. Il était sorti une semaine avec cette fille en octobre de l'année passée et depuis elle en cessait de le coller.

-Salut ! dit une blonde qui était en pleine crise d'acné.

-Salut, dit Sirius.

-Je suis Melissa Hugdens, et voici ma meilleure amie Leslie Pereniere.

-Mmh...

-C'est toi, Sirius Black ? demanda Melissa.

-Ouais. En personne.

Personne ne parla. Melissa et Leslie devaient être en deuxième, voire troisième année. Elles souriaient bêtement.

-Alors les filles, vous êtes dans quelle maison, demanda Sirius pour alimenter la conversation.

-Poufsouffle, répondit Melissa, en gardant son sourire bête. En troisième année.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Hermione et Ginny la regardèrent d'un air affligé.

-Toi, tu es James Potter, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

-Non, James Potter, c'est lui, dit-il en désignant son futur père.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme à Ron.

-Julian Hobrean.

Silence.

-Leslie, approche, dit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

Leslie ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius, en poussant un peu Peter qui se rongeait les ongles. Sirius embrassa la fille sous les yeux étonnés de Melissa.

Les gloussements à l'extérieur du compartiment reprirent de plus belle. Sirius lâcha enfin Leslie qui était devenue toute rouge. Elle bafouilla un timide « onsevoitàPoudlard » et partit en courant.

Les cris et les rires devinrent de plus en plus forts. Exaspérée, Hermione se leva.

-Allez, circulez, il n'y a plus rien à voir !

La plupart des filles s'exécutèrent. Elles retournèrent dans leurs compartiments prisent d'un fou rire excessif.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Sirius, incrédule.

-Le silence et la tranquillité n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, répliqua Hermione.

-Et elle a raison, soupira Remus.

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas mon parti ?

Remus leva les yeux et secoua la tête. Il replongea dans son livre.

-Je m'ennuie maintenant, marmonna Sirius.

-Et si on allait rendre visite à notre meilleur ami ?

-Bonne idée, mon Jamesie. Qui vient voir Servilus ?

Peter se leva d'un bon comme s'il était assis sur un cactus. Harry et les autres préférèrent rester dans le compartiment. Remus trouvait que cette guerre entre James et Rogue était stupide et que maintenant qu'il était préfet, il était hors de question qu'il continue à s'amuser à embêter Severus.

-A plus tard ! dit malicieusement Sirius.

Ils traversèrent le couloir du Poudlard Express jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le compartiment où était assis Rogue. Il était accompagné de Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius, Mulciber, Avery et Lotta McNwell.

-Salut ! lança James en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Dégage, Potter ! répondit Rogue.

-Tu n'es pas très poli, Snivellus...

-Au moins, _lui_, il ne traîne pas toute la journée en compagnie de Sang de Bourbe, de Sang mêlé et de traîtres à leur sang... fit Bellatrix.

-Tu parlais de moi ? demanda Sirius d'un ton faussement rêveur.

-Sale barbare ! Tu as brisé le coeur de ta mère !

-Walburga Black a un coeur ? fit Sirius, étonné, tu me vois ravi de l'apprendre, j'en avais toujours douté.

-N'insulte plus jamais quiconque de la noble famille des Black !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu vas voir ! _Dentesaugmento !_

-_Protego _! fit Sirius comme si Bellatrix venait de lui offrir des bonbons.

Le sort ricocha et les dents de la jeune fille commencèrent à grandir sans s'arrêter.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, BLACK ! hurla Rogue, toi et Potter vous allez souffrir !

-Qu'ai-je à voir dans cette histoire ? demanda James d'une voix innocente.

-Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, Potter !

-Mais je t'ai déjà trouvé, Servilius ! rétorqua James, tu es juste en face de moi.

-Ah ! Ne vas pas pleurer après ! _SEGNA..._

-_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette sauta des mains de Rogue.

-Vous venez, on a gagné _une fois de plus_, dit James à Peter et Sirius.

-La vie ne te sourira pas toujours, Potter ! cria Bellatrix, nous rejoindrons dans quelques années le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le côté des gagnants !

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas toujours gagner, dit James. Et c'est aussi vrai pour (il prit une grande inspiration) Voldemort.

-COMMENT OSES-TU SOUILLER SON NOM ?

-Je ne souille rien du tout, je l'appelle par son prénom. Rassure-moi, ajouta-t-il faussement inquiet, on appelle bien les gens par leur prénom la plupart du temps, non ?

-Tu blasphèmes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... tu n'es qu'un... un...

-Un ?

-ENCU...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix féminine que James connaissait très bien.

Lily s'approchait à grand pas.

-Pourquoi criez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à James et Bellatrix.

-On ne t'a rien demandé, Sang de Bourbe, dit Bellatrix d'un ton menaçant.

-EXCUSE-TOI ! s'écria James. Fais-lui des excuses, TOUT DE SUITE ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore venu avec tes amis pour chercher la bagarre !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leurs existences m'insupportent au plus haut point !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de te rappeler chaque jour qu'ils existent ?

-Hum... eh bien parce que quand je viens les embêter, tu arrives toujours pour me gronder et j'adore quand tu es en colère ! Ca fait ressortir tes yeux verts...

-POTTER ! Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais être sérieux ? Retourne avec Black et Pettigrow dans ton compartiment !

-Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je te DETESTE ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi ! Même si j'avais le choix entre le Sinistros et toi, JAMAIS JE NE TE DIRAI OUI, JAMAIS !

-_Potter s'est pris un rateau, Potter s'est pris un rateau,..._

-Oh la ferme, vous ! cria Lily aux Serpentard. Et Potter, je te conseille de dialoguer _plus souvent _avec ta conscience, elle avait l'air de t'avoir fait un bien fou tout à l'heure.

Elle retourna dans son compartiment, furieuse. James rangea sa baguette.

-On se voit à Poudlard, Snivellus !

Le reste du voyage se fit tranquillement, sans incident majeur. Quand James, Sirius et Peter retournèrent dans leur compartiment, Hermione avait une discussion animée avec Remus, Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient Quidditch.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils montèrent dans la même calèche. Une fois devant le chateau, le professeur McGonagall demanda à voir Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

* * *

**La suite en fin de semaine...  
Candice**


	10. Premier jour

Chapitre 10 : Première journée

-Hobrean, Hobrean, Thomas et Bennet, je voudrais vous voir, dit le professeur McGonagall sur le quai de la gare de Pré au Lard.

Ils saluèrent les Maraudeurs et suivirent le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous n'allez pas être répartis en même temps que les premières années, le professeur Dumbledore préfère être discret à propos de votre arrivée... Je connais les circonstances... C'est vraiment regrettable... Enfin, bon, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai disponible. Le Directeur est très occupé...

Harry n'écoutait que des bribes de ce qu'elle disait. Elle les mena dans son bureau. Le Choixpeau magique les attendait sagement.

-Miss Bennet, si vous voulez bien commencer...

Hermione s'avança vers le Choixpeau et McGonagall

-De l'intelligence et du courage... Oui..., très loyale aussi... Oui, le mieux pour toi sera... GRYFFONDOR !

Ron et Ginny furent également envoyés à Gryffondor.

-Mr Logan, s'il vous plait...

Elle posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Harry qui était tremblant.

-Si je ne voyais pas dans ton esprit que tu avais une mission à accomplir, je t'aurais envoyé à Serpentard... Mais il est vrai que tu as les qualités de la maison dans laquelle je vais te mettre... GRYFFONDOR !

Harry se sentit soulagé.

-Vous devez choisir deux options. Le directeur ne m'a pas dit quelles options vous choisirez dans le futur...

-Heu... dit Harry.

-Nous prendrons la Divination et les Soins aux créatures magiques, dit Hermione.

-Très bien.

Elle le note sur un parchemin qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Je vais vous reconduire à la Grande Salle. Vous essayerez de vous glisser parmi vos nouveaux camarades avec le plus de discrétion possible...

Elle les conduisit jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient encore dans les couloirs. Ils assirent à la table de Gryffondor non loin de Lily et de ses amies. Harry reconnut avec effroi une jeune fille avec un visage lunaire qui riait. Alice Londubat avait l'air si heureuse... Il crut aussi voir quelques places plus loin Franck Londubat, lui aussi heureux...

-Salut, dit James en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione.

-Quatre nouveaux Gryffondor ! s'exclama Sirius, génial ! En plus, il parait que vous êtes super doués en Défense contre les forces du Mal, vous allez rattraper tous les points qu'on fait perdre hebdomadairement !

Hermione eut un sourire gêné. Ils avaient déjà fait une cinquième année, ils n'avaient aucun mérite.

Le professeur Dumbledore commença son discours, la répartition commença. Disweelt Laura fut la première Gryffondor de la soirée.

-Bien, mes chers élèves, avant que le festin ne commence et Merlin sait combien vous êtes affamés, je voudrais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement. L'accès à la forêt interdite est formellement interdit, comme l'indique d'ailleurs son nom. Aussi, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a exprimé le souhait de vous rappeler que la liste des objets dangereux et interdits au sein de l'établissement s'est élargie à trois cent quatre vingt trois bibelots. Cette année, nous avons rajouté les Plumes Eternuantes, les Parchemins rebelles et les Souris en aluminium. Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

Le repas apparut sur les tables des quatre maisons et tout le monde se jeta sur les plats.

-Vous achvez pris chua comme opchion ? demanda Sirius avec une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione.

Il avala difficilement et répéta :

-Vous avez pris quelles options ?

-Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Hermione.

-On va se revoir... dit James, Evans aussi a pris ces options... Mais elle a aussi Etude des Moldus, même si ses parents sont des Moldus... J'ai aussi pris Etude des Moldus pour être un peu plus avec elle, avoua-t-il à contre coeur.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est très intéressant, essaya de se convaincre James. Comment les Moldus font sans magie... Évidemment, la vie est beaucoup plus compliquée, par exemple l'électrocité...

-L'électricité, corrigea Harry. Les parents de Her... Rory sont Moldus et j'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Le père de Julian et Susy était fan des Moldus.

-Était ? demanda Sirius.

-Heu...

-Oui, rattrapa Ginny. Il... il est mort il y a quatre mois.

-Il s'est électrocuté, précisa Hermione. Vous savez, l'électricité...

-Bien sûr... dit Sirius. Non en fait je ne sais pas.

James regardait en direction de Lily et ses amis. Harry l'interrogea du regard.

-Donc la rousse, tu sais que c'est Lily, à côté la brune au visage rond c'est Alice Geller, la meilleure amie de Lily. En face d'elle, il y a Ellen Cherfen et la blonde s'appelle Coline Coulze.

Harry hocha la tête. Il découvrait les amies de sa mère. Il connaissait la Alice folle, dénuée de ses moyens. Il la découvrait pleine de vie, l'intelligence se lisait dans ses yeux. Que deviendraient Ellen et Coline ? Est-ce que la mort de Lily et la torture d'Alice les séparera ? Ou leur amitié est-elle assez soudée pour qu'elles restent ensemble ?

-THOMAS LOGAN VOUS ÊTES PARMI NOUS ? cingla Sirius.

-Hein ? Oui, je suis là...

-Bon, dit James, laquelle tu regardes ? Coline ? Je suis déjà sortie avec elle... Pas terrible comme petite amie, Alice a des vues sur Franck, pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé. Quant à Ellen...

-Elle en bave pour moi, continua Sirius. Elle ne sortira avec aucun autre garçon temps qu'elle ne m'aura pas appelé au moins une fois « mon chéri ». Et tu ne touches pas à Lily... Peter, ferme la bouche quand tu manges, s'il te plait.

Peter ferma aussitôt la bouche et rougit. Il continua à manger cependant rapidement, comme si un troll allait à un moment ou à un autre entrer dans la salle et voler la nourriture.

A la fin du festin, les Maraudeurs leur montrèrent le chemin à la tour de Gryffondor. Etant donné leur arrivée inattendue, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny devraient dormir ensemble dans un dortoir rarement utilisé. Ils s'installèrent aussi vite que possible et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, ils descendirent vers sept heures à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Aucun des Maraudeurs n'était là. En revanche ils aperçurent Lily et Alice.

-On peut s'asseoir ? demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr, sans problème ! répondit gentiment Lily. Toi, tu es Thomas, dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry, et tu t'appelles Rory. Par contre, je ne crois pas que je connaisse vos noms... ajouta-t-elle à Ron et Ginny.

-Julian et Susy Hobrean, répondit aussitôt Ginny. Nous sommes de faux jumeaux.

-Coooool ! dit Alice avec entrain. Oh Lily, Franck est entré !

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Franck Londubat accompagné d'un garçon brun.

-Ca vous dérange si on se joint à vous ? demanda Franck à Alice d'une voix qui laissait transparaître un manque d'assurance.

-Eh oui... bien sûr, répondit Alice précipitamment.

Lily fit un grand sourire à Alice. Franck s'assit à côté d'Alice qui devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron.

-Ca te dirait de... enfin qu'on... balbutia Franck.

-Oui ? demanda Alice avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-On pourrait peut-être se... promener ce soir après les cours... pour... discuter... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir ! répondit Alice, très enthousiaste.

Elle regarda Lily qui était aussi heureuse qu'elle.

-Salut tout le monde ! lança James, très joyeux.

-Salut, renvoyèrent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

-Ca a l'air d'aller super bien, James, remarqua Franck.

-La vie me sourit ! Bah alors Evans, tu ne me dis plus bonjour ?

-Bonjour, Potter, marmonna Lily mâchant son toast.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a cassé une bonne ambiance, dit Sirius, le nez en l'air.

-Pas grave, dit James d'un ton désinvolte. Evans, je te préviens : dans quelques secondes, je serai assis entre toi et Thomas.

-Potter... dit-elle entre les dents.

-J'espère que tu arriveras à te contrôler... Mon charme naturel fait parfois des désastres... En même temps, si tu perds tes moyens, je ne t'en voudrais pas : tu es tellement mignonne aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

-Je n'ai plus faim, déclara-t-elle. On se revoit en cours, _Alice_.

James la regarda s'éloigner. Sirius était pliée en deux. Hermione et Ginny essayaient de ne pas rire et de garder un sourire compatissant. Ron serrait fermement sa fourchette pour s'empêcher de suivre Sirius. Harry donna quelques petites tapes sur l'épaule de James.

-Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de lui parler, de la provoquer... suivre nos cours de modestie et peut-être discuter un peu plus avec ta conscience...

James se leva brusquement.

-J'ai plus d'expérience que toi, je te signale ! répondit-il sèchement. Viens, Sirius, faut que je te parle !

Sirius reprit ses esprits et suivit James.

-Harry ? demanda timidement Hermione, ça va ?...

Harry ne répondit pas et planta sa fourchette dans du bacon.

James amena Sirius derrière une gargouille.

-James, ne me dis pas que tu comptes me violer derrière cette statue, plaisanta Sirius.

-C'est sérieux, Patmol. J'ai des doutes concernant les Irlandais ou les futuristes.

-Ils ont l'air très sympas et surtout très sérieux quant à ta mort et mon emprisonnement.

-Justement. Ils en savent trop. Et si c'était des Mangemorts...

-Attends, deux minutes là ! Tu vois Rory Bennet ou Hermione Granger, quelque soit son nom, attaquer et tuer quelqu'un ? Et le rouquin ne ferait sûrement pas de mal à une mouche ! C'est le rateau d'Evans qui te met dans cet état ?

-On va aller voir Dumbledore. Il sait toujours tout, dit James comme si Sirius n'avait pas parlé.

Patmol soupira.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Chocogrenouille ! hasarda James.

La statue ne bougea pas.

-Bon, Plume en sucre. Non ? Peut-être patacitrouille ?

-Bertie Crochue ? tenta Sirius.

-BON TU VAS T'OUVRIR SALETE DE...

A peine le mot saleté fut prononcé, la gargouille laissa James et Sirius entrer dans le bureau.

-Saleté ? s'étonna Sirius, il devait cruellement manquer d'inspiration.

-Tu l'as dit...

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez ! dit la voix joyeuse du professeur Dumbledore. Ah, Mr Potter et Mr Black, ajouta-t-il en les voyant entrer. Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite aussi matinale ? Vous avez une nouvelle proposition concernant le nom de la Forêt Interdite ?

-Heu, non Professeur, répondit James. Nous... aurions aimé vous poser quelques questions à propos des Irlandais... enfin à propos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron et Ginny Weasley.

-Ah ! Je savais que vous étiez doté d'un esprit vif, Mr Potter. Que voulez-vous savoir sur ces quatre jeunes gens ?

-Ils viennent vraiment du futur ?

-Oui, mon homologue décédé du futur m'a prévenu... Le temps est une chose horriblement complexe mais qui peut s'avérer aussi pratique que dangereuse... Vous avez peut-être besoin que je vous prouve que Harry, Hermione, Ronald et Ginny viennent bien du futur ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Je comprends vos soupçons, Mr Potter. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nos enfants viennent faire un tour dans notre adolescence ! Voilà la lettre.

«

Les choses en 1997 sont horribles. Lord Voldemort a repris le pouvoir et il dévaste tout ce que la communauté magique a construit depuis des années. Harry Potter est un jeune homme courageux à qui la vie n'a jamais voulu sourire. Il a accompli beaucoup de choses pour le monde de la Magie et je souhaiterai le récompenser. C'est pourquoi je l'envoie dans le passé, pour sauver ses parents (James Potter et Lily Evans). Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'accepter à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse mener sa mission à bien. Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vous joint les actes de naissance de Harry Potter et de ses amis qui l'accompagneront dans cette aventure.

Bien à vous,

A. Dumbledore »

-Voilà, les actes de naissance sont ici.

Hermione Jean Granger

Née le 19 septembre 1979 à Londres

Fille d'Anthony et de Milene Granger

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Né le 1er mars 1980 à Londres

Fils d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley

Ginnevra Molly Weasley

Née le 11 août 1981 à Londres

Fille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley

James déplia en tremblant la dernière feuille.

Harry James Potter

Né le 31 juillet 1980 à Londres

Fils de James et Lily Potter

-Alors... c'est vraiment mon futur fils ?

-Exactement, Mr Potter..., répondit Dumbledore avec malice.

-Et je vais vraiment... mourir ?

-J'ai entièrement confiance en Harry. Il est très doué. Il a hérité de vos talents et de ceux de Miss Evans. Ca ne fait sans aucun doute un bon sorcier. Et il a une longueur d'avance sur Voldemort - je vous en prie, arrêtez de frissonner ainsi ! Mais il est primordial, Mr Potter, je m'adresse aussi à vous Mr Black, que Lord Voldemort ne sache rien sur Harry. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles, et encore, le mot est faible.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, ne sachant s'il fallait répondre au vieil homme.

-Je pense que vous pouvez avertir votre ami Remus Lupin... Lui aussi souffrira énormément dans cette histoire. En revanche, ne révélez absolument rien à Lily Evans. Et encore moins à Peter Pettigrow.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Peter ? demanda James.

-Eh bien... vous le découvrirez... Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Maintenant, il serait de bon ton que vous retourniez dans la Grande Salle pour vous excuser auprès de Harry et en même temps prendre vos emplois du temps.

-Au revoir, Professeur, dirent James et Sirius.

-Passez une bonne journée ! Et Mr Potter, si je puis me permettre, bonne chance avec Miss Evans...

-Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin : on va se marier, rétorqua James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où Harry discutait avec Lily qui était revenue et Alice. Hermione et Remus parlaient apparemment d'un sujet fort intéressant à en juger leurs visages. Et à en voir le sourire forcé de Ginny à qui Peter parlait, il y aurait vraiment un problème avec ce garçon dans le futur.

-Thomas ? dit James derrière Harry.

Harry se tourna, regarda James et continua à discuter avec Lily des Patronus.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Même si je sais que je l'ai été, ajouta-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Je comprends tes dou... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lily regarda fixement Harry, puis James.

-Attention, Evans ! Si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par croire des trucs !

-Ferme-la, Potter ! Je trouve juste que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup... Sauf les yeux...

-Il parait qu'on a tous un sosie sur terre ! lança James.

Lily parut sceptique.

-Ah ! les emplois du temps ! s'exclama Alice.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione en prirent un.

-OH NON ! s'écria Sirius, double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard. Après ça s'arrange : Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle, on mange, Botanique avec les Poufsouffle et oh non ! Double cours de Divination avec les Serpentard !

-Le mardi est mieux, remarqua James. On n'a ni Divination, ni Botanique. Juste un double cours de Sortilèges avec les Serpentard.

-Le mercredi aussi est potable. Mais le jeudi est horrible... se lamenta Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas un drame, dit calmement Remus.

-SI, C'EN EST UN ! rétorquèrent James et Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-James et Sirius sont Légimens sans le savoir, expliqua Remus. Sauf qu'ils ne le sont qu'entre eux. L'un ne peut fermer son esprit à l'autre.

-C'est une belle amitié, commenta Hermione.

-Ils se sont bien trouvés. Je remonte dans la Salle commune chercher quelques livres, vous venez ?

-Avec plaisir, dit Harry.

-Attends ! Remus, attends nous ! Il faut qu'on te dise un truc méga important ! appela James. A plus tard, Evans !

Il partit trop vite pour savoir si Lily avait daigné lui répondre. Suivi de Sirius, ils prirent chacun un bras de Remus.

-Ce ne sont pas des Irlandais. Thomas Logan s'appelle en fait Harry Potter...

-C'est ton frère caché ? demanda Remus incrédule, en même temps, ça expliquerait la ressemblance... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, murmura James à toute vitesse, et s'il te plait, parle moins fort !

-C'est ton cousin ?

-Non plus, c'est mon fils venu du futur...

-_TON QUOI ?_

-Chuuuuuuut ! fit Sirius

-Ton quoi ? répéta Remus plus doucement.

-Thomas ou Harry, comme tu préfères, vient du futur. Je suis sensé mourir dans six ans. Il est venu me sauver.

-Mourir ? fit Remus avec la crainte sur son visage.

-Tué par Tu-Sais-Qui en personne.

-Et donc il est venu te sauver... Et les autres ?

-Rory s'appelle Hermione, Julian c'est Ron et Susy, Ginny. Ce sont ses amis dans les années 90.

-Et vous en êtes sûrs ? Non parce qu'avec tous ces Mangemorts qui traînent, et Vous-Savez-Qui...

-Absolument, assura James. Dumbledore en personne nous l'a confirmé.

-Dans ce cas, concéda Remus... Peter est au courant ?

-Non, répondit Sirius. D'ailleurs, personne ne veut qu'on lui en parle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Et c'est qui la mère de Harry ?

Sirius et James se regardèrent.

-Harry James Potter est le fruit de l'amour de James Potter et de... Lily Evans ! dit Sirius.

-LILY ? s'étonna Remus.

-Chuuuuuuut !

-Oups, excusez-moi...

-En personne, dit James.

-Vous allez vous... marier ?

-Exactement. Magnifique, non ?

-Ca révèle du miracle, dit Remus. Tu n'utiliserais pas un Imperium par hasard ? _Filet du Diable _! lança-t-il à la Grosse Dame.

Ils redescendirent vers les cachots après avoir pris leurs livres. Le début de l'heure n'avait pas encore sonné. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Harry était déjà assis à côté de Ron et Ginny à côté de Hermione. Remus prit place à côté de Pettigrow et James et Sirius s'assirent au deuxième rang, respectivement derrière Lily et Alice.

-Hey, Evans, ça va ?

Lily ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne se retourna même pas.

-Lily Jolie... chantonna James.

Elle continua à l'ignorer.

-Laisse tomber, souffla Sirius.

-Jamais... Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Potter, tais-toi, dit Lily sans se retourner.

-Evans... J'ai envie de sortir avec toi...

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis pas mal du tout, intelligent, je suis un bon joueur de Quidditch... Que demander de plus ?...

-La modestie, sûrement.

-Si tu sors avec moi, je pourrais faire quelque chose, promit-il.

-Mais où est donc passée ton cher Harry, Potter ?

-Harry ? Ah oui, Harry ! Bah, il se repose...

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança le professeur Slughorn.

Il regarda sa classe d'un air joyeux.

-Vous, dit-il en désignant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, vous êtes les élèves de Brendorm...

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Donc alors, qui est Miss Bennet ? Bien... dit-il en voyant la main levée de Hermione. Donc je suppose que vous êtes Miss Hobrean, ajouta-t-il à Ginny. Je dirai que vous êtes Mr Logan, dit-il à Harry, et vous Mr Hobrean.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à contacter votre Maître des Potions à Brendorm. Je ne connais pas votre niveau donc je l'évaluerai aujourd'hui.

Il parlait en fixant Harry.

-Potter, est-ce que vous êtes apparenté à Logan ?

-Non, Professeur, répondit James. Il parait qu'on a tous un sosie sur terre...

-Sûrement, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu. Alors, vous êtes en cinquième année, l'année des BUSE, qui détermineront votre avenir... Je ne prends dans mes classes d'ASPIC ceux qui ont eu Efforts Exceptionnels ou Optimal... Vous verrez que le niveau demandé cette année est beaucoup plus élevé que les années précédentes... Stebbins, ça ne vous ennuierait pas d'écouter ? Merci. Donc je disais que cette année sera dure. Les Potions que vous préparerez demanderont de la rigueur, de la précision, de la concentration, et surtout beaucoup de travail. C'est pourquoi je vous donnerai à faire un devoir noté par semaine et tous les lundis nous feront des potions qui seront évaluées. Ouvrez vos livres à la page huit, vous allez préparer une Potion de Joie. Etant donné la complexité de la Potion, vous allez travailler en binôme. Pour ne pas dévaloriser certains ou vous faire perdre confiance, je vais vous mettre par groupe de niveau... Potter et Rogue !

-Non ! supplia James.

-Ne crois pas que je sois enchanté, Potter ! répondit Rogue.

-S'il vous plait, messieurs... Lupin et Geller, Miss Black et Cherfen, Mr Black et Evans...

-La chance... marmonna James à Sirius.

-J'avoue... Evans à côté de Rogue, c'est du jus de citrouille !

-Logan et Mr Hobrean ensemble et Bennet, vous êtes avec Miss Hobrean. Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous installer avec votre partenaire. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Je serai ravi de répondre à vos questions.

Lily prit la place de James qui était parti s'asseoir à côté de Rogue. Elle jeta son sac par terre et posa son livre sur la table.

-Énervée, Evans ? demanda Sirius.

-La ferme, Black, répondit Lily.

-Dans quelques années, nous serons de très bon amis, j'en suis sûr !

-C'est ça, j'y crois... Ouvre ton livre.

Il s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui tuait du regard Snivellus, puis se tourna vers Harry et fixa Lily avec un sourire. Elle se leva et la suivit des yeux.

-Je vais chercher les ingrédients, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il était un crétin profond.

-Ouais, je reste assis, je suis fatigué.

Elle leva un sourcil et continua sa route vers le placard qui contenait les ingrédients. James et Harry était en train de se servir.

-...vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! marmonnait James.

-Ignore le, conseillait Harry.

-Pardon, Potter, dit Lily.

Machinalement, Harry bougea alors que James resta sur place.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu décalé ? demanda Lily

-Heu... Je me doutais que James n'allait pas bougé, tiens, prends ma place, j'ai fini.

-Merci, répondit Lily étonnée.

Harry retourna à sa place. Ron avait sorti les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation de la Potion de Paix.

-Je me demande comment mes parents étaient à l'adolescence, dit rêveusement Ron.

-Ils s'entendaient sûrement mieux que les miens, remarqua Harry. En fait, je crois que si on faisait une annonce à l'école demain en disant que dans quatre ans, ils se marieraient, on nous enverrait à Ste Mangouste.

-Quoique je vois bien mon père courir après ma mère...

-Ton père n'harcèlerait jamais ta mère comme James le fait. Et il n'était sûrement pas aussi prétentieux...

-...et d'après ma mère, l'amour a été rapidement réciproque. Comme même, attendre six ans ! Il est patient...

-...il sort avec d'autres filles...

-...comme moi avec Lavande...

-Il faut verser les pattes de mouche.

Ron versa les pattes de mouche.

-Maintenant il faut verser... DU SANG DE LICORNE ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, Mr Logan ! répondit Slughorn. C'est très rare et aussi très cher, donc ne le gaspillez pas.

Harry versa le sang de licorne sous les yeux dégoûtés de Ron. Puis ils ajoutèrent des feuilles de Mandragore, de la pierre de lune, des branches, des feuilles de différents arbres et plantes.

-Correctement préparée, la Potion prend une couleur rouge sang, lut Ron.

Ils regardèrent leur Potion. Elle était un peu trop claire, mais elle conviendrait sûrement.

-BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria Lily.

-J'ai juste mis la Branche de Tukmonne avec les feuilles de Mandragore ! Ce n'est rien, regarde, la Potion est rose pâle au lieu de rouge sang... C'est la même chose...

-Sombre crétin ! Pousse-toi ! ordonna-t-elle furieuse.

A côté l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure.

-POTTER LAISSE-MOI FAIRE !

-DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE TU FAIS TOUT, SNIVELLUS !

-JE SUIS MEILLEUR QUE TOI EN POTION !

-ET ALORS ?

-Potter et Rogue, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous donner une retenue... dit Slughorn d'un ton égal.

Harry jeta un oeil au chaudron de Hermione et Ginny. La potion avait une parfaite couleur rouge sang.

-Purée, Evans ! Comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai réparé tes erreurs, pardi !

-Ca alors... La potion est rouge sang... T'es douée, quand même... Et je te jure que je le pense ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lily ne le croyait pas.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec James ? Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il - Lily était sur le point de le gifler, que toutes les filles veulent sortir avec James. Pourquoi pas toi ? Enfin, à part être exceptionnellement douée en Potions, tu es une fille comme toutes les autres filles, non ?

-Bien, tu as remarqué que j'étais une fille, dit-elle en riant.

-Enfin, Evans, tu ne peux pas nier que James est beau ! En plus il est doué au Quidditch, que demander de plus ?

-Je ne sors pas avec les gens parce qu'ils sont « beaux ».

-Pourtant, la gente féminine s'accorde à dire que Cornec est tout, sauf moche.

-Cornec ?

-Tu es bien sortie avec lui ?

-Oh lui... à la fin de l'année dernière, au Club de Slug, il m'a demandé... il avait l'air sympa, j'ai dit oui...

-James aussi est sympa, assura Sirius avec sérieux.

-James, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais je déteste Potter le Maraudeur.

-Ah... fit Sirius. Je te jure que je ne le répèterai pas à James.

-C'est ça...

-Oh, tu sais, il n'en a pas besoin... Il y a des choses qu'il sait et que tu ignores... Et ça ne se trouve pas dans les livres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

-Sous ton nez. Mais c'est tellement proche et évident que tu ne trouveras jamais. D'ailleurs, une idée pareille ne t'effleurerait même pas l'esprit.

-Tu sais quoi, Black ?

-Je vais bientôt savoir, je suppose !

-T'es pas si débile que tu en as l'air... Et Potter ne doit pas l'être non plus. Alice et moi, on trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup...

Ils se sourirent.

-En fait, Remus avait raison, tu es plutôt sympa. Quand même assez prise de tête quand tu t'y mets, mais aussi sympa.

-Remus m'avait dit que vous étiez très sympas, les meilleurs amis du monde avec des tendances farfelues et aux m'as-tu-vu ?...

-Remus est incroyablement doué pour trouver du bon chez tout le monde. Même chez Snivellus...

-Oh, il n'est pas _si _terrible que ça...

-C'est un futur Mangemort, remarqua Sirius avec sérieux.

-Je suis sûre que si on prenait la peine de le connaître...

-Toi aussi tu vois la « beauté » des gens partout... Pourquoi tu ne vois pas celle de James ?

-C'est dur, dit-elle. Il n'arrête pas de me coller avec ses airs supérieurs. Et quand il me lâche, je suis tellement soulagée que je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas cherché à me connaître. Pourtant, je ne te suis pas comme un chien...

Elle rit.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle...

-C'est fini ! interrompit le professeur. Je vais passer dans les rangs pendant que vous rangerez le reste de vos ingrédients.

Il passa devant la Potion de James et Rogue.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu préparer une aussi bonne potion alors que vous avez passé l'heure à vous battre... Sûrement vos talents combinés...

A en juger les visages de James et Rogue, ils souhaitaient absolument pas combiner leurs talents.

-Mon Dieu, Carmichael ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait avec Prengles ? Votre potion est _verte_. Il faudra vous rattraper à l'écrit... Oh ! Excellent, Hobrean et Bennet, vraiment excellent... Logan et Hobrean, votre potion n'est pas mal du tout, vous avez tous les quatre un très bon niveau dans la matière... Voyons... Ah, Evans et Black ! Oui, excellent, très bon travail... Evans, vos prédispositions pour la matière m'ont toujours époustouflé... Lupin et Geller, voyons,... Oui, vous avez fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude, toujours aussi sérieux, Lupin.

Il continua à marcher entre les rangs, à commenter les Potions. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint à son bureau.

-Pour la plupart, votre niveau se situe entre l'Acceptable et l'Effort Exceptionnel. Certains sont destinés à décrocher un Optimal (il regarda Lily et Rogue avec insistance). Continuez à travailler comme ça et vous aurez tous votre BUSE de Potions ! Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la Potion de Joie ! Bonne journée à tous !

-Je n'en reviens pas, dit Ron en sortant, on fait parti des meilleurs de la classe en Potions. En Potions, Harry, en Potions !

-Tu n'étais pas mauvais avec Slughorn, remarqua Harry. Ca doit être l'effet Ro...

-Chuuuut ! souffla Hermione.

James sortit de la salle furieux suivi par Sirius qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire.

-James ! Arrête de te faire des films ! On a juste discuté !

-C'est ça, rétorqua James, et moi, je suis Merlin !

-Mais jamais je ne sortirai avec elle ! Plutôt mourir que de te trahir ! C'est comme si tu disais que Peter voulait sortir avec elle ! Lui aussi préfèrerait mourir...

Harry tressaillit. Dans quelques années, Peter n'aura aucun scrupule à dévoiler la cachette de Lily et James Potter.

-Tu vas faire le même cirque à Remus ? demanda Sirius avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-Pourquoi je le ferai ? rétorqua James sans conviction.

-Parce qu'il l'appelle « Lily », qu'ils sont préfets et qu'il l'aime bien.

-Je... hésita-t-il.

-Bon voilà ! s'exclama Sirius. Je l'appelle encore Evans, on a plaisanté en cours de Potions et ça s'arrête la ! Calmé ?

-Désolé, vieux... C'est Servilus qui m'a énervé...

-T'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. T'es toujours mon meilleur ami !

-Ton meilleur ami ? Laisse moi réfléchir...

Ils explosèrent de rire, bras dessus, bras dessous. Comment Lupin a-t-il pu un seul instant songer que Sirius avait trahi James et Lily, songea Harry ? D'ailleurs, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui aussi le penser ? Et leurs anciens professeurs ?... La vie est vraiment mal faite, conclu-t-il.

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la Salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal tandis que les Serpentard montaient vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était énorme. En le voyant, Harry pensa immédiatement à Dudley avec des rides.

-Asseyez-vous, dit le professeur d'un ton bourru.

Ils prirent chacun une place. Lily était assise à côté de Coline. Derrière elles s'étaient assises Alice et Ellen. James prit une place où il pourrait observer au mieux Lily. Harry et Ron prirent une place derrière Hermione et Ginny.

-Bon, je suis John Pern. Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je vais commencer par l'appel, je m'abstiendrai du topo sur les BUSEs et nous commenceront à travailler.

Il marmonnait les noms.

-Black, Sirius...

Sirius leva la main.

-Je suppose que tu es la honte de ta famille, marmonna-t-il.

-Heu... fit Sirius.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la classe. Comment un professeur pouvait-il délibérément parler des problèmes familiaux de ses élèves ?

-J'en ai vu d'autres, ils s'en sortent en général.

-Ah...

Il continua. Harry eut l'impression que l'appel ne finirait jamais.

-Bien, j'ai des méthodes très simples. En classe, on pratique, en dehors, on travaille. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'ouvrirons pas les livres dans mon cours. Ce loisir vous sera réservé pour les devoirs et le travail personnel. Le mercredi, nous avons deux heures ensemble, ce qui nous permettra de travailler les duels. Je vous donnerai un devoir évalué toutes les semaines. Oui, Potter ? aboya-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur mais n'est-il pas utile d'étudier la théorie en classe ? Car d'après le décret numéro...

Harry s'étonna. Son père s'intéressait-il aux décrets du Ministère concernant l'enseignement ? Certainement pas. Il regarda Sirius. Il allait faire exploser un pétard du Dr Flibuste.

-Je ne permettrai pas qu'on critique ma manière d'enseigner ! gronda Pern. Une retenue pour Mr Potter.

BOUM ! Le pétard avait explosé au pied du bureau.

-BLACK ! hurla-t-il, RETENUE !

-Comment vous savez que c'est moi ? s'écria Sirius effaré.

-Pourquoi Potter m'aurait-il parlé des décrets ? Un problème, Fainer ?

Le dénommé Fainer rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Une retenue pour avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Professeur, commença James, je ne pense pas que ce soit...

-Approprié ? Qui décide de ce qui est juste ou non dans cette classe ? Ou vous voulez sûrement une autre retenue... La fille Hobrean, retenue !

-Mais... commença Ginny.

-Vous avez toussé ! Vous avez dérangé le déroulement du cours !

-Le cours n'a pas commencé, Professeur, intervint Remus, indigné.

-Lupin, retenue !

-Professeur, la retenue que vous avez donnée à Susy est totalement injustifiée, c'est très mauvais de s'empêcher de tousser !

-C'est aussi très mauvais d'ouvrir sa bouche dans ma classe, Evans ! Retenue !

-QUOI ? s'exclama Harry, une retenue parce qu'on tousse, une retenue parce qu'on vous fait remarquer que vos usez de votre statut d'enseignant de façon abusive ?

-Retenue, Logan. Hobrean, une aussi, parce que vous vous apprêtiez à parler.

-C'est nul, murmura Hermione...

-Bennet, retenue !

A la fin de l'heure, toute la classe à part Peter écopa d'une retenue. Le professeur les retint à la fin du cours pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait leur retenue.

-Black et Bennet, vous nettoierez la salle des trophées avec de l'huile de coude, je vous confisquerai vos baguettes... La fille Hobrean et Lupin, ce seront les chaudrons de Slughorn... Le garçon Hobrean je vous mets avec Logan... oui, vous ferez le ménage dans la Grande salle après le dîner (il eut un rire sadique), ah, oui, bonne idée : Evans et Potter... les bassins de l'infirmerie... Cherfen et Geller, vous irez...

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait hâte que James lui raconte sa retenue avec Lily. Surtout que maintenant, il savait qu'ils allaient se marier.

Ils allèrent déjeuner. A son grand regret, les Maraudeurs étaient assis loin de Lily et ses amies. Il s'assit à côté de James en regardant tristement sa mère.

Ils retrouvèrent en Botanique après le déjeuner le professeur Chourave. Elle avait encore les cheveux bruns, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry et Ron. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient un cours de Divination qui ressemblait à autre chose qu'un film morbide.

-Nous allons commencer par l'étude des boules de cristal, dit le professeur d'une voix mystique.

Ashley Glenson était grande et mince. Elle avait de longs doigts vernis en rouge pétant. Elle avait un grand front et la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Elle semblait toujours étonnée.

-Alors, James, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Sirius.

-Hum... je te vois dans une cellule à Azkaban, dit James.

-Que dites-vous ? demanda le professeur Glenson.

-Je vois Sirius dans une cellule à Azkaban, répéta James.

-Vous êtes déjà allé à Azkaban ? s'écria Glenson d'une voix surprise.

-Heu non, répondit James. Je suppose que c'est Azkaban. Du moins, je le vois dans une prison.

-Je vois l'avenir dans cette boule de cristal plutôt clair, dit le professeur. Oui, Mr Black, vous allez avoir une femme et deux enfants.

-Sirius mariée ? s'étonna James. Pas possible, il n'est pas fait pour les situations stables.

-Je vois une brune, les yeux noisettes, assez jolie... et deux enfants... Je vois leurs prénoms...

-Dites moi comment je vais appeler mes enfants ! plaisanta Sirius.

-Vous aurez d'abord un fils, Logan... et une fille... Charlotte... Je vois votre femme... Vous l'appelez...

Sirius et James se regardèrent et se retinrent pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Elle ne vient pas de Poudlard, dit le professeur, les mains autour de la boule et les yeux fermés, elle s'appelle Maud...

-Vraiment ? dit Sirius. Pouvez-vous me dire quand la rencontrerai-je ?

-Mr Potter, aidez votre ami à voir son avenir, ordonna-t-elle, revenant sur terre.

James et Sirius se regardèrent à nouveau.

-Bon, alors, ma femme, dis-moi en plus.

-Je ne vois rien du tout, avoua James.

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur qui faillit tomber dans les pommes à la vue de la boule de Harry et Ron.

-Mes garçons, mes pauvres garçons ! Je vois la guerre !

-La guerre ? répéta Ron.

-Oui, des baguettes, des sorts lancés dans tous les sens... Vous-Savez-Qui était là ! Mais je vois des visages radieux... Oui... Oh deux autres personnes sont arrivées... Je ne les vois pas bien... Mes pauvres, vous allez vous battre.

-Ah, fit Harry. On va se battre.

Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry et lui adressa un visage triste.

-Tiens, Miss Evans ! Que voyez-vous ?

-Heu... hésita Lily.

Elle regarda Alice qui était avec elle.

-Je... me vois en train de me promener dans le parc. Une chouette... euh... vole...

-Laissez-moi faire, dit Glenson.

Lily se décala et le professeur prit sa place devant la boule de cristal.

-Un mari. Il est dans cette classe, je sens son aura...

-Avec qui vais-je me marier ? demanda Lily à Alice doucement.

-Aucune idée, répondit Alice. Tu peux exclure Black et Potter. Et elle n'est pas spécialement fiable.

-Un enfant, un garçon... Vous vous sentez en danger et... la guerre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-La guerre ? répéta Lily de la même façon que Ron.

-Oui, tout se passera chez vous... Vous y participerez. Ma pauvre enfant, vous serez si jeune... La guerre...

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la même guerre que celle de Julian ? demanda James curieux.

-Sûrement. D'ailleurs, je crois vous avoir vu, Mr Potter.

Lily se retourna vers James. Et si... ça expliquerait pour Thomas. Mais non, voyons. Jamais elle ne se marierait avec James. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et regarda sa boule de cristal, désespérant de voir quelques chose.

-Vous aurez une vie très heureuse, Miss Geller, assura Glenson à Alice.

La fin des cours arriva enfin. Après le dîner, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers le lieu de retenue.

* * *

**La suite arrive un peu plus tard... A partir de la rentrée, j'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine (mais je ne vous promets rien, dans mon lycée, on nous demande beaucoup de travail personnel).**

**Candice.**


	11. Les retenues

Chapitre 11 : Les retenues

Alice fulminait.

-A cause de ce crétin, je vais rater mon rendez-vous avec Franck !

-Lui aussi est en retenu, dit James. Il doit aider Hagrid à arracher des mauvaises herbes.

-C'est vraiment un imbécile, dit Sirius. Jamais vu ça...

-On va en baver toute l'année, se lamentait Ron.

-Il suffira juste de se taire, remarqua Hermione. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais prof. C'est vrai que la Défense contre les forces du Mal repose surtout sur la pratique.

-Rory... supplia Sirius, arrête d'aimer les profs, par pitié...

-On tourne par là, dit James. A plus tard !

-Salut...

James et Lily se dirigèrent vers l'aile de l'infirmerie.

-Contente, Evans ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh Potter, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras. Bonsoir Madame Pomfresh !

-Ah oui, Potter et Evans. Le professeur Pern m'a dit que vous viendriez. Vos baguettes, s'il vous plait.

James et Lily donnèrent leurs baguettes et Madame Pomfresh leur donna des chiffons et divers produits ménagers Moldus.

-Le professeur Pern m'a demandé de ne pas vous laisser partir avant que les bassins brillent, précisa-t-elle.

-Très bien, dit Lily.

Elle les laissa aller seuls vers les bassins. Lily releva ses manches et commença à astiquer les bassins.

-C'est ta première retenue ? demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Lily. Je ne te pose pas la question.

-En effet, c'est inutile, Lily Jolie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle entre les dents.

-Comme tu voudras, Evans ! Bon, explique moi comment marchent tous ces machins... Ma mère a toujours utilisé sa baguette.

Lily lui montra les différents produits et lui expliqua rapidement comme les utiliser. Elle lui lança un chiffon à la figure.

-Hey ! s'indigna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Allez, frotte, Potter, frotte !

Il se mit à quatre pattes à côté d'elle et frotta. Il leva discrètement les yeux pour la regarder.

-Je... hésita-t-il.

Elle leva la tête.

-Tu ?...

-Pourquoitunemaimespas ? lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? James tu n'es qu'un crétin, dit sa conscience. Et elle avait raison. Avec cette fille, il devait toujours être stupide. Encore plus stupide et plus m'as-tu-vu que d'habitude ? Oh mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'ai... Pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

-C'est Harry ou Potter qui parle ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oublie. Ce n'est pas important.

-C'est toi qui voit.

Ils continuèrent à astiquer les bassins en silence.

-Ca avance ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui, répondit James. Mais on n'a pas finit.

-Je reviendrai dans une heure.

* * *

En même temps, Sirius était en train de faire briller le trophée de la coupe de Quidditch de 1897 et Hermione nettoyait la récompense pour services rendus à l'école d'un certain George Burke.

-Alors, Poudlard 1975 ou Poudlard 1995 ? demanda Sirius.

-Hum... les deux ! répondit Hermione.

-Tu crois à la Divination ?

-Je suis assez sceptique. Mais je ne nie pas que certaines personnes peuvent... Voir.

-Et est-ce que Glenson Voit ?

-J'espère...

-Ca voudrait dire beaucoup de choses...

-Surtout pour Harry.

-Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre...

-Jamais ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je le considère plus comme un frère, et puis...

-...il y a Ron, finit-il.

-Comment tu sais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ca se voit. Surtout chez James... Et ça fait des années que je vois James tourner autour de Lily.

-Tu sais ce que George Burke a fait ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Il a juste découvert un passage secret où campaient des centaures rejetés par leur troupeau ! Ces centaures dansaient juste tous les soirs et ça empêchait des élèves de dormir...

-Pathétique... marmonna Sirius en astiquant la récompense de Tom Jedusor. Celui-la, Tom Jedusor a découvert la personne qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, ça va...

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Ron était furieux.

-Vraiment un crétin ! Il pourrait rivaliser avec Ombrage !

-Sauf qu'on pratiquera avec lui.

-Harry, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

-Oui, je sais. C'est injuste. Complètement injuste, même.

Ils tenaient des balais Moldus entre leurs mains et balayaient la salle d'un air las.

-Enfin, il a été sympa, il nous a mis ensemble, dit Ron.

-Une certaine forme de chance.

-BEURK ! s'exclama Ron, quelqu'un a craché un morceau de poulet !

Harry regarda la cuisse de poulet à moitié mâchée sur le sol d'un air dégoûté.

-Je te la laisse, dit-il à Ron.

-Merci, vieux, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, ironisa Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les cachots, Ginny et Remus frottaient machinalement les chaudrons.

-Ginny, c'est ça ? dit Lupin.

-Oui, est-ce que James et Sirius t'ont...

-Oui, ils m'ont tout dit, confirma-t-il. Peter n'en saura rien. Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il ne doit rien savoir...

-C'est compliqué, dit Ginny. Et ça changerait des choses de te le dire.

-Je te jure de faire comme si de rien n'était...

-Je ne sais pas... hésita-t-elle.

-Ca doit être vraiment grave alors, devina-t-il. Bon, je vais faire des suppositions, si je trouve, tu me le dis. Si je ne trouve pas avant la fin de la retenue, je n'insisterai pas. D'accord ?

-OK, répondit-elle.

-Bon alors... Est-ce qu'on va se disputer avec lui ?

-Non...

-Alors peut-être qu'on prendra différents chemins qui nous sépareront ?

-Tu t'approches...

-Que va-t-il faire alors ?

Il réfléchit en frottant le rebord du Chaudron. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Une idée venait de lui passer par la tête. Mais non ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de le suggérer. Peut-être qu'elle lui donnerait un indice... Mais non...

-Il va devenir le meilleur ami de Rogue !

-Euh... pas du tout...

-Est-ce qu'il va demander Bellatrix Black en mariage ?

-Tu t'éloignes Remus...

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut il y avoir de pire que de demander Bellatrix Black en mariage...

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Elle se contenta de continuer d'astiquer un chaudron.

-Il ne nous trahirait jamais, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?...

Ginny s'arrêta et eut un sourire gêné.

-Oui ? demanda Remus

-Non, rien...

-Tu as fait une tête bizarre quand j'ai dit qu'il ne nous trahirait jamais.

-Ah bon ? dit Ginny d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Ne fais pas semblant, ça te ressemble pas. Donc Peter va nous trahir, c'est ça ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et frotta de plus en plus fort une tâche tenace.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas dire à Peter qu'ils viennent du futur, continua Remus pour lui-même. La seule chose qu'il faut changer, c'est les morts de Lily et James. VOUS ALLEZ LE LAISSER NOUS TRAHIR ?

-C'est à Harry de décider, pas à moi, répondit calmement Ginny.

-Oui, après tout, ce sont ses parents... Et pourquoi il ne faut rien dire à Lily ?

-Vu la relation qu'elle a avec James, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'arriver et de lui dire "au fait Lily tu vas te marier et avoir un enfant avec James. D'ailleurs, vous devez normalement mourir mais grâce à ton fils qui a débarqué du futur, vous allez être sauvés." ?

-En effet... Malgré ce que je sais sur le futur de Peter, je dois continuer à être son ami ?... Même s'il va vendre mon meilleur ami et sa femme à Tu-Sais-Qui ?... C'est bien ce qui va se passer ?

-Oui... Je suis désolée.

-Ca va être dur.

-Tu comprends pourquoi on ne devait rien vous dire...

-Ah la curiosité ! soupira-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur retenue en silence.

* * *

-Tu ferais une bonne femme de ménage Moldue, Potter, remarqua Lily.

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais génial, répliqua James avec fierté.

Ils retournaient dans la Salle commune. Il était minuit passé et Madame Pomfresh les avait laissés partir avant d'avoir fait briller tous les bassins, étant donné l'heure tardive et les cours du lendemain.

-Sirius m'a dit que tu étais très forte en Potions, dit-il histoire de lancer une conversation.

-C'était gentil de sa part...

Mais pourquoi devait-elle toujours répondre de la sorte qu'on ne puisse plus rien dire après ? Décidément, cette fille le rendrait dingue sur tous les angles.

-Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?

-Une fois, en cours, tu te souviens, en première année...

-Oui, je m'en souviens, dit-il d'une voix nostalgique. Tu étais...

-Pitoyable, je sais, dit-elle en riant.

-Comme tous les enfants de Moldus ! Et tu n'as jamais réessayé ?

-Je n'aime pas trop voler.

Réponds quelque chose, James ! Allons, que dirait Harry dans cette situation ? "Surtout, ne fais pas ton intéressant, surtout pas"... Si seulement il pouvait communiquer avec Hermione ou Ginny ! Bon, Jamesie, lance-toi !

-Tu n'aimes peut-être pas voler toute seule, mais une ballade en balais, c'est différent.

-En fait, je t'avoue que je n'aime pas être dans les airs sur un bout de bois...

-Un balais est tout, sauf un bout de bois ! protesta-t-il.

-Je fais confiance au spécialiste, concéda Lily à la plus grande joie de James. _Filet du Diable !_ dit-elle à la Grosse Dame.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle commune.

-Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Potter, dit-elle devant le dortoir des filles. La conversation qu'on a eue dans le couloir était sympa... Ce travail avec ta conscience, enfin je veux dire avec Harry commence à porter ses fruits...

-Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus souvent là, soupira-t-il. Bonne nuit, Lily.

A sa grande surprise, Lily lui sourit et monta dans le dortoir des filles sans un mot.

* * *

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent dans les couloirs Sirius et Hermione.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de ma main droite à jamais, se plaignait Sirius. Ce prof est étrange comme pas deux !

-En effet, confirmait Hermione. Donner autant de retenue... Je me demande où Dumbledore l'a trouvé...

-Vous pourriez rentrer plus tôt ! grogna la Grosse Dame.

-Dites le au professeur Pern, maugréa Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Harry se jeta dans le premier fauteuil. Ron et Sirius prirent le canapé et Hermione s'assit près de la cheminée.

-Je me demande si les autres sont déjà rentrés... soupira Hermione.

* * *

-Raconte-moi le plan, exigea Remus en rompant le silence.

-Il n'y a même pas de plan ! dit Ginny.

-Ginny, maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'il va se passer, tu peux me dire ce que vous comptez faire !

-Oh, mais je l'aurais fait si je le savais. Je ne sais rien, Remus, je te le jure. Mais je sais que Harry vous fera part de ses intentions dès que lui saura exactement quoi faire. Il est encore trop tôt pour préparer un plan.

-Oui, je suis désolé... Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire... Peter... Raconte-moi tout, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et posa son chiffon.

-C'est vraiment moche... Enfin, bon.

Elle lui expliqua la formation de l'Ordre du Phénix, la prophétie concernant Harry, Sirius qui voulait faire un coup de bluff. Remus l'écoutait religieusement.

-Peter, sombre crétin ! marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un chaudron. Comment... COMMENT ?

-Mais il faut que tu continues à faire comme s'il était ton ami !

-Et comment ?

-Oh, s'il te plait, Remus ! Tu as menti pendant près de trois à propos de ta lycanthropie !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! protesta Remus.

-Eh bien, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir le faire ! Changer le passé est interdit et Dumbledore nous a demandé de le changer le moins possible. Donc tu vas faire semblant d'être ami avec Peter, compris ?

Remus n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi entêtée et aussi convaincante.

-Évidemment, James et Sirius n'en sauront rien, promit Remus.

-Il vaudrait mieux, en effet.

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui, bien sûr...

-Quand vous aurez des projets concernant la survie de James et Lily... vous m'en ferez part, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons encore le choix, déclara Ginny souriante.

* * *

-Je me trompe ou vous n'appréciez pas Peter ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est juste que... commença Harry.

-Il ne parle pas beaucoup, coupa Hermione. On ne le connaît pas trop. Enfin, il ne nous parle pas comme toi, James ou Remus nous parlez...

-Oh. Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien lui dire ? Il est un peu stupide mais très gentil...

-Je vais me coucher, dit Harry sur un ton sec. Bonne nuit.

Ils regardèrent Harry monter les escaliers vers son dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Sirius.

-Ca doit être dur pour lui de revoir les êtres qui lui sont chers, essaya Hermione.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-il en baillant. Tiens, je crois que Remus et Ginny sont de retour ! Salut ! lança-t-il en voyant Remus.

-Si je ne vais pas me coucher maintenant, je vais m'endormir debout, dit Remus. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

-Je te suis ! dit Sirius avec entrain.

-Nous aussi, on devrait aller se coucher, remarqua Hermione.

* * *

Chapitre court, je sais... J'écris en ce moment même la suite et j'espère pouvoir la publier avant la rentrée !

Candice


	12. Sur les traces de Rowena Serdaigle

Chapitre 12 : Sur les traces de Rowena Serdaigle

-Les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch auront lieu vendredi à dix-sept heures, dit James à Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de...

-_Harry. Je suis ton père et tu me dois obéissance et respect_, dit-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

-Bon, si tu insistes, j'essayerai...

-Non, Harry, tu n'essayeras pas, intervint Ron. Tu seras pris.

Harry soupira. Jouer au Quidditch aux côtés de son père... Il en avait tellement rêvé, mais certainement pas de cette façon.

-Alors, tu y iras ? demanda James.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry.

La journée se déroula correctement. Sirius avait fait explosé quelques pétards en Métamorphose mais McGonagall n'avait pas pu prouver qu'il en était à l'origine.

Le soir, au dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

-Mes chers élèves, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention. Merci, dit-il quand tout le monde se tut. Pour ceux qui ont été élevés dans des familles Moldues, vous avez déjà entendu parler des tournois interclasses ou inter écoles. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, plusieurs écoles sont conviées à s'affronter dans un sport. Grâce à l'aide du Ministre des Jeux Magiques et du Professeur Bibine et la brillante idée de Monsieur Berrenel, notre très estimé professeur d'Etude des Moldus, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé l'arrivée prochaine d'un tournoi inter école de Quidditch ! Nous accueillerons l'école irlandaise de Brendorm, l'institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis et l'académie Beauxbatons située en France. Nos camarades arriveront le premier décembre. Madame Bibine fera passer les essaies vendredi soir à dix sept heures. N'importe qui peut se présenter, en dehors des premières années. L'équipe de Poudlard comportera des joueurs des quatre maisons. Maintenant, je vous laisse continuer votre repas. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau pour vaquer à des occupations bien moins passionnantes.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Ca va être génial !

-Il faut absolument qu'on se présente !

James était surexcité.

-Il FAUT que je me présente ! s'extasiait-il.

-Tu seras pris ! couina Peter avec assurance.

-Thomas ?

-Je vais réfléchir... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-_Hey, vieux_ _: t'es un excellent joueur_, encouragea Ron. Si tu ne te présentes pas, je te fais manger tes lunettes.

-Ron, tu sais que ça prendras du temps, et avec... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Harry, intervint Hermione, fais-le. On s'occupera du reste s'il le faut.

Harry n'avait plus trop faim après les paroles de Hermione et décida d'aller se coucher. Ron le suivit dans les couloirs.

-Harry ! Attends !

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami.

-Je t'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. Tu adores jouer au Quidditch. Pourquoi tu hésites à te présenter aux sélections ? En plus, tu es doué.

-Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour jouer au Quidditch, dit-il en continuant à marcher vers la Salle commune.

-Je sais bien pourquoi tu es là, répondit Ron. Mais tu sais, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

-Tu mets au même niveau jouer au Quidditch et sauver des vies ! s'emporta Harry.

-Non, pas du tout, se défendit Ron. Je dis juste que si on ne réussit pas, tu t'en mordras les doigts toute ta vie.

-Comment peux-tu insinuer qu'on ne réussira pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste...

-SI TU L'AS DIT !

Ron ne répondit pas. Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda Harry s'éloigner et retourna à la Grande salle, tête baissée.

Harry continua sa route vers la salle commune. Ils ne comprennent pas, pensait-il... Non, personne ne peut me comprendre. Avec leurs airs... non, décidemment... Et pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à vouloir faire comme s'ils savaient ce que je ressentais ? Vraiment,...

-Évite de regarder tes pieds quand tu marches, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait heurté Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, j'étais...

-Perdu dans tes pensées. Ca m'arrive aussi, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tu as fini de dîner ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry qui essayait d'être aussi poli que possible.

-Un thé dans mon bureau t'intéresserait-il ?

-Je...

-Nous admettrons que tu te fais une joie de venir boire un thé dans mon bureau.

Dumbledore marcha vers son bureau, Harry derrière lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté. Il entendit le directeur prononcer le mot de passe à la gargouille (« Bavbules »)

-Assieds-toi, l'invita Dumbledore.

Harry obéit machinalement. Le bureau n'avait pas changé - ou plutôt ne changera pas. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et deux tasses de thé apparurent. Harry ne bougea et regarda Phineas Nigellus, l'arrière arrière grand père de Sirius qui dormait dans son portrait.

-Dis-moi, Harry, où en êtes-vous ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas. Il continuait à fixer le portrait vide de Phineas.

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas disposer à me parler, dit calmement Dumbledore.

-On a un Horcruxe. La bague de Gaunt, le grand-père de Voldemort.

-C'est un bon début. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi rapides, bien que je n'ai jamais douté de vos capacités. De _tes _capacités. Et maintenant ?

-Ron veut que je me présente aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, bougonna Harry.

-Je pense que ton ami a raison.

-Et mes parents ? demanda-t-il, mes parents, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? « Va chercher un Vif d'or, Harry, c'est beaucoup plus important que la vie de tes parents ! ». C'est ça que vous voulez ? Que je vole sur un balais à la poursuite d'une balle ?

-Harry. Si tu ne les sauves pas, tu regretteras toute ta vie et je ne...

-MAIS POURQUOI VOUS SOUS-ENTENDEZ TOUS QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS LES SAUVER ? explosa Harry. JE PEUX LE FAIRE, JE LE SAIS ! JE...

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé pleine et l'envoya contre une bibliothèque.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Dumbledore toujours aussi calme.

-ALORS POURQUOI VOUS DITES « SI TU NE LES SAUVES PAS... » ? POURQUOI ?

-C'est un futur qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

-Mais je les sauverai, croyez-moi ! Même si Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'y croient pas, moi je le ferai !

-Je suis sûr que tes amis ont autant envie que toi de sauver James et Lily. Et ils ont ton entière confiance. Ne penses-tu pas être un peu injuste à leur égard ? Ils ne pensent absolument pas que tu échoueras. Ils envisagent juste une autre possibilité que tu refuses de voir. Et je le comprends très bien, ajouta Dumbledore avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire autre chose.

-Reparo, fit Harry d'une voix lasse en visant les morceaux de la tasse.

-Merci, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu ailles retrouver tes amis pour t'excuser. Surtout auprès de Ronald Weasley, conseilla sagement le directeur.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Mais avant, je voudrais te donner un livre qui, je l'espère, te sera utile.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il pointa sa baguette sur une étagère et un livre atterrit dans ses mains.

-Voilà. Prends-en soin, s'il te plait.

Harry regarda le titre du livre : _L'Histoire de Serdaigle_.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler; avoua-t-il.

-C'est normal. Il n'existe qu'un exemplaire. Écrit par le fils de Rowena Serdaigle qui l'a remis au descendant de Gryffondor pour des raisons expliquées à l'intérieur.

-Et ça peut m'aider pour...

-Il semblerait que Voldemort ait placé la relique de Serdaigle ailleurs. Un premier lieu beaucoup moins significatif que celui que tu connais, mais que tu découvriras sans aucun doute dans ce livre. Je fais confiance à Hermione Granger.

-Eh bien, merci professeur, dit Harry, ne sachant que trop répondre. Je vais retourner voir les autres.

-Sage décision. Ils se demandent sûrement où tu es.

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit du bureau, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. C'était un objet précieux, il allait aider à la survie de ses parents, ses chers parents. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé un livre de sa vie.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Ron regardait tristement ses spaghettis. Ginny lui donnait des petites tapes dans le dos. Hermione et Remus essayaient apparemment de le réconforter (sans succès). James se livrait à une démonstration de « je-mange-mes-spaghettis-avec-mon-nez-et-mes-oreilles », sous les rires de Sirius et les applaudissements exagérés de Peter.

-Salut, lança Harry.

-Tu es là, dit Hermione.

-Bah ouais, je suis là. Ginny ?

Ginny se décala et le laissa s'assoire à côté de Ron.

-Désolé, j'avais tort, tu avais raison.

-Content que tu le reconnaisses, dit Ron.

Il planta alors joyeusement sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis qu'il mangea avec appétit. Harry regarda son père qui essayait désespérément de faire rentrer un spaghetti dans sa narine gauche.

-Hey, Evans ! Regarde ! J'y arrive ! appela James.

Lily lança un regard à James et dit quelque chose à Alice qui explosa de rire.

-Pathétique, marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour que James l'entende.

-Oh Evans ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de rire ! dit-il en désignant la moitié de la table de Gryffondor effondrée de rire.

-Excuse-moi, Potter, mais moi, quelqu'un qui se fourre le nez de spaghettis, je ne trouve pas ça spécialement _drôle_. Par contre, ce qui est marrant, c'est de voir à quel rapidité tu peux retrouver une attitude stupide.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, dit James en enlevant les spaghettis qu'il avait dans le nez.

-Je commençais vraiment à te trouver quelque chose, le soir de notre retenue. Je me suis trompée.

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama James. Tu... veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-L'une des raisons pour laquelle tu avais commencé à monter dans mon estime, c'est que tu as passé plus de quatre heures en ma compagnie sans me suggérer d'être ta petite amie ! s'emporta Lily.

-Mais je...

-Le jour où tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un gamin irresponsable, que tu arrêteras les m'as-tu-vu, que tu comprendras ENFIN que tu n'es pas si exceptionnel que ça, je sortirais peut-être avec toi ! Mais bon, malgré tes cas de conscience, tu ne changeras JAMAIS, Potter, JAMAIS ! Et d'ailleurs, arrête de me parler, ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande salle aussi vite que poursuivie par une horde de loups garous affamés. Alice se leva et partit à son tour. Ellen et Coline regardèrent James en gloussant.

-Oh, les filles ! ruminait-il. Et surtout, _cette _fille.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle te crie dessus, elle est obligée de fondre en larmes... dit Sirius. Une idée ? demanda-t-il à Ginny et Hermione.

-Le stress, sûrement, suggéra Hermione. Parfois, quand on subit trop de pression...

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! dit James au bord de la crise de nerfs. J'arrête, Lily, c'est finit ! Contents ? aboya-t-il à ses amis.

Sirius regarda ses spaghettis, Peter ouvrit la bouche, Remus ignora la remarque.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il sèchement.

-Décidément, c'est la journée, dit Ron une fois que James fut sorti.

-Tu l'as dit, marmonna Harry.

Dans les couloirs, James marchait d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité et de pouvoir directement aller faire un tour au parc. Il croisa Alice qui retournait vers la Grande salle.

-Lily n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Ecoute, Potter, laisse-la tranquille. Attends un peu... Je...

Elle le regarda furtivement et continua son chemin sans un mot. Il soupira.

-Soupe aux herbes, grogna-t-il à la grosse dame.

-Vous rentrez bien tôt, dites-moi. Le festin n'était pas bon ?

-Oh, s'il vous plait, ne posez pas de questions !

-C'est vous qui décidez.

Il entra dans la salle commune et vit Lily. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges, des mouchoirs utilisés à côté d'elle. Elle lisait _Mille herbes et champignons_. Il songea un instant à faire demi-tour, avant qu'elle ne le voit. Finalement, il se dit qu'il passerait juste devant elle. Il ne lui jetterait même pas un regard. Il monterait dans son dortoir, prendrait sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendrait au parc. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa devant Lily, les yeux baissés. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de la lecture. Il prit sa cape et redescendit en silence. Il repassa devant Lily qui lisait toujours. Il la contempla avant de continuer sa route.

-Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta. Comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'il était là. Il fit un pas, décidé à l'ignorer. Finalement, d'un geste machinal, il retira sa cape.

-Oui ? fit-il, essayant d'être gentil.

-Où l'as-tu eu ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la cape.

-Oh, elle est dans ma famille depuis longtemps...

-Waouh ! dit-elle d'un air impressionnée. Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-Bah, je comptais aller dans le parc, peut-être même à Pré-au-Lard. Mais mes projets sont ruinés, la préfète m'a démasqué... répondit-il d'un air triste.

-Je pourrais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, proposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Lily Evans allait-elle vraiment le laisser violer le règlement ? Il n'y crut pas une seconde.

-Après tout ce que tu m'as dit dans la Grande salle ? Ca m'étonnerait ! dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu as tort, alors.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Peut-être parce que... je ne te déteste pas tant que ça, avoua-t-elle.

-AH BON ? dit-il.

-Je vais me coucher ! dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne connais pas l'existence de cette cape, bonne nuit !

Il la regarda monter à toute vitesse dans son dortoir. Il remit sa cape sur le dos et sortit.

-Hermione, chuchota Harry, il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y, dit Hermione.

-Non, pas maintenant ! C'est sur les... tu-sais-quoi...

-On va se coucher, dit Hermione d'un ton impérieux. Bonne nuit ! Ron, Ginny ?

Ron et Ginny comprirent que Harry avait quelque chose d'important à leur montrer ou à leur dire. Ils se levèrent aussi rapidement que Harry et Hermione.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Harry leur montra le livre que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Hermione était terriblement impressionnée et complètement surexcitée.

-Oh Harry ! C'est vraiment un exemplaire unique ?

-Oui, Hermione, répéta Harry pour la vingtième fois.

-Je vais le lire ce soir, dit-elle, très enthousiaste.

-Merci Hermione.

-Oui, et Harry, promets-moi - enfin, promets-nous, que tu te présenteras aux essaies...

-Oui, Hermione... Vous aviez tous raison. Il est possible qu'on...

-Mais il est aussi très probable qu'on réussisse ! lança joyeusement Ginny.

Harry alla prendre une douche, et se coucha, la tête légère. Il entendait Hermione tourner les pages de _L'Histoire de Serdaigle_.

La fin de la semaine arriva très rapidement. Harry et James allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch vendredi à seize heures cinquante. La moitié de Poudlard était déjà là. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de me présenter ? pensa Harry. Madame Bibine arriva et demanda aux élèves de se calmer.

-Regroupez-vous en groupe de sept, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix stricte.

La foule se regroupa aussi rapidement que possible.

-Je veux tous ceux qui se présentent pour le poste de gardien ici.

Une partie de la masse se mit à côté d'elle.

-Maintenant, les Poursuiveurs ici.

James lança un signe de main à Harry et rejoignit les autres postulants. Après avoir appelé les batteurs, Madame Bibine regroupa les attrapeurs.

Harry regarda les essais de James. Ron avait raison, pensa-t-il, il a bien fait d'insister pour que je me présente. Jouer au Quidditch avec mon père... Tous les enfants de sorciers ont joué au Quidditch avec leur père...

-Je veux trois attrapeurs ! cria Madame Bibine.

Un garçon derrière Harry le poussa sur le terrain.

-Vos noms, demanda le professeur.

-Thomas Logan, dit Harry.

-Nikie Pallson, répondit une fille brune.

-Brad Michael, dit un autre garçon.

-Montez sur vos balais, je lâche le Vif d'or dans deux minutes.

Les sélections durèrent deux longues heures. Harry attrapa le Vif d'or cinq fois sur six. Au dernier essai, un gros Poufsouffle lui envoya un Cognard dans le ventre.

-Alors ? demanda James. Tu penses que tu seras pris ?

-Je me suis débrouillé, dit Harry.

-Tu as la modestie de ta mère... dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. D'ailleurs, mardi soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me détestait pas autant qu'elle voulait le faire croire...

-Évidement, sinon elle ne se serait jamais mariée avec toi !

-Et elle m'a laissé violer le règlement...

-Eh ben...

Ils se changèrent dans les vestiaire et se hâtèrent d'aller dîner dans la Grande salle.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius.

-Impec' ! répondit James, très fier.

-Et toi, Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Je pense que ça pourra le faire...

-Je l'ai vu, coupa James. Il va être pris, il n'a juste pas attrapé le Vif au sixième essai. Mais c'est parce qu'un débile de Poufsouffle ne sait pas viser. Où est Evans ? demanda-t-il.

-A la bibliothèque avec Rory et Susy. Devoir de Métamorphose, précisa Sirius. ET N'Y VA SURTOUT PAS ! ordonna-t-il en voyant James prêt à se lever.

-Je vais y aller, dit Ron. Harry ?

-Pour les...

-Oui, pour ça...

Les Maraudeurs les regardaient intrigués. Ils continuaient de les fixer alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

-C'est quoi les... demanda Peter à Remus.

-Aucune idée, répondit froidement Remus.

-Mauvaise humeur, Remus ? suggéra Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pas du tout, répondit Remus un peu plus chaleureusement. Je vais rejoindre Lily à la bibliothèque.

Il se leva brusquement en faisant trembler une bonne partie de la table. James et Sirius le regardèrent s'éloigner l'air incrédule. Peter mâchait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Peter, ferme la bouche, répéta machinalement Sirius.

Dans la bibliothèque, Lily discutait avec Hermione et Ginny.

-Ca doit vous faire plaisir que Brendorm participe à ce tournoi de Quidditch, non ?

-Heu, commença Ginny...

-Oui, bien sûr ! lança joyeusement Hermione. Nous sommes vraiment ravis de pouvoir revoir quelques uns de nos amis... Évidemment, il n'est pas dit qu'ils feront partis du voyage à Poudlard... Oh Harry ! Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant les deux garçons rentrer dans la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les Vous-Savez-Quoi... dans vous savez quel livre...

-Sur les quoi ? Dans quel livre ? demanda Lily, très intéressée.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, on se voit demain dans les couloirs, salut ! lança Hermione en ramassant ses affaires.

Ils quittèrent à toute vitesse la bibliothèque et allèrent dans leur dortoir.

-J'ai fini l'_Histoire de Serdaigle_, annonça fièrement Hermione.

-Alors ? demanda Ron, excité.

-Alors Rowena Serdaigle s'est mariée en Hongrie. Evidemment, c'est un lieu très important de l'histoire de Serdaigle, mais Voldemort déteste l'amour, je doute que son Horcruxe soit quelque part en Hongrie.

-Viens-en aux faits, Hermione, dit Harry.

-Oui, oui. Alors après s'être mariée, elle est revenue à Poudlard pour enseigner. Pendant les vacances, elle se rendait souvent au sud de l'Angleterre, vers la forêt de Dean... C'est là-bas qu'elle a inventé la plupart de ses sortilèges et fait la la majorité de ses études sur la magie. Je pense que l'Horcruxe est là-bas. Son objet le plus cher est un bracelet qu'elle portait constamment. Hérité de sa mère, précisa-t-elle. Il a disparu il y a environ vingt ans.

-Très bien, dit Harry. On y va cet été.

-On avait dit que cet été, on allait chercher le médaillon, remarqua judicieusement Ginny.

-Il faut choisir, dit Hermione.

-On pourrait essayer de faire les deux, suggéra Ron.

-Ron a raison, assura Harry. Juillet la forêt de Dean, août le médaillon. On a l'avantage de connaître toutes les protections du médaillon, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.

-Je vais me renseigner sur la forêt, ajouta Hermione. Pendant tout le reste de l'année. Mais là, je vais dormir, je suis épuisée.

-Moi aussi, dit Ron en baillant.

-Euh... dit Ginny. Avant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-On t'écoute.

-J'ai dit à Remus que Peter allait les trahir, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

-TU AS QUOI ? s'emporta Harry.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, mais il a insisté, et il a deviné tout seul, je...

Harry soupira, envahi par la colère. Comment avait-elle pu...

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il finalement. Si c'est lui qui deviné... Après tout il a toujours été intelligent.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, crois-moi...

-Non, mais je te crois, assura Harry. Vraiment. Je vais aussi aller me coucher.

* * *

Bon, on aura vu plus long, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mes profs me tannent, je suis déjà débordée par mes devoirs, plus un bac blanc (oui, déjà !) dans trois semaines et une correspondante allemande (qui me soule) dont il faudra que je m'occupe et qui arrive jeudi, donc la fanfiction n'est vraiment pas ma priorité...

Candice.


	13. Quand on dépend du futur

**Chapitre 13 : Quand on dépend du futur**

La fin du mois de septembre passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Les élèves de cinquième année étaient assaillis par les devoirs et on voyait régulièrement James et Sirius travailler dur le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ce qui avait été très rare depuis leurs entrées respectives à Poudlard.

Début octobre, en retournant dans la salle commune en fin de soirée, Harry vit une foule d'élèves s'extasiant devant le panneau d'affichage.

-C'est la liste des élèves de Gryffondor qui ont été sélectionnés pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, informa un élève de première année.

-Ah, dit Harry. Et qui est pris ?

-James Potter et Louise Chalgen sont pris. Ils étaient déjà dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je ne connais pas l'Attrapeur... un certain Thomas Peau d'Âne, je crois...

-Logan, corrigea Harry. Il s'appelle Thomas Logan.

-Oui, c'est ça ! s'écria le garçon. Tu le connais ?

-Non, dit Harry, qui n'avait aucunement envie de parler plus longtemps au garçon. Il est dans ma classe.

-HA... THOMAS ! appela une voix joyeuse. THOMAS, ON EST PRIS !

Harry se retourna et vit son père agiter la main.

-Génial, non ?

-Super, dit Harry.

-Je savais qu'on serait pris ! continua James toujours aussi joyeux. HEY EVANS ! JE SUIS PRIS !

-Dans le Top Trois des Crâneurs ? demanda Lily sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Dans l'équipe de Quidditch, voyons ! Et Thomas aussi est pris !

-Ah. Bravo, Thomas ! dit-elle d'un air sincère en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

-Bah, euh, merci Lily, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

-Et moi ? s'indigna James.

-Tu as dit que tu savais que tu serais pris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te féliciter. Ah si : bravo Potter, ton Troisième Oeil voit drôlement bien en ce moment !

James explosa de rire.

-T'as de l'humour, Evans, ça me plait ! Bon, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant ! dit-elle en fermant son livre.

-Justement, ce n'était pas une blague.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec toi ?

-L'espoir fait vivre.

-FAUT PAS POUSSER NON PLUS ! D'AILLEURS, ON N'A ABSOLUMENT RIEN A FAIRE ENSEMBLE, ON NE SE CONNAIT MÊME PAS, ON N'A JAMAIS RIEN PARTAGE...

-Si, on a notre petit secret sur...

-Si tu parles de ça, je préfère l'oublier, tu as profité que je sois...

-Que tu sois quoi ? Totalement sous mon charme ?

-NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ! explosa-t-elle.

Elle laissa tomber son livre sur le sol et sortit, les larmes aux yeux, de la salle commune.

-Ne la suis pas, ordonna Harry.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ramassa le livre de Lily et s'assit dans le fauteuil dans lequel quelques minutes auparavant elle était assise. Il commença à lire _L'Art de la Potion au seizième siècle_. Harry soupira et retourna dans son dortoir retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Tu as été pris, informa inutilement Ron.

-Ouais, je sais. Mes parents se sont disputés.

-Normalement, c'est après le mariage qu'on se dispute, soupira Ron. Décidément, les Potter ne peuvent rien faire comme tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, admit Harry.

A onze heures trente, James était encore assis dans la Salle commune, à lire le même livre. Remus entra dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

-Je passe le temps.

-James, Lily n'a...

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, Lunard.

-C'est important, James : Lily n'a pas fait sa ronde ce soir.

-En quoi ça me regarde ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

-Oh, parce que je sais que tu en es à l'origine.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle ne fasse pas sa ronde ce soir ?

-Rien de plus énervant que d'habitude, céda James.

-C'était la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. Va la chercher, excuse-toi. En plus, elle n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité, et même si elle est préfète, elle n'a pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs après onze heures et demi.

-Je vais chercher la Carte, soupira James.

Il monta dans son dortoir, fouilla ses affaires et sortit la Carte du Maraudeurs. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-t-il dans le couloir.

Lily était dans les toilettes des filles. Celles qui étaient inutilisées, celles qui étaient hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Était-elle si triste que ça pour se confier à Mimi ? Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et finalement fit demi-tour. Il se dit qu'une petite tarte ne serait pas de refus avant de s'excuser. Il entra dans les cuisines et se dévêtit de sa cape.

-Bonjour, Monsieur James Potter ! couina un elfe.

-Salut, Preggie ! dit James. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Preggie a une tarte aux pommes entière, Monsieur James Potter !

-Miam ! Merci, Preggie, dit-il à l'elfe qui s'inclinait.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir, Monsieur James Potter ! Revenez quand vous voulez !

-Avec joie ! Bonne nuit, Preggie !

James sortit des cuisines et consulta à nouveau la Carte. Lily était toujours dans les toilettes, elle n'avait pas bougé. La tarte dans une main, la carte dans l'autre, il se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers les toilettes. La porte n'était pas ouverte. Un coup de vent pourrait sûrement expliqué l'ouverture... Il la poussa et vit Lily assise dans un coin. Mimi Geignarde était à côté d'elle.

-Il est pourtant très séduisant, disait Mimi.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec un garçon seulement mignon ! Je sais qu'il pourrait être très gentil mais non... Il est toujours obligé de faire l'idiot, l'intéressant... dit Lily dans un sanglot.

-Jamais un garçon n'avait autant insisté pour sortir avec moi, avoua Mimi.

-Mes amies me disent que j'ai beaucoup de chance, mais je voudrais juste qu'il me laisse tranquille !

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille ! Mais vraiment, pourquoi avait-il écouté Remus ? Il décida de faire demi-tour et regarda la Carte. Rusard approchait ! Effectivement, il entendait ses pas...

Sans même plus réfléchir, il s'avança vers Lily et planqua sa main devant sa bouche. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Rusard arrive...

Elle émit un gémissement. Il souleva sa cape et la cacha en dessous.

-Potter ? dit-elle.

-Chut ! Rusard arrive...

Elle se retint d'ajouter autre chose et se contenta d'essayer d'observer ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

-Mais comment tu sais que ?...

-CHUUUT !

La porte grinça et Mis Teigne entra suivie de Rusard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? demanda Mimi.

-J'ai entendu des voix, répondit Rusard d'un ton menaçant.

-Je parlais toute seule, dit sèchement Mimi.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr...

-Sortez d'ici ! Ce sont mes toilettes !

Rusard sortit sans un mot. Lily avait la désagréable impression que Miss Teigne voyait à travers la cape.

-Viens, ma jolie, appela Rusard.

La chatte continuait de fixer l'emplacement où se trouvaient Lily et James mais partit finalement rejoindre Rusard. Lily voulut se dévêtir de la cape mais James l'en empêcha.

-Il est encore trop près, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent cinq minutes silencieux. Lily essayait d'éviter le plus possible le regard de James. Elle tenta de loucher sur la carte. Elle vit des points avec des noms bouger. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

-C'est bon, dit finalement James.

Il enleva la cape de sa tête et de celle de Lily.

-Mimi, tu peux nous laisser ? demanda-t-il.

Mimi gloussa et plongea la tête la première dans les toilettes.

-Tu en veux ? demanda James en désignant la tarte aux pommes.

-Ouais, merci, dit Lily en regardant ailleurs.

Ils mangèrent leur part de tarte, essayant le plus possible d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Lily trouvait cette situation très étrange : si quelques heures auparavant quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle mangerait une tarte aux pommes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec James Potter, elle aurait envoyé la personne illico presto à Ste Mangouste.

James était très mal à l'aise. Lui qui d'habitude était si sûr de lui... Il fallait absolument qu'il rompe ce silence pesant. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il essaya de se remémorer les conseils donnés par Hermione et Ginny. Une amitié féminine pouvait vraiment se révéler utile. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Dans son coeur, il n'y avait eu que de la place pour Sirius, Remus, Peter, ses parents et... Lily Evans.

-Elle est bonne, dit-il en parlant de la tarte.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je suis nul, lâcha-t-il.

Lily manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de tarte. Elle avala difficilement et osa lever les yeux vers James.

-Non, pas tellement, avoua-t-elle. Enfin si, mais je... Je ne suis pas toujours très sympa avec toi...

-En effet, confirma-t-il. Mais j'admets être un peu lourd.

Elle sourit. Finalement, ces petits dialogues avec sa conscience n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, cette conscience ?

-C'est sympa, Harry, sortit-elle.

-Ouais, si j'ai un fils, je l'appelle Harry !

-Mais qui voudrait avoir un enfant avec toi ? s'exclama-t-elle, faussement surprise.

-Mmh... tu le sauras tôt ou tard, Evans...

-Tu m'intrigues, tu le sais ?

-Je m'en doute, dit-il en se rapprochant de Lily.

A sa grande surprise, Lily ne recula pas. Elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. C'est maintenant ou jamais, pensa James. Il approcha de plus en plus son visage quand une vision d'horreur l'empêcha d'aller plus loin : et si ça modifiait le futur ? Et si Harry n'existait pas ? En même temps, sans Harry, il ne devrait pas mourir... Mais Harry était quand même sympa. Et puis s'il s'engageait dans la résistance, il avait autant de chance de mourir Harry vivant ou non. Mais Harry était quand même sympa comme fils...

-Désolé, dit-il bredouillant. Tiens, prends ça pour retourner dans la salle commune, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la cape et la carte du maraudeur.

Il sortit des toilettes aussi vite que si un géant affamé le poursuivait. Il rentra dans la salle commune et alla réveiller Sirius.

-Patmol ! J'ai failli embrassé Lily !

-Failli ? demanda Sirius dans un baillement.

-Mais je n'ai pas pu, à cause du futur ! Tu te rends compte ?

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point mon oreiller était confortable, dit Sirius en se rendormant.

-Tu ne comprends à rien à l'amour ! fulmina James.

Il sortit de son dortoir, vérifia que Lily n'était pas dans les parages et alla voir Harry.

-Harry ! Debout ! DEBOUT !

-Laisse moi dormir... grogna Harry.

-HARRY ! C'EST A PROPOS DU FUTUR ! C'EST CAPITAL POUR MA SURVIE...

-Quoi ?! s'écria Harry.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix endormie de Ron.

-Je suis en train de gravement modifier le futur, dit James d'une voix solennel.

Harry se leva hors de son lit. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-J'ai failli embrasser Lily... et elle n'avait pas franchement l'air contre...

-QUOI ? Mais... comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas... bredouilla James. Mais je ne peux quand même pas laisser passer cette chance !

-Hey ! On se calme ! dit Harry. Tu ne dois PAS sortir avec Lily avant ta septième année, ok ?

-A quoi ça servait alors tous ces conseils pour qu'elle arrête de me détester ? A quoi c'était sensé servir ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Alors ? Je peux avoir une réponse ?

-Tu ne peux pas changer le futur comme ça !

-Tu crois que tu fais quoi depuis le début, Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Sauver la vie de ses parents et les voir sortir ensemble avant la date prévue...

-Pour moi c'est aussi important ! s'emporta James en réveillant Hermione et Ginny.

-Pourquoi criez-vous comme ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Demande à ton petit ami, répondit James d'un ton sarcastique.

-NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME CA ! s'écria Harry.

-Oui, parce que toi tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux quand ça te chante ! Eh bien, sache que je sortirai avec Lily, avec ou sans ton accord ! Après tout, c'est moi le père !

James sortit en furie du dortoir. Harry était figé, incapable de bouger.

-Ca arrive de se disputer avec son père, dit Ron d'une voix remplie d'expérience.

-Ferme-la, dit Harry.

Au fond de lui même, il était triste mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'en aperçoivent. James avait raison : il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de sortir avec l'heure avec Lily.

James était assis dans un canapé. Il ne sortirait pas avec Lily avant leur septième année. Il fallait le faire pour Harry. Il venait les sauver et il prenait le risque de tout gâcher pour passer plus de temps avec elle... Lily et lui auraient toute la vie pour ça une fois que Harry les aura sauver...

**Bon pas tip top comme chapitre, mais il fallait que je publie quelque chose !!**

**La suite dès que je peux (sachant que j'écris deux trois phrases par semaine...). J'ai énormément de travail, je suis dans un lycée pseudo élitiste lol et même en sport j'ai des devoirs ! --'**

**Bref, désolée pour l'attente !**

**Candice**


	14. Sortie à PréauLard

**Chapitre 14 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

-Bonsoir, Maître.

-Wangel, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, répondit la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort.

-Eh bien, Maître, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses...

-Je le sais bien, Wangel. Je veux connaître les détails, répondit Voldemort sèchement.

-J'ai pu m'entretenir avec Carrow. Belquen joue très bien son rôle de Médicomage. D'ailleurs l'Auror William Potter sera bientôt atteint d'une maladie incurable... Il a rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste dans trois jours. Visite de routine...

-Très bien, très bien... murmura Voldemort. Ce sot commençait à m'énerver sérieusement... Il était temps d'en finir. Et comment va Carrow ? Belquen a-t-il un plan pour la faire évader dès que possible ?

-Il est encore très faible. Il ne pourra pas sortir avant trois semaines, d'après Belquen. Mais il prendra les mesures nécessaires pour la faire sortir dès qu'il aura retrouvé une santé convenable.

-Il faudra que je rencontre ces jeunes gens qui l'ont amoché... Rappelle moi leur nom.

-Il y avait Thomas Logan, Rory Bennet, Julian et Susy Hobrean. Ils étudient à Poudlard en cinquième année mais ils sont originaires d'Irlande.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir. Il eut un sourire mauvais et continua :

-Je veux que tu me trouves le maximum de renseignement sur eux. Sur leurs parents, leurs familles... Ah oui, n'oublie pas de connaître la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'oubliais : nous abandonnons nos recherches pour un moment. Nous les reprendrons une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de ces quatre morveux. Je te remercie, Wangel, ton aide m'est précieuse. Fais entrer Lestrange, s'il te plait.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Maître.

Wangel sortit de la salle en faisant un révérence. Voldemort resta seul pendant quelques instants. Il fit les cent pas dans son bureau. Depuis quelques temps, ses plans pourtant tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres échouaient. Surtout depuis le résultat désastreux de l'attaque d'Amycus Carrow. Bien qu'il soit une nouvelle recrue, il s'était toujours montré très efficace, en particulier contre quelques excellents Aurors. Et quatre adolescents l'avaient presque tué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Les acolytes de Dumbledore avaient défié ses Mangemorts deux fois en une semaine et ce vieillard n'avait eu aucune perte à déplorer alors que lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avait perdu six hommes.

-Vous m'avez demandé, Maître ?

-Bonsoir, Lestrange. Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est un tel honneur de me voir convié dans votre bureau, Maître...

-Oui, pas de manière, s'il te plait. Assieds-toi, nous avons à parler.

Lestrange obéit sans prononcer un mot de plus. Voldemort prit place de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Comment va ton fils Rodolphus ? demanda Voldemort.

-Il va bien. Il est entré en septième année à Poudlard, répondit Lestrange d'une voix fière. Je voulais l'envoyer à Durmstrang mais sa mère préférait le garder à proximité.

-Quels ASPIC a-t-il choisi ?

-Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Intéressant... vraiment très intéressant...

-Je lui enseigne quelques procédés de magie noire pendant les vacances, précisa Lestrange.

-Très bien... Je suppose que tu es son héros, son modèle ?

-Je dois avouer, sans me vanter, que Rodolphus m'admire.

-Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il nous rejoigne ?

-Rodolphus sera honoré d'une telle invitation ! Il sera enchanté, vraiment, Maître... Je lui soumettrai votre proposition la semaine prochaine, c'est son anniversaire...

-Très bien. Je serai ravi de l'accueillir parmi nous dès le lendemain de la fin de sa scolarité. Maintenant, je voudrais te confier une mission d'une haute importance. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin des Milevon, de Hector Malefoy et de la famille Garvan au complet. Je te charge de les prévenir, j'ai beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci.

-Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, Maître...

-Vous allez devoir vous battre contre quatre adolescents, coupa Voldemort.

Lestrange explosa de rire.

-Je ne plaisante pas, coupa froidement Voldemort. Les quatre adolescents dont je parle sont ceux qui ont attaqué Carrow.

Lestrange ne prononça plus un mot.

-Maître, ne pensez-vous pas que ?...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, Lestrange. Mais si cette mission te paraît trop difficile...

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa d'un air menaçant sur Lestrange.

-Non, Maître, je ferai le nécessaire pour en venir à bout...

-Je préfère ça. Je les veux vivants. Entends-tu ? Vivants. Tu peux disposer.

A des kilomètres au loin, à Poudlard, James Potter s'ennuyait dans un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour passer le temps, il jouait au Morpion, un jeu Moldu, avec Sirius.

-Gagné ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu me soules, soupira James qui perdait pour la treizième fois de suite.

-Taisez-vous ! dit Lily, visiblement énervée.

James eut alors une idée.

-Hey, Evans, tu sais jouer au Morpion ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles, Potter ?

-Oh, Evans, sans rancune, allons ! Alors, le Morpion ?

-Ouais, je sais y jouer, pourquoi ?

-Joue contre Sirius, ordonna James.

-On est en cours, là, remarqua Lily.

-C'est pas une partie qui va te tuer, Evans, dit Sirius. Ou alors tu as peur de m'affronter parce que je suis un Dieu du Morpion.

Lily avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui dise qu'elle était une dégonflée.

-On va voir ça, Black, dit-elle sur un ton de défis.

Elle dessina rapidement un quadrillage et plaça un rond. Sirius dessina une croix et afficha un sourire goguenard. Lily ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle criait victoire.

-Alors, je croyais que tu étais un Dieu du Morpion ! dit-elle faussement déçue.

-Ouais, bon, bon... marmonna Sirius.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Harry regarda sa mère rire avec Sirius. Ca lui faisait plaisir. Il évita soigneusement James malgré les conseils de Hermione. Elle tenait absolument à ce que Harry aille s'excuser, lui n'y tenait pas vraiment. Selon Ron, cela arrivait souvent, l'exemple le plus flagrant était Percy. En y pensant, Harry avait vraiment envie d'aller s'excuser. Mais après tout, c'était James qui avait commencé. C'était donc à lui d'aller s'excuser. Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas : il avait tellement entendu parler de la fierté de son père. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aller s'excuser. Avec un soupire il se dirigea vers la Salle commune.

De jeunes Gryffondor s'agglutinaient devant le panneau d'informations. Avec difficultés, Harry vit que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint, soit dans moins de trois semaines. Il monta dans son dortoir et prit ses devoirs. Il redescendit dans la salle où James et Sirius s'amusaient tour à tour à imiter un chien de cirque sous les yeux amusés de leur fan club. Peter les regardait, admiratif. Remus observait la scène au dessus de son livre, l'oeil critique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'immaturité de ses deux amis. Harry chercha Lily du regard et la vit assise avec Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-Bien sûr, répondit chaleureusement Lily. Nous faisions la Métamorphose.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Harry. Je vais m'y mettre.

James arrêta un instant d'imiter un chien pour regarder Lily et vit que Harry était assis à sa table. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'excusa auprès de Sirius et de ses admiratrices et se dirigea vers son futur fils.

-Tu as entièrement raison, admit James avec difficultés.

Harry leva les yeux.

-C'est oublié, dit-il avec un sourire.

C'était si facile de lui parler, de lui pardonner... Harry essaya d'imaginer Dudley avoir une telle discussion avec son père. Il se retint de rire.

-Salut, Evans ! lança-t James joyeusement.

Lily ne répondit pas. Cette absence n'enleva cependant pas son sourire à James.

Celui-ci retourna vers Sirius gaiement et continua ses imitations d'un bon vieux chien.

-Dans une autre vie, Sirius, tu as été un chien ! s'écria une blonde.

-Merci, Dorothy ! répondit Sirius, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau compliment !

La soirée se finit dans une ambiance légère, presque festive. Dans le dortoir, Harry pensait à tout ce qui se passait. C'était vraiment dément. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione.

-Est-ce qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Je pense m'attarder sur les Horcruxes, répondit Harry.

-Nous restons avec toi, alors.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas...

-Harry, on pourra aller autant de fois à Pré-au-Lard une fois qu'on aura sauvé James et Lily ! soupira-t-elle. On veut t'aider, on ne veut pas s'amuser pendant que tu chercheras les Horcruxes...

-Merci, Hermione.

Le lendemain, McGonagall les bombarda de devoirs. Sirius protesta vivement en inventant un tas d'autres devoirs en Sortilèges, en Botanique,...

-Et en Etude des runes, on doit traduire cinq pages ! Cinq pages, professeur ! assura-t-il.

-Mr Black, vous n'étudiez pas les runes ! Je vous demanderai de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas une retenue ! gronda McGonagall.

-Espèce de vieille vache, marmonna James.

-POTTER ! DEUX SEMAINES DE RETENUE !

-Mais..., protesta James.

-Et privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

-QUOI ? MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

-Vous voulez peut-être une troisième semaine ?

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de grave !

-Votre insolence vous donne donc le droit à une troisième semaine de retenue et j'écrirai à vos parents ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois, je doute qu'ils soient ravis... Et il y aura aussi un rapport de fait... Le professeur Dumbledore entendra parler de votre conduite. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des prédispositions dans la Magie, et particulièrement en Métamorphose, que vous avez tous les droits !

James se leva d'un bon, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit bruyamment de la salle.

-Je convoquerai vos parents, Mr Potter, cria la voix lointaine de McGonagall.

Harry entendit Lily murmurer à sa voisine quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « pathétique ». Si elle savait qu'ils allaient se marier, se surprit-il à penser. La sonnerie se déclencha et les élèves sortirent d'un pas précipité de la salle.

-Je me demande où est mon Jamesie préféré, dit Sirius.

-Sûrement dans le parc avec un Vif d'or, suggéra Remus. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

-T'as peut-être raison, avoua Sirius. Même Evans n'arriverait pas à le remettre de bonne humeur.

-Ses parents vont être convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je pense que pleins de vieilles histoires qui s'étaient tassées vont refaire surface...

-Il ne va quand même pas être... _renvoyé _?

-Je ne pense pas, soupira Remus. Il est un excellent élève, ça va beaucoup jouer.

-N'empêche, elle s'est énervée pour rien, McGonagall. Je veux dire, pas besoin d'en faire une histoire.

-Il l'a traitée de vieille vache ! s'écria Remus, c'est très grave !

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Le Préfet, dit Sirius en faisant une révérence.

Harry s'esquiva avec Ron dans leur dortoir.

-On va profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer l'Horcruxe qui est dans Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Tu oublies un détail, coupa Ron, James est privé de sortie, on va l'avoir sur le dos.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il n'y aille pas.

-Ses parents sont convoqués à l'heure de la sortie, intervint Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Il doit assister à l'entretien. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il puisse se faufiler à Pré-au-Lard.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry.

-McGonagall l'a marmonné en sortant de la salle.

Harry maudit McGonagall, puis James, puis les Horcruxes, puis Voldemort, et en revint à maudire McGonagall, James, les Horcruxes, Voldemort...

-Finalement, on va à Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry. Au moins, on fera autre chose que glander.

Le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, James n'apparut pas dans la Grande Salle.

-Ca doit être horriblement stressant, dit Sirius.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas renvoyé, soupira Peter. Ca ferait bizarre de ne plus...

-Ne parle pas de mauvaises choses, Queudver, coupa Sirius. Oh voilà Evans ! Et par Merlin ! Elle est avec LINE GARVALE !

-Qui est Line Garvale ? demanda curieusement Ginny.

-L'une des filles les plus... jolies du château... mais elle ne veut plus sortir avec moi... Je ne savais pas qu'elle était amie avec Evans.

-On en apprend tous les jours, dit Harry d'une voix indifférente.

Lily s'approcha de Remus alors qu'il mangeait avidement du bacon.

-Salut, Remus, dit-elle.

-Ca va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Eh bien, ça va, un peu... malade mais j'irai bientôt mieux.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, ne te fais de soucis, je serais bien en pleine forme ! assura Remus.

-Bon, on se verra peut-être à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle s'éloigna accompagné de Line Garvale que Sirius regardait avec passion.

-On est resté qu'une semaine ensemble, mais quelle semaine !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il remonta en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans leur dortoir pour prendre quelques affaires avant de partir pour le village sorcier. En descendant, ils croisèrent James qui descendait les escaliers, le regard vite.

-Salut, tenta Harry. On pense à toi... tu ne te feras pas...

-Ferme-la, Harry, fulmina James.

James descendit les escaliers aussi vite que possible, évita soigneusement le hall où tous les élèves se trouvaient, prêts à partir à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'avança rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, s'adossa contre le mur et attendit ses parents. Il les entendit arriver dix minutes plus tard.

-Ah il va m'entendre ! disait son père.

-William, je t'en prie, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon !

-Meredith, si tu ne m'en avais pas empêché, il serait déjà à la maison depuis longtemps ! Insulter un professeur, Minerva McGonagall qui plus est ! Je ne l'ai pas élevé pour se comporter ainsi !

Il vit l'ombre de ses parents dans l'angle du couloir. Sa mère se jeta dans ses bras mais son père resta distant.

-Bonjour, Papa, tenta-t-il timidement.

-Bonjour, James, répondit froidement William Potter. Montons.

Il prononça le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entendit un calme « entrez ! ».

-Professeur Dumbledore, bonjour, dit Mr Potter.

-Mr Potter, quelle joie de vous revoir... même si c'est dans de pareilles circonstances, répondit le vieil homme en regardant James qui baissa les yeux. Mme Potter, mes respects.

-Bonjour, Professeur, dit Mme Potter.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. James, si tu veux bien t'asseoir au milieu...

Ils prirent tous place. James se mordillait la lèvre, le regard toujours baissé. Il sentait que son père se retenait de ne pas l'étrangler.

-James, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cour du professeur McGonagall, s'il te plait ?

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détendu.

-James, je ne souhaite en aucune façon te renvoyer. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'indifférent, car je sais que tu veux rester à Poudlard. Raconte moi ta version des faits.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Le professeur McGonagall nous avait donné une montagne de devoirs. Sirius en avait inventé quelques uns pour qu'elle arrête... Elle n'a pas voulu alors j'ai marmonné « vieille vache ». Elle m'a entendu, elle m'a donné deux semaines de retenue, j'ai protesté, elle m'a donné une troisième semaine, je suis sorti de la salle et elle a hurlé qu'elle convoquerait mes parents.

-C'est exactement la version du professeur McGonagall. James, je dois te féliciter pour ta franchise, dit Dumbledore.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour le féliciter pour quoi que ce soit, coupa sèchement Mr Potter.

-Votre fils assume ses actes, William. C'est toujours une qualité.

-Il a insulté son professeur ! Je souhaiterais le retirer dès demain de Poudlard, si vous n'en voyez aucun inconvénient.

-Il est vrai que depuis son entrée à Poudlard James n'a jamais vraiment montré un grand respect pour le règlement. Cependant, vous oubliez que votre fils est extrêmement doué et ce serait un gâchis de le priver d'éducation.

-Albus, c'est la deuxième fois que nous sommes convoqués dans ce bureau pour discuter du comportement de James. Je ne compte plus les lettres que nous avons reçues des différents professeurs. Et je ne préfère pas parler des heures de retenue accumulées en cinq ans...

-Près de mille huit cent quatre vingt douze, précisa le directeur avec amusement.

-Je pense que James mérite une punition, et une vraie : je le retire de Poudlard pour un an. Il reviendra l'année prochaine.

-William, je t'en prie, dit Mrs Potter, c'est beaucoup trop dur...

-C'est mon dernier mot. James rentrera dès demain matin au manoir.

James se retint de pleurer. Il ne verrait plus Remus, il ne rirait plus avec Sirius, il n'encouragera plus jamais Peter... et surtout il ne reverrait plus Lily. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour finalement se voir éloigner d'elle...

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Mrs Potter sanglotait tandis que son mari restait impassible. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira et dit :

-Je veux que James reste étudier ici.

James leva la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda son père.

-Non, Albus. Je ne changerai pas de position.

-William, regardez les résultats de votre fils aux différents examens et osez avouer que le retirer de l'école n'est pas la solution. Examen de première année en métamorphose, quatre vingt dix huit pour cents de réussite... La moyenne de sa classe était à soixante. L'année dernière, quatre vingt dix neuf pour cents de réussite à l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... hormis la Divination où James est pitoyable, il brille dans toutes les matières. Il est aussi bon que des élèves comme Lily Evans ou Remus Lupin...

-Lily Evans ! Parlons-en ! dit Mr Potter.

-Je vous écoute, dit Dumbledore calmement.

-Si je retire James de l'école pendant un an, il arrêtera peut-être de penser à cette fille et par conséquent il cessera d'essayer de faire remarquer pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui !

-William, voyons, protesta Mrs Potter. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir...

-Cette discussion est close, coupa William Potter. James rentrera à la maison par le premier train demain.

-Je vous déconseille de faire cela, William, avertit Dumbledore. Il est vrai qu'il a insulté son professeur et qu'il ne s'est pas toujours très bien comporté. Son entichement pour Lily Evans n'entre pas...

-Ce n'est pas un entichement ! interrompit James.

-N'entre pas en compte, continua Dumbledore ignorant la remarque du jeune garçon. Il est incroyablement doué et il ne doit pas être privé d'éducation. Je prendrais les mesures nécessaires jusqu'à la fin du trimestre pour le punir convenablement. L'entretien est terminé. William, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. Mrs Potter, mes hommages. Je vous raccompagne en bas. J'aimerais parler seul avec James.

Mr Potter se leva, furieux.

-Vous me décevez énormément, Albus, lâcha-t-il. Pas la peine de nous raccompagner. Meredith, viens.

Mrs Potter embrassa son fils et serra la main de Dumbledore en marmonnant un léger « excusez mon mari ».

-Meredith, s'il te plait, s'énerva Mr Potter.

-J'arrive, William, j'arrive, soupira-t-elle. Au revoir, James. Et reste sage, s'il te plait...

-Salut, Maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me tiendrai à carreaux...

-Je t'écris dans la semaine, mon petit lapin en sucre...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! protesta-t-il vivement.

-Meredith ! appela Mr Potter.

-Embrasse bien Sirius de ma part et passe le bonjour à Remus et Peter...

-Meredith !

Elle se tourna tristement vers son mari et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Au revoir, Papa, dit James, le regard plein d'espoir.

William Potter ne lui adressa même pas un regard et ouvrit la porte du bureau, suivit par sa femme. James baissa les yeux et entendit le professeur Dumbledore s'asseoir à nouveau devant son bureau.

-Eh bien, James, tu as compris la gravité de tes actes, dit-il.

-Oui, et je voudrais m'excuser auprès du Professeur McGonagall. Et je ferais ce que vous voulez pour me punir et ce que vous voulez pour vous remercier d'avoir consenti à ce que je reste à Poudlard.

-Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu écrives une lettre d'excuse à Minerva McGonagall et que tu la lui remettes en main propre. Je pense que tu pourrais également passer tes mercredis soirs à récurer les chaudrons du professeur Slughorn pendant disons un mois. Pour me remercier, tu n'as qu'à m'acheter des Chocogrenouilles. Tu seras gentil de me les apporter ce soir vers vingt et une heure.

-Professeur, je ne peux pas aller acheter des Chocogrenouilles...

-J'oubliais ce détail. Nous allons aller à l'extérieur de Poudlard et je te ferais transplaner à Pré-au-Lard...

-Professeur, je... merci. Vous êtes l'homme le plus cool de toute la terre.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, James. Allons-y, je pense que tu seras ravi de passer quelques heures en compagnie de tes amis et de ton fils...

-Mais comment... enfin, je veux dire... _Vous savez _?

-Miraculeusement, je sais tout. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Pas moins d'une demi heure plus tard, James était à Pré-au-Lard et avait retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius d'un air avide.

James leur raconta tout, du comportement de son père à la gentillesse de Dumbledore en oubliant volontairement « mon petit lapin en sucre ».

-Je savais que tu t'en sortirais ! dit Peter.

-Queudver, je suis génial, tu ne le savais pas ?

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble autour de leur Bierraubeurre. Ils sortirent en fin d'après-midi pour retourner vers Poudlard. Ils croisèrent Franck et Alice, main dans la main (un jour, ce sera Lily et moi, assura James) et quelques autres couples.

-Potter ! Hey, Potter ! appela une voix derrière eux.

James se retourna et vit Lily accompagné d'Ellen et Coline.

-Que me vaut cet honneur, Evans ? demanda-t-il, essayant de rester sûr de lui pour cacher sa surprise.

-Je voulais te demander comment ça s'était passé...

-Ca c'est très bien passé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ellen et Coline.

-Je peux te parler... seul à seul ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... à propos de...

-Oui, à propos de...

-A propos de quoi ????? demanda Ellen d'une voix bête.

-Je te l'ai déjà raconté, Elie, soupira Lily.

-Alors ? redemanda James.

-D'accord, répondit Lily. Les filles, je vous rejoins.

Ils s'éloignèrent et s'assirent sur un muret.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, lâcha-t-il.

-Moi aussi, assura-t-elle. Je ne voulais surtout pas te laisser croire que...

Le laisser croire ? Alors elle ne l'aimait pas ? James avait l'impression que dans sa tête, tout s'écroulait.

-Bon, au moins c'est clair... dit James.

-Je te jure que je ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que ça me... Enfin, je préfère aller rejoindre les autres...

-Lily, s'il te plait, parle-moi... Je t'aime, avoua-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Ne dis pas ça, les choses se compliquent et je...

-C'est toi qui les complique ! s'emporta-t-il. Ca pourrait être très simple et tu le sais très bien !

-C'est juste que depuis la rentrée, tu n'es plus ce crétin et arrogant et je...

-Et tu quoi ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. La foule courrait dans tous les sens. Ils comprirent bien vite ce qu'il se passait : des personnes cagoulées lançaient des sorts dans tous les sens.

Sans même réfléchir, James prit la main de Lily et courut, essayant désespérément de retrouver les autres.

-HARRY ! hurla-t-il, HARRY !

-Tu connais un Harry ? demanda Lily. Enfin, je veux, un autre Harry autre que ta conscience.

-S'il te plait, Lily, ferme-la et aide-moi à trouver les autres. HARRY ! GINNY ! RON ! HERMIONE !

-Mais qui sont ces...

-Lily, ne pose pas de questions et essaye de trouver Ellen et Coline !

-James, je dois t'avouer que j'ai très peur...

James arrêta un instant sa course, la regarda et la serra dans ses bras.

-Personne ne touchera un seul de tes cheveux en ma présence. Jamais. Je te le promets.

Ils continuèrent à errer dans la foule, évitant tant bien que mal les sorts jetés, enjambant des cadavres.

-Harry ! Ginny ! Ron ! Hermione ! continuait d'hurler James.

Soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Mangemort.

-On essaye de fuir ? demanda le Mangemort.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre devant Lily. Il sortit sa baguette. Le Mangemort explosa de rire. James se dit qu'il devait être vraiment pathétique. Il n'avait que quinze ans, comme s'il allait pouvoir faire quoique ce soit contre un Mangemort.

-_Levicorpus _! lança hasardeusement James.

Le Mangemort, toujours mort de rire, ne réagit pas, et se retrouva suspendu par la cheville dans les airs.

-_Protecpulto _! cria James.

Le Mangemort fut expulsé quelques mètres plus loin dans les airs.

-Sors ta baguette, ordonna James à Lily alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course.

Elle obéit sans se faire prier. James lançait des sorts au hasard sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pendant que Lily assurait leurs arrières. James aperçut enfin Harry.

-Thomas ! hurla-t-il, THOMAS !

Harry se retourna en même temps que Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière avait la lèvre ouverte, Ron avait un superbe oeil au beurre noir. La robe de Harry était un peu déchirée mais Ginny semblait intacte.

-Ca va ? demanda James.

-On s'en sort, répondit Hermione, la respiration haletante. Et vous ?

-De même.

-Où sont Ellen et Coline ? demanda Lily inquiète. Vous avez vu Alice et Franck ?

-Ils ne sont pas loin, informa Ginny. Je crois avoir vu Ellen, mais aucune trace de Coline.

Lily semblait au bord des larmes. James la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, malgré les sorts qui fusaient, les morts qui tombaient, les blessés... Soudain, un Mangemort sur un balais attira toutes les attentions.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit-il. Livrez-nous Thomas Logan, Rory Bennet, Julian et Susy Hobrean, et tout ira bien pour vous...

James regarda Harry et hurla courageusement :

-Vous êtes perdus ! Les Aurors vont bientôt arriver, nous ne vous livrerons jamais ces gens !

Quelques approbations, dont Lily, se firent entendre mais la majorité était pour livrer les quatre adolescents.

-Laisse, dit Harry. On va se débrouiller... On a vu pire...

-Je refuse que vous vous...

-James ! Youhou, JAMES ! appela Sirius.

-Patmol ! Tu es vivant ! Où sont Remus et Peter ?

-Remus est là, montra Sirius. Peter a disparu.

-Thomas, vous ne devez surtout pas vous rendre ! dit Remus en arrivant.

-Si, nous allons le faire, dit Harry d'une voix décidée. Il le faut. Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent à cause de moi...

-Thomas, tu as un rôle à jouer et... commença Remus avant de s'interrompre en voyant Lily.

Tout à coup, un Patronus en forme de phénix apparut, faisant fuir les Mangemorts. Dumbledore était là. Ils étaient sauvés. Le vieux directeur lança plusieurs sorts informulés et les Mangemorts furent obligés de fuir tour à tour.

La foule retrouva son calme. Des Aurors et des Médicomages arrivèrent en grand nombre. Dumbledore s'approcha du groupe d'amis.

-Logan, Bennet, Hobrean, Hobrean, Potter, Black et Lupin dans mon bureau. Miss Evans, Geller et Londubat vous attendent. Vous rentrerez au château avec eux.

**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attacher à la fic. Bref, la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances youpiii donc je pourrais publier dès mon retour (1er novembre) un chapitre tous les deux jours je pense.**

**Bisous et merci pour les reviews :)**

**Candice.**


	15. Temps difficiles

**Chapitre 15 : Temps difficiles**

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, Sirius et Remus seuls dans son bureau pendant quelques instants.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, angoissée.

-Hermione, c'est _forcément _grave, maugréa Harry.

-Si c'était aussi grave que ça, il ne nous ferait pas attendre, coupa Sirius.

-C'est vrai, approuva James.

L'entrée du Directeur coupa toute conversation. Il s'assit devant son bureau et prit un air grave.

-Le corps de Peter Pettigrow n'a pas été retrouvé. D'après des témoins, il aurait été enlevé par des Mangemorts.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Sirius, James et Remus.

-Le Ministère de la Magie a déployé tous les moyens possibles pour le retrouver rapidement. Quant à moi, j'ai pris mes dispositions.

-Mais s'il a été enlevé, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas..., commença James sans pouvoir continuer.

James et Sirius paraissaient dans la détresse la plus totale. Remus semblait beaucoup plus calme.

-Etant donné le rôle que vous avez chacun à jouer dans le futur... ou du moins votre condition dans le futur, rectifia-t-il en regardant James, je dois vous mettre au courant de certaines choses. Tout d'abord, cette attaque va modifier le futur selon mon homologue de 1997. Mais je pense que le résultat sera le même.

-Est-ce que vous voulez dire que Peter a un rôle important à jouer dans ma mort et dans celle de Lily ? demanda James.

Personne n'osa répondre. Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Harry regarda Hermione. Remus serrait des poings.

-Est-ce que Peter va...

-OUI, C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! IL VA TUER CELUI QU'IL APPELLE SON MEILLEUR AMI ! ET J'ESPERE QUE LES MANGEMORTS VONT LE TUER ! MAIS BON, JE SUIS SUR QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PEUREUX QU'IL VA LES REJOINDRE POUR NE PAS MOURIR, IL VA PREFERE TRAHIR SES AMIS ! AH, QUEL AMI ETAIT-CE, PETER PETTIGROW ! explosa Remus en se levant.

James et Sirius ne purent répondre. Dumbledore ce décida à interrompre ce silence pesant.

-Pourtant à son retour - car il va revenir, assura-t-il, il faudra que vous restiez ses amis.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James, rester ami avec quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? Autant faire ami ami avec Rogue ! En fait, non, ça reviendrait au même.

-C'est dans le plan, intervint Harry. En fait, il va falloir qu'il devienne ton Gardien du Secret pour qu'on le prenne sur le fait, qu'on attrape Voldemort...

-Effectivement, approuva Hermione, c'est le plan le plus fiable qu'on ait pour le moment.

-Vachement fiable, votre plan ! ironisa James. Vous risqueriez la vie d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un bébé !

-Mais si nous n'étions pas sûrs de nous, nous aurions trouvé une autre solution ! dit Harry, sur les nerfs. Et on est là pour te sauver toi et Lily, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

-S'il vous plait, jeunes gens, calmez vous, dit sagement Dumbledore. Mr Pettigrow n'était pas sensé être enlevé aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez pas du apprendre de cette façon qu'il allait livrer Mr Potter et Miss Evans - ou plutôt dois-je dire Mrs Potter - à Lord Voldemort. J'étais bien conscient qu'amener Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en 1975 aller changer beaucoup de choses mais je ne m'attendais à de tels évènements. Je n'aurais pu prévoir qu'ils se trouveraient dans un hôtel Moldu lors de l'attaque d'Amycus Carrow...

-D'ailleurs, qui cherchait-il ? demanda Harry.

-Nous y viendrons plus tard, si tu veux bien... Comme je le disais, votre arrivée à tous les quatre provoque des changements plus graves que je n'aurais pensé...

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous renvoyer...

-Non, bien sûr... Mais, je vais vous donner des consignes claires, et je tiens à ce que vous les respectiez. Dans le cas échéant, je vous renverrai sans une once de culpabilité à votre époque.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il allait devoir se consacrer entièrement à la quête des Horcruxes... Il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec ses parents... Il les avait tellement négligé, il n'y avait pas vraiment travaillé, c'était vrai.

-Mr Potter, Mr Black et Mr Lupin, vous pouvez disposer. Je dois parler à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en particulier.

-Si ça concerne ma survie, je pense avoir le droit de rester ! protesta vivement James.

-James, je n'ai pas envie d'être méchant. Obéis simplement.

-Mais...

-Va plutôt donc essayer de séduire Miss Evans. Ca sera beaucoup plus productif pour toi.

-Viens, James, dit Sirius.

James se leva à contre coeur. Les trois amis saluèrent poliment Dumbledore et sortirent du bureau.

-Bien. Ne tournons pas plus longtemps autour du pot. Où en êtes-vous dans la recherche des Horcruxes ?

-Nous n'y avons pas passé le temps qu'il aurait fallu, avoua Hermione.

-Je le sais, Miss Granger, je le sais. Entre les cours t les entraînements de Quidditch de Harry...

-Nous nous en occuperons pendant les vacances ! dit Ron comme pour se défendre.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Mr Weasley.

-Nous avons fait des recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle, dit Hermione. On s'en chargera pendant les grandes vacances...

-Bien. Maintenant parlons de ce que Voldemort recherche... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut, mais c'est soit quelqu'un, soit quelque chose que possède ce quelqu'un.

-On est bien avancé, bouda Harry.

-J'y travaille, Harry, j'y travaille. Maintenant que nous avons certaines petites choses au clair, je vais vous laisser retourner dans la Grande Salle.

-Au revoir, professeur, dirent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Après ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard, il paraissait évident que personne ne voudrait rester seul. Même à Poudlard qui était un lieu extrêmement sûr. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle.

-Vous pensez que des élèves ont pu... commença Ron.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, coupa sèchement Harry.

Les portes étaient ouvertes. Il y avait de grands vides à certaines tables. Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, la gorge serrée. Sa mère pleurait dans les bras de Remus. James fixait son jus de citrouille. Quant à Sirius, il semblait être dans un état second. Franck serrait Alice dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles dans l'oreille.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'interrompre cette saynète mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il avait provoqué pour son bonheur personnel. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Remus.

-Ils ont tué Ellen.

Hermione et Ginny retinrent un cri. Ron ne savait que dire. Harry se maudissait intérieurement. C'était à cause de lui, en acceptant de partir à cette époque, il n'avait songé qu'à lui, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences.

-Ce n'est de ta faute, murmura Hermione à son oreille. Ca devait arriver...

-Non, si on n'était pas...

-Harry, crois moi, si Ellen était encore en vie en 1997, Sirius t'en aurait parlé. Elle aurait cherché à te connaître. Tu es le fils de sa meilleure amie.

Elle devait avoir raison après tout. Pour changer de conversation, il demanda où était Coline.

-Partie, dit James d'une voix monotone. Ses parents sont venus la chercher. Ils déménagent au Canada dans la semaine. C'est plus sûr, parait-il.

-Et vous, vous restez, c'est sûr ? s'assura Harry.

-Mon père est Auror : me retirer de l'école serait comme dire qu'il n'a pas confiance en son métier. Les parents de Remus et ceux d'Alice ont trop confiance en Dumbledore pour les faire rentrer. Sirius reste parce que je reste. Et même si sa mère voulait qu'il rentre, il ne rentrerait pas. Quant à L... Evans, elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas dire à ses parents que quelqu'un s'est fait tuer lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui sont déjà partis. D'autres attendent le discours de Dumbledore.

-Ah, dit Harry, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Ca ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs, dit Remus. Mais il doit d'abord recevoir les parents d'Ellen et des autres...

-D'autres sont... morts ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

-Une dizaine d'après McGonagall, soupira James en continuant à regarder son jus de citrouille. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, ajouta-t-il en voyant McGonagall s'avancer vers eux.

-Miss Evans, Miss Geller, les parents d'Ellen Cherfen sont arrivés... Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiteraient que vous participiez à l'entretien... Si vous vous en sentez le courage, bien entendu.

-On arrive, articula Lily avec difficulté.

Lily se leva après avoir dit à Remus que tout irait bien. En revanche, Alice n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser. Elle continuait à pleurer. McGonagall lui conseilla de rester ici mais elle tint à venir.

-Mr Londubat, accompagnez donc Miss Geller, dit-elle.

-Très bien, professeur, dit Franck en se levant.

-Mr Lupin, allez s'il vous plait chercher Miss Bagges et Mr Taller. Vous monterez avec eux.

Remus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se leva.

Hermione s'assit à côté de James qui continuait à contempler son jus de citrouille. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il leva les yeux vers Lily.

-Evans !

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

-Si tu as besoin d'une épaule un de ces quatre... Même si on ne s'est pas toujours bien entendu... Enfin bref, je suis là...

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle vit McGonagall, Franck et Alice qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre. Elle hésita un moment puis se décida à répondre. Après tout, il avait l'air sincère. Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré les quatre Irlandais, il avait bien changé. Malgré l'épisode de l'autre soir où il l'avait laissé à moitié en panique dans les toilettes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de changer, et ce du bon côté.

-Merci, j'y penserai, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu hors de la Salle, Hermione soupira :

-Tu vois que tu peux bien faire !

-Je n'aurais jamais sorti un truc pareil si tu ne m'en avais pas donné l'idée.

-Oh les garçons...

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore régnait un silence horrible. Dumbledore était assis devant son bureau et tenait devant lui le dossier scolaire d'Ellen. McGonagall était assise à côté de lui et retenait quelques larmes. Se tenait debout à droite de celle-ci le Ministre de la Magie, Comodus Backer, aussi raide qu'un balais. Il affichait un air solennel. Mr et Mrs Cherfen étaient assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Mr Cherfen regardait le pot de crayons de Dumbledore d'un regard vide. Mrs Cherfen pleurait à chaudes larmes. En voyant arriver Lily et Alice, elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans leurs bras.

-ALICE ! LILY ! Dieu merci, vous êtes là...

-Mrs Cherfen, nous... commença Lily.

-Ellen vous aimait tant ! Mon petit ange est parti... A tout jamais... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

-_Hum, hum_...

-Excusez-moi, Mr le Ministre, sanglota Mrs Cherfen. Ma fille, ma toute petite fille... Elle allait avoir 16 ans en janvier.

-Je le sais bien, Mrs Charbon...

-_CHERFEN !_ corrigea McGonagall avec agacement.

-Oui, Mrs Cherfen, je vous présente mes sincères condoléances... Mais nous sommes ici pour remplir quelques formalités. Après vous pourrez discuter avec Miss Galère et Miss Vange de votre fille.

-_Geller et Evans _! souffla McGonagall de plus en plus agacée.

-Qu'importe...

-Où est le corps d'Ellen ? demanda subitement Mr Cherfen.

-A l'infirmerie, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Mr Cherfen, si vous voulez bien signer ce formulaire... Bien, merci. Souhaitez-vous récupérer le dossier scolaire d'Ellen ?

-Oui, sanglota Mrs Cherfen, nous... nous souhaitons reprendre tout ce qu'il lui appartenait...

-Savez-vous qui l'a tué ? coupa son mari.

Franck fit apparaître une chaise pour Alice qui ne tenait plus debout. Lily recommença à pleurer et Remus lui faisait apparaître un mouchoir dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

-Mr Cherfen, commença Dumbledore.

-Je veux en finir moi-même ! interrompit-il. Une personne a tuée ma fille ! MA FILLE ! Je veux le tuer, vous entendez ?

-Mr Cherfen, dit Dumbledore, vous êtes sous le choc. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune chance contre l'assassin de votre fille.

-Si vous croyez que je vais rester planter dans un fauteuil à pleurer le souvenir d'Ellen, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil !

-Pensez-vous qu'un marchand de balais comme vous a une chance contre Rabastan Lestrange ?

-Rabastan Lestrange ? dit-il comme si on l'étranglait.

Mrs Cherfen redoubla de pleurs. Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que Rabastan Lestrange était un terrible Mangemort mais elle ne savait en quoi cela affectait les Cherfen.

-Il va tous nous tuer ! s'emporta Mr Cherfen en se levant.

Toute la salle sursauta.

-Je vous en prie, garder votre calme !

-Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, vous, Dumbledore, vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est de perdre sa fille...

-Mr Cherfen, je vous en conjure : restez tranquille. Pensez à Jas... Elle a besoin de vous...

-Jas est en ce moment chez ma mère dont le mari a été tué par Lestrange lui-même ! Oui, il n'a pas tué moins de cinq membres de ma famille ! Et il a fallu qu'il m'enlève ma fille !

-S'il nous prenait Jas...

-Jamais ! Jas restera près de nous, Annabelle. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive le même sort qu'à sa grande soeur...

-Entre nous, intervint Dumbledore, je pense que Jas serait beaucoup plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ! Bien sûr, Poudlard, toujours Poudlard ! « L'endroit le plus sûr du monde » : ma fille est morte parce qu'elle y étudiait !

-Elle n'est pas morte à Poudlard, intervint McGonagall. C'est à Pré-au-Lard qu'elle a été tuée ! Vous avez il y a deux ans donné votre autorisation pour qu'elle s'y rende.

-Vous m'accusez d'avoir tué mon enfant ?

-Pas du tout, je remets les choses en ordre.

-Ah vous pensez ? Dumbledore, nous n'avons plus rien à vous dire. Nous allons chercher les affaires d'Ellen dans son dortoir. Je voudrais aussi récupérer le dossier de Jas. Nous la réinscrirons ailleurs.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, le dossier de Jas Cherfen apparut. Il le tendit à Mr Cherfen qui le lui arracha. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot mais Lily était convaincue d'avoir vu des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Au revoir professeur McGonagall, au revoir professeur Dumbledore, au revoir Mr le Ministre, dit Mrs Cherfen en se levant. Merci de nous avoir reçu...

-C'était normal, Mrs Calgon, dit le Premier Ministre.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Lily et Alice.

-Ellen me parlait souvent de vous... Elle vous aimait beaucoup, vous savez...

-Nous aussi, nous l'aimions, Mrs Cherfen, dit Lily. Elle va nous manquer.

Elle les embrassa et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Remus en voyant le regard noir que lançait McGonagall et Dumbledore au Premier Ministre.

-Tu as raison, dit Franck. Au revoir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

-Au revoir euh... Londuhaut, c'est ça ?

-Londubat, Monsieur.

-Ah oui, Courtdubat, bien sûr... Votre mère est une sacrée sorcière, vous savez !

-Je m'en doute, je vis avec elle une partie de l'année, répondit-il, agacé. Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, au revoir. Viens, Alice.

Alice salua à son tour les personnes restantes. Lily et Remus en firent de même et les jeunes gens sortirent du bureau. Ils retournèrent à la Grande salle.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Oui... Après tout, c'est la guerre, dit Lily doucement.

-Oui, c'est la guerre, répéta Harry.

Lily s'assit à côté de James au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier qui fit un bond.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, je ne voulais pas...

-Ah non, non, c'est moi ! répondit-il précipitamment. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais évidemment, je sais que mon épaule est très attirante parce qu'elle ne peut pas parler, donc forcément tu aimes cette partie de moi et...

-Tu parles trop, Potter, coupa-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Et c'est vrai que c'est pour ça que j'aime bien ton épaule.

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Ginny lui fit de se taire.

Les plats arrivèrent sur les tables des quatre maisons mais personne ne mangea avec grand appétit. La salle était presque silencieuse. Quand les gens parlaient, ils chuchotaient presque. Tout le monde savait que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient suspendues. Certains s'inquiétaient pour le Tournoi de Quidditch inter écoles. Deux heures plus tard, Dumbledore et McGonagall prirent place à la table des professeurs et le directeur commença son discours.

-Je tenais d'abord à présenter toutes mes condoléances à ceux qui ont perdu cette après-midi un ami ou une amie, un frère ou une soeur ou un membre de leur famille. Ce qui est arrivé montre à quel point Voldemort est puissant et que rien ne l'arrête. Cet homme, si on peut encore l'appeler homme, ne connaît rien des sentiments qui nous rend humain. Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un, il n'a jamais eu aucun ami. Il nous a montré une fois de plus que tuer de jeunes gens sans défense ne lui inspirait aucune pitié, aucun remord, rien. Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont nous quitter dès demain. C'est absolument regrettable car dans de telles circonstances, il vaut mieux continuer à étudier pour se préparer au monde extérieur.

« J'aimerai à présent rendre un dernier hommage aux élèves qui sont morts aujourd'hui. Deva McElie, Ellen Cherfen, Jonathan Loy, Lisa Prewelski, Melissa Rose, Matthew Petterson et Nelson Vilney nous montrent qu'aujourd'hui il faut être plus uni que jamais. Il faut que nous nous soutenons mutuellement contre Lord Voldemort qui a ordonné à ses fidèles de vous attaquer. Nous le devons non seulement pour assurer aux générations futures un avenir meilleur mais aussi pour rendre hommage à ces personnes, à toutes les familles déchirées, à toutes les familles qui seront déchirées. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et si nous nous divisons, elle ne prendra jamais fin. Souvenez-vous de ces noms, souvenez-vous en dès que vous aurez à choisir entre le Bien et Mal. Souvenez-vous que Lord Voldemort a tué, certes indirectement, des amis, des familles, des camarades. »

Il marqua une pause, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Tous les élèves avaient la tête baissée. Certains pleuraient.

-Le Tournoi de Quidditch est maintenu, continua-t-il. L'organisation qui a été demandée ne mérite pas qu'on annule l'évènement. Quant aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, je suppose que vous vous doutez bien qu'elles sont annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté aussi attentivement.

Il se dirigea vers le Hall et la Salle resta silencieuse. D'habitude, les discours de Dumbledore entraînaient toujours de longues conversations et des débats animés. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait rien. Seulement de la tristesse, des regrets, de l'amertume, de la colère. Alice et Franck partirent aussi vite que possible.

Harry déclara peu de temps après en avoir assez de cette ambiance pesante et décida d'aller se coucher. Hermione, Ginny et Ron le suivirent religieusement.

-Nous aussi, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit James. Hey, Lily, debout !

Il la regarda ouvrir un oeil quelque peu rougi.

-Désolée, je m'étais assoupie, bégaya-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je sais que mon épaule est terriblement confortable ! D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler James Junior, plaisanta-t-il.

Sirius partit dans un fou rire et Lily le regarda.

-Ce qui est sympa avec vous, c'est que vous avez toujours le mot pour rire, même quand ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...

-James, j'ai toujours su qu'on était FANTASTIQUE ! dit Sirius. Mais on ne le serait pas autant sans notre ami Remus !

-Allons nous coucher, conseilla sagement Remus. Dans trois jours, je dois...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ta tante Bertha arrive tout droit de Chine et tu ne peux pas manquer sa visite dans notre bon vieux pays ! dit James.

-Oui, exactement, ma chère tante Bertha...

* * *

hum hum : On va dire que ce crétin d'amnésique de Comodus Backer était le mentor d'Ombrage...

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH VIVE LES VACANCES !**

**Vive les vacances à la maison !**

**Vive le glandage !**

**Bref pas terrible comme chapitre : il est 2h48, je me dégourdis les doigts et je commence le chapitre 16 demain ! Je crois qu'il sera mieux (non que dis-je : il sera forcément mieux MUAHAHAHA)**

**Pour répondre à cece, je n'ai pas d'emploi du temps de post, je fais selon le temps que j'ai. En gros j'écris mes fics en cours de physique, de SVT ou de maths (parfois en français ouais je sais c'est pas bien). Pendant les vacances ça peut aller de deux à trois jours entre deux chapitres mais pendant les cours... ça varie entre une semaine et un mois arggg --'**

**Candice.**


	16. Réflexions

**Chapitre 16 : Réflexions**

Au fil des semaines, la vie reprit son cours. Lily se surprenait encore parfois à regarder d'un air nostalgique par la fenêtre en cours. Ellen lui manquait terriblement mais ne voulait pas en parler. Le sujet était entre trop frais, trop douloureux.

-Evans ! appela une voix qui la tira de sa rêverie.

Elle regarda Sirius. Etant donné que les binômes du début de l'année fonctionnaient bien, le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de les maintenir. Elle passait à présent quatre heures par semaine avec le jeune homme qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, il fallait l'avouer. Tout comme James Potter, d'ailleurs.

-Septième étape, l'informa-t-il. J'ai ajouté les pattes de scarabée... Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je peux lancer un pétard dans le chaudron de Rogue et de James, ça te remettra sur pattes !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et continua la préparation de sa potion.

-Je savais que tu réagirais, chanta-t-il fièrement.

-Il faut bien continuer à... vivre, dit-elle.

-Je l'aimais bien, dit-il. Elle était gentille.

-Tu l'aimais bien parce qu'elle te vouait un culte, avoue-le ! plaisanta-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à en parler sur une note joyeuse. Lily se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille pessimiste, elle était toujours pleine d'entrain.

-Oui, bon, vous avez raison, Miss Evans... Oh, on dirait que mon Jamesie préféré a des petits problèmes avec Snivellus !

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

-Non, mais regarde-les !

Lily consentit à regarder ce qu'il se passait à la table voisine.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FAIT, POTTER ? criait Rogue.

-C'EST TOI QUI A AJOUTE TROP VITE LES RACINES DE PACIFLURNE !

-JE TE DETESTE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE LA POTION FUME !

-ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TES CHEVEUX TROP GRAS QU'ELLE VA EXPLOSER !

-REPETE UN PEU CA ! menaça Rogue en pointant sa baguette.

-OUAIS, TES CHEVEUX SONT TELLEMENT GRAS QUE LA POTION VA EXPLOSER ! ET PUIS, TU SAIS QUOI ? AU LIEU D'APPRENDRE A MIJOTER DES POTIONS DE SOMMEIL, TU FERAIS MIEUX D'INVENTER UN SHAMPOOING FORMULE SPECIALE POUR LES CHEVEUX GRAS !

-Messieurs ! s'exclama Slughorn, qui était jusque là resté impassible, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait !

-C'est Rogue qui a commencé ! protesta James sous les yeux amusés de ses camarades.

Même Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ils avaient l'air tellement stupides. Elle pensa aussitôt à une série américaine débile où l'étudiant finissait toujours par faire exploser ses mélanges en cours de Chimie. James était exactement l'étudiant en question après l'explosion. Quant à Rogue, n'importe qui en dehors de l'école pourrait penser qu'il venait de se confronter à un troll particulièrement coriace.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Mr Potter ! Vous êtes très doués tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas combiner vos talents pour faire des potions qui frôleraient la perfection ?

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Potter, grogna Rogue.

-Voyons, je suis sûr que vous pourriez être de très bons amis ! dit le professeur d'une voix encourageante.

-Être ami avec LUI ? s'étrangla James. Et pourquoi ne pas me marier avec un Véracrasse ?

-Voyons, vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça...

-J'espère être à l'opposé de tout ce qu'est Potter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Servilus, c'est réciproque !

-Vous avez des points communs ! s'enthousiasma bêtement Slughorn. Je suis sûr que dans trois heures, vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde et vous parlerez potions aux heures de repas. Ca sonne bientôt, dépêchez-vous de finir !

-Il est sérieux ou il a _vraiment _perdu la boule ? demanda James à Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius. Mais en tout cas, ça a plu à la femme de tes rêves...

-Comment tu sais ça ? T'es Légimens avec Lily maintenant ?

Sirius recula sa chaise pour que James puisse voir Lily. Elle remuait sa potion avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-On a bien rigolé pendant ces petites minutes, dit Sirius.

-J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux, elle commence à succomber à mon charme...

-Tu as surtout intérêt à arrêter de parler de ton « charme »...

-Mr Black et Mr Potter, travaillez, s'il vous plait, interrompit Slughorn d'une voix monocorde.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry s'approcha de Lily et Alice. Remus, Hermione et Ginny étaient à la bibliothèque. Quant à James, Sirius et Ron, ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour une partie amicale. Harry n'avait pas eu envie d'y participer, le mot « Horcruxe » résonnait dans sa tête. Cependant, l'appel de son estomac l'avait emporté sur ses pensées.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, tu sais.

Harry ne sut trop quoi répondre et opta pour le silence et le large sourire amical. Il s'assit et prit une cuisse de poulet.

-Hey ! Les autres écoles arrivent à la fin de la semaine ! s'exclama Alice.

-D'ailleurs, je dois aller voir Dumbledore mercredi à ce sujet... soupira Lily. C'est comme faire une deuxième fois l'accueil des premières années...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, remarqua Harry.

-Disons que je ne suis pas une grande fan de Quidditch. Mais toi, ça va te faire plaisir de revoir tes anciens camarades de Brendorm, non ?

-Heu...

-N'empêche, commenta Alice, tu viens de Brendorm et tu joues dans l'équipe de Poudlard. Ca ne va pas te faire bizarre jouer contre ton ancienne école ?

-En fait...

-Tu vas revoir certains de tes camarades, non ?

-Non, je restais toujours avec Her... Rory, Julian et Susy. Nous n'avions pas trop d'amis... Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise à Poudlard, répondit Harry.

-Il parait que tu es très bon Attrapeur, dit Lily.

-Je me débrouille... Mais on pourrait peut-être parler d'autre chose ? Je viens de fuir James, Sirius et Ron pour ne pas jouer au Quidditch.

-Enfin un homme qui n'est pas accro à ce sport ! clama Lily. Thomas, je t'adore.

Harry se sentait horriblement gêné. Il continua à manger sa cuisse de poulet.

-Au fait, avec Potter, ça marche ? demanda Alice à Lily.

-Potter ? dit Lily, étonnée.

-Son petit numéro avec Rogue... tu as ri. On l'a remarqué avec Remus.

-Oh, ça... dit Lily en rougissant.

-Serais-tu en train de succomber au charme du célèbre James Potter ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Je pourrais très bien dire la même chose de toi ou de toutes les filles qui ont ri ! se défendit Lily.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je suis avec Franck et toutes les filles de la salle ont le béguin pour Potter ou pour Black.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Potter, dit-elle entre les dents.

-Pourtant, le mois dernier, à la mort d'Ellen, tu avais...

-NE PARLE PAS DE CA !

-Tu craques pour Potter, conclut Alice, triomphante.

-Très bien, si tu ne me crois pas, je m'en vais !

Lily se leva de sa chaise, furieuse, sous les yeux étonnés d'Alice. Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise face à Alice et décida d'aller rejoindre Lily.

Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille, toujours aussi abasourdie, et courut dans le couloir après sa future mère.

-Lily ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna. Elle lui sourit.

-On peut aller faire un tour, proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et s'assirent contre un saule devant le lac.

-J'ai une question, dit-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est une question très bizarre... et stupide aussi...

-Je doute que Lily Evans puisse dire des choses stupides, commenta Harry.

-Tu vas en avoir la preuve, alors ! dit-elle en riant. En fait, c'est plus une remarque qu'une question car tu ne peux pas avoir la réponse... Enfin, je trouve ça bizarre que tu ressembles tant à Potter et que tu aies la même couleurs des yeux que moi...

-Ah ça... dit Harry.

-En fait, en ce moment, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Par exemple, ce que Glenson m'a dit au début de l'année... Je sais que c'est de la Divination, donc pas vraiment fiable... Mais ça m'a effleuré l'esprit...

-Tu aimes les Chocogrenouilles ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Pardon ?

-J'en ai une dans ma poche mais je n'aime pas spécialement ça, inventa-t-il.

-Ah, pourquoi pas, alors...

Il lui tendit la Chocogrenouille. Elle défit l'emballage, le remercia et la mangea. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire derrière le gros arbre. Ils se levèrent et regardèrent d'où venaient ces exclamations de joie quelque peu excessives.

-Tu rigoles moins maintenant que Slughy n'est plus là ! lança James avec un rictus.

-Ferme-la, Potter ! dit Rogue.

-Mmh... Je n'en ai pas envie, dit James en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Sirius et un groupe de fille se mirent à rire. Ron ne trouvait pas la situation particulièrement drôle et ne riait pas. Harry remercia Merlin d'avoir un ami tel quel.

-Tu as besoin de tes stupides amis pour avoir l'impression d'être supérieur ? Mais que deviendras-tu à la sortie de Poudlard, Potter ?

-Au moins, moi, Servilus, je connais l'existence du shampooing.

-ROGUE ! appela une voix lointaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, Lestrange, rien... répondit Severus en voyant Rodolphus Lestrange s'approcher.

-Un problème, Potter ? lança sauvagement Lestrange, ignorant ce que Rogue avait dit.

-Je vais bien, Lestrange, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles ! ironisa James. Et toi ?

-Ah, tu cherches encore la bagarre ! Peut-être que tu as une chance contre Rogue, mais que dis-tu d'affronter un septième année ?

-Vu qu'il est aussi bête que ses pieds, je prends le défi.

-Très bien. On va bien rire... BELLA !

Bellatrix accouru.

-Un problème, Rodolphus ?

-Tu seras mon second. Je me bats contre Potter aujourd'hui.

-Papa va bien ? demanda Bellatrix d'une petite voix à James. Maman cuisine toujours d'aussi bons petits plats, je suppose.

-NE PARLE PAS DE SES PARENTS SUR CE TON ! intervint Sirius.

-Oh, mon cher cousin, je ne t'avais pas vu... Evidemment, pour une mère à moitié stérile, Sirius Black qui s'installe chez elle chaque été, c'est un don de Merlin...

-Ne-parle-plus-jamais-de-ma-mère-comme-ça, menaça James en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix. Sirius, tu es mon second, OK ?

-A la vie, à la mort, Cornedrue !

Lily en avait assez vu pour intervenir et pour faire un rapport. Elle dit à Harry de rester là où il était pour qu'il ne soit nullement impliqué. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le groupe. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur James Potter ? Il avait paru si gentil le soir de la mort d'Ellen... En fait, il était toujours le même crétin arrogant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Alors que James et Lestrange se saluaient et que Rogue comptait jusqu'à trois, elle hurla :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Salut, Evans ! Ca va ? demanda James avec un grand sourire.

-Tu comptais te battre ? Tu voulais ENCORE te battre ?

-Me battre pour le plaisir de me battre ? Voyons, Evans, JAMAIS de la vie ! Je voulais juste leur donner une leçon.

-Dégage, Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Bellatrix, on a un combat à mener. Si ça ne te dérange pas de nous laisser finir...

-Si, justement, ça me dérange ! J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard et cinquante à Gryffondor !

-IMMONDE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! s'emporta Bellatrix.

-NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME CA ! s'écrièrent en même temps Sirius et James.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars aussi pathétique que toi Potter pour me défendre !

-Mais... elle...

-TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QU'ELLE QUAND TU PROVOQUES LES AUTRES EN DUEL ! TU ES ET TU RESTERAS UN DEBILE PROFOND, JAMES POTTER !

-Moi au moins, je suis poli ! Et ne me compare pas à eux, je suis quand même plus...

-FERME-LA ! J'AURAIS VOULU NE JAMAIS AVOIR POSE LES YEUX SUR TOI UN SEUL INSTANT !

Sur ces mots, elle partit à grands pas vers le château. Tout le monde resta abasourdi. Harry alla vers Ron.

-Elle avait un de ces tempéraments, ta mère ! chuchota-t-il.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ses parents venaient une nouvelle fois de se disputer.

-Rendez-vous demain soir dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal à minuit, Potter, dit Lestrange.

James ne répondit pas.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

La bande de Serpentard s'éloigna en riant.

-Je rêve ou elle a dit qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur moi ? demanda James.

-Je crois qu'on a entendu la même chose, vieux, répondit Sirius en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Le soir même, Dumbledore, suivi des préfets, entra dans la Grande Salle. Les préfets rejoignirent les tables de leur maison tandis que le vieux directeur s'installa devant la table des professeurs. Lily évita soigneusement le regard d'Alice qui était assise avec Franck et ignora complètement James. Elle salua Remus quand il alla s'installer à côté de Sirius. Elle repéra quelques places plus loin Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Harry lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Elle prit place parmi eux avec joie.

-Que voulait le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu le sauras très vite ! répondit-elle en souriant.

En effet. Le professeur McGonagall donna trois coups de cuillère sur un verre et le brouhaha de la salle s'estompa.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vos nouveaux camarades de Salem, de Brendorm et de Beauxbatons arriveront vendredi à 18h30 !

Des acclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre.

-Je laisserai votre joie s'exprimer dans quelques instants... Donc nous aurons rendez-vous vendredi dans le parc à 18h précises. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. Evidemment, il faudra que vous soyez parfaitement habillés. Votre uniforme avec les couleurs de votre maison est exigé. Maintenant, je sais que vos estomacs crient famine, je vais donc vous laisser dîner. Bon appétit à tous !

Les plats apparurent à leur habitude comme par enchantements. Ron se servit abondamment.

-Tu manges beaucoup ! s'exclama Lily. Pourtant, tu as la ligne !

-Chest vrai que chmen chors pas crow mal...

James se leva et alla voir Harry.

-Comment va mon Attrapeur préféré ?

-Ca va, ça va... répondit Harry.

-Et toi, Evans, la forme ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

-Il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut se taire, lui dit tranquillement Hermione.

-Mouais... répondit-il, peu convaincu. On se voit plus tard, Lily Jolie !

-Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? marmonna-t-elle une fois qu'il se fut éloigné.

-Tu sais, tenta Harry, je suis sûr qu'il est sincère... C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre...

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Potter n'est qu'un bon à rien qui n'aimera jamais personne à part lui !

-Moi, je suis sûr que tu comptes autant que Sirius ou que Remus pour lui ! Et je suis également sûr qu'il ne te laisse pas _si _indifférente que ça, sinon tu ne serais pas toujours en train de lui crier dessus au moindre faux pas !

-Potter veut sortir avec moi juste pour prouver qu'il peut obtenir n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard !

On ressentait de plus en plus de la colère dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve _tant _ça qu'il te considère comme un trophée ? Et puis, tu as bien dit que tu avais posé les yeux sur lui !

-Mais qu'essayes-tu de me faire dire ?

-Qu'il te plait, que tu lui plais mais que tu te voiles la face ! dit Harry en se levant.

Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle regarda Harry sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle baissa les yeux et les releva pour regarder Hermione en face d'elle.

-Et vous lui donnez raison ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Ginny plantait machinalement sa fourchette dans ses petits pois. Lily regarda James. Après tout... Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être qu'Alice avait elle aussi raison ? Il était beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il était aussi arrogant, prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu... et elle en passait. Mais elle devait aussi admettre qu'il avait su être gentil et attentif, comme dans les toilettes, même s'il était parti d'une façon étrange. Et qu'il pouvait être drôle. Et que c'était vrai que depuis de la mort d'Ellen, elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à lui. Mais Potter n'était qu'un crétin arrogant, et il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus en provoquant cette bande de Serpentard en duel. En même temps, Rodolphus Lestrange était un débile accompli et Bellatrix Black une véritable peste. Mais c'était Severus que Potter avait provoqué, pas Lestrange ni Bellatrix Black. Lily ne comprenait pas l'aversion que James et Black avaient pour lui... Venait-elle de penser James et non pas Potter ? Elle avait l'impression que deux trolls menaient un combat sans relâche dans sa tête.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Ron qui mangeait pour cinq, de Hermione et de Ginny et sortit de la table. Elle entendit la voix de James (avait-elle encore pensé James ?), si proche mais qui paraissait tellement lointaine, l'appeler. Elle n'y prit pas garde et se retrouva dans le hall. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans son dortoir. On y sentait encore les absences d'Ellen et Coline. Alice y retournait bientôt, elle aussi. Avec Mary MacDonald, une fille certes très sympathique mais qui posait toujours trop de questions au goût de Lily. Elle monta tout de même les marches, sachant que ses jambes la mèneraient quelque part. Soudain, elle y songea : comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Mimi Geignarde avait toujours été très gentille avec elle. Il y avait aussi l'avantage que personne n'aimait traîner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle accéléra le pas et frappa à la porte des toilettes. Comme personne ne répondait, elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Mimi ? Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Pas de réponse. Même Mimi l'avait abandonnée. Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant y rester. Elle pourrait réfléchir en paix. Mais réfléchir à quoi au juste ? Il y a quelques mois, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se convaincre que James Potter n'était qu'un idiot qui d'ailleurs ne méritait pas qu'on pense à lui. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Décidément, ce garçon la rendrait folle. Elle sursauta quand Mimi surgit des toilettes.

-Lily ? fit-elle, visiblement surprise.

-Salut, Mimi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh mais tu pleures ! Raconte-moi tout !

Lily lui raconta tout. La façon dont elle avait cru que James (pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'appelle James ?) avait changé. La façon dont toutes ses croyances s'étaient écroulées.

-Et dans ma tête, il y a un troll qui me dit qu'il peut être quelqu'un de très bien et un autre qui essaye de convaincre le premier qu'il reste malgré tout un voyou arrogant !

-Ecoute, Lily. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu as toujours été très gentille et aimable avec moi... contrairement à d'autres. Je te trouve très intelligente, mais là, je dois t'avouer que tu te prends la tête pour rien. Laisse tomber ce troll qui veut te faire dire ce que tu ne penses pas... ou plutôt ce que tu ne penses plus.

-Tu veux dire que tu penses que...

-Oh non, je ne pense rien du tout. Je te dis plus clairement ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre. Et laisse-moi continuer, dit-elle en voyant que Lily voulait parler. Tu ne veux pas t'avouer charmée par James parce que déjà ta fierté en prendrait un petit coup : tu auras cédé, enfin!, à ses avances. Il te plait et ça te fait peur car tu penses qu'il se moque éperdument de toi.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! s'exclama Lily. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un Souaffle qui ne veut pas passer à travers l'anneau...

-Tu sais, je traîne souvent dans les canalisations, dans la tuyauterie et j'entends des conversations, beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Et je l'ai entendu parler avec le séduisant Sirius Black... Il t'apprécie vraiment...

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça alors que ce n'est pas vrai !

-C'est bien plus vrai que tu ne le penses. Et crois-moi, James Potter est bien plus bon que ce Rogue... Tu sais bien au fond de toi que James ne sera jamais un Mangemort, pourtant tu trouves plus d'excuses au comportement de Rogue qu'à celui de James. Tu ne rates jamais une occasion pour lui crier dessus. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince, Lily. Et dernière chose : on ne se met pas dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un qu'on déteste. Allez, maintenant, sèche tes larmes et retourne à la Salle commune. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il viendrait te chercher une seconde fois.

-Tu as raison... Merci, Mimi. Je vais y réfléchir. Je passe te voir dans la semaine, OK ?

-Avec plaisir ! dit Mimi, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle.

Lily sortit des toilettes, le coeur beaucoup plus léger. Alice, Thomas, Mimi... ils avaient tous raison : elle ne détestait pas James. Mais de là à consentir à être sa petite amie... Ce que le professeur de Divination avait dit sur son futur revint à son esprit. Elle essaya d'oublier tout cela, après tout ce n'était que de la Divination et puis, elle avait bien assez pensé aujourd'hui pour les semaines à venir.

* * *

**La suite avant lundi soir.**

**Candice.**


	17. Le Tournoi de Quidditch

**Chapitre 17 : Le Tournoi de Quidditch**

Quand Lily entra dans la Salle commune, elle fut contente de constater qu'elle était vide. Elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit son armoire pour se changer en tenue de nuit et tomba sur la cape d'invisibilité et la carte que James lui avait passées. Elle avait complètement oublié de les lui rendre. Elle sortit de son dortoir et alla dans celui des Maraudeurs. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Evidemment, la pièce était vide. Elle repéra le lit de James grâce à l'inscription « Couchette Royale de Potter-Le-Grand ». D'après l'écriture, l'écriteau était de la main de Sirius. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire et laissa la cape et la carte sur le lit. La carte montrait encore Poudlard, des noms qui bougeaient. Elle commençait à comprendre comment les quatre garçons pouvaient faire des balades nocturnes sans être pris. Elle retourna dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

A la fin du repas, James remonta en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus vers la Salle commune.

-Demain soir, on va bien rire, lança joyeusement Sirius. Peter va malgré tout me manquer...

-On a peut-être une chance de le sauver, dit James. Mais bon : ce ne sera pas mon Gardien du Secret, crois-moi ! Quoique Harry dise ou fasse...

-Au fait, t'as récupéré la cape ?

-Non... Remus ça t'ennuierait d'aller la réclamer à Lily ? Elle risque de me jeter une fois de plus...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous veniez, avoua Remus.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

-Après ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard vous voulez vous promener la nuit avec moi ?

-Hey, on sera juste un cerf et un chien qui se baladent avec un loup garou...

-James, Peter a été kidnappé par les Mangemorts ! Il a très bien pu révéler que nous étions des Animagi...

-Remus, on ne veut pas te laisser tomber, c'est tout, dit Sirius. On veut venir. Vraiment.

-Je refuse que vous veniez. S'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit... En plus, James tu as rendez-vous avec Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Ce n'est que partie remise. Je veux venir !

-Non. C'est une faveur d'ami que je vous demande : ne venez pas demain soir.

James et Sirius râlèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée dans leur dortoir où James retrouva sur son lit sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeurs.

-Ca veut dire deux choses, dit Sirius en essayant d'adopter un ton très sérieux. Soit elle t'adore et elle a pensé à te rendre tes affaires, soit elle te déteste et se débarrasse de tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de près ou de loin de toi.

-Merci, vieux, t'es encourageant. Et toi, Lunard, t'en penses quoi ?

-Malheureusement, James, j'opterai pour la seconde solution.

-Mais elle a dit qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur moi !

-Avait posé. Ca fait tout la différence, répondit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait philosophique.

-Je suis vraiment trop nul avec cette fille... dit James en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi la seule fille que j'aime _vraiment _me déteste ? Dans ma prochaine vie, je tombe amoureux d'une groopie, ça sera plus simple.

-Mais vous allez finir par vous marier, dit Remus. Ca ira mieux dans deux ans.

-Tiens, en parlant de mariage, mon oncle et ma tante projette de marier Bellatrix à Lestrange !

-Beurk ! fit James. Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-J'ai vu Regulus qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que ma chère cousine allait, une fois de plus, faire honneur à la famille en épousant un crétin... un Sang-Pur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, déjà ? Ah oui : un Sang-Pur on ne peut plus pur...

James ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire. Lestrange avait, certes, toujours obtenu des résultats plus au moins corrects mais il était d'une stupidité affligeante. Pour plaisanter, lorsque Lestrange était en troisième année, James, qui était alors en première année avait métamorphosé ses chaussures. Au lieu d'avoir des chaussures noires, bien cirées, le Serpentard s'était retrouvé avec des chaussures jaunes fluo et trois fois trop grandes pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais pu prouver que James était à l'origine de cette Métamorphose, même si le professeur McGonagall avait émis quelques doutes à ce sujet : « Le jeune Potter semble être bien précoce en Métamorphose » avait-elle dit lorsque Mr Lestrange était venu se plaindre.

-En tout cas, Remus, j'espère que tu seras d'attaque vendredi quand les Françaises arriveront ! dit Sirius.

-Je pense, je me reposerai jeudi... Mais tu sais, il n'y aura pas que des Françaises. Il y aura aussi des Américaines et des Irlandaises.

-Oui, mais les Françaises... c'est pas pareil ! Mon oncle Alphard m'a dit qu'il avait connu une Française absolument divine...

-Je me demande comment Glenson a pu te voir marier, soupira James.

-En même temps ce n'est que de la Divination ! Bataille d'oreillers ?

En guise de réponse, Sirius se prit un coussin de la part de James.

Dans son dortoir, Harry faisait ses devoirs théoriques (et terriblement ennuyeux) de Défense contre les forces du mal. Voir son père humilier Rogue dans une Pensine était une chose. Le voir en direct en était une autre. Ce n'était pas un simple souvenir, c'était quelque chose de réel. Harry cherchait à savoir qui était vraiment James Potter. Était-ce vraiment un imbécile prétentieux ou se cachait-il derrière un masque ? Harry l'avait vu avec Sirius et Remus : il savait être sympathique et appréciable... voire même presque humble. Mais avec Lily...

-Si tu savais à quel point elle pourrait aimer le vrai James Potter, dit-il à voix haute.

Le lendemain, quand Lily se réveilla, Alice était déjà debout.

-Salut, lui dit-elle.

-Salut, Lily, répondit sa camarade un peu sèchement.

-Alice... Je m'excuse pour hier... C'est juste que... Enfin, oui, j'avais commencé à trouver J... Potter sympathique, peut-être même que je commençais à craquer pour lui... C'est vrai que je commence à l'apprécier, mais il ne me plait pas pour autant.

-Et qui a eu le plaisir de te le faire comprendre ?

-Mimi Geignarde.

-MIMI GEIGNARDE ? TU VAS TE CONFIER A CETTE PAUVRE FILLE QUAND ON SE DISPUTE ?

-Oh, Alice, on ne va pas recommencer à se disputer !

-Non, mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut préférer se confier à Mimi Geignarde plutôt qu'à moi !

-Mimi est très gentille ! Un peu déprimée et parfois déprimante, mais très gentille ! Et je te rappelle qu'on s'était disputée !

-Pourtant, quand Mimi Geignarde te dit que tu aimes Potter, tu ne t'énerves pas !

-Elle ne m'a du tout dit ça.

-Ah, très bien. Mimi Geignarde est donc l'amie parfaite.

-Alice ! s'indigna Lily. Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se dispute à cause d'elle... ni à cause de Potter... d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'on dispute tout court.

-Moi non plus tu sais. Mais j'avais bien vu : Potter ne te laisse pas indifférente.

-Alice !

-C'est bon, j'arrête ! J'arrête !

Lily s'habilla rapidement et descendit en compagnie d'Alice et de Mary MacDonald qui s'était réveillée entre temps. Elle croisa les doigts dans sa poche dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser James. Au pire, elle l'ignorerait, pensa-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs y étaient. Elle voulut ignorer James mais en fut empêcher par Remus.

-Lily ! McGonagall m'a donné le plan d'organisation pour l'arrivée des autres écoles vendredi...

-Quel plan ? demanda Lily.

-En fait, McGonagall et Dumbledore ont pensé que ce serait bien de ranger les élèves par maison et par années... Les préfets seraient devant eux et devant les préfets, il y aurait les profs. Tiens, voici ta feuille.

-Merci, Remus. A plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Alice et Mary qui étaient allées s'asseoir quelques places plus loin. Mais James l'interpella.

-Evans !

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant à se retourner. Après tout... Elle regarda le jeune homme par dessus son épaule.

-Merci pour la cape et la Carte. La prochaine fois, avec ta baguette, dis simplement « méfaits accomplis », dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Remus lui lança un regard noir. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit le choeur lointain des voix de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui dire qu'il était un crétin.

-Tu me stresses quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux pour te décoiffer, Potter, dit Lily.

-Raté ! souffla Sirius, en proie au fou rire.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice et mangea machinalement ses toasts.

-Mais toutes les filles adooooooorent quand je passe ma main dans les cheveux ! répliqua James.

Sirius venait de lui dire qu'il fallait abandonner ce tic s'il voulait un jour charmer Lily.

-Sauf que, comme tu aimes nous le faire remarquer, Evans n'est pas toutes les filles.

-Oui, mais c'est avant tout une fille, non ?

-Ecoute, James, dit Remus. Il y a des filles qui préfèrent l'image que tu donnes de toi et d'autres qui préfèrent le vrai James.

-En fait, je ne comprends rien aux filles...

-Trouve-toi une Française. Mon oncle Alphard m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour oublier les Anglaises, dit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Il me soule, ton oncle Alphard et ses Françaises.

Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor avaient en première heure Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le professeur Pern avait poussé toutes les tables. Elle était parfaite pour des duels.

-Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix bourrue. Avant de commencer, vous allez me rendre vos devoirs sur les sortilèges de défense avancés...

Chaque élève sortit de son sac le devoir et le lui rendit.

-Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des binômes. J'ai donc demandé au professeur Slughorn quels étaient les siens. Je les garde pour le moment, s'il y a des problèmes de niveau, j'arrangerai en temps voulu. J'ai besoin de vous rappeler qui est votre camarade en Potions ?

James regarda Rogue. Il pourrait ENFIN lui donner une bonne leçon en toute légalité... Lily ne pourrait lui en vouloir. La vie est bien faite, pensa-t-il. Sirius alla vers Lily, la mine joyeuse.

-Evans ! C'est sympa de te revoir ! Il faut juste que je te demande un truc...

-Parle toujours...

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Françaises ?

-Des Françaises ?

-Mon oncle Alphard m'a dit que les Françaises étaient géniales. C'est vrai ?

-Arrête de parler de ton oncle Alphard ! cria James.

-Non, parce que mon oncle Alphard pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une Française pour oublier toutes les Anglaises qui ont précédées... T'en penses quoi ?

-JE NE SUIS ATTIREE PAR LES FILLES, BLACK !

-Oui, je m'en doute, puisque tu as posé les yeux sur mon Jamesie d'amour...

-Tu vas souffrir, Sirius Black !

-Allons, s'il vous plait, un peu de silence ! dit le professeur Pern. Je vais dessiné des cerceaux que vous ne devrez pas dépasser. Je dois passer dans la Salle des professeurs pour chercher mon cahier de notes. Quand je reviendrai, je passerai dans les rangs pour vous donner quelques conseils.

Il agita sa baguette et plusieurs cerceaux apparurent. Chaque groupe s'installa.

-A trois, vous attaquez et vous vous défendez. Pas de sortilèges dangereux ou interdits même si je doute que vous sachiez les pratiquer... Un, deux, trois !

Des incantations, des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry était en temps normal bien meilleur que Ron en duel, mais aujourd'hui ce dernier semblait en vouloir. Sûrement que depuis l'attaque de Carrow, il avait pris de l'assurance. Hermione et Ginny s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ginny avait de meilleurs réflexes que Hermione mais celle dernière connaissait quelques sorts supplémentaires. On voyait clairement dans leur façon de se battre les résultats des leçons de l'AD. Lily et Sirius étaient aussi habiles l'un que l'autre et il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le meilleur des deux. Quant à Rogue et James...

-Raté, Snivellus ! Tu me déçois vachement !

-_Expelliarmus _!

-_Protego _! Il va falloir apprendre à être un peu plus... rapide !

-POTTER, TU N'ES QU'UN IMBECILE QUI...

-_Levicorpus_! Oui, Snivellus, je t'écoute... Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui...

-FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE !

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés de combattre pour regarder les deux ennemis se disputer une fois de plus.

-Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique ! fanfaronna James.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER, POTTER !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois... et à chaque fois, _je gagne_, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT, SALOPARD !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, Snivellus ! Que dirais-tu de danser ? _Danshlabass !_

Rogue se mit à faire des tours sur lui-même, des pirouettes. Il était animé par des mouvements gracieux qui n'allaient pas du tout avec son physique. Il continuait cependant à hurler pour qu'on le fasse redescendre. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et pointa sa baguette sur James.

-_Stu_...

-_Expelliarmus _! lança James en riant. Bon apparemment, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la baguette, ça ne te suffit pas... Nous allons prolonger la leçon...

-MÊME PAS DANS TES RÊVES !

Ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait parlé mais Lily.

-Fais-le redescendre !

-Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie...

-Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Et surtout pas d'... dit Rogue

-Oh toi, tu ravales ta fierté ! coupa Lily.

Rogue ne sut que répondre face à ce que Lily venait de dire.

-Maintenant, tu le fais descendre !

-Et tu sortiras avec moi ?

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir !

-Bon, ce cher vieux Snivellus ne redescendra pas...

-POTTER ! TU LE FAIS REDESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE LANCE UN SORT !

-Mmh... Je pense en connaître beaucoup que toi en matière de sorts, je m'en voudrais te faire mal...

-Dans ce cas, fais le redescendre !

-Et tu sortiras avec moi ?

-JAMES POTTER ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! _Expelliarmus _! lança-t-elle avant que James n'ait pu réagir.

Elle attrapa les deux baguettes qui avaient sautées des mains du jeune homme.

-T'es vachement plus perspicace que tu n'en as l'air ! J'adorerai savoir qui t'as appris tout ça.

-Et moi, j'adorerai savoir comment ça se fait que tu comportes _majoritairement _comme un imbécile alors que tu peux être quelqu'un de très sympa.

Silence. Alors elle l'avait vraiment trouvé sympa... C'est vrai qu'au début de l'année, suivant les conseils de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il avait essayé de s'améliorer... et il devait avouer que ça avait commencé à payer. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il s'était relâché, comme le dirait un professeur. Il avait recommencé à provoquer tout le monde, à se passer la main dans les cheveux... Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à montrer à Lily Evans qui était le vrai James Potter, le James Potter qui était loyal, qui pouvait être attentif, qui mourrait pour ses amis ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Rogue priant pour qu'on le fasse redescendre. Il arracha sa baguette des mains de Lily.

-Ferme-la, Servilo, ta voix n'est pas vraiment mélodieuse, dit-il d'un ton égal en le faisant redescendre.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot sauf Rogue.

-Evans, ma baguette.

Elle la lui tendit d'un air indifférent.

Le professeur entra dans la salle en sifflotant et regarda ses élèves immobiles.

-Vous ne travaillez pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

-Une retenue pour chacun, annonça-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Personne n'osa protester.

-Nous verrons samedi matin quelles seront vos corvées, dit-il du même ton. Rendez-vous à dix heures dans mon bureau. Quel bel exemple vous montrerez à vos futurs confrères...

-Gnagnagna... marmonna James assez bas pour que Pern ne puisse l'entendre.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. Dans la Salle commune, James et Sirius regardaient tristement la fenêtre. La pleine lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard.

-On aurait du y aller, dit James. On aurait du l'accompagner...

-Il n'aurait pas voulu, dit Sirius. De toute façon, il faut qu'on mette la pâtée à Lestrange...

-Maigre consolation...

A onze heures et demi, il ne restait plus que trois personnes dans la Salle commune : deux troisième années qui regardaient avec insistance James et Sirius et qui gloussaient comme ils n'avaient jamais entendu quelqu'un glousser (James mourrait d'envie de leur lancer un sort) et Lily qui devait préparer des cartes de bienvenues pour les nouveaux arrivants. Elle avait enfin trouvé une animation convenable et les dupliquait maintenant par dix.

-Evans, tu n'aurais pas envie d'aller dormir, par hasard ? demanda James en regardant l'heure.

-Terriblement. Mais je dois finir ça pour demain.

-Et t'as bientôt fini ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux rejoindre Remus après ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard !

-Mais pas du tout... En fait, on... Attends deux minutes, comment tu sais pour son petit problème de fourrure ?

-Je m'en doute depuis l'année dernière... Et ce matin, je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie, il m'a tout avoué.

-Ah ouais...

-Mais de toute façon, on ne peut pas aller le voir sans devenir des loups-garous, hasarda Sirius.

-Où est-ce que vous voulez aller alors ? insista Lily.

-Ben...

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit Sirius.

-Oh que si ça me regarde ! Je suis préfète et vous voulez aller vous promener à minuit !

-On ne va pas se promener, dit James. Et de toute façon, t'es trop coincée.

-QUOI ? La différence est que, moi, je respecte le règlement !

-Prouve-moi alors que tu ne l'es pas en venant avec nous.

Sirius éternua.

-James, elle va nous assassiner quand...

-Non, parce que si elle nous dénonce, elle se trahit. Alors, Evans, tu nous accompagnes ? Et comme tu sais que j'ai une superbe cape d'invisibilité, nos risques de nous faire prendre sont... inexistants.

-Miss Teigne voit à travers la cape, nota Lily.

-Oui, mais Miss Teigne ne parle pas - Merlin merci, je n'imagine pas l'enfer que ce serait. Et Rusard n'est pas Légimens avec sa chatte... Risque zéro, je te dis. En cinq ans on ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Allez, viens, tu vas rire et ça va te détendre un peu !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me détendre !

-Ou du moins, ça te décoincera un petit peu.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin non plus ! Et je vous empêcherai de sortir !...

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! clama James d'un ton triomphant. Sirius, va donc chercher la cape et la Carte.

-A vos ordres, mon seigneur !

Lily se savait que dire. Si elle se dégonflait maintenant, elle passerait vraiment pour une coincée et elle donnerait raison à Potter. Elle rangea d'un coup de baguette les cartes en une pile parfaite. Elle leva ses yeux verts James qui la regardait comme s'il réfléchissait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu réfléchir. Il leva la main. Lily s'apprêta à soupirer quand elle vit qu'il essayait de s'aplatir les cheveux. Sans succès, évidemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-En fait, laisse tes cheveux en bataille, dit-elle.

-Ah, tu penses ? dit-il, quelque peu déstabilisé.

Elle commence à te parler gentiment, pensa-t-il... Ne gâche pas tout, parle le moins possible... Ferme-la, James, ferme-la !

-On dira que c'est plutôt cool comme ça.

Elle venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux à lui ! Dans mes cheveux ! pensa-t-il ! Elle m'a touché pour me donner autre chose qu'une claque ! Maîtrise toi, James, maîtrise-toi ! Respire, respire ! Il se pinça discrètement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier dansait une java endiablée. Il s'arrêta de penser et sortit d'une traite :

-J'ai toujours su que tu serais un jour ou l'autre sensible à... enfin, je veux dire, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour où l'autre, on pourrait rester plus de cinq minutes ensemble sans es taper dessus ! se rattrapa-t-il.

-En fait, il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit tu es un excellent comédien, soit tu es extrêmement lunatique, soit tu es schizophrène, soit...

-Soit je suis un pauvre crétin arrogant qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec...

-JE SUIS LAAAAA ! chanta Sirius. Dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard. Les demoiselles d'abord...

Il déplia la cape et mit Lily en dessous. James se mit à sa gauche et Sirius à sa droite.

-Tu sais, dit James, si tu ne veux pas venir...

-Maintenant que je suis sous la cape... répondit-elle en riant.

-Pas si coincée que ça, la petite préfète ! plaisanta Sirius.

-Sirius Black ! dit-elle entre les dents. Je vais te concocter une potion et tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

-Nooooon, Miss Evans, s'il vous plait, pas le supplice de la potion !!

Ils sortirent de la Salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le couloir des Défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où on allait...

-Continuer mon duel avec Lestrange, répondit James.

Lily lui lança son regard le plus noir. Il l'avait bien eue ! Il l'exaspérait, et elle s'exaspérait elle-même : un coup elle commençait à s'admettre charmée par lui et deux secondes plus tard, tout s'écroulait car il était toujours ce débile prétentieux.

-Potter, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Tais-toi, Evans.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. James empoigna doucement la poignée. Il entra et vit Lestrange et Bellatrix.

-BEURK ! murmura Sirius. Ma cousine est amoureuse ! C'est dégoûtant !

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, dit James.

-Comment oses-tu te comparer à Bellatrix Black ? Tu me déçois, vieux.

James enleva la cape d'invisibilité de son dos.

-Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Ah, Potter, enfin ! On ne t'attendait plus ! Oh, mais que vois-je... tu as amené ta dulcinée ! Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on a arrêté de mettre des râteaux à Potter ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu lui dis, elle peux être très méchante, dit James.

-Moi, je traîne avec des gens dignes de ce nom... Tu es un loser, Potter. En plus ça rime... Même les Sangs-de-Bourbe les plus... comment dire... oui, les Sangs-de-Bourbe les plus débiles de Poudlard ne veulent...

-_Stupefix _!

Lestrange fut propulsé contre le mur derrière lui. Il tomba, assommé par le sort de Lily. Bellatrix, James et Sirius la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Je l'avais prévenu, dit James.

-Evans, en plus d'être miraculeusement douée en Potions est aussi dotée de réflexes absolument extraordinaires, siffla Sirius. Et après, tu oses encore penser aux théories sur le Sang-Pur qui serait supérieur aux autres...

Bellatrix lança un regard mauvais à Lily qui ne cilla pas des yeux. Elles restèrent à se regarder droit dans les yeux pendant cinq minutes.

-Ma tête... marmonna Lestrange.

James et Sirius n'y prêtèrent pas attention, préférant largement le combat visuel que se menaient Bellatrix et Lily. Lestrange se releva, non sans difficultés, et regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air stupéfaits.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vais battre Evans en duel, annonça Bellatrix.

-OK, accepta Lily.

-Rodolphus, tu es mon second.

-Mais Bella, je devais...

-Tu ne devais rien du tout, coupa-t-elle.

Lily se retourna vers James et Sirius.

-Je serai ton second, ordonna James.

-D'accord.

Sirius était tordu de rire.

-Mon cher cousin, tu seras notre arbitre.

-Avec plaisir, Bellatrix.

Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent.

-Un... deux... trois !

-_Stupefix _! lança Bellatrix.

-_Protego _! dit Lily.

-Ah, elle aime jouer, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! On va...

_-Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Bellatrix s'envola. Bellatrix se retenait pour ne pas hurler tout sa haine. Elle voulut se jeter sur Lily qui lança habilement un sortilège du saucisson. Lestrange se leva mais James l'arrêta en plein vol.

-C'était bien ennuyeux de se battre contre vous, soupira-t-il. On y va ?

-On les laisse comme ça ? demanda Lily, étonnée.

-Que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas... Au moins...

-Evans, t'es gentille, tu combats très bien, mais faut pas être trop gentille dans la vie, dit Sirius.

Ils se remirent sous la cape et retournèrent silencieusement à la Salle commune de Gryffondor.

Vendredi, quand Remus arriva au déjeuner, il crut tout d'abord rêver : Lily était assise en compagnie de James et Sirius et... ils riaient. Il avait du sauter un épisode. Décidé à y remédier, il s'installa à côté de Lily.

-Salut tout le monde ! dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Salut, Remus ! dirent les trois jeunes gens en choeur.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment ça se fait que vous soyez en train de vous parler amicalement ?

-C'est grâce à ma chère cousine, tout ça ! dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Grâce à Bellatrix ? s'étonna Remus.

James lui expliqua la tournure qu'avait pris leur petite bagarre nocturne.

-Prions pour que ça dure, dit Remus. Je préfère vous voir comme ça.

Harry eut exactement la même réaction en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

-On peut savoir ce que nous vaut ce changement de comportement brutal ? demanda-t-il.

L'histoire fut de nouveau racontée. Harry n'aurait pu demander mieux.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent suspendus pour que les élèves puissent se préparer à accueillir les autres écoles.

James et Sirius descendirent de la Salle commune à dix sept heures. Remus devait être dans le parc depuis longtemps en tant que préfet.

Ils croisèrent dans les couloirs le professeur Glenson.

-MR BLACK ! Je vous cherchais ! cria-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? dit Sirius, incrédule.

-Restez dans votre chambre, ne traînez pas dans les couloirs... J'ai vu que votre mort était prévue dans moins de deux heures !

-Mais vous m'aviez dit que j'allais me marier !

-Ah bon ? En fait, vous allez mourir !

-Viens, Sirius, avant que ton assassin n'arrive, dit James en tirant son ami par le bras.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au parc de l'école, morts de rire. Ils retrouvèrent Remus qui ordonnaient à une bande de première année de se calmer. Ils repérèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny un peu plus loin et allèrent les rejoindre.

-Salut tout le monde !

-James, qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes poches ? demanda Hermione en voyant les poches de celui-ci pleines.

-Oh, ce sont juste des bonbons...

-Mais bien sûr... Je suis sûr que ce sont des pétards ou des Bombabouses !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je te vois plutôt dans le genre à faire des blagues aux nouveaux plutôt que de leur offrir des confiseries !

-Je suis démasqué... Mais ça sera drôle, détends-toi Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna vers Ginny.

-MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS RANGEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Remus aux deux mêmes première année.

-...ou Lily Evans vous lancera un sort ! fanfaronna James. Elle est diabolique, pire qu'un troll quand elle tient une baguette.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : les deux garçons, terrifiés à l'entente du mot troll, se rangèrent avec leurs camarades sans un mot.

-Même loin, Evans, tu as de l'autorité, dit James en passant devant elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Remus t'expliquera. Et maintenant je vais me ranger, sinon, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts !

-Bonne idée, Potter.

A dix huit heures moins cinq, tout le monde était prêt. Tous les élèves chuchotaient, pressés de voir leurs nouveaux camarades arriver.

-Je crois que l'Institut de Salem arrive ! dit joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore.

-Où ça ? Où ça ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves.

-LA BAS ! hurla une troisième année de Serdaigle. Dans le ciel !

Les élèves levèrent la tête et virent une bouteille transparente ailée dans le ciel. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre. La bouteille atterrit et une femme grassouillette en sortit.

-Albus Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers le directeur de Poudlard.

-Ma chère Mrs Nowell, comment allez-vous ?

-Le mieux du monde ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mes vingt filles adorées !

Une vingtaine de filles sortirent de la bouteille, regardant d'un air émerveillé le château. Sirius donna un coup de coude à James.

-Vingt filles d'un coup, JE RÊVE !

-Et ton oncle Alphard et les Françaises ?

-C'est pas pareil une Française et vingt filles d'un coup...

-Mais je croyais qu'une Française, d'après ton oncle Alphard, valaient toutes les autres filles...

-Ouais, mais là, C'EST UN HAREM !

James laisse tomber et ne répondit rien.

Les deux préfets de Serpentard accompagnèrent les arrivantes dans le dortoir derrière la tour d'Astronomie. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs diligences arrivèrent.

-Nos amis de Brendorm sont ici ! annonça le professeur Dumbledore.

Un homme de grande taille au front dégarni (le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient étaient de couleur poivre et sel) sortit de la plus grande diligence et s'approcha de Dumbledore, les bras grands ouverts.

-Bonjour Albus, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

-Ah, Poudlard ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de le visiter un jour ? Mes élèves étaient surexcités la semaine dernière, impossible de les calmer. Voyons, ne soyez pas timides, sortez ! dit-il à l'adresse des autres diligences.

Plusieurs têtes apparurent des diligences et finalement, certains se décidèrent à descendre, suivis par les autres.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il à ses élèves.

-Effectivement, professeur Merson, répondit un grand garçon.

-Je savais que ça vous plairait, Zerrinan.

-Miss Hubgern, Mr Linen, auriez-vous la gentillesse d'accompagner le professeur Merson et ses élèves jusqu'au dortoir près du couloir de Métamorphose ?

-Avec plaisir, professeur Dumbledore, répondirent les préfets de Serdaigle.

A peine eurent ils disparus dans le hall d'entrée que le carrosse volant de Beauxbatons forma un point distinct dans le ciel. Harry remarqua que c'était le même que celui qui avait amené les élèves de l'école lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Professeuuur Deumbledoooore ! s'exclama une vieille sorcière en sortant du carrosse. Quel immense plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même, Madame De Laurizon.

-Je voudrais avant tout vous présenter la fierté de mon équipe de Quidditch. Eugène, venez donc !

Un grand garçon plutôt séduisant sortit du carrosse. Il avait une démarche assurée, des épaules larges et un regard profond. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient coupés courts et il avait de très beaux yeux bleus. Plusieurs filles gloussèrent en le voyant.

-On dirait qu'on a de la concurrence, chuchota Sirius à James.

-Il a l'air bête comme ses pieds, grogna James.

-Voici Eugène Le Fèvre. Il est Poursuiveur. Il n'a jamais raté un but et impossible de lui prendre le Souaffle quand il l'a... se vanta Madame De Laurizon.

La tête de James était en effusion. Il allait lui montrer de quoi Poudlard était capable. Surtout, lui, James Potter, de quoi il était capable.

-Et vous, quel est votre meilleur Poursuiveur ? demanda-t-elle, faussement curieuse.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Mrs Bibine qui fit signe à James de s'avancer.

-Voici James Potter, dit Dumbledore. En plus d'être un excellent joueur de Quidditch, il présente des prédispositions pour la Métamorphose et est très doué en Défense contre les Forces du mal. En fait, James a d'excellents résultats dans toutes les matières sauf en Divination.

James essaya de se montrer courtois et tendit sa main à Eugène. Ce dernier l'ignora et regarda James d'un air hautain. James songea que lui aussi aurait besoin d'un ou deux cours de modestie. Il retourna à côté de Sirius qui était pris d'un fou rire.

Les autres élèves de l'école française sortirent. Parmi les vingt élèves, il y avait sept ou huit filles que Sirius regardait avec attention.

-Tu penses quoi de la brune ? demanda-t-il à James.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle tout à droite... celle qui a un livre...

-Pas mal. Mais...

-Tu n'as d'yeux que pour Lily Evans, je sais.

-Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, accompagnez donc Madame De Laurizon, M. Le Fèvre et leurs camarades dans le dortoir près de la statue de Borgie le Baveux.

Lily et Remus s'avancèrent vers les élèves Français. Madame De Laurizon serra chaleureusement la main de Remus et de Lily. Eugène en fit de même avec Lily mais adressa un regard plus dédaigneux à Remus qui semblait plus fatigué que jamais.

-J'espère qu'Evans va lui lancer un sort, marmonna James.

-A mon avis, il va plutôt la draguer, dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il l'adore déjà. Regarde.

James se retourna vers les Français et vit qu'Eugène discutait avec Lily. Il arborait un sourire charmeur et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura. Foi de James Potter ! fulmina-t-il.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier la suite avant la rentrée... Si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y aura rien avant la semaine du 19 : beaucoup de DS prévus...**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Candice.**


	18. Potter, je m'appelle POTTER !

**Chapitre 18 : « Potter, je m'appelle, POTTER ! »**

Une fois que les élèves Français eurent disparu dans le hall d'entrée, le professeur Dumbledore ordonna à ses élèves de retourner à leurs occupations dans leurs Salles communes respectives et de redescendre vers dix neuf heures trente pour dîner.

-Je me demande comment elle s'appelle, dit Sirius.

-Qui ça ? demanda James qui ne pensait qu'à frapper Eugène.

-La fille...

-Ah, ouais... Il parait que toutes les Françaises s'appellent Camille ou Apolline...

-Du moment qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Gertrude... Enfantillages ! dit-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle commune où beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là. Ils purent tout de même s'asseoir sur un canapé près de la cheminée. James fixait le feu d'un air rageur tandis que Sirius repoussait gentiment les avances d'une quatrième année.

Remus entra en compagnie de Lily dans la Salle commune. La jeune fille alla rejoindre Alice et Mary qui rigolaient dans au fond de la Salle et Remus s'installa à côté de James qu fixait toujours aussi intensément le feu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Sirius qui venait de se débarrasser de la quatrième année.

-Le Poursuiveur de Beauxbatons, répondit Sirius en se retenant de rire.

-Eugène ? Mais qu'est-ce... ah, oui, je vois.

-Je vais lui lancer un sort dont sa tête se souviendra, marmonna James.

-Avoue qu'il est plutôt...

-Je suis sûr que Lily raconte à Alice et Mary ce qu'il lui a dit, comment il lui a fait des avances... continua James en ignorant la remarque de Remus. On commençait à devenir amis et lui il arrive... je le hais, je le hais,...

-D'ailleurs, Remus, tu sais, parmi les Françaises, il y a une brune qui avait un livre... T'aurais pas son prénom ? demanda Sirius.

-Non... désolée, mais je peux me renseigner.

-S'il ose toucher à un seul cheveux de Lily, continua James.

-MAIS BIEN SÛR ! EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS ?

Lily leva la tête et vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle, les mains dans les poches, affichant un sourire qui laissait dévoiler les dents blanches et bien alignées du jeune sorcier.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, merci.

-Je voulais te demander un truc. En fait j'ai repéré une fille parmi les Françaises et je voulais savoir si tu savais comment elle s'appelait...

-Tu sais, je n'ai parlé qu'avec...

-...Eugène, ouais je sais. Mais vu que tu es devenue sa meilleure amie en moins de cinq minutes... Tu pourrais...

-Elle ressemble à quoi, ta petite Française ?

-Elle brune et elle avait un livre.

-Je te dirai tout ça après le dîner, ça te va ?

-Evans, je t'adore !

-N'exagère pas non plus... marmonna-t-elle avait de se retourner de nouveau face à Alice et Mary.

Sirius retourna victorieux vers Remus et James.

-Dans quelques heures, je saurai quel est le doux prénom de cette demoiselle... se réjouit-il.

-Tu vas tomber de haut quand Lily te dira qu'elle s'appelle Germaine, plaisanta Remus. James ?

Ce dernier était toujours ancré dans son monologue. On pouvait parfois comprendre des mots comme "assassiner" ou "bouilli de Pitiponk".

-On a compris que tu allais tuer Eugène, lança Sirius d'un ton las. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver un plan pour aborder ma Française...

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, dit Remus.

-Ferme-la, Remus ! C'était un prétexte pour qu'il abandonne ses plans meurtriers contre Eugène.

-Désolé, Patmol.

-Allons manger, dit soudain James en regardant sa montre.

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle où plus de la moitié de Poudlard était déjà présente. James vit devant l'entrée de la salle Eugène.

-Salut, Le Fèvre ! lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Potterre, c'est ça ?

-Potter, James Potter, corrigea James agressivement.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, Potterre.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Oh, voilà Lily !

James se retourna et vit Lily descendre les escaliers avec Alice et Mary.

-Je te jure, Le Fèvre, tu touches à un seul cheveux de Lily, je te fais ta fête !

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Potterre !

-Je...

-Viens, James, dit Sirius en lui prenant le bras. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Et toi t'es qui ? demanda Eugène.

-Black. Sirius Black, aboya-t-il.

Il tira James jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! explosa James une fois assis. JE VAIS TUER EUGENE LE FEVRE !

-Pour une fois, on est d'accord, Potter, dit Rogue en passant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Bah, depuis tout à l'heure, il m'appelle Woke et il a envoyé Rosier à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Je ne pensais qu'un jour je trouverai plus bête et arrogant que toi.

-Comme quoi, la vie réserve des surprises... marmonna James.

-Mais pas assez pour qu'on devienne amis.

-Cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

-Je l'espère bien, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la table des Serpentard.

James regarda à l'entrée de la Salle et vit Lily et Eugène qui s'avançaient. Derrière eux, il aperçut Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les quatre jeunes gens dépassèrent Lily et Eugène et allèrent s'installer à côté de Sirius, James et Remus.

-Salut, dit gaiement Hermione.

-Salut, marmonna James qui regardait Lily qui s'asseyait à côté d'Eugène.

-On est de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Ginny.

-James va régler son compte à Le Fèvre, annonça Sirius très solennellement.

-Ah, oui, je vois, dit Hermione en regardant dans la même direction que James.

Lily rigolait à présent d'une blague d'Eugène. Plusieurs filles les avaient rejoints et regardaient le garçon d'un air admiratif.

-Non mais il ne va pas me voler mon fan club en plus ! séria Sirius

-J'ai une idée, dit James.

-Laquelle ?

-Allons chercher les Serpentard. Lunard, on revient dans deux minutes.

Harry regarda son père et son parrain se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serpentard. James se baissa vers Rogue et Harry interrogea Remus du regard.

-Ah oui... Eh bien, tu vois, les Serpentards ont également quelques problèmes avec Eugène...

-Il va s'allier à Rogue pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Eugène ? s'étonna Harry.

-Je pense. Tu sais aussi que l'un des Poursuiveurs de Poudlard est à Serpentard.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je devrais comploter avec Rogue, dit James en revenant.

-Il a accepté ! On se retrouve demain avec Rogue, Banavel qui est le Poursuiveur de Serpentard, il y a aussi un Batteur qui est à Serpentard, il va venir... On a aussi donné rendez-vous au Gardien de Serdaigle et au Batteur de Poufsouffle. Ils vont convier quelques uns de leurs amis dont Le Fèvre a écorché les noms ou autre...

-N'empêche, il manque de goût, ce Le Fèvre ! Woke... N'importe quoi ! Snivellus, c'est tellement plus drôle, dit James.

Ils furent coupés par le professeur Dumbledore qui demanda à la salle de se taire.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! A nos nouveaux condisciples, j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous installer et de vous reposer un petit peu. Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois la bienvenue. Je suis enchanté, comme le reste du corps enseignant et nos élèves, de vous accueillir à Poudlard où, j'espère, vous passerez une bonne année. Vous suivrez les cours avec nos élèves suivant votre niveau. Vos directeurs et moi-même en discuteront après le repas, les classes dans lesquelles vous serez affectées vous seront communiquées dès demain matin. Je vous rappelle que ce tournoi de Quidditch n'est pas là pour donner naissance à de nouvelles tensions entre les écoles, loin de là. Nous espérons que de nouvelles amitiés se créeront, que vous apprendrez à découvrir de nouvelles cultures magiques. Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps. Bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent et les élèves des autres écoles eurent l'air impressionnés et ravis. Deux filles de l'Institut de Salem s'approchèrent de James et Sirius.

-Salut !

-Salut, dit James. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

-En effet, répondit la plus jolie des deux.

-Vous êtes ?... demanda Sirius en cherchant sa Française des yeux.

-Sandy Patternol et Jessica Heerlen.

-Enchanté... dit James en les dévisageant.

Sandy Patternol avait les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux noisettes. Elle était plutôt bien faite et assez jolie. Jessica l'était moins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés assez courts et tombaient devant ses yeux marrons.

-Voici Thomas Logan, Rory Bennet, Julian et Susy Hobrean, présenta James. Et là, Remus Lupin. En face de moi, Sirius Black et moi, c'est James Potter. Vous jouez dans l'équipe de Salem ?

-Je suis l'Attrapeur et Jessica est au poste de Gardien, dit Sandy.

-Thomas est l'Attrapeur de Poudlard. Et moi, je suis Poursuiveur.

-Dis-moi, James, dit Jessica, comment s'appelle le beau garçon là-bas ?

Elle désigna du doigt Eugène qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Lily.

-Eugène Le Fèvre. Poursuiveur à Beauxbatons. Bête comme ses pieds, débita James.

-Il est super mignon ! s'enthousiasma Sandy.

-Nous aussi, on est super mignon ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas pareil... Les Français et les Anglais, ce n'est pas comparable, à plus !

Sirius et James regardèrent les deux filles s'éloigner vers Eugène. A leur grande surprise, Lily se leva et s'assit à côté de Remus.

-Tu restes pas avec - James se racla la gorge - Eugèèèèèèèèèèène ?

-Merci pour l'accueil, répondit Lily froidement.

-En fait, James te demandait parce que toutes les filles ou presque sont attirées par ce type comme des aimants, rattrapa Sirius.

-Disons que je n'ai jamais trop aimé les phénomènes de foule, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Il était très sympa avant que tout ce troupeau n'arrive... Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Il est encore plus arrogant que moi ! s'indigna James. Même Rogue l'a dit !

-Pas du tout ! Il est...

-Allons, Evans ! Je lui ai tendu ma main tout à l'heure, il l'a comme ignoré ! Il a envoyé Rosier à l'infirmerie, il m'appelle « Potterre » et Rogue « Woke »...

-Tu ne vas pas le descendre à cause de son accent ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas s'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à écorcher nos noms ! Et tu as vu la façon dont il a dévisagé Remus tout à l'heure ? Il l'a regardé comme un malpropre !

-J'aimerais bien te voir parler français ! Et tu n'as AUCUNE leçon à donner à quiconque sur l'arrogance, Potter !

-Je n'ai jamais envoyé quelqu'un à demi comateux à l'infirmerie ! Rosier ne sait plus du tout ce qu'il dit ! Certes j'ai fait pousser des dents ou changer la couleur des cheveux de quelques personnes, mais ça, jamais !

-Je suis sûre que c'était un accident !

-T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui lancent des sortilèges de Confusion sans faire exprès ?

-Tu es jaloux parce qu'il va te voler ta cote de popularité ou quoi ?

-JALOUX DE CETTE CHOSE ? MAIS QUELLE IMAGE TU AS DE MOI ?

-Vous vous disputez à cause de moi ? demanda la voix d'Eugène.

James se tut et Lily rougit. Elle rougissait ! Il apparaissait tel un ange et elle rougissait. Comment pouvait-elle craquer pour ce type ?

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, Potterre.

-Potter ! MON NOM EST POTTER !

-Qu'importe.

-Non, je suis un Potter et pas un Potterre !

-Potter, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! dit Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que le Tournoi était essentiellement pour tisser des liens d'amitié...

-Finalement, Slughorn avait raison quand il disait que Rogue et moi on pourrait devenir amis. Quand je vois que des gens comme Le Fèvre existent...

Voyant que James avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, Sirius et Remus se levèrent et l'obligèrent à aller se coucher.

-JE TE JURE, LE FEVRE, JE VAIS FAIRE DE TOI DE LA BOUILLI DE PITIPONK !

-De la bouilli de Pitipeunk ? C'est quoi, un Pitipeunk ? demanda Eugène à Lily.

-Un Pitiponk est une petite créature, l'informa Hermione. Elle...

-Ferme-la, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Eugène ! s'exclama Lily. Tu as posé une question et elle te répond...

-Excuse-moi, Lily, c'est ce Potterre qui me met de mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si désagréable avec moi.

-On se demande, grogna Harry. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Lily.

-A demain, Thomas !

Harry sortit de la Grande salle. Ses parents se rapprochaient enfin et cet Eugène débarquait et fichait tout en l'air... Il se jura intérieurement que l'équipe de Poudlard lui mettrait la pâtée... Juste pour montrer à Lily qu'il n'est pas si génial que ça... et il fallait qu'elle le voit en train de lancer des sorts et de se moquer de tout le monde... Même Rogue avait dit que son père n'était pas si arrogant que ce type... Ca voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire... Il essaya d'imaginer ce que donnerait cette petite rencontre entre l'équipe de Poudlard et Rogue... Ca allait sûrement être drôle. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans la Salle commune ou James torturait un coussin.

-JE LE DETESTE ! disait-il.

-Nous aussi, James, nous aussi, dit Remus d'un ton compatissant.

-Vous avez vu comment il tourne autour de Lily ? JE LE DETESTE !

-Jamesie, laisse ce coussin tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait, conseilla Sirius. Ah, Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-Ce type est absolument détestable, répondit Harry. Demain, c'est à quelle heure notre petit rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe et Rogue ?

-Quatorze heures dans la Salle sur demande, répondit James. Juste avant l'entraînement. Ron, Ginny et Hermione peuvent venir.

-Hermione s'en fera une joie, soupira-t-il.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la Salle commune pour se rendre à la Salle sur demande. Ils virent Rogue qui attendait devant le mur, se demandant pourquoi le lieu de rendez-vous était ici.

-Salut, dit Harry. On est un peu en avance, non ?

-Exact, répondit Rogue. Mais ma tête grouille d'idées pour que Le Fèvre en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Ils entendirent James, Sirius et Remus arriver en discutant. Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch plus quelques autres personnes les suivaient, dont Bellatrix. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle sur demande faisait son apparition.

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-Ne pose pas de questions, Rogue, coupa sèchement James.

La salle était parfaite. Une grande table était posée au milieu de la pièce avec le nombre exacte de chaises nécessaires. Chacun pris place. James s'assit en bout de table, avec à ses côtés Sirius et Harry. Quand tout le monde eut pris place, il se leva et se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Donc, nous sommes ici pour donner une petite leçon à Eugène Le Fèvre et...

Il s'arrêta car Bellatrix venait de se lever.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est Potter qui dirigerait les opérations, dit-elle.

-James est le capitaine de l'équipe, rappela le Batteur de Poufsouffle nommé Vesirof.

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas tous dans l'équipe, remarqua-t-elle.

-On est là pour s'unir contre un crétin qui veut justement nous séparer pour qu'on perde ! protesta Sirius. On ne va pas le laisser faire ! Bon, on fait un vote à main levée : qui veut que James soit le président des séances ?

A part Bellatrix et Rogue qui fut un peu hésitant, tout le monde leva d'emblée la main.

-Un problème, ma chère cousine ? ironisa Sirius.

-Aucun, cher cousin.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous satisfaits de la réunion. Les membres de l'équipe allèrent sur le terrain tandis que les autres retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

En descendant, James et Harry croisèrent Eugène.

-Ca va bien, Potterre ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily tout à l'heure...

-POTTER ! JE M'APPELLE POTTER ! hurla James.

* * *

**Chapitre écrit à l'arrache.**

**La suite après le 19 (je ne sais pas exactement quand).**

**Bisous et merci pour les reviews,**

**Candice.**


	19. Beauxbatons VS Salem

**Chapitre 19 : Beauxbatons VS Salem**

Dumbledore annonça le soir même que le premier match du tournoi se jouerait entre Salem et Beauxbatons le samedi qui arrivait.

Le lendemain matin, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que Rogue et James avaient comploté ensemble. Leurs rapports dans les couloirs restaient froids.

En cours de Potions, l'après-midi même, Slughorn demanda à ses élèves de préparer une Potion de Confusion, qui, bien préparée, pouvait se révéler redoutable. Une fois que Slughorn replongea son nez dans les copies des élèves de troisième année, James passa discrètement quelque chose sous la table à Rogue.

-Surtout, n'oublie pas de…

-C'est bon, Potter, je sais encore lancer un pétard ! S'énerva Rogue.

Rogue jeta un regard à Remus et leva légèrement le menton. Remus appela alors discrètement Eugène qui était assis devant lui.

-A ton avis, Le Fèvre, si je mettais un peu plus de feuilles de Brachores, est-ce que ma potion deviendrait plus…

Rogue jeta le pétard dans la potion de Confusion d'Eugène et de sa coéquipière, une certaine Lola Perrier qui était Poursuiveur remplaçante de l'équipe de Quidditch française.

Le pétard produisit l'effet attendu. La Potion explosa et Eugène et Lola s'en retrouvèrent aspergés. Eugène chantait joyeusement :

-Je suis un gentil petit mouton !

Toute la classe explosa de rire. Slughorn réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé et prit des antidotes dans son placard personnel. Il empoigna Lola Perrier qui but sans trop de protestation . En revanche, Eugène se montra beaucoup plus réticent.

-Allons, mon garçon ! encouragea Slughorn.

-Non, Papa ! Eugène veut pas boire ! C'est du caca de licorne, pas bon !

Slughorn se vit contraint d'attacher le jeune homme à sa chaise pour le tenir tranquille. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde put s'assurer qu'Eugène allait bien mieux :

-Je suis sûr que c'est Potterre qui a lancé un pétard dans mon chaudron ! hurla-t-il.

-Mr Le Fèvre, c'est très grave d'accuser un camarade sans aucune preuve !

-Il me déteste ! Je le sais !

-Mr Potter est certes un farceur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous aurait lancé un pétard… Je ne me trompe pas, Mr Potter ?

-Absolument pas, professeur Slughorn, répondit James avec un grand sourire.

A la fin de l'heure, Eugène réussit à attraper James dans un angle de couloir.

-Je sais que c'est toi !

-Non, vieux, et même si c'était moi, tu ne pourrais pas le prouver.

-Je vais te faire mordre la poussière lors du match Beauxbatons Poudlard… tu iras ensuite pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman.

-Merlin j'ai peur ! répliqua James. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser passer, j'ai un cours de Botanique dans cinq minutes.

En descendant dans le hall, James croisa les trois Poursuiveurs de Salem.

-Hey, les filles ! appela-t-il.

Elles se retournèrent et furent apparemment flattées d'être appelées par James Potter.

-James Potter, c'est ça ? demanda l'une d'entre elles.

-Exact. Je voudrais vous demander un petit service… Écrabouillez Eugène Le Fèvre au match de samedi.

-Eugène Le Fèvre ? interrogea une.

-Meghan ! soupira la fille du milieu, tu ne te souviens pas ? Celui qui a failli faire cramer les cheveux de Jessica après l'avoir draguée…

-Jessica ? Jessica Heerlen ? s'étonna James.

-Exact. Tu la connais ?

-Pas vraiment… Bon, ça tient ? Vous en faites baver à Le Fèvre sur le terrain ?

-OK, James. Mais j'attendrai personnellement quelque chose en échange. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : Olivia Canderson. Meghan, Laura ?

-Non, ça ira, répondit la dénommée Meghan, je comptais déjà lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Moi non plus, dit Laura en haussant les épaules.

James les regarda remonter vers les étages et se dirigea vers les serres.

-Salut, Patmol.

-Vieux, tu sais quoi ?

-Non… mais tu vas bientôt me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est Lunard qui m'a mis dans la confidence… top secret jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce ça à l'école… enfin bref. A Noël, il y aura un bal !

-Un bal ?

-Ouais, tu sais, les gens dansent… un bal !

-Merci, Sirius, je sais encore ce qu'est un bal.

-Alors, tu ne dis rien ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise ?

-JAMESIE ! Tu vas pouvoir inviter Evans ! Tu as un pas d'avance sur Le Fèvre !

James n'avait pas vu la chose sous cet angle. Il devait se débrouiller pour parler à Lily seul à seul dans les prochains jours… Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile… Après tout, ils étaient dans la même maison ! Il fut coupé de ses pensées par le cri victorieux d'un Serdaigle insignifiant qui hurlait :

-CHOURAVE N'EST PAS LA ! CHOURAVE N'EST PAS LA !

Des cris de joie se mêlaient à la voix du garçon qui continuait à hurler l'information. James et Sirius décidèrent de rentrer au chaud dans la Salle commune quand ils entendirent une voix appeler Sirius. Une voix que James connaissait très bien.

-Black !

Sirius se retourna et vit Lily.

-Salut, Evans ! chantonna-t-il.

-J'ai le prénom de ta dulcinée…

-Ah, tu sais que tu m'intéresses ?

-Je m'en doute, dit-elle en riant. Bon alors elle s'appelle…

-Faites qu'elle ne me dites pas qu'elle s'appelle Albertine…

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Elle s'appelle Maud Gerdain.

-Ça va, c'est cool, comme prénom, Maud, encouragea James en donnant une énorme tape dans le dos de son ami.

-Bon, ce soir, j'attaque ! Je vais me préparer !

Il s'en alla en chantonnant _De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_, chanson que chantait Sirius quand il était heureux. James n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

-Ca va, Evans ? demanda-t-il, voyant que Lily ne bougeait pas.

-Oui, enfin.. Non, oui, ça va.

-Et avec -raclement de gorge- Eugèèèèèèèèèène ?

-Je l'ai vu avec Jessica Heerlen, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

-Ah, désolé, dit James en pensant à Olivia Canderson qui lui avait dit la même chose quelques instants plus tôt.

Il s'étonna que l'information ne l'ait pas plus marqué que ça.

-Et ?… dit-il.

-Tu avais raison, concéda-t-elle.

-Règle numéro un : James Potter a toujours raison. Règle numéro deux : quand James Potter a tort, se référer à la règle numéro un.

-Vraiment ? lança-t-elle en riant. Je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable…

-Oh, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir énervée.

-Mais juste pour savoir… c'est toi qui a lancé le pétard ou…

-J'en suis à l'origine, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les pétards font partis de mes meilleurs amis !

-Ce n'est quand même pas Remus qui l'a lancé, ce pétard ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est Rogue qui l'a fait !

-On parle bien du même Rogue ? Non, parce que j'ai un doute.

-Tout à fait compréhensible, ma jolie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Comme tu voudras… Bon, je vais rejoindre Sirius…

-Bye !

Tu es en progrès, James, pensa-t-il. Elle ne s'est pas énervée une seule fois, même quand tu lui as dit que tu avais eu l'idée du pétard.

Il continua à se complimenter lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son dortoir.

-Alors, Patmol, on se fait beau ? lança-t-il quand il vit Sirius essayer plusieurs chemises.

-Je ne doute absolument pas de mon charme naturel, tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Tiens, mets la noire, elle fera ressortir tes yeux. Elle va tomber raide dingue.

-Excuse-moi, James, mais ce n'est pas parce que je te plais avec cette chemise que je vais lui plaire à elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes ! s'indigna faussement James.

-Ah, tu me rassures ! dit Sirius en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

-James aime les hommes, répondit très sérieusement Sirius.

-Ne l'écoute pas, ton parrain raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, ordonna tout aussi sérieusement James.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'important dans ta vie, Sirius ?

-La France a gagné son cœur, annonça James d'une voix digne d'un grand discours politique.

-Exactement, confirma Sirius. Dans moins d'une semaine, je sortirai avec Maud Gerdain.

-Gerdain ? s'exclama Harry.

-Ouais, Gerdain, ou peut-être _Jeurdaiwn_, Evans avait un peu de mal à le prononcer. Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Gerdain… Étrangement, ce nom semblait familier à Harry. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais où et quand, telle était la question. Il décida de s'enlever cette question futile de la tête : il y avait des choses plus importantes, comme les Horcruxes, par exemple.

-Bon, je retourne dans mon dortoir, dit Harry. On se voit au dîner.

-A plus, Harry !

En descendant, un garçon bouscula Harry. Le garçon, qui devait être au mieux en troisième année avait du mal à respirer et suait.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry.

-Je… dois… voir… Potter…, Black… et… Lupin, lâcha-t-il avec difficultés.

-Ils sont en haut.

-Ils… doivent… aller… voir… Dumbledore… Urgent…

-Va t'asseoir, je vais les prévenir, dit gentiment Harry.

Harry remonta, les mains dans les poches, dans le dortoir où James continuait à faire des remarques diverses et variées sur les chemises qu'essayait Sirius.

-Dumbledore veut vous voir. Avec Remus.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'énerva Sirius. J'ai rendez-vous avec Maud !

-Tu n'as pas encore rendez-vous avec elle, nota James. Allons-y.

Il sortit la Carte du maraudeur et vit que Remus était déjà devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius remit rapidement son uniforme et ils descendirent tous les deux vers le bureau du directeur. Devant la statue du bureau, ils retrouvèrent Remus.

-Tu sais pourquoi il veut nous voir ? demanda Sirius.

-Aucune idée, répondit Remus.

-Ah, jeunes gens, je vous attendais ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore derrière eux.

-Mais d'où venez-vous ? s'étonna James.

-Ah, ça, c'est mon petit secret… Allons, montons.

Le directeur prononça le mot de passe et les trois jeunes adolescents le suivirent en haut de l'escalier.

-J'ai pour vous ce qu'on pourrait appeler une petite surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais d'abord, je préfèrerai que vous vous asseyez.

Ils obéirent sans protestations.

-Pom Pom, vous pouvez l'amener !

Madame Pomfresh sortit d'une pièce située au fond du bureau. Derrière elle marchait Peter Pettigrow, visiblement apeuré.

-Peter ! s'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Remus.

-Oui, il est revenu… Nous l'avons retrouvé la semaine dernière inconscient, près du lac, dit Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ne nous pas avoir prévenu avant ? demanda James.

-Il était très important que Peter soit isolé pendant quelques jours. Le Ministère lui a posé de nombreuses questions, ainsi que moi-même. Peter, tu ne salues donc pas tes amis ?

-Si, bien sûr, monsieur le directeur… Salut !

Malgré toutes les révélations qu'il avait eu sur le futur de Peter, les Mangemorts, la trahison, James n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir maintenant qu'il le voyait en vie. C'était son ami, après tout. Ou du moins, il l'avait été. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. En y réfléchissant, s'il devait se mettre entre Voldemort et Peter, il le ferait. Peut-être ne prenait-il pas conscience de la gravité des futurs actes de Peter. Peut-être que le jour où ça arriverait, il comprendrait que Peter ne méritait pas qu'il lui sauve la vie. Mais aujourd'hui, James n'avait que quinze ans, et bien qu'il sache ce qu'il allait endurer par la suite, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'insouciance qui l'avait toujours animé.

-Mr Pettigrow est encore trop faible pour reprendre les cours. Ne dites à personne qu'il est revenu, il restera à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite après les heures de classe.

-Il pourra revenir en cours dans une semaine ou deux, informa Madame Pomfresh.

-OK, dit Sirius qui contrairement à James ressentait une certaine rancœur. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui, bien sûr, soupira le vieil homme.

-Bon, bah, à plus, Peter, lança James.

En guise de réponse, Peter se cacha derrière la robe de Madame Pomfresh.

Une fois descendus, Sirius explosa :

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va faire ? De ce qu'il va TE faire ? De ce qu'il va NOUS faire ?

-C'était mon ami, dit James. Je ne peux quand même pas lui souhaiter une mort prochaine !

-James, il va t'envoyer six pieds sous terre ! s'indigna Remus.

-Et alors ? Je ne lui souhaite en aucun cas le même destin que moi !

-IL VA TE TUER ! hurla Remus. TE TUER ! MOURIR ! ET HARRY, TU Y PENSES ?

-Justement ! s'emporta James, c'est différent parce que Harry est là ! Harry est là pour me sauver, moi et Lily ! Et de toute façon, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on reste amis du moins en apparence.

-Tu es trop bon avec lui ! Merde alors ! continua Sirius. Tu continues à être amical avec lui alors qu'il va te tuer !

-Tu ne comprends pas, coupa James. Peter est…

-MAIS NOUS, ON VEUT QUE TU VIVES, QUE T'AIES PLEINS DE GOSSES COMME HARRY, QU'ON CONTINUE A RIRE, QUE NOTRE VIE NE SOIT PAS FOUTUE A CAUSE DE CE CRETIN ! cria Sirius, les yeux au bord des larmes

-Et moi je n'ai peut-être pas envie de vivre ?

-James, Sirius ne voulait pas…

-Bien sûr, répondit sèchement James. Sirius, bonne chance avec ta française. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-James ! appela Sirius.

-Laisse-le, conseilla Remus. On lui rapportera quelque chose à manger.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande salle en même temps que Dumbledore qui leur glissa un léger « n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit ». Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'asseoir à l'écart de leurs camarades de cinquième année.

Le dîner se passa en silence pour Sirius et Remus. Il enveloppèrent dans une serviette un petit pain et une pomme pour James et remontèrent dans leur dort oit

-James ? demanda Remus.

-Laisse-moi !

-Tiens, on t'a apporté à manger… dit timidement Sirius. Allez, fais pas la tête… On ne veut pas que Peter en vienne à te tuer mais avoue que…

-C'est un imbécile, oui, c'est un lâche, je sais. Mais c'était mon ami. Notre ami.

-James, les choses ont changé…

-Je sais ! Je sais qu'à chaque fois que je le verrai, je penserai à ce qu'il fera ! Mais n'empêche qu'il a été un de mes meilleurs amis ! Et Dumbledore nous a dit de jouer le jeu ! Excusez-moi, les gars, mais on a vu meilleurs comédiens !

-Il nous l'a rappelé, James, dit Remus. On fera un effort… Mais on a du mal à comprendre comment tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

-Harry a promis de nous sauver tous. Et même s'il ne parlait pas de Peter, moi, je compte bien le sauver de l'emprise de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ? cingla Remus. IL A ETE CAPTURE PAR DES MANGEMORTS !

-Et alors ? Il n'est pas devenu Mangemort à quinze ans.

-James ! Cette attaque n'avait pas eu lieu avant que Harry ne rejoigne le passé ! Tu-Sais-Qui a besoin d'un espion à Poudlard ! Un Gryffondor ne serait jamais soupçonné d'alliance avec lui, surtout s'il a quinze ans et qu'il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow ! De plus, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui ont échappé, il veut sûrement les retrouver, et quoi de mieux qu'un gentil petit Gryffondor qui pourrait les surveiller à presque plein temps ?

James se tut. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Alors comme ça, Peter était peut-être déjà un Mangemort. Il fallait qu'il lui parle seul à seul… Ce n'était pas possible… Mais Remus avait raison : son raisonnement se tenait, il était parfaitement cohérent. Voldemort voulait sûrement savoir comme quatre adolescents avaient échappé à ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, les plus doués…

-Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Il faut le convaincre de parler à Dumbledore, dit Sirius, seul lui pourra l'aider. Dumbledore est plus puissant que Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Sauf que Vous-Savez-Qui a du l'intimider, dit James. Vous savez comment il est… Il ne dira rien à Dumbledore, même s'il savait qu'il pourrait le protéger, il aurait trop peur que Dumbledore disparaisse et que Vous-Savez-Qui le retrouve.

-Il faut qu'on le convainque, s'entêta Sirius. Nous non plus on ne veut pas qu'il te trahisse, James.

-Je savais qu'on finirait pas être d'accord, sourit James.

Samedi matin arriva. Toute l'école était surexcitée : le premier match ! On entendait à chaque coin de couloirs des élèves faire des paris sur les résultats du match. Tout Poudlard désirait ardûment la victoire de Salem, tout comme les élèves de Brendorm qui eux aussi avaient soufferts des méchancetés d'Eugène Le Fèvre. James qui était contre le mur avec Sirius contempla avec ravissement une scène entre Lily et Eugène.

-Je t'ai vu en train de l'embrasser ! disait Lily.

-Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la repousser, elle s'est jeté sur moi !

-Bien sûr… Et moi, je suis la Ministre de la Magie.

-Lily, attends, laisse-moi une dernière chance, j'adorerais sortir avec toi…

Avant qu'Eugène n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit, Lily le gifla sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée, essentiellement composée de garçons qui ne pouvaient pas supporter le jeune français.

-Et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! avertit-elle en tournant les talons.

-LILY ! ATTENDS ! appela-t-il.

-Alors, Le Fèvre, on s'est pris un râteau ? plaisanta Sirius.

-Ferme-la, Black !

-Sirius, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu gâches ta salive. Regarde plutôt la belle marque rouge qu'il a sur la joue gauche. J'avoue ne jamais en avoir eu de pareille, tu m'as battu, Le Fèvre, dit James en riant.

-J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de jouer, balança Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. ALLEZ SALEM ! ALLEEEEEEEZ ! chanta-t-il en entraînant James dans le parc de Poudlard.

A dix heures, tous les élèves des quatre écoles étaient rassemblés dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. Sirius faisait les commentaires.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, quelque soit votre nationalité et votre école ! Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch du tournoi ! Le temps est superbe, d'après la _Gazette du Sorcier_ il fait certes moins cinq degrés mais le soleil règne malgré tout ! D'après mon ami James Potter, le professionnel de la terre, le sol est dur, les décollages seront sûrement spectaculaires…

-MONSIEUR BLACK ! gronda McGonagall, vous n'êtes pas là pour faire la météo !

-Excusez-moi, professeur ! Donc, je disais que malgré le froid, le soleil…

-BLACK ! ANNONCEZ L'ENTREE DES EQUIPES !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Donc, nous allons d'abord accueillir l'équipe des filles de Salem ! Voici Heerlen, Canderson, Peterson, Gladwick, Chack, Allen et… Patternol !

Sept filles jaillirent de nulle part et enchaînèrent une chorégraphie dans les airs.

-Maintenant, accueillons l'équipe française de Beauxbatons ! D'ailleurs, j'ai repéré…

-BLACK !

-Oui, donc voici Beauxbatons : Le Fèvre, Martin, Dériveux, Jourdain, Féroleux, De Basson et… Marelle !

Les français arrivèrent de la même façon que les filles de Salem mais ne firent pas de ballet volant, ils semblaient terriblement concentrés.

-Madame Bibine ouvre le coffre où sont contenus les balles… Le Vif d'or est lâché… Elle lance le Souaffle et le coup d'envoie est lancé ! Que le meilleur fasse de Le Fèvre de la bouilli de Sinistros !

-SIRIUS BLACK, VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT UNE RETENUE ? hurla McGonagall.

-Excusez-moi, professeur. QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE !

Eugène attrapa le Souaffle et se faufila entre les autres joueurs et les Cognards lancés violemment et avec beaucoup de hargne par Chack et Allen de Salem. James le regardait ébahi. On aurait dit que le balais ne lui servait qu'à tenir dans les airs, il en paraissait presque indépendant. Il se surpris à penser qu'il l'avait ensorcelé.

Eugène lança le Souaffle vers un anneau.

-DIX POINTS POUR BEAUXBATONS ! hurla Sirius dans le mégaphone.

Dans les vingt-cinq minutes qui suivirent, Eugène avait encore marqué cinq buts.

-Mais il joue tout seul ! dit James dans un grognement.

-Ce n'est pas tellement intéressant, comme match, dit Harry. On a l'impression qu'on regarde un film qui se remet en arrière au même moment.

-Exact, soupira Lily. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui trouver.

-Ah, tu es là ? dit James.

-Oui, je suis là, répondit Lily.

-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu…

-C'est Rory et Susy qui m'ont dit de venir, dit-elle en les montrant à ses côtés.

-Tiens, il a encore marqué un but, marmonna Ron.

Au bout d'une heure, le Vif d'or avait été repéré deux fois, mais ni Patternol, ni Marelle n'avait été en position de l'attraper. Beauxbatons menait cent vingt à zéro.

La directrice de Salem demanda un temps mort qui fut accordé. Cinq minutes plus tard, le match reprit son cours.

Le jeu d'Eugène avait d'abord impressionné, mais là, tout le monde s'en lassait. Il ne faisait jamais de passe, les deux autres Poursuiveurs ne servaient qu'à le protéger contre d'éventuels Cognards.

-Bon, il finit bientôt ce match ? soupira James.

-Mon Dieu, mais qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ? dit Lily horrifiée.

-Je veux dire que l'intérêt du Quidditch, c'est quand même le jeu d'équipe. Là, on voit Le Fèvre et autour, tels des fantômes, il y a les autres.

-ON DIRAIT QU'ALLEN A REPERE LE VIF D'OR ! hurla Sirius.

En effet : Allen avait accéléré et tendait la main vers la minuscule balle dorée. James croisa les doigts pour qu'elle l'attrape. Beauxbatons menait certes deux cent quatre vingt dix à zéro, Salem était fichu, mais il était temps que ce match finisse.

-ALLEN S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! beugla Sirius. MAIS BEAUXBATONS L'EMPORTE DE DEUX CENT QUATRE VINGT DIX A CINQ CINQUANTE !

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent des tribunes où se trouvaient les élèves de Beauxbatons. Les autres étaient déçus que les filles de Salem n'aient pas fait le poids ensemble contre Eugène.

Le soir même, Eugène paradait entre les tables de la Grande Salle. Quand il aperçut James, il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

-Alors, Potterre, on a peur pour le match qui verra s'affronter Beauxbatons et Poudlard ?

-Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'idée n'est pas déplaisante, tu as raison.

-Dégage, Le Fèvre, aboya Sirius.

-Avec plaisir, Black, ça pue la nullité, ici.

James se leva mais Remus et Harry le retinrent d'aller frapper le français.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à côté de Ron avec Alice.

-Rien, marmonna James. La guerre continue, et on va bien rire.

-James ! Elle est là... Je vais aller la voir ! dit Sirius d'un ton décidé.

* * *

**Voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre.**

**Désolée pour l'attente huhu.**

**La suite dans deux semaines, je pense (entre deux révisions, une dissertation et mon TPE j'essaye de taper lol).**

**Merci pour les reviews,**

**Candice.**


	20. Nouveaux éléments

**Chapitre 20: ****Nouveaux éléments**

James regarda Sirius s'éloigner vers Maud Gerdain.

-Je vais aller voir, dit-il à Remus.

-James! gronda ce dernier.

-Mais je ne les embêterai pas, promis!

James s'assit à la table des Serdaigle. De là il pourrait écouter tout ce que Sirius dirait à la jeune française.

-Salut, dit Sirius. Je suis Sirius, Sirius Black.

-Salut, répondit Maud d'un ton indifférent. Maud Gerdain.

Elle était plongée dans un livre qui semblait la passionner. Sirius ne perdit pas courage pour autant et tenta de lancer une conversation.

-Tu es à Beauxbatons?

-Oui.

-Et tu étudies en quelle année?

-Quatrième.

-Quatrième, répéta bêtement Sirius. C'est sympa, la quatrième année. Je suis en cinquième année. Et tu lis quoi comme livre?

-_Une nouvelle approche des Potions_, de Stéphane Lambert.

-Ah, tu aimes les Potions? Moi aussi, inventa-t-il.

James était mort de rire et les Serdaigle le regardaient étrangement. James songea qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de dire à quiconque qu'il aimait les Potions, même pour draguer une fille. Maud ne répondit pas, ce qui fit encore plus rire James.

-Tu me le prêteras après? demanda-t-il en montrant _Une nouvelle approche des Potions_.

-Il est écrit en français, notifia-t-elle en levant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation les yeux.

-Oh, mais justement, ça me fera faire des progrès! se justifia Sirius.

-Ah, parce que tu parles français?

-Mais bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu? Par exemple… _Jeuuu m'appelle Serious Black et jeu suis de quinze années vieux_…

-Pas mal, dit-elle en riant.

-Sinon, j'habite à Londres, et toi?

-Moi? dit-il en se refroidissant soudainement. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Elle ferma brusquement son livre et se leva.

-Hey, attends! appela Sirius.

Elle ne répondit pas et disparut dans le hall d'entrée.

-Un problème, vieux? demanda James.

-D'où tu sors?

-Je vous ai écouté.

-QUOI? Mais tu n'avais pas le droit…

-Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois tu m'as espionné avec Marlene Sivan?

Marlene Sivan était une Poufsouffle avec qui James était sorti trois semaines à la fin de leur première année. Sirius n'avait cessé de les suivre où qu'ils allaient.

-Je m'incline, vieux, se résigna Sirius.

Ils allèrent se coucher, ne pensant plus à la défaite de Salem.

Une semaine passa. Depuis la victoire de Beauxbatons sur Poudlard, Eugène ne cessait de se pavaner dans les couloirs de l'école, prônant son talent au Quidditch. Le prochain match (Brendorm contre Poudlard) devait se jouer dans deux semaines. L'équipe de Poudlard s'entrainait trois soirs par semaine et le samedi après-midi. Peter n'était toujours pas revenu. Les trois maraudeurs restants évitaient d'en parler, de peur de se disputer. Pour éviter de penser à Peter, James faisait ses devoirs avec beaucoup de sérieux dès qu'il descendait de son balai.

-Mes chers élèves, annonça Dumbledore lors d'un dîner, dans trois semaines, ce sera le soir de Noël. En cette occasion, nous avons organisé un bal de Noël qui se déroulera donc cette soirée-ci. Pour que vous puissiez acheter ce dont vous avez besoin, une sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard est organisée à la fin de la semaine. Bon appétit!

-Alors, t'as déjà demandé à Evans? demanda Sirius à James.

-Evans? Euh, non…

Entre le «retour» de Peter et les entraînements, il avait complètement oublié l'histoire du bal.

-Mais je vais le faire, assura-t-il en regardant Lily qui parlait à une Alice surexcitée.

-Faut que je trouve Maud, dit Sirius le nez en l'air. Et toi, Remus, tu y vas avec qui?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, dit le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce tu peux être têtu, vieux, soupira Sirius. Il y a pleins de filles qui te trouvent super mignon, tu sais.

-Sûrement, mais je ne veux imposer ma condition à personne, rétorqua Remus.

-Oh, mais qui te parle d'imposer quoique ce soit à quiconque?

-Sirius, je ne peux pas faire vivre ça à quelqu'un…

-Une soirée avec une jolie demoiselle ne te ferait certainement pas de mal… Sophie Harper, tu l'aimes bien, non?

-Elle est gentille, mais je veux dire que…

-Sophie! appela James.

Une jolie brune se retourna à la table des Serdaigle.

-Oui, James?

-Tu veux bien aller au bal avec Remus? Il crève d'envie de te le demander, mais il est trop timide…

-Oh, oui, ça me ferait très plaisir! dit Sophie.

James se retourna avec un sourire face à Remus.

-J'aurais pu lui demander tout seul! s'énerva celui-ci.

-Donc tu comptais lui demander...

-Tu m'as bien eu, céda Remus. Mais occupe-toi de tes affaires et va demander à Lily.

-Heu… oui, je vais le faire, mais il faut que je me prépare…

-Justement, je pense qu'elle préférerait un truc simple, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle t'envoyait bouler à chaque fois que tu jouais les preux chevaliers? souligna Harry.

-Un truc simple? s'étonna James.

-Lily n'est pas une fille à chichis, remarqua Remus. C'est vrai qu'elle préfèrerait que tu ne fasses pas de scène.

-Oh oh, ma française est là! s'excita Sirius. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Les amis le regardèrent s'éloigner vers Maud Gerdain. Ils l'observèrent avec attention parler à la jeune fille. Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

-Je vais au bal avec elle! s'exclama-t-il inutilement.

-On a remarqué, rétorqua James.

-Au début, elle était un peu réticente, mais elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme naturel! se vanta-t-il. Tiens, Jamesie, Evans vient de se lever, et ce seule!

James se leva et avança, presque tremblant, près de Lily.

-Salut Evans!

-Salut, répondit-elle par politesse.

-Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui… Même s'il fait froid. La _Gazette _a prévu de la neige pour demain.

-Intéressant, fit Lily.

Pourquoi parlait-il de la météo? Se maudissant lui-même, il continua, tout en essayant de penser à rester le plus simple possible.

-Ca te dirait qu'on aille au bal ensemble?

-Ensemble? Au bal?

-Ouais, tu sais toi et moi, au bal, tu sais, au bal, là où on danse…

-Merci, je sais encore ce qu'est un bal!

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Tu es d'accord? Ou peut-être que… ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui était de plus en plus agressif.

-Oui, Le Fèvre me l'a demandé, soupira-t-elle en anticipant. Et j'ai refusé.

-Ah. Et tu veux bien y aller avec moi?

-J'ai juste une question à te poser: qu'est-ce que les quatre irlandais ont fait à ta tête surdimensionnée? Je veux dire, tu as changé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Et en bien, je trouve.

-Imaginons quelques secondes que je suis un chien. Quand un chien est sage, on le récompense, non?

-Oui, très certainement, je n'ai pas de chien… dit Lily.

-On admet que je suis un gentil chien qui mérite une récompense. Sachant que je suis un chien qui parle, je choisis ma récompense: Lily Evans, voulez-vous aller au bal avec moi?

Lily sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle regarda James avec un sourire et accepta.

-Mais si tu me demandes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de sortir avec toi avant ce bal, je te laisse immédiatement tomber!

-A vos ordres, miss! dit James qui affichait à présent un large sourire.

Il retourna, tel Laura Ingalls dans _La petite maison dans la prairie_, à sa place à côté de Harry, tout en chantonnant joyeusement _De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_.

-Elle a dit oui!!!! se vanta-t-il.

-On avait cru comprendre, dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur. Allez, tous ensemble!

James et Sirius entonnèrent à pleins poumons _De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Vers 22 heures, la Salle commune de Gryffondor commença à se vider peu à peu. Harry alla se coucher, avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

A quatre heures du matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il avait ressenti une angoisse inexplicable. Haletant, il se leva et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Il y en avait forcément eu un. Mais lequel? Il ressentait exactement la même chose que le jour où il était entré au Ministère de la Magie lors de sa cinquième année et qu'il était pourchassé par les Mangemorts. Mais il était à Poudlard, en 1975: il était impossible qu'il ait rêvé de Voldemort. Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait-il faire dans son dortoir à une heure pareille? Le vieux professeur alluma la lumière et leva sa baguette. Quatre sacs à dos furent remplis de vêtements et de provisions instantanément.

-Professeur, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Chut, souffla Dumbledore. Nous allons réveiller en douceur tes amis.

Harry s'exécuta. Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens étaient prêts à partir.

-Vous allez devoir sortir très discrètement du château, ordonna Dumbledore. Ne vous faites surtout pas repérer. Il y a un danger à Poudlard pour vous. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. A Pré au Lard, devant le bar de Rosmerta, une diligence vous attend. Elle vous mènera jusqu'à Portsmouth. De là vous prendrez un bateau pour la France. Une fois en France, à Cherbourg plus précisément, vous transplanerez à Paris, devant le bar _La Potion Fumeuse_. Vous demanderez alors Gabrielle Mentes. Vous recevrez de plus amples explications.

-Mais Professeur…

-Non, Miss Granger, pas de questions! Vous aurez toutes les réponses à Paris. Maintenant, vous allez attendre cinq minutes et vous partirez. Vous pourrez revenir dans quelques mois. Je vous contacterai dans la semaine. De toute façon, j'entretiens une correspondance étroite avec Mademoiselle Mentes, donc si vous avez un message à me faire passer, il sera transmis sans problème.

-Professeur, dit Harry. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les Gerdain?

-Tu obtiendras toutes les réponses à Paris, Harry. Mais en effet, les Gerdain sont mêlés à cette affaire. Je ne préfère pas savoir comment tu le sais. Bonne chance, jeunes gens.

Le professeur sortit. Ron s'assit sur le lit et demanda à Harry d'où il connaissait le nom des Gerdain.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? répondit Harry. La nuit où nous avons été attaqués par Carrow… Il demandait à la gérante de l'hôtel de lui dire où étaient les Gerdain… Voldemort leur en veut, et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi. N'oublions pas que la future «copine» de Sirius est mêlée à tout ça…

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle reste discrète, commenta Hermione. Et j'ai appris qu'elle n'avait aucun poste dans l'équipe de Beauxbatons. Je suppose que de Laurizon doit être au courant que sa famille est recherchée et donc la protège…

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Carrow voulait sûrement les tuer. Maud est sûrement plus de notre côté que de celui de Voldemort… Je ne vois pas en quoi elle représenterait un danger…

-On saura tout ça à Paris, Harry, le rassura Hermione. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils ouvrirent tout doucement la porte de leur dortoir et se faufilèrent dans la Salle commune, déserte.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame les laissa passer. Elle ne maugréa même pas. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'école. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils se détendirent un peu. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient encore plus en danger en dehors de Poudlard: ils étaient seuls, sans professeurs, sans Dumbledore. Seuls.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et aperçurent la diligence, un homme attendait devant celle-ci.

-Harry Potter? murmura-t-il.

-Oui.

-Montez tout de suite! Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit!

Harry obéit, suivit de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Une femme les attendait à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour, je suis Chloé Merrault, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis la sœur de Gabrielle Mentes. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à Cherbourg. C'est mon mari Augustin qui conduit la diligence.

-Très bien, fit Harry.

-Nous vous devons quelques explications, je le sais bien. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, seule Gabrielle et Dumbledore la connaissent en son intégralité.

-Pouvez-vous juste nous dire pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous partions si tôt de Poudlard? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus avant? demanda Harry

-C'est une bien longue histoire, Harry, soupira Chloé. Mais je peux vous en conter des bribes.

-Ce serait avec joie, répliqua froidement Harry.

-Ne sois pas sur la défensive, Harry. Tu peux me faire confiance. Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais confié à moi et mon mari si nous n'étions pas dignes de cette mission. Mais je m'égare. L'histoire est compliquée Harry, tout ce qui est en rapport avec Voldemort est compliqué. Vois-tu, Antoine Martin était en vacances en Albanie avec sa femme Mireille en même temps que le jeune Tom Jedusor explorait les profondeurs de la Magie Noire et cherchait des adeptes. Antoine Martin était un sorcier très attrayant: ses ancêtres étaient tous des français au sang pur, il était riche, élégant… Bref, il avait tout pour plaire à Tom Jedusor. Et il a vraiment plu à Jedusor. Le jeune homme réussit à obtenir à rendez-vous avec le sieur Martin.

-Le sieur? demanda Harry.

-Une espèce de lord, dit Hermione. Continuez, Madame Merrault.

-Il voulait en montrer au sieur Martin, l'impressionner. Seulement, Antoine Martin n'est pas le genre d'homme à être impressionné par les tours de Magie Noir d'un enfant de vingt ans. Il a eu le malheur de dire à Jedusor qu'il était «médiocre». Le jeune Jedusor entra alors dans une colère noire mais il sur le flatter. Il réussit alors à obtenir un défi avec sieur Martin.

-Lequel?

-Un duel. Si le sieur Martin gagnait, il n'insisterait pas plus longtemps. En revanche, si lui, Tom Jedusor gagnait, il aurait le contrôle sur le premier descendant de chaque génération de Martin.

-Et Jedusor a gagné, conclut Harry;

-Exactement. Il tua le sieur Martin en dix minutes. Mireille Martin était effondrée. Elle voulut empêcher Tom Jedusor de lui enlever son enfant, Léo, mais Jedusor était plus puissant qu'elle. Cependant, il lui laissa la vie sauve. Elle avait une autre petite fille, Lina. Elle s'en occupa et la cacha. On sait que Léo est mort à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Jedusor le traitait mal, le pauvre enfant était perpétuellement sous l'Imperium et il ne connaissait rien de ses pouvoirs magiques. A chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort, c'était parce que Tom Jedusor le lui en avait donné l'ordre. Il lui infligeait souvent des sortilèges d'amnésie. Le pauvre Léo a du tuer beaucoup de gens sans s'en rendre compte, sans même le savoir… Une fois mort, Jedusor partit à la recherche de Lina Martin. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à la trouver. D'ailleurs, Lina Martin n'existait plus. Sa mère Mireille l'avait confiée à un orphelinat, sous le nom de Lucie Gerdain. C'est ainsi que Lina échappa au sort qui lui était réservé. Ses deux enfants, Aurélien et Marie également. Cependant, Marie est morte, suite à une morsure de loup garou à l'âge de vingt ans. Aurélien Gerdain s'est marié après ce drame avec une certaine Céleste. Ensemble, ils ont eu trois enfants: Tristan, Gustave et…

-Maud, finit Harry.

-Tout à fait. Maud Gerdain, en ce moment même à Poudlard. Madame De Laurizon et le professeur Dumbledore veillent sur elle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Tristan et Gustave? demanda Hermione.

-Ils sont prisonniers de Tom Jedusor, répondit Chloé.

-Mais je croyais qu'il ne devait prendre que le premier descendant… commença Ginny.

-En effet, confirma Chloé. Il gagnait le droit de prendre le premier descendant d'une génération de Martin. Or, Tom Jedusor pense avoir le droit de prendre les trois enfants Martin d'un coup car il en a perdu deux: Lina et Aurélien.

-Je vois, murmura Hermione. Comment a-t-il fait pour retrouver leur trace? Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec Tristan, Gustave et Maud maintenant qu'il a des Mangemorts?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions, souffla Chloé. Vous saurez tout ça quand vous verrez Gabrielle.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous en danger? voulut savoir Harry.

-Dans le camp adverse, vous êtes autant recherchés que Maud Gerdain.

-Et pourquoi Maud n'est pas avec nous?

-Maud est en sécurité à Poudlard sous la protection de Madame de Laurizon et de Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi nous ne nous le serions pas?

-Maud ne sait rien de la véritable histoire. Depuis que Gustave a été capturé par Jedusor, elle ne cesse de déménager, de bouger. Pas plus tard que l'an dernier, elle étudiait la magie au Japon.

-Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions en France?

-Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez une mission à accomplir. Nous vous fournirons les derniers éléments à connaître de l'histoire puis vous retournerez à Poudlard dès que Maud Gerdain aura été capturée.

-Pardon? coupa Hermione.

-Une jeune amie de Dumbledore, Rosa Del Combe, prendra du Polynectar et se livrera à Jedusor. Ainsi, Jedusor et ses acolytes verront que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard et vous pourrez revenir en toute sécurité. En attendant, il faudra que vous retourniez dans trois semaines en Angleterre pour accomplir la mission donnée par Dumbledore.

-Très bien, dit Harry. J'ai une autre question: pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a-t-il jamais parlé de cela dans le futur?

-Parce que dans le futur, Tristan, Gustave et Maud Gerdain sont morts. Il ne reste plus aucun Gerdain. Voldemort a du oublier cette histoire à votre époque.

-Comment sont-ils?...

-Gabrielle le sait, moi non. Vous connaîtrez tous les détails à Paris.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Harry ne savait qu'en penser. En plus de sauver ses parents, il fallait aussi sauver Tristan, Gustave et Maud Gerdain! Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un port: il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils descendirent de la diligence après qu'Augustin Merrault leur ouvrit la porte de la diligence.

-Bonne chance, Harry Potter, dit-il en serrant la main de Harry.

-Merci… A bientôt, dit-il.

Ils regardèrent la diligence s'éloigner à nouveau. Ils allèrent au guichet et demandèrent quatre billets pour Cherbourg qu'ils payèrent.

En attendant le départ du bateau, Hermione eut une révélation:

-Harry, je sais quel rôle va jouer Maud Gerdain dans la survie de tes parents.

* * *

**Je suis super fière de la vitesse à laquelle j'ai pu publier ce chapitre héhé (je sors)**

**Bref, comme quoi, les cours de maths ont enfin une utilité (je le crie haut et fort : J'AIME MA SPÉ LATIN HEHE)**

**Merci pour les reviews,  
Candice.**


	21. Paris

**Chapitre 21: Paris**

-Harry, je sais quel rôle va jouer Maud Gerdain dans la survie de tes parents.

Six yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione.

-Je sais pourquoi il faut la sauver, répéta inutilement Hermione.

-Dis-nous tout, lança Harry.

-Imaginons un seul instant que Sirius tombe réellement amoureux d'elle.

-Sirius n'est pas fait pour les situations stables, dit Harry d'une voix las.

-Laisse-moi continuer. Sirius est amoureux de Maud. Sauf que peu de temps avant de pratiquer le Fidelitas, Maud disparait. Sirius est anéanti et apprend quelques jours plus tard que Voldemort l'a bien tuée.

-Et?

-Il est donc complètement déstabilisé. Mais vous savez comment il est, il n'avouera jamais être malheureux à cause d'une fille! Il est conscient que son chagrin le rend moins fort d'esprit, il a peur de craquer si Voldemort le torture… Même à James il ne pourrait s'avouer affaibli par une fille… Il prétexte que le coup de bluff et c'est finalement Pettigrow le Gardien du secret.

-Sirius dit tout à James. Et il m'aurait parlé de cette fille s'il… commença Harry.

-Il a fallu que tu te retrouves dans la maison de ses parents pour qu'il accepte de te parler de sa famille, trancha Hermione. Je crois que le souvenir de Maud était trop douloureux pour qu'il en parle. T'a-t-il dans le futur parlé de ton père après Poudlard?

-Non, pas vraiment… D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils faisaient tous après Poudlard, à part l'Ordre du Phénix… Hermione, je ne sais quoi penser de ton hypothèse.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que Glenson avait dit sur le futur de Sirius? intervint Ginny.

-Le nom de sa femme…

-Par Merlin, Hermione, ça se tient! Oui, sa femme dans la boule s'appelait Maud! s'écria Harry.

Durant le reste du voyage (trois longues heures), ils discutèrent et émirent toutes sortes d'hypothèses quant aux histoires que pourrait leur raconter Gabrielle Mentes.

Une fois arrivés à Cherbourg, ils cherchèrent un endroit pour se cacher et transplaner à Paris. Ils se cachèrent derrière une cargaison de poissons qui sentaient horriblement mauvais. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant la _Potion Fumeuse_, un bar plutôt miteux qui faisait vaguement penser à la _Tête de Sanglier_. Harry entra le premier dans le bar et s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonjour, dit-il au barman. Nous voudrions voir Gabrielle Mentes.

-Harry Potter? chuchota son interlocuteur.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Gabrielle! appela-t-il. Ils sont arrivés!

Ils entendirent le plancher craquer à l'étage. Ils regardèrent Gabrielle Mentes descendre gracieusement les escaliers. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient coupés jusqu'à la mi-nuque et ondulaient légèrement vers les pointes. Elle avait des yeux bleus froids et perçants. On aurait dit qu'elle volait lorsqu'elle marchait, tant elle était gracieuse. Harry lui soupçonna des origines Vélanes.

-Albert, tu seras gentil de nous monter quatre Bierraubeurres et un Whisky Pur-Feu, dit Gabrielle d'une voix suave.

-Chambre vingt six, c'est ça?

-Exactement.

Puis elle se tourna vers les quatre amis.

-Gabrielle Mentes. Harry, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Elle s'arrêta et observa les trois autres.

-Hermione, dit-elle en étreignant la jeune fille, élève brillante, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu… sûrement… bégaya Hermione.

-Et donc voici les enfants Weasley. Ginevra, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta tante Muriel.

-Pardon? dit Ginny d'une voix surprise.

Harry la comprenait. S'il avait été une fille, il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu ressembler à la tante Muriel.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Nous serons plus à l'aise à l'étage.

Ils obéirent sans protester. Ils montèrent les escaliers grinçants en silence. Gabrielle ouvrit une porte, celle de la chambre vingt-six. Harry entra, suivi de ses amis, dans une jolie petite pièce. Les murs étaient peints en vert pâle et étaient couverts de plusieurs tableaux d'hommes qui devaient d'être d'importants sorciers français. Il y avait dans une cheminée allumée qui dégageait une agréable chaleur bienvenue si on en considérait le froid glacial des rues parisiennes. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé moelleux, en face de Gabrielle, qui elle était assise sur un fauteuil en velours.

-Je suppose que Chloé vous a raconté une partie de l'histoire.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Elle nous a expliqué le duel entre Voldemort et Antoine Martin, elle nous a dit que Tristan et Gustave Gerdain étaient actuellement prisonniers…

-Parmi les fidèles de Jedusor, il y a un espion qui est à notre service. Il nous a récemment appris que Jedusor avait découvert où était Maud Gerdain. Madame de Laurizon était jusqu'alors sa protectrice mais avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous ne craignons que cette protection ne soit pas suffisante. C'est pourquoi Maud, bien qu'elle ne joue pas au Quidditch, est venue à Poudlard. Ainsi elle est sous la protection de quatre éminents sorciers. Malheureusement, Tom Jedusor a retrouvé sa trace… Et il est prêt à attaquer Poudlard n'importe quand…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il était aussi important que nous quittions Poudlard.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que Jedusor attaque Poudlard, Hermione.

-Jamais Voldemort n'attaquera Poudlard tant que Dumbledore en sera le directeur, lança Harry.

-Il a pourtant attaqué Pré-au-Lard alors que ça ne devait pas arriver. Nous devons prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Rosa Del Combe sera capturée dès la semaine prochaine. Jedusor verra que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard et orientera ses recherches ailleurs. Pour l'instant, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que vous partiez à la recherche du médaillon. Jedusor a les pensées tournées ailleurs, il ne se doutera jamais que vous errez à la recherche de son Horcruxe…

-Excusez-moi, coupa Harry, mais à mon époque, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que seul lui, Ron, Hermione et moi connaissions l'existence des Horcruxes…

Gabrielle eut un sourire.

-Tom Jedusor me tuera la semaine prochaine. Ainsi que Chloé, Albert et Augustin.

-Et vous comptez vous laisser tuer par lui? s'étonna Ron.

-Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour le futur. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de fuir ma mort prochaine. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir voir ma fille grandir…

-Vous allez laisser une petite fille orpheline? s'indigna Harry.

-Oui, dit tristement Gabrielle. Elle s'appelle Cécile et elle a sept ans.

-Je vous interdis de vous laissez tuer par Voldemort! cria Harry.

-Qui es-tu pour m'interdire quoique ce soit? Cécile sera élevée par sa grand-mère, tout se passera bien pour elle.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on n'a plus de parents. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir voir votre fille grandir, Madame Mentes.

-J'ai fait mon choix, Harry Potter. Ah, Albert, tu es là!

Albert était entré en silence, apportant les boissons.

-Cécile s'est réveillée, dit-il. Elle veut te voir.

-Demand- lui de venir, s'il te plait, répondit Gabrielle.

Albert sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Est-ce qu'il est…

-Non, le père de Cécile était une amourette que je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais il ne faut rien lui dire, elle pense qu'Albert est son père.

-Maman! s'écria une petite fille qui entrait dans la pièce.

Cécile avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux bleus perçants que sa mère. Elle se jeta sur les genoux de Gabrielle.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, Maman.

-Raconte-moi tout, ma chérie.

-Il y avait un méchant monsieur qui pointait sa baguette sur toi et tu es tombée pour ne plus jamais te relever! Je pleurais et le monsieur a lancé un sort à Papa, à Tante Chloé et à Oncle Augustin! Et moi, je continuais à pleurer et le monsieur m'a lancé un sort! Puis je me suis réveillée! Dis Maman, tu ne me laisserais jamais toute seule, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, murmura Gabrielle en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais maintenant il faut que tu ailles te coucher, j'ai des invités très importants. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

-D'accord.

Harry regarda la petite fille sortir de la pièce en sautillant. Une rage intérieure bouillonnait en lui.

-Cécile a depuis son plus jeune âge des rêves prémonitoires, expliqua Gabrielle.

-Et vous osez lui promettre _ça_ alors que vous savez que vous allez mourir? dit Harry. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir tout changer et vous n'en profitez pas… Moi je l'ai saisie, cette chance.

-Tu voudrais peut-être que je lui dise que dans une semaine, son rêve se réalisera? La vie est bien plus compliquée que tu ne le penses.

-Je pense être assez bien placé pour savoir que la vie n'est pas une mince affaire! s'énerva Harry. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à nous apprendre, je serai ravi de quitter cet hôtel!

-Il me reste encore quelque chose à vous donner. Juzy!

Il y eut un «ploc» et un elfe de maison apparut aux côtés de Gabrielle Mentes.

-Voici Juzy. Vous aurez besoin de lui pour aller chercher le médaillon. Juzy, une fois que ta mission avec ces jeunes gens sera finie, tu iras travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard, d'accord?

-Oui, Maîtresse, couina Juzy.

-Bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez partir, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Merci, dit Harry d'un ton énervé.

Ils sortirent de la chambre suivis le l'elfe de maison. Ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent du bar. Il pleuvait. Harry songea qu'il avait été stupide de faire comprendre que pour rien au monde il ne dormirait à cet hôtel.

-Où allons-nous? demanda timidement Ginny.

-Je ne sais, répondit Harry. Allons par-là.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais allé à Paris. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette ville, ni personne. Ils continuèrent à marcher, marcher, marcher… La pluie était de plus en plus forte.

-Harry… supplia timidement Hermione.

-Ferme-la, Hermione. Juzy, tu connais Paris?

-Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter! couina fièrement l'elfe.

-D'accord. Où sommes-nousexactement?

-Rue Mouffetard, Monsieur Harry Potter.

-Ca m'aide… fulmina Harry. Bon, dis-moi où on pourrait se réfugier.

L'elfe réfléchit quelques instants.

-J'ai entendu ma maîtresse dire que Bathilda Tourdesac était en vacances à Paris.

-Bathilda Tourdesac? s'étonna Harry.

Etait-il possible que Dumbledore lui ait raconté l'aventure de Harry et ses amis? Il en doutait, mais Bathilda était pour l'instant le seul secours dont ils disposaient.

-Où habite-t-elle? demanda-t-il.

-Rue Mirbel, Monsieur Harry Potter. C'est à dix minutes d'ici.

-Très bien, conduis-nous-y.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue plus petite pour finalement en revenir sur une plus ou moins grande. La rue Mirbel était petite mais assez accueillante.

-C'est ici, dit Juzy en désignant le numéro 4.

-_Alohomora_, murmura Hermione pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

D'après la boite aux lettes, Bathilda habitait au cinquième étage. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et sonnèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Harry regarda sa montre.

-Il est cinq heures du matin, dit-il. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ouvre pas.

-Quand j'étais allée à Dijon avec mes parents, les boulangeries ouvraient très tôt! dit Hermione. On pourrait peut-être essayer d'aller manger quelque chose, non?

-Bonne idée, approuva Ron. Je meurs de faim.

Ils ressortirent de l'immeuble et trouvèrent une boulangerie ouverte. Une bonne odeur se dégageait du magasin.

-Juzy, si ça ne t'ennuie pas de passer sous la cape… dit Harry.

-Pas du tout, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry sortit sa cape et recouvra l'elfe avec.

-Bonjour, dit-il dans un français maladroit en entrant dans la boulangerie.

Le boulanger était un homme massif avec une grosse moustache marron.

-Jour, dit-il.

-Vous parlez anglais?

-Assez pour savoir c'que vous voulez.

-Très bien… Alors on va prendre cinq croissants, s'il vous plait. Et une baguette aussi.

-Ca fait quatre francs cinquante, grogna le boulanger en prenant cinq croissants dans la vitrine.

Ils sortirent de la boulangerie, dégustant leurs croissants chauds. Quand Harry en tendit un à Juzy, l'elfe fondit en larmes.

-Il ne fallait pas, Monsieur…

-Si, si, tu vas nous être d'une grande aide, Juzy.

Ils s'assirent dans un parc. Hermione sécha un banc à l'aide d'un sort et ils attendirent. Vers neuf heures, ils décidèrent de retourner chez Bathilda Tourdesac.

Quand Bathilda ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de découvrir quatre adolescents et un elfe de maison sur le seuil de son appartement.

-Oui? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous venons de la part de Dumbledore, improvisa Harry.

-Comment s'appelle le Phénix qu'il a acquit la semaine dernière?

Evidemment qu'elle leur posait une question! Règles de sécurité du Ministère…

-Fumseck, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Entrez-vite, dit-elle, il n'y a que des Moldus dans cet immeuble.

Ils obéirent et elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

-Il y a un problème? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète.

-Pas vraiment… Je m'appelle Thomas Logan, dit Harry. Nous…

-Ah oui, Thomas Logan, murmura Bathilda. Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre aventure singulière. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry?

-Vous savez?

-Bien sûr que je sais. Dumbledore était sûr que vous ne feriez pas confiance à Gabrielle Mentes. Et je vous comprends. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore lui accordait tant d'attentions. Il lui a tout raconté… Gabrielle Menteset Chloé Merrault! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais à sa place je ferai plus attention à ses fréquentations!

-Pourquoi donc? demanda Hermione.

-Vincius Mentes était un proche de Grindelwald.

-Vincius Mentes est le père de Gabrielle et de Chloé?

-Exactement. Pendant toute leur enfance, Vincius Mentes leur a conté les «exploits» de Grindelwald. Elles se disent du côté du bien, moi je n'y crois pas.

-Pourtant, Dumbledore leur fait confiance, ça devrait vous suffire.

-Je ne suis pas dépendante de l'avis d'un sorcier, aussi puissant et admirable puisse-t-il être.

Personne ne répondit.

-Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas retourner tout de suite en Angleterre à cause de cette famille due à Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Exactement.

-Tristan et Gustave ont été capturés à la fin de l'été, peu de temps après que vous fûtes attaqués par Vous-Savez-Qui… Depuis votre arrivée, les affaires ne vont pas forts pour lui. Mais il a réussi à attraper Tristan et Gustave… Dumbledore fait courir la rumeur comme quoi vous avez disparus de la circulation. Il va capturer Rosa Del Combe, croyant avoir la petite Gerdain… Vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a dit à?... commença Harry.

-La vérité. Votre père est quelqu'un d'intelligent, même s'il a tendance à vouloir le dissimuler en faisant le pitre.

Harry eut un sourire. James connaissait la vérité et c'était le plus important.

Ils passèrent trois semaines chez Bathilda. Elle était très accueillante et attentive avec eux. Elle faisait un peu mamie gâteau. Elle leur enseigna plusieurs histoires passionnantes du monde magique.

Un matin, Harry reçut un hibou de Dumbledore.

«_Voldemort pense avoir capturé Melle Gerdain. Vous pouvez revenir à Poudlard._

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore»_

-A bientôt, Harry Potter, souffla Bathilda Tourdesac en voyant Harry disparaître dans le feu vert de la cheminée de son appartement.

**Chapitre court mais c'est en fait plus une transition.**

**La suite pas avant le ****week**** end prochain.**

**Merci pour les ****reviews**

**Candice.**


	22. Dans la grotte

**Chapitre 22 : ****Dans la grotte**

Harry atterrit dans une petite pièce mitteuse. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il trouva sans trop de peine.

-Ca va, vieux ? lui demanda Ron.

-Ouais, où sommes nous ?

-Aucune idée. Juzy ? appela-t-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre qui éclairait timidement la pièce.

-Où sont les autres ?

Ron ne répondit pas.

-Hermione ? Ginny ? appela Harry d'une voix qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son angoisse.

-Elles ne sont visiblement pas là, dit Ron d'une voix résignée.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible !

-Hey, calme-toi, on ne les retrouvera pas si tu t'énerves !

-Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je…

-T'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver… Mais avant, nous aurons besoin de lumière : _Lumos_ !

La baguette de Ron émit une lueur qui leur permit de distinguer la pièce.

-Bon, soit on reprend la cheminée, soit on sort par la porte, dit Harry.

-La cheminée ? On n'a pas de poudre, Harry !

-Mais où est-ce que cette vieille Tourdesac nous a-t-elle amenés ?

-Calme-toi, Harry !

-Mais je suis très calme, Ron ! C'est toi qui…

-Chut ! Je crois entendre quelque chose…

-_Harry ! Ron !_

-OUI ? hurla Ron.

-_Ron, c'est toi ?_

-ON EST DANS UNE PETITE PIECE, continua à hurler Ron, on sort de la pièce et on reste devant, on ne bouge pas !

-_Petite pièce ?_

-Oui, une petite pièce !

-_On arrive !_ dit la voix d'Hermione qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Vous nous entendez ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit Harry.

-_Et maintenant ?_

-Non… revenez où vous étiez !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, continuez… Hermione ! Ginny ! Où est Juzy ? débita Harry.

-Juzy ?

-Juzy… l'elfe !

-Oui, oui, je sais, dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas… On croyait qu'il était avec vous.

Quel manque de chance ! Ils avaient perdu l'elfe quelque part dans un conduit de cheminée. Ils avaient beau l'appeler, l'Elfe ne semblait pas décider à réapparaître.

-Il ne doit pas nous obéir, nous ne sommes pas ses maîtres.

-On retourne à Poudlard ! ordonna Harry.

-Ca ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama Ron. Dumbledore a d…

-Gabrielle Mentes a dit à Juzy d'aller travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard ! Il est forcément là-bas !

-Non, Harry ! ordonna Hermione. On ne va pas le chercher !

-Et comment va-t-on faire pour récupérer ce fichu médaillon ?

-_Chut _! siffla Ginny.

Tous tendirent l'oreille. Des pas approchaient.

-Et Mrs Cole ne pourrait pas retrouver le dossier ? C'était à elle que j'avais confié ma fille…

-Mrs Cole ? Elle est morte il y a trois ans !

-Oh, je ne savais pas…

-C'est Mrs Bale qui s'occupe des dossiers maintenant. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

-C'est bien gentil de votre part… J'aimerais tant savoir où est Sarah… Je n'avais que quinze ans quand elle est née.

-C'est souvent le cas dans cet orphelinat, vous savez. Voilà, c'est ici.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle semblait être très proche de la pièce où se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Mona, voici Mrs Burminger, elle recherche sa fille. Elle l'a déposée à l'orphelinat il y a environ quarante ans…

-Vot' nom ? grommela la femme qui devait être Mona.

-Burminger, répéta Mrs Burminger. C'était il y a trente huit ans jour pour jour que j'ai abandonné Sarah ici…

-J'vais chercher…

Les quatre amis ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de chance, personne ne les avait entendus hurler pour se retrouver. Ils doutaient de bénéficier une seconde fois d'une telle aubaine.

-Ouais. Sarah Burminger.

-Vous… je peux voir son dossier ? demanda Mrs Burminger tremblante.

-Ouais.

Harry entendit les pages du dossier de Sarah Burminger tourner. Il espérait que ce serait bientôt fini pour qu'il puisse sortir de cette pièce sombre et quelque peu angoissante.

-Qui est cette Minerva McGonagall qui a pris Sarah ? Il n'y a pas ses coordonnées pour la joindre.

-Une drôle de femme, si vous v'lez mon avis.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a pas pris l'temps de parler avec d'aut' enfants. Quand elle est arrivée, elle voulait parler à Sarah et rien qu'à Sarah. Pis elle lui a donné une lettre, j'ai jamais su ce que c'était écrit, dans la lettre. Pis Sarah est partie pour l'année scolaire, et elle revenait juste pour les grandes vacances. Y avait un aut' garçon dans son cas, Tom Jedudestin je crois.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. J'sais pas où elle est, vot' Sarah. J'suis désolée, dit Mona d'un ton qui n'avait rien de désolé.

-Et si je retrouvais cette Minerva McGonagall ?

-Vous devriez retrouver vot' Sarah.

-Bien, merci beaucoup. Au revoir

-Au revoir.

Ils entendirent la porte claquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Ron.

-On transplane en dehors de l'orphelinat. La grotte ne doit pas être loin, répondit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'accrochèrent à Hermione, la seule qui soit capable de transplaner convenablement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant une grotte. Harry ne l'avait pas oublié, cette grotte, celle qui avait couté sa vie à Dumbledore…

-Juzy ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Juzy avait peur de vous avoir perdu, couina l'Elfe. Juzy ne vous trouvait plus, il craignait que vous ne vous soyez perdu dans les cheminées…

-Bon, alors, on y va, soupira Harry. Je passe devant. N'oubliez pas de sortir vos baguettes.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la grotte. Harry reconnut l'endroit où il fallait verser son sang pour pouvoir continuer. Malgré les protestations de Hermione et de Ron – ce dernier tenait absolument à ce que l'on verse le sang de Juzy, Harry se tailla le bras et paya pour passer.

-Il est là-bas ! s'écria Harry.

Il montra du doigt le petit îlot entouré d'eau qui grouillait d'Inferi. Il sortit de l'eau le petit bateau.

-On peut tous tenir dessus, dit Ron d'un air satisfait.

-Non, il réagit en fonction de la puissance magique qu'il porte. On ne pourra pas être plus de deux dessus.

-Dumbledore a la puissance magique d'au moins vingt sorciers moyens, remarqua Ron.

-Le problème, c'est que Harry est loin d'être un sorcier moyen, dit Hermione en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry se tourna vers Juzy.

-Tu pourrais transplaner de l'autre côté avec Ginny et Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, Harry Potter !

-On arrive alors. Ron, tu viens avec moi.

Ron et Harry virent Hermione, Ginny et Juzy disparaître dans un « ploc » et réapparaître de l'autre côté.

Harry et Ron parvinrent sans difficulté jusqu'à l'îlot.

-Juzy, tu vois ce qu'il y a dans ce récipient, je vais le boire, expliqua Harry. Dès que j'aurai fini et que Hermione aura pris le médaillon, tu nous attraperas tous et tu nous feras transplaner hors d'ici le plus rapidement possible et le plus proche de Poudlard que tu puisses. Compris ?

-Ma maîtresse m'a ordonné de vous obéir… dit Juzy d'un air peu convaincu.

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny, quoique je dise, il faut que je continue de boire, d'accord ? continua Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-Harry, tu es sûr de…

-Oui Hermione. Je dois le faire. C'est mon combat.

Harry prit un verre et se servit du liquide. Il approcha le verre de se lèvres. Il retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Le liquide avait une odeur nauséabonde. Il n'avait jamais senti une odeur aussi pestilentielle. Il sentit le liquide couler au travers de son corps et ressentit une étrange impression. Tout d'abord, il sentit qu'il s'oubliait, c'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Puis soudain il se souvenait de quelque chose dont il ne s'était jamais souvenu et il avait l'impression de revivre la scène…

_-Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Harry et va-t-en !_

-Non…

-Harry, il faut que tu continues… Tu en es capable !

_-Bonsoir, Potter._

_-Lily, va-t-en !_

-Papa…

-Harry ! Harry !

_Voldemort eut un rictus et prononça la formule fatidique._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

-NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

-Harry, il faut que tu boives ! Je t'en prie, Harry…

_Voldemort monta les escaliers. Lily Potter pleurait. James était mort. C'était fini…_

_-Pousse-toi, idiote !_

_-Non, ayez pitié ! Pas Harry…_

_-Ne sois pas stupide et laisse moi ton morveux !_

-Arrêtez…

-HARRY ! Continue ! Voilà, c'est bien…

_-Prenez-moi si vous voulez, mais pas Harry !_

_-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_-… Avada Kedavra !_

_Le cadavre de Lily Potter gisait sur le sol. Voldemort enjamba son corps et se dirigea vers le berceau où était le bébé qui ne versait pas une seule larme… S'il savait, si seulement il savait…_

-Harry ! Harry ! disait la voix d'Hermione.

Harry essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler non plus. Il se contenta de remuer faiblement ses lèvres pour rassurer ses amis.

-On a eu tellement peur… entendit-il Ron dire.

-On est à Pré-au-Lard, dit Hermione. Dumbledore arrive, on a le médaillon, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

-On va pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, le rassura Hermione. D'après le message de Dumbledore, Rosa Del Combe a été capturée… Ca va aller, Harry, on est là…

Puis plus rien.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des années. Les murs blancs autour de lui paraissaient créer l'infini. Il se leva difficilement et regarda l'heure : quatorze heures. Les autres devaient être en cours. Il sourit à la pensée qu'il reverrait bientôt les Maraudeurs et Lily. Il se demandait qui avait gagné le match contre Brendorm, qui l'avait remplacé, où en était Sirius avec Maud Gerdain et si Peter avait réapparu. Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il avait mal à la tête.

-Mr Logan ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, vous êtes enfin réveillés !

Harry répondit par un faible sourire.

-Je vais vous examiner et je pourrai alors vous dire quand vous serez en état de sortir.

Elle lui fit différents examens (température, tension,….

-Vous pourrez demain soir.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

-Oui ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Cinq jours, Mr Logan.

-Et qui a gagné le match de Quidditch ?

-Poudlard, bien sûr ! James Potter, qui est d'ailleurs venu vous voir tous les soirs, a marqué quinze buts.

-Et qui m'a remplacé ?

-Vincent McYoun, en septième année.

-Très bien.

-Le prochain match est après les vacances de Noël. Poudlard contre Salem. Je suppose que vous pourrez reprendre votre place. Mais maintenant, il faut vous reposer.

-Oui…

Harry se rendormit et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, quand il entendit James s'écrier « il est vivant ! il est vivant ! » à tue-tête.

-Mr Potter ! gronda Madame Pomfresh, vous êtes dans une infirmerie !

-Il est réveillé ! continua-t-il à chanter.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et vit Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'approcher de lui, beaucoup plus calmes que James.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! chuchota Hermione.

-Tu as commencé à hurler que tu ne voulais pas quelque chose… murmura Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai vu mes parents se faire tuer par Voldemort, répondit Harry d'une voix qui essayait d'être posée.

Aucun ne répondit. Harry songea qu'il en était mieux ainsi : il n'y avait sûrement rien à dire dans une pareille situation.

-Hey, vieux, comment ça va ? demanda James après s'être fait réprimandé une bonne douzaine de fois par Madame Pomfresh pour le vacarme qu'il faisait.

-Ca va, merci… Au fait, félicitations pour le match contre Brendorm ! Pomfresh m'a raconté tes exploits.

-Ce n'était pas très compliqué, se vanta-t-il. Ils sont un peu nuls, ces Irlandais. Au fait, la semaine prochaine, c'est le bal de Noël !

-Tu y vas toujours avec Lily ? demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, répondit-il fièrement. Mais c'est un peu grâce à vous…

-Et Peter ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? demanda subitement Harry.

Sirius, Remus et James se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

-La semaine dernière, murmura Remus, les yeux baissés.

-Et est-ce qu'il a changé ?

-Il parle encore moins que d'habitude, répondit Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il… qu'ils l'ont…

-Ca lui arrive de disparaître et de revenir une ou deux heures plus tard, ajouta James. Je suis sûr qu'il va…

-_Chuuuuut !_ soufflèrent Sirius et Remus d'une seule voix.

-Oui, bon, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Tout à fait, assura Harry.

**Chapitre court, mais bon, il fallait bien les faire revenir à Poudlard d'une manière ou d'une autre xD.**

**Bref, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre la suite avant les vacances de Noël : un TPE à rédiger, un oral blanc à préparer, un bac blanc, puis les devoirs quotidiens, les DS par-ci par-là… Qui a dit qu'en 1****ère**** L on ne travaillait jamais ? D**

**Candice.**


	23. Changements de temps

**Chapitre 23: ****Changements de temps**

Deux jours après être sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry croisa Peter dans un couloir. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Harry saisit l'occasion.

-Salut, Pettigrow, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Salut, répondit timidement Peter.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il en forçant le jeune homme à se rapprocher du mur.

Peter ne répondit pas.

-Il parait que James a très bien joué, la semaine dernière, ajouta Harry.

A présent, Pettigrow était plaqué contre le mur.

-Tu ne l'as malheureusement pas vu jouer, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Toi non plus, répliqua Pettigrow, plus sûr de lui à présent.

-Oh, mais il semblerait que le petit Pettigrow prenne de l'assurance!

-Je…

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre le cou de Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mais de qui parles-tu?

-Des Mangemorts, bien sûr. De qui veux-tu que je parle?

-Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal… Je vais bien… J'ai déjà répondu au professeur Dumbledore, couina Peter.

-Pourquoi vas-tu traîner avec les Serpentards, alors?

-Je… _comment le sais-tu_?

-Oh, je sais beaucoup de choses, Pettigrow. Et sache qu'il est encore temps de changer de camps.

Harry sentait le souffle de Pettigrow sur son visage. Il se dégoutait d'approcher autant le futur traître. Il recula d'un bond et afficha une expression mêlant la pitié et le dégout. Il préférait certes qu'il ne trahisse pas Lily et James mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop tard, que Peter n'était qu'un lâche qui ne reviendrait jamais vers le bien. Harry tourna les talons et regagna la Grande Salle, pensant qu'il était stupide d'avoir agi de la sorte avec le jeune garçon. Il avait risqué de se dévoiler. Il eut un rire mauvais et se surprit de sa méchanceté. Certes, il était quelqu'un de colérique et d'impulsif mais pas de méchant; du moins l'espérait-il.

Dans la Grande Salle il retrouva James qui était en train de mener une conversation qui paraissait fort amusante avec Sirius à en juger les gloussements des filles qui les entouraient.

-Salut, lança Harry.

-Salut, vieux! répondit James.

Les filles gloussèrent de plus belle.

-Au fait, James, avec qui tu vas au bal? demanda une blonde dont le maquillage rendait vulgaire.

-Lily Evans, répondit-il aussitôt en bombant le torse.

-La préfète? remarqua une brune tout aussi vulgaire que la blonde qui venait de parler.

-Ouais.

-Oh… dirent plusieurs filles, apparemment vexées.

-Ca vous pose un problème, peut-être?

-C'est-à-dire que… commença la brune.

-Elle est… continua la blonde.

-Enfin…

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, quand même!

-Pardon? s'offusqua-t-il.

-Enfin, James! Tu es beau, intelligent, drôle et très… viril! Evans est plutôt coincée, avoue-le.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, Kim! s'énerva le jeune garçon.

-Comme tu voudras, rétorqua la dénommée Kim. Mais je pense que tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

-Comme qui par exemple?

-Une fille un peu plus dévergondée. Mais apparemment tu préfères les amourettes enfantines. Tu n'es pas à la mesure de ta réputation, soupira-t-elle enfin.

-Qu'entends-tu par amourette enfantine?

-Se donner la main et ne pas aller plus loin. Même pas le moindre petit baiser. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu aimes… Et toi, Black?

-Moi, je pense qu'Evans est une fille très bien. Très, très douée en Potions, en tout cas, assura-t-il.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, fit Kim. Qui est ta cavalière?

-Une française. Maud Gerdain. Tu ne dois pas la connaître.

-Ah… dit-elle, visiblement déçue. Donc aucun de vous deux n'est libre pour le bal?

-Tu aurais pu nous dire directement que tu cherchais un cavalier, on n'aurait pas perdu notre temps, marmonna James.

-Je vais aller voir Mark Cornec, lui au moins sait reconnaître les filles bien.

-Lily Evans est sortie avec lui, lâcha James d'une voix pâteuse.

-Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait larguée, répliqua-t-elle. A plus!

-Et c'est elle qui l'a largué! cria-t-il alors que Kim s'éloignait. Pourquoi tu restes là, toi? aboya-t-il.

La fille blonde qui était restée avec un sourire bêta se leva et s'éloigna à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Kim.

-Non mais vraiment! fulmina-t-il. Et voilà l'autre crétin qui arrive…

Harry se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et vit Eugène Le Fèvre arriver.

-Salut, Potterre! Il y a une rumeur comme quoi tu vas au bal avec Lily…

-Ca te pose un problème, peut-être?

-Elle est un peu coincée, quand même.

-Tu as tout fait pour sortir avec elle et tu… MAIS T'ES ENCORE PLUS BÊTE QUE TU N'EN AS L'AIR!

-C'est toujours drôle de voir à quel point quelques belles paroles peuvent séduire une fille en moins de cinq minutes… Mais elle perspicace, Lily, je lui dois bien ça. Même si elle avait l'air d'y croire… Enfin bon. En tout cas, j'ai entendu dire que Kim Wilson était un peu plus ouverte. Peux-tu me dire qui est-ce?

-Deuxième blonde à droite, marmonna James.

-Merci, Potterre. Tu viens de prouver que tu pouvais être intelligent et raisonnable.

-Ca me touche, vraiment, ironisa-t-il.

Et une fois qu'Eugène se fut éloigné:

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire que _ma_ Lily est coincée?

-Ce n'est pas totalement faux, dit Sirius. Ce que je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant les yeux de James lancer des Avada Kedavra, c'est que si tu veux… comment dire… assouvir tes besoins hormonaux, tu penses plutôt en premier à Kim puis à Evans, non?

-Mes besoins hormonaux, comme tu le dis, je n'ai pas besoin de les assouvir avec la première venue. Je sais encore contrôler mes montées d'hormones.

-Avec Stella, c'était génial…

-Ouais, je sais, tu m'as déjà raconté.

-Qui est Stella? demanda Harry.

-La première personne qui a assouvi ses «besoins hormonaux», précisa James.

-Ah…

-C'était à la fin de l'année dernière… Elle était en sixième année… Un très bon parti, si tu veux essayer… précisa Sirius d'une voix rêveuse.

-Non merci, ça ira.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, cher filleul.

Le week-end précédent le bal, les élèves furent autorisés exceptionnellement à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait prévu d'y aller avec Ron, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Remus était enchanté d'aller au bal avec Sophie Harper avec qui Harry avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu en cours de Botanique. Elle était non seulement très jolie, ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et elle avait des yeux noisettes mais elle était également la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée. En quelque sorte, une Remus version fille. Cependant, Remus était constamment stressé à cause de Sophie Harper: et si elle découvrait son secretet qu'elle le rejetait?

-Je suis un monstre, après tout, répétait Remus dès qu'il faisait part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis.

-Tu as juste un problème périodique, répondait systématiquement James. Les filles ont leurs règles, toi tu as un petit problème de fourrure. C'est la même chose, ne t'en fais pas. Sophie Harper est une fille qui a ses règles, elle devrait comprendre si elle l'apprenait de quelconque façon un jour.

-Si seulement ce que tu disais était vrai…

-Voyons, Lunard, Jamesie a TOUJOURS raison! s'exclamait alors Sirius.

S'ensuivait souvent des batailles de polochons et des éclats de rire insouciants. Oui, ils étaient insouciants et cela donnait mal au cœur à Harry. Il pensait à la réalité qu'ils devraient bientôt affronter, dehors. Dès leur sortie de Poudlard, James prendrait conscience que sa mort se rapprocherait et que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil tenu par Harry, qui n'était pas un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore.

Le matin de la sortie, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent de bonne heure. Quand elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle, il y avait encore peu de personnes. Elles remarquèrent que Lily et Alice étaient déjà là et allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner avec elles.

-Ca va? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

-Très bien, merci, répondit Lily. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard?

-Bien sûr! dit Ginny. Je vais au bal avec Thomas et Hermione avec Julian.

-J'en étais sûre! dit Alice.

-Ah bon? dit Hermione.

-Ca se sentait de loin, précisa-t-elle. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez mettre?

-J'aimerais bien une robe aux couleurs claires, dit Ginny.

-J'y avais également pensé, dit Lily. Une trop «flash» jurerait avec nos cheveux.

-Exactement! fit Ginny, rayonnante.

-Et toi, Rory?

-Une jaune pâle ou crème, je pense. Il ne faudrait pas que ma robe jure avec les cheveux de Julian, dit-elle en riant.

-Ca vous dirait de venir avec nous? demanda Alice.

-Oh, oui, avec plaisir! répondirent les deux jeunes filles d'une voix.

Un peu plus tard, Franck arriva avec un de ses amis, un certain Mike Byron.

-Coucou, Alice ! dit-il en voyant Alice.

-Salut!

Lily les regarda d'un air amusé. Elle avait bien été stupide de croire à ce qu'Eugène lui disait… Il passait pour un parfait gentleman mais par derrière, c'était un abominable menteur et un crétin par-dessus le marché. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vie sentimentale n'avait jamais été très fructueuse. Elle n'avait eu que deux petits amis, sans compter Eugène avec qui elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie. Son premier petit ami avait été Amos Diggory. Elle était alors en quatrième année et lui en sixième à Poufsouffle. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle et il était plutôt beau garçon. Cependant, Lily était une fille très indépendante qui n'aimait pas qu'on la colle et il s'était avéré qu'Amos était champion dans le genre possessif et jaloux. Au bout d'un mois, la jeune fille étouffait et avait jugé préférable de mettre un terme à cette relation qui ne mènerait finalement nulle part. Ce jour-là, après avoir rompu, elle avait croisé Potter qui lui avait sorti un «bien joué». Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris – il ne lui avait encore rien dit de ce qu'il «ressentait» pour elle. Elle avait compris quelques jours plus tard, quand il lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée. Puis il y avait eu Mark Cornec, qu'elle avait rencontré au Club de Slug. Ils étaient sortis un mois avant la fin de l'année, en toute discrétion. Elle avait horreur d'être sujette aux ragots. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir pendant deux mois: Lily était partie en juillet en France et Mark s'était engagé avec sa famille dans un voyage en Asie pour la durée des vacances. Lily rompu quelques minutes après leurs retrouvailles. Puis il y avait eu Eugène… Il avait tellement de charme qu'il était dur de lui résister, mais elle l'avait vu en train d'embrasser cette fille et malgré toutes les excuses qu'il inventa, Lily s'était promis de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Et en tête de tout cela, il y avait James Potter… Son éternel «je ne sais pas». Jusqu'à l'année dernière, elle avait été sûre de le haïr jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Rien que l'entente de son nom l'agaçait, le son de sa voix l'exaspérait et le fait de la voir lui donnait des pulsions meurtrières. Mais depuis cette année, elle ne cessait de douter. Elle n'arrivait plus à le haïr, ni même à le détester. Elle ne pouvait que douter. Il lui arrivait d'être gentil, attentionné, doux… Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien redevenir très rapidement le crétin arrogant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Mimi Geignarde et Alice lui soutenaient que c'était parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour James, au fond, ou du moins parce qu'elle l'appréciait ne serait-ce qu'assez pour passer une soirée avec lui.

-Lily Evans, vous êtes avec nous?

Alice semblait avoir crié tellement Lily était plongée dans ses pensées.

-Oui, bien sûr, je suis là…

-A qui pensais-tu? demanda Alice, très intéressée.

-A personne… Je pensais au devoir de Métamorphose que nous devons rendre lundi…

-Bien sûr, répliqua Alice peu convaincue.

-Je te le jure!

-Non, je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas! s'indigna-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil enjoué à Hermione et Ginny.

Peu de temps après arrivèrent les garçons.

-Salut, Evans! dit James en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

-Bonjour, Potter…

-Tu vas aller acheter ta robe, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, répondit-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

-C'est le fait d'aller au bal avec moi qui te met dans cet état? demanda-t-il.

-Absolument pas… fit-elle en songeant aux pensées qu'elle avait eu un quart d'heure auparavant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? insista-t-il.

-Bon, tu me lâches? On avait dit que tu arrêtais de me souler sinon je t'abandonnais pour ce fichu bal!

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. James regarda Alice, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait de la sorte.

-J'ai moi-même du mal à la comprendre parfois, avoua Alice.

-Elle a un tempérament de feu, dit Hermione.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu l'énerver, non?

-Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas, soupira Alice. Mais tu sais depuis la mort d'Ellen, elle est… très sensible. Elle réagit au quart de tour, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Et j'avoue ne pas être très disponible: je suis souvent avec Franck et j'ai un peu négligé Lily ces derniers temps. Elle va souvent se confier à Mimi Geignarde.

-A QUI? s'exclamèrent les voix réunies de James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Oui, à Mimi Geignarde, confirma-t-elle, un peu amusée.

-Eh ben, commenta Ron, abasourdi.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Lily s'était calmée et donné quelques vagues excuses à James. Le groupe se sépara à l'entrée du village.

-On va _Chez Loretta_? proposa Alice.

-Oh oui! approuva Lily.

-Personnellement, je ne connais pas mais je vous fais confiance, dit Hermione.

Les quatre filles entrèrent dans une petite boutique dont la devanture était tout à fait charmante. Hermione nota une ressemblance avec les vitrines des boutiques françaises situées dans des petites rues.

-Tu as raison, dit Lily.

Il y avait plusieurs jeunes filles dans la boutique, qui essayaient ou regardaient des robes. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'elles.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous cherchons des robes pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard, informa Alice.

-Comme tout le monde ici! Pour vous deux, une robe aux couleurs claires: ça risquerait de jurer avec vos cheveux.

-Nous y avons déjà pensé.

Une heure plus tard, elles sortirent de _Chez Loretta_ avec de grands sacs dans les mains.

-On va faire un tour aux Trois Balais? dit Lily.

-Tous ces essayages m'ont donné une de ces soifs! lâcha Ginny.

-Va pour les Trois Balais! dit Alice avec une voix de combattante.

Elles s'assirent à une table avec quatre Bierraubeurres.

-Potter va tomber raide dingue quand il te verra dans ta robe, assura Alice à Lily.

-Franck sera encore plus fou de toi… soupira Lily.

-Ca t'embête tant d'aller au bal avec James? demanda Hermione.

-Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas…

Ca y est: elle recommençait avec ses je ne sais pas. Elle se maudit intérieurement avant de reprendre la parole:

-Je veux dire que c'est toujours mieux d'y aller avec lui qu'avec Eugène…

-D'ailleurs, qui est sa cavalière? demanda Ginny.

-Kim Wilson, répondit Alice. Mais Lily, avant James il y avait ce Serdaigle qui t'avait demandé, non?

-Luis Granson, oui… Mais j'ai refusé.

-Il est en sixième année, non?

-Oui, et plutôt pas mal, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé alors?

-Bah…

-Tu savais que James allait te le demander, et tu crevais d'envie d'y aller avec lui! devina une Alice surexcitée.

-Non, pas du tout…

-Alors?

-Quand Luis Granson m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, il avait un crapaud dans les bras!

-C'est vrai? demanda Ginny étonnée.

-C'est possible, dit Alice. Ses camarades de dortoir disent qu'il fait un élevage de batraciens sous son lit.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin! s'exclama Hermione. Bonjour l'odeur!

-En effet, ça tue toute forme de romantisme, un crapaud, dit Alice.

Elles continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à ce que les garçons les rejoignent.

-Alors, ça a donné quoi, vos emplettes? demanda James.

-Ca, tu ne le sauras pas avant le bal! dit Alice.

James songea d'abord à s'installer à côté de Lily mais après un instant d'hésitation, il jugea préférable de s'assoir à côté de Hermione. Dans un premier temps, il n'osa pas la regarder, de peur qu'elle s'énerve une fois de plus. Pourtant il leva quand même les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle fuyait son regard. Décidemment, cette fille était au paroxysme de l'incompréhension.

En fin d'après-midi ils regagnèrent Poudlard. James resta en retrait. Le bal était si proche… Il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de l'abandonner si proche du but.

Trois jours après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, James fut convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? demanda Remus, exaspéré.

-Justement, je me le demande bien, soupira James.

Après les cours, James se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, sentant un nœud dans son estomac. Et si une vieille blague était remontée à la surface? Et si Lestrange avait balancé qu'ils s'étaient battus une nuit? Et si…

-Bonsoir, Mr Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout de son bureau.

-Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall.

Il savait: il avait oublié la lettre d'excuse!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, bafouilla-t-il. J'ai complètement oublié d'écrire votre lettre…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, coupa-t-elle, gênée. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Vous prendriez bien du thé ou des biscuits?

-Non merci.

-Mr Potter, j'insiste!

Voyant qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, il tendit sa main vers l'assiette où étaient posés des biscuits secs. Il ne croqua pas dedans pour autant.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de votre père récemment? demanda-t-elle.

James la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne voulait quand même pas obliger son père à passer l'éponge sur l'entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore?

-Non. Mais ma mère m'écrit souvent, vous savez…

-Elle ne vous a pas non plus parlé de votre père?

-Dans la dernière lettre, non… Elle a juste dit qu'en ce moment elle allait beaucoup chez Augusta Londubat.

-Votre mère m'a également écrit. Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre une… information.

-Quel genre d'information?

-Je suis désolée, Mr Potter, mais on a diagnostiqué une Curatus à votre père.

-Une Curatus?

-Vous savez ce que…

-Oui, merci, répliqua-t-il énervé. Mais comment est-ce possible? Est-ce que ma mère…

-Non, votre mère est en bonne santé.

-Il ne l'a quand même pas _trompée_… murmura-t-il.

-Votre père a également exprimé le désir de passer les fêtes avec vous.

-Je rentrerai, dit James calmement. Tant pis pour le bal.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

-C'est bon, mon père n'est pas encore sur son lit de mort, coupa froidement James.

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la Salle commune. Mais non, il n'avait pas envie. Il mit les mains dans les poches et sentit la carte du maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le château apparut et vit que Lily était assise au bord du lac avec Alice et deux autres filles de son année. Il prit la direction du parc et s'approcha du groupe de filles.

-Salut…

-Salut! répondirent-elles en chœur.

-Je peux te parler, Lily? demanda-t-il en tordant ses mains dernières son dos.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Elle se leva et lança de ses yeux des éclairs à Alice qui, quant à elle, avait un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

-On pourrait marcher… proposa-t-il, toujours en se tordant les mains derrière le dos.

En guise d'acquiescement, elle sourit. Ils marchèrent entre les arbres pendant cinq minutes avant que James ne réussit à articuler une phrase entière.

-Pour le bal… Je ne peux plus y aller avec toi, dit-il non sans difficultés.

-Oh! fit-elle.

Etrangement, James avait l'impression de lire de la déception sur son visage.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il rapidement. C'est à cause de mon père, il…

-Il t'en veut toujours?

-Comment sais-tu qu'on s'est embrouillé?

-Remus.

-Ah… Oui, enfin, non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Il est malade, il a une Curatus.

Elle ne dit rien. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? devina-t-il.

-En effet, mais je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que ça… C'est juste que… Enfin bref, une Curatus, c'est une maladie qui se transmet par la salive, par plaie ou par relations sexuelles.

-Et ta mère? demanda Lily en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

-Rien. C'est pour ça que je trouve ça étrange. J'ai toujours cru que mon père aimait ma mère.

-Je suis désolée… Vraiment.

Elle avait l'air sincère.

-Il va devoir prendre sa retraite, dit James d'une voix nostalgique. Une Curatus fatigue très vite. Heureusement, seule, elle ne tue pas. C'est juste que s'il tombe malade, ça pourrait être fatal…

-Il n'existe aucun remède?

-Non, pas encore. La magie n'est pas infaillible. Je suis désolé pour le bal, Lily. J'aurais vraiment voulu y aller avec toi.

-Non, mais je te comprends tout à fait, j'aurais agi de la même façon à ta place. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Mais je vais te laisser toute seule! Le Fèvre y va avec Wilson, Cornec avec…

-Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas spécialement les bals.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi?

-Je ne pense pas… Ma sœur et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien, comme tu as pu le constater. Je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance.

-Tu vas passer Noël toute seule? s'étonna-t-il.

-Apparemment. Ca parait aussi surprenant que ça?

-Non, pas du tout… Enfin, si: tu as pleins d'amis, tu es jolie comme un cœur, pleins de garçons voudraient bien sortir avec toi et tu vas passer Noël toute seule…

Le silence s'installa. Lily s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa glisser contre pour s'assoir dans la neige. James l'imita. La neige commença à tomber. Ils la regardèrent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour toujours. James décida de rompre ce silence.

-Ca te dirait de venir chez moi?

-Pardon?

-Oui, comme ça, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule alors que je t'avais dit que je t'accompagnais au bal!

-Potter, Noël, c'est une fête de famille, fit-elle remarquer.

-Et alors? Ca ne dérangera pas mes parents, tu sais.

-Ecoute, c'est l'une des premières fois qu'on arrive à se parler sans s'entretuer. Je doute qu'on y arrive pendant toute une soirée.

-Et si Sirius, Remus, Maud et Sophie venaient aussi?

-Non, Potter, c'est vraiment gentil de me le proposer, mais je ne peux pas.

-Ecoute, tu restes juste la soirée de Noël et le lendemain, tu peux repartir.

-Si ton père veut que tu rentres, c'est parce qu'il veut te voir toi et toi seul. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé, vous vous êtes disputés! Tu crois que ma présence serait la bienvenue dans de telles circonstances?

-C'était juste une proposition.

-Et ça me fait plaisir que tu me l'aies proposé.

-Pour me faire pardonner, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle parut surprise. James en fut ravi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal, ton père est malade…

-Rendez-vous ce soir devant la statue de Beurk le Baveur, à vingt deux heures trente, OK?

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre quoique ce soit, il se leva et disparut à l'intérieur du château. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Après en avoir parlé quelques instants avec Alice, elle se décida à y aller tout de même, bien qu'elle eût quelques doutes durant le dîner où James n'apparut pas.

Après sa ronde, Lily se rendit discrètement à la statue de Beurk le Baveur. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que vingt deux heures quinze. Elle se cacha derrière l'imposante statue, de peur d'être repérée par Rusard. Même son poste de préfète ne justifierait pas sa présence derrière cette statue.

Soudain, elle sentit une chose transparente se plaquer contre sa bouche. Elle étouffa un cri avant de se souvenir de la cape d'invisibilité.

-Viens…

Lily se glissa sous la cape et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de James.

-Ca va? demanda-t-il.

-Heu… Oui, plutôt, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Ne prononçant pas un mot de plus, il l'entraîna dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard.

-Où va-t-on? finit par demander Lily.

-Chuut… On va se faire repérer.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le parc.

-On ne va quand même pas sortir…

-Bah si… répondit James comme si c'était une évidence.

Avant qu'elle n'eut pu répondre, James se glissa hors de la cape et s'approcha du Saule Cogneur. L'envie ne manquait point à Lily de lui hurler qu'il allait se tuer mais la peur d'être repérée l'en empêcha. Puis après tout, n'était-il pas un Maraudeur? Il avait du s'approcher une bonne dizaine de fois de ce stupide arbre. James lui dit un signe de main pour lui dire de venir. Elle avança très prudemment.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle.

-Non, mais vas-y, vite…

Lily se laissa glisser sous le Saule et arriva dans une petite pièce très sombre. James la suivit de très près, la cape sous le bras. Il tapota avec sa baguette la carte du Maraudeur et l'enjoint à le suivre.

-Mais où va-t-on? demanda Lily.

-Ahah… Tu le sauras bientôt…

James ouvrit une porte et devant les yeux de Lily apparut Pré-au-Lard enneigé.

-Mais… On n'a pas le droitd'être ici! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hey! Détends-toi! C'est pas tout joli ici?

-Si mais…

-Alors arrête de râler, même si tu es très craquante quand tu n'es pas contente,et profite!

Il ne la laissa pas protester plus longtemps et l'entraîna dans le village, jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Une fois entrés, ils s'assirent à une table près de la fenêtre. Il y avait encore pas mal de clients pour cette heure tardive. La plupart buvait un dernier verre au bar, discutant gaiement avec Rosmerta. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.

-Une Bierraubeurre, s'il vous plait, demanda Lily.

-Et pour toi, James?

-Mmh… Une tarte aux pommes et un Whisky Pur-Feu!

-Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense, gronda Rosmerta.

-Oui, mais ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir si vous m'en serviez… dit James avec des yeux doux.

-Bon, mais juste un verre, répliqua Rosmerta.

Après que la serveuse se fut éloignée, Lily regarda James d'un air sévère.

-Je devrais normalement te dénoncer auprès du professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, mais si tu le fais, tu dois avouer que tu m'as suivijusqu'ici! fanfaronna-t-il.

Lily ignora la remarque et resta digne.

-Bon, alors, pourquoi ne t'entends-tu pas avec ta sœur?

-Elle a du mal à accepter le fait que je sois une sorcière mais pas elle…

-Pourtant, il y avait plus de chances pour qu'elle soit Moldue que sorcière. Vos parents le sont.

-C'est pas si simple, tu sais… Si ça l'était, on s'entendrait peut-être mieux.

-Voilà pour vous, la jeunesse! interrompit Rosmerta.

Elle déposa sur leur table une Bierraubeurre, un Whisky Pur-Feu et la tarte aux pommes.

-Tu veux goûter? demanda James en désignant son verre de Whisky.

-Non, merci, répondit Lily d'un ton résolu.

-Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates! soupira-t-il.

Il avala cul-sec son verre. Lily ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. «Il est vraiment beau…» pensa-t-elle.

-Et comment va ton père?

-Mon père? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle…

-Vraiment?

-Je pense que ma mère est très occupée et que mon père trop…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essayer de les cacher à Lily mais elle s'en aperçut.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, tu sais… On n'est pas obligé d'en parler.

Les larmes coulèrent. Des larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Devant n'importe qui d'autre – hormis Sirius et Remus évidemment – il aurait eu terriblement honte. Mais là c'était bien différent. Il était avec Lily, certes dans un pub, mais cela lui importait finalement peu.

Lily se leva et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Viens, sortons, lui dit-elle.

Il ne se laissa pas désirer. Elle était si parfaite! Elle l'entraîna dehors et ils s'assirent dans la neige, près de la Cabane hurlante.

C'était la première fois où il avait l'impression qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle était là pour lui parce qu'elle le voulait. Lily le prit dans ses bras comme Sirius ou Remus, peut-être même Peter, l'aurait fait. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire mais ne posa pas plus de question. Il avait pris l'habitude avec elle de profiter de l'instant présent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté jusqu'au moment où…

-Atchoum!

-Tu as froid? demanda précipitamment James.

-Un peu… avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda: il avait été stupide de ne pas lui dire d'apporter une cape chaude. Il enleva la sienne et la recouvrit avec.

-Et toi?

-Oh, tu sais, moi, du moment que _toi _tu vas bien…

-Ton père est déjà gravement malade! Penses-tu que ta mère a besoin d'un autre malade?

Il ne sut quoi répondre à cela.

-Mais je t'assure que je n'ai… bégaya-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Pourquoi Merlin n'arrivait-il jamais à être crédible avec elle.

-Rentrons, alors, suggéra-t-il.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils firent le chemin inverse (Lily avait enfin accepté de porter sur ses épaules la cape de James) jusqu'à la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle, ils se dévêtirent de la cape.

-Merci, P… James. C'était une soirée très sympathique.

-Merci à toi... Tu sais, ce n'était pas prévu que je fonde en larmes.

-Je te devais bien ça. Tu as été là pour… Ellen.

-C'était normal.

-Bon, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Il entendait ses pas tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de la voir derrière lui, avec ses yeux verts et son sourire qui pourrait redonner l'envie de vivre à quiconque.

-Je voulais juste te dire que… commença-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-Je t'écoute?

-Heu… Si pendant les vacances tu as… tu avais besoin de moi, tu peux m'envoyer un hibou… Je veux dire que ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas que tu m'écrives si ça n'allait pas bien…

-Lily, coupa-t-il, est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre de me croire?

-Pardon?

-Je veux juste que tu me fasses la promesse de me croire cette fois-ci. Tout est différent, je ne me trompe pas?

-Certes, mais pourquoi…

-Promets-moi juste de me croire.

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime Lily, dit-il en se levant.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pourtant elle ne recula pas et c'était bien la première fois. Sachant que cette situation avait très peu de chance de se reproduire prochainement, James n'hésita pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Baiser qu'elle ne refusa pas, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

En haut du dortoir, deux garçons avaient tout vu.

-Enfin… murmura Sirius. Tu penses que Harry y est pour quelque chose?

-Si, j'en suis convaincu, répondit Remus. Viens, laissons-les. On aura les détails demain.

-Je me demande comment Harry va réagir quand il le saura… soupira Sirius.

* * *

**ENFIN LA SUITE!**

**Vous n'y croyiez plus? Eh bien vous avez eu tord!**

**Désolée, j'ai eu des petits problèmes de connexion Internet puis j'ai eu la grippe pendant une semaine ( clouée au lit, la question d'aller sur l'ordi ne se posait même pas).**

**La suite dans quelques jours (je vais essayer de vous «gâter» vu que je pars au ski la deuxième semaine).**

**Bisous,**

**Candice.**


	24. La finale

Je manque cruellement d'inspiration concernant l'année scolaire et je ne compte pas faire plus de quarante / quarante cinq chapitres. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de l'ellipse ma meilleure amie!

* * *

**Chapitre 24: ****La finale**

-Ca ferait plaisir à mes parents que vous veniez passer quelques jours à la maison pendant les vacances, dit James.

Harry enfila sa tenue de Quidditch noire et but une longue gorgée d'eau.

-C'est qu'on à faire… dit Harry. Et on ne voudrait pas déranger.

-Vous ne dérangez pas. Mes parents vous ont beaucoup appréciés.

-Ton père est malade, dit Harry d'un sévère.

James baissa les yeux et s'avoua vaincu.

-Juste pour déjeuner, alors?

-On verra…

Madame Bibine les interrompit, leur demandant de se dépêcher. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Poudlard contre Beauxbatons. Harry ne souvenait pas d'avoir vu un jour James aussi stressé avant un match. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche ces derniers mois dans l'espoir de vaincre Eugène et était parfois à la limite d'être un tyran avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Et surtout, Harry, n'attrape surtout pas le Vif d'or si on a pas cinquante points d'avance. Sinon, Beauxbatons gagne, répéta inutilement James pour la énième fois.

-On dirait Olivier Dubois… marmonna Harry sans prendre garde.

-Olivier Dubois? s'étonna James, qui est-ce?

-Heu… L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Brendorm…

-Ah, je vois, fit James comprenant qu'Olivier Dubois appartenait à la génération future.

L'équipe se dirigea vers la sortie et James voulut déclamer un dernier discours.

-Même si on perd…

-Tu seras très fier de nous… continua un Serpentard.

-Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir joué avec nous… dit un autre Serpentard.

-Tu garderas un merveilleux souvenir de ces matchs… suivit un Poufsouffle.

-Ce n'était pas que nous étions mauvais, c'était eux qui étaient plus forts… continua un Serdaigle.

-Mais tu préférerais que l'on gagne et qu'on ne pense pas à la défaite, conclut Harry. Merci James, on connait le discours.

-Allez-y, ordonna Madame Bibine.

Ils entendirent le coup de sifflet et toute l'équipe s'envola.

-Les voici les voilà, ceux que vous attendiez tous! scanda la voix de Sirius dans le mégaphone. Banavel, Vesirof, Potter, Debblewine, Greendoll, Johnson et Logan!

Pendant que Madame Bibine amenait les balles sur le terrain, Sirius continuait son discours:

-Les conditions de météo sont idéales pour une finale! Soleil, quinze degrés – nos joueurs n'auront pas trop chaud –, j'espère simplement que le crétin qui me sert de meilleur ami n'aura pas oublié d'effectuer un sort antireflet sur ses lunettes. Oui vous l'avez tous compris, je parle du beau James Potter, mais ne vous y méprenez pas, mesdemoiselles, je vous reste fidèle…

-BLACK! hurla McGonagall, AURIEZ-VOUS L'OBLIGEANCE DE VOUS LIMITER A CE QU'IL SE PASSE SUR LE TERRAIN?

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Oui, donc je disais… Mesdemoiselles, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime toutes! Mais il y en a une que j'aime plus que les autres…

-SIRIUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

-Oui, professeur. Donc Madame Bibine vient de lâcher le Vif d'or et s'apprête à lancer le Souaffle… Le match a commencé! QUE POUDLARD GAGNE!!!!!

-BLACK, ON NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS DE PRENDRE PARTI! gronda McGonagall.

-Excusez-moi professeur. J'ai lâché le lion qui était en moi. Vous savez, les Moldus mangent des barres qui s'appellent _Lion_ et il parait que quand ils sont particulièrement en forme, on leur demande s'ils ont mangé du lion le matin même et…

-SIRIUS BLACK! OCCUPEZ-VOUS DU TERRAIN, NOM D'UNE CHOUETTE!

-Oui, professeur! Donc, Le Fèvre a le Souaffle – mais est-il vraiment utile de le préciser, je me le demande professeur McGo…

-ON NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS DE FAIRE DES REMARQUES PERSONNELLES, BLACK, MAIS DE COMMENTER LE JEU!

-Oui, donc, Le Fèvre a le Souaffle mais Banavel vient de lui envoyer un Cognard droit dans l'estomac! C'est donc James Potter qui reprend le Souaffle! ALLEZ JAMESIE T'ES LE MEILLEUR!

Harry regardait de près le jeu des Poursuiveurs. C'était après tout eux en quelque sorte qui menaient le jeu.

-JAMES POTTER MARQUE LE PREMIER BUT DU MATCH! hurla Sirius.

Harry eut un sourire et les applaudissements s'élevèrent des tribunes où se trouvaient les élèves de Poudlard. On lisait sur le visage d'Eugène de la colère et de la haine envers James. Ce dernier, à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de le narguer en faisant quelques pirouettes sur son balai.

-C'est quoi ça, Potterre? grogna le jeune Français, tu essayes de danser?

-Va manger le Calmar géant, Le Fèvre!

Le Souaffle revint aux mains des Français. Les deux autres Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs semblaient être les gardes du corps d'Eugène. Il était impossible de l'atteindre par un Cognard sans en toucher un autre qui pouvait alors dévier la trajectoire de la balle. En vingt minutes, Beauxbatons avaient marqué cinq buts sur sept: Johnson, le gardien, avait réussi à en arrêter deux.

Poudlard réussit cependant à rattraper son retard: ils étaient à présent à égalité, cinquante à cinquante. Les supporters ne perdaient pas espoir quant à la victoire de leur équipe préférée tandis que sur le terrain, la tension ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Eugène avait failli faire tomber James de son balai, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter la haine de celui-ci pour son adversaire. Il avait d'ailleurs emprunté la batte de Vesirof pour lui envoyer un Cognard dans le tibias. Eugène avait dès lors lâché le Souaffle, rattrapé in extremis par Debblewine qui marqua un but.

Harry avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir deux trois fois le Vif d'or. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Beauxbatons en volant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée de la petite balle dorée plusieurs fois. Il s'était étonné que cette technique puisse marcher à plusieurs reprises et riait tout seul sur son balai de la stupidité de son adversaire.

-Il semblerait que Le Fèvre se soit débarrassé de sa garde personnelle, constata Sirius dans son mégaphone.

En effet, Eugène volait à présent seul, serré contre James. De leur balai respectif, ils se frappaient aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient. Eugène, dont le bras droit serrait le Souaffle contre sa poitrine, était un peu désavantagé dans ce combat.

-STOP! hurla Madame Bibine, ON NE SE FRAPPE PAS!

Mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait empêché James et Eugène d'arrêter de se frapper. James eut alors l'idée de cracher aux yeux d'Eugène, ce qu'il fit. Le Français lâcha le Souaffle et James l'attrapa. Madame Bibine ne vit rien malgré les protestations dans les tribunes de Beauxbatons et les acclamations du côté de Poudlard – même McGonagall applaudissait le geste – et James marqua un nouveau but.

Trois heures après le début du match, Poudlard n'avait que quarante points d'avance ce qui bloquait Harry. Il regarda dans les tribunes et chercha ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Hermione qui tenait une bannière avec Ginny et Ron: «_Potter président!_» brillait en lettres dorées à côté d'un lion qui mugissait en silence. Il se rappela de son premier match de Quidditch et cela lui redonna de l'espoir.

-GREENDOLL MARQUE! CENT-VINGT A SOIXANTE-DIX POUR POUDLARD!

James lança un regard à Harry pour lui dire inutilement qu'il pouvait partir à la recherche du Vif d'or. Mais la petite balle demeurait jusqu'alors introuvable. Soudain, il vit l'Attrapeur de Beauxbatons se foncer à toute vitesse. Harry plissa les yeux et aperçut le Vif d'or.

Il se dirigea aux côté de l'Attrapeur de Beauxbatons et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Tu ne m'attraperas jamais, Logan! cria-t-il.

Harry eut une étrange sensation: la façon dont il parlait lui rappelait Drago Malefoy. Il chassa ses pensées son futur camarade de classe et se concentra sur le Vif d'or qui lui faisait faire des montagnes russes sur son balai.

-VAS-Y MON POOOOOOOTE! hurla Sirius dans le mégaphone, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et même McGonagall dessina un sourire sur son visage.

Le Vif d'or monta d'un coup. Harry redressa son balai plus rapidement que son adversaire. Il prenait de l'avantage. Mais il fut rapidement rattrapé. Le Vif piqua en flèche vers le sol. Harry n'hésita pas à le suivre, contrairement au Français.

-IL EST FOU! hurla Hermione, IL VA S'ECRASER!

-THOMAS LOGAN! hurla McGonagall qui venait d'arracher le mégaphone des mains d'un Sirius protestant, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS REDRESSER IMMEDIATEMENT!

Harry descendait droit vers le sol. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

-VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, LOGAN? ARRÊTEZ VOTRE PETIT…

Elle fut interrompue par les applaudissements et les cris des supporters de Poudlard. Sirius reprit de force son mégaphone et commença à chanter à pleins poumons _De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe._

-POUDLARD L'EMPORTE! cria Madame Bibine.

Tout Poudlard et la majorité des élèves de Brendorm et de Salem accompagnèrent Sirius dans sa chanson.

-_DE BON MATIN J'AI RENCONTRE L'HIPPOGRIFFE, AH QU'EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT BEAU, J'EN GARDERAI UN MERVEILLEUX SOUVENIIIIIR! HIPPOGRIFFE, POURRAIS-JE SEULEMENT TE REVOIR? TU AS MARQUE MON CŒUR DE TA GRIFFE, HIPPOGRIFFE!_ **(1)**

Eugène, une fois atterri, donna un violent coup de pied dans son balai, furieux. James se posa à terre et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Eudgiiine! **(2)**

-Eugène, je m'appelle EUGENE !

-Oui, merci, je le savais, _Eudgiiine _!

-Tu me le payeras, Potterre, dit Eugène entre les dents.

-Oh, sans rancune, Eudgiiine ! Dumbledore a dit au début de l'année que ce tournoi était fait pour tisser des liens d'amitié.

-Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que te disent tes supérieurs ? J'ai appris que tu avais attiré Woke dans un piège.

-Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Sirius.

-Oui, et toi, en preux chevalier, tu es allé le sauver. Est-ce que ça a plus à Lily, au moins ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement James. Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te dire quelque chose: tu sers vraiment à rien, j'ai jamais vu un être qui avait aussi peu d'utilité sur terre.

Et il laissa Eugène seul au milieu du terrain et partit faire la fête avec ses camarades.

C'était la dernière soirée des élèves de Brendorm, de Salem et de Beauxbatons à Poudlard. En retournant à la Salle commune, Remus et Lily aperçurent dans un coin Madame de Laurizon et Eugène.

-Quel était le marché conclu, Le Fèvre ? disait-elle d'un ton méchant.

-Je… J'ai gagné tous les matchs jusqu'à celui-ci ! se défendait Eugène.

-Je répète: quel était le marché conclu ?

-Je devais gagner puis…

Eugène s'arrêta, comme s'il avait peur d'être écouté. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, somme toute, pensa Remus.

-Puis ?...

-Nous aurions dit que la petite Gerdain était ma sœur et que nous devions partir… Ca n'aurait rien laissé…

-Oui, parce que si vous fuyez maintenant, tout le monde pensera que c'est par honte et ça détruira la réputation de Beauxbatons ! Mais c'était peut-être ce que vous vouliez ?

-Pas du tout, professeur… Absolument pas…

-Alors ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de vous faire confiance, cracha Madame de Laurizon en partant.

Eugène resta quelques instants seul contre le mur, la respiration haletante. Remus et Lily restèrent à l'angle du couloir: il ne fallait pas qu'il les remarque. Il se décida au bout de quelques minutes à partir en courant vers le dortoir de Beauxbatons.

-De qui parlait-elle ? demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus d'un air absent.

Une fois de retour dans la Salle commune, Remus prit Harry à part pour lui conter ce qu'il avait vu.

-Où est Sirius ? s'exclama soudainement Harry en faisant le tour de la Salle commune.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus. Demande à James.

Harry trouva James assit sur le bras d'un fauteuil, à côté d'un Gryffondor de première année. Il lui racontait comment il avait réussi une fois à poursuivre une mouette sur une plage de France. Le première année semblait prendre James pour idole.

-James, où est Sirius ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait dans le parc avec Maud comme c'est…

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'en savoir plus, attrapa Ron, Hermione et Ginny au passage et sortit de la Salle commune.

-Harry ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce…

-Pas le temps, Hermione. Je sais juste que Sirius et Maud sont peut-être en danger ! Vous avez vos baguettes ?

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête mais pas Ginny.

-Va chercher Dumbledore, ordonna Harry, dis-lui que c'est urgent, il faut qu'il nous rejoigne dans le parc…

Ginny s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre pendant que les autres prenaient la direction du parc. Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry appela Sirius.

-SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

Personne ne répondait.

-Ron, tu vas vers la cabane de Hagrid, Hermione, vers le lac. Moi je vais vers le terrain de Quidditch. Si vous les trouvez, lancez des étincelles, compris?

-Harry…

-Le temps n'est pas aux questions, Hermione!

Harry courut vers le terrain de Quidditch mais n'aperçut rien. Il fit des dizaines de fois le tour, sans succès.

-Sirius! SIRIUS! MAUD!

Le silence régnait de ce côté du parc mais il n'en était pas de même pour Ron qui entendit un petit cri derrière quelques buissons. Il s'approcha doucement et vit de Laurizon qui voulait emmener Maud quelque part. La jeune fille se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Sirius avait de toute évidence subi un sort de mutisme et était attaché à un arbre.

-Venez donc, petite sotte!

-Je sais ce qu'il me veut! J'ai tout appris! Je sais tout!

Comment le savait-elle, Ron se le demandait bien. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, comme l'avait dit Harry.

-Il ne vous fera rien, je vous le promets…

-Comment expliquez-vous que Tristan et Gustave ne m'aient pas écrit?

-Ils vont bien, je vous l'assure…

-Je ne vous crois pas! Je ne vous crois plus! Depuis tout ce temps, vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez du côté du Bien mais non, vous êtes avec lui depuis le début!

-Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, Maud. Il n'existe que le pouvoir…

-Vous voyez, vous parlez comme lui! Maintenant, lâchez-moi! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'emmener!

-Tu crois vraiment que tu as la force pour ça?

Maud jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui agitait ses lèvres mais d'où aucun son ne sortait.

-Ne compte pas sur ton ami, dit de Laurizon. Comme tu peux le constater, il est ligoté et muet.

Ron en avait assez vu. Il s'éloigna et lança des étincelles rouges et jaunes dans le ciel à plusieurs reprises et alla chercher Hagrid.

-Qui est là?

-Hagrid, c'est R… Je suis Julian Hobrean, à Gryffondor… J'ai besoin d'aide…

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa cabane. Il avait moins de barbe que dans vingt ans.

-Il y a une fille de Beauxbatons qui… enfin la directrice, Madame de Laurizon… elle a attaché Sirius Black à un arbre et elle veut amener la fille quelque part…

-J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore que cette femme était mauvaise, grogna Hagrid.

Il attrapa son arbalète, prit Crockdur qui paraissait anormalement propre et sortit de sa cabane.

-Ils sont où? demanda-t-il.

-Par là… Ma sœur est allée prévenir Dumbledore…

Ron courait derrière Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers les buissons.

-Hey vous là! tonna Hagrid à de Laurizon, lâchez la gamine!

De Laurizon tenait à présent le bras de Maud et tentait tant bien que mal de la traîner vers le carrosse français.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez fuir de force avec elle et de toute évidence, elle a pas l'air d'accord. Et pourquoi le jeune Sirius Black est attaché à cet arbre?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit sèchement la directrice.

-Si ça me regarde, riposta Hagrid. Black est un élève de Poudlard et c'est moi qui entretiens cet arbre.

-Quelle délicate attention… marmonna-t-elle.

-Dumbledore va arriver. Vous êtes perdue, de Laurizon. J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore de se méfier de vous, il va enfin me croire.

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort à Hagrid.

-Vous savez, vous ne m'atteindrez pas, dit Hagrid.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, en tenant toujours le bras de Maud.

-Je pense qu'il est un peu moins résistant, je me trompe?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, un éclair rouge frôla la joue de Ron. De Laurizon tomba par terre, immobile. Dumbledore était arrivé, en même temps que Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Il libéra Sirius et lui rendit la parole.

-Que s'est-il passé, Mr Black? demanda Dumbledore avec frénésie.

Sirius, visiblement encore sous le choc, répondit avec quelques difficultés. Il regarda Maud avant de parler.

-On se promenait dans le parc vu qu'ils partent demain… On était assis derrière le buisson et elle est arrivée… J'ai voulu prendre ma baguette pour me défendre mais elle a été plus rapide… Elle voulait emmener Maud à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui…

-Elle voulait vous amener à qui je pense? demanda Dumbledore à Maud.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Hagrid, je veux que vous accompagniez Mademoiselle Gerdain et Mr Black à l'infirmerie. Puis prévenez le professeur McGonagall, elle appellera deux Aurors qui surveilleront l'infirmerie. Mr Logan, Miss Bennet, Mr et Miss Hobrean, venez avec moi. Nous devons discuter de certaines… formalités…

* * *

**(1) **Par moi. Je ne me lancerai jamais dans l'écriture de chanson…

**(2) **Prononciation piqué dans Grease. Vous savez, à la fin, quand l'espèce d'intello lance une tarte au visage du coach et que celui-ci lui demande comment il s'appelle, il répond d'une voix assez horrible «_IT'S EUDGIIINE!!!_»

* * *

**La suite quand j'ai fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Je sais, ça ne paraît pas très logique, mais j'aimerais bien savoir où je veux en venir et je pense que ça serait une bonne idée que je sache comme je veux que ****la**** fic se finisse…**

**Bisous,**

**Candice.**


	25. Dernières semaines

**Chapitre 25: Dernières semaines**

Harry et ses trois compagnons suivirent Dumbledore dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, celui-ci prononça le mot de passe (aspirine) et ils purent entrer.

Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires et les invita à s'assoir.

-Votre petite escape – si je suis puis l'appeler ainsi – a changé beaucoup de choses et bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas directement responsables, n'est-ce pas, professeur Dumbledore? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Vous vous souvenez de la nuit où Amycus Carrow vous a attaqués, n'est-ce pas?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Dans la première histoire, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Je pense que Voldemort aurait sévi dans le pays plus activement les mois qui ont suivis l'attaque. L'insécurité qui régnait dans le pays devait exiger l'annulation du Tournoi de Quidditch.

-Et quant à Maud Gerdain? demanda Hermione.

-Elle devait échouer à Poudlard mais pas dans ces conditions. Après avoir été attrapée par Madame de Laurizon, elle se serait enfuie jusqu'ici et aurait rencontré Mr Black à l'infirmerie.

-Que devons-nous faire, maintenant? demanda Harry.

-Je vais contacter mon ami Elphias Doge. Il a fait le tour du monde dans sa jeunesse, il connaît les coins les plus sûrs de notre planète. Il veillera sur elle.

-Nous avons cru comprendre qu'elle allait mourir…

-Elphias fera en sorte que cela ne se produise pas.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-C'est de ma faute, avoua Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pris assez de précautions avec Rosa Del Combe.

-Pardon? dit Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

-Voldemort l'a tuée et les effets d'une Métamorphose disparaissent dès le décès de la personne sur lesquels on les a appliqués.

-Oh, désolé, fit Harry.

En fait, il n'était pas du tout désolé, il cherchait juste quelque chose à répondre. Il se surprit à prier Merlin de lui donner le tact que pouvait avoir Hermione ou même Ginny dans ce genre de situations.

-Au fait, Harry, félicitations pour le match de tout à l'heure. Cette descente était vraiment magnifique, mais tu as fait souffrir le cœur de cette pauvre Minerva McGonagall.

-Merci… répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait, mais quoi?

-Professeur, dit Hermione, il y a un détail que je ne comprends pas. Gabrielle Mentes nous avait dit que Madame de Laurizon protégeait Maud…

Merlin que Hermione était intelligente! pensa Harry.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille avec malice, avec ce regard qu'il adresserait souvent à Harry. Il vit que son amie était mal à l'aise: dans le futur, lui non plus n'appréciait pas que Dumbledore l'observe comme aux rayons-X.

-Comme quoi, il m'arrive de me tromper, dit simplement Dumbledore. A moins qu'elle ait été soumise à l'Imperium, ce dont je doute.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore avait été berné aussi ouvertement. Même Pettigrow serait plus discret!

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée au vieux directeur et retournèrent en silence à la Salle commune. Ils y retrouvèrent James, Remus et Peter qui se faisaient un sang d'encre pour Sirius et Maud.

-Ils vont bien, les rassura Harry d'une voix calme.

James laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, comme si j'avais besoin d'encore plus de soucis!

-Elle ne t'a toujours pas répondu? demanda Harry.

-Toujours pas. Je vais me coucher.

James monta dans son dortoir, les souvenirs le hantant.

_C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Doux et__ amoureux. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé semblait se réaliser. Lily le regarda. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme si elle__s__ contenai__en__t __des larmes. Pourquoi diable voudr__ait-elle pleurer? Embrassait-il si mal que ça? Aucune de ses __précédentes__ petites amies ne lui avaient __fait un tel reproche, bien au contraire._

_-Lily? Tout va bien? lui demanda-t-il._

_Elle avait été à la hauteur, tout à l'heure, quand il n'allait pas bien. Il devait bien le lui rendre. Le seul problème était qu'elle-même ne __semblait__ pas savoir pourquoi elle était triste._

_-C'est juste que… Je veux dire… On… J'ai…_

_Priant pour que ça ne soit pas ça, il prit une grande inspiration et lu__i demanda si elle n'avait pas aimé le baiser_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle. Laisse-moi du temps, d'accord?_

_-Heu… oui, dit-il alors qu'elle montait déjà les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir en courant._

Du temps! Quand elle avait dit du temps, James pensait un mois tout au plus. Eh bien non, cela faisait maintenant quatre mois jours pour jours qu'elle réfléchissait. Et non seulement elle réfléchissait, mais elle évitait James comme la peste. Elle lui adressait des petits sourires gênés de temps à autre. Cependant, une fois, James avait réussi à l'attraper après un cours de Potions et elle avait bégayé un vague «jenesaispastoutestconfusdansmatête».

Il ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama et s'endormit aussitôt sur son lit. Il se réveilla vers trois heures du matin alors qu'une petite chouette toqua à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. Il y avait marqué son nom.

_«Dors-tu?_

_Lily E.» _

James attrapa son sac et sortit une plume.

_«__Plus maintenant, en tout cas_

_James P.»_

_«Ca te dérangerait de descendre dans la Salle commune?_

_Lily E.»_

Très confiant, il écrivit:

_«De toute façon, je ne peux rien te refuser. Je suis conscient que cette remarque est stupide et que tu vas m'en vouloir à mort, mais je reste un gamin de quinze ans, ne l'oublie pas._

_James P.»_

Il enfila ses chaussures (les seuls chaussons qu'il possédait étaient une paire de petits lapins roses offerte par Sirius pour ses quatorze ans) et descendit dans la Salle commune. Elle était là, assise sur un canapé, un livre ouvert à côté d'elle.

-Contente que tu aies enfin compris que tu étais un gamin, dit-elle en souriant.

Merlin qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait! N'importe qui aurait pu oublier les atrocités qui se passaient à l'extérieur rien qu'en voyant les lèvres de Lily Evans s'ouvrir pour découvrir ses dents blanches et s'étirer, faisant apparaître deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-De quoi? demanda-t-il.

-De t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps…

Allait-il avoir enfin une réponse? Son cœur dansait la java dans sa poitrine.

-Mais tu m'as cru, au moins? s'inquiéta-t-il, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à commencer.

-Je…

-Tu envoies une chouette à ma fenêtre à trois heures du matin pour me foutre un nouveau râteau, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire?

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Oui ou non? coupa court James.

-J'ai peur… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait peur? Mais peur de quoi? Décidemment, il ne la comprendrait jamais!

-J'ai peur que tu me mentes, j'ai peur que tu joues avec moi comme avec les autres filles, j'ai peur de m'attacher à toi alors que tu… enchaîna-t-elle à une vitesse impressionnante.

Elle ne l'avait donc pas cru. Malgré tout, James continuait à penser qu'elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour lui: on ne se laisse pas embrasser comme ça et on ne laisse pas glander un garçon si on est sûr de rien ressentir pour lui.

-J'étais sincère, assura-t-il. Je le pensais vraiment.

-Et comment puis-je en être sûre?

-Lily! s'emporta James. Depuis le début de l'année, j'essaye de moins me vanter, me pavaner dans les couloirs, je n'ai lancé que quatre sorts à Rogue depuis le début de l'année– l'année dernière, j'en étais à six par jour ! –, j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir, j'ai même…

-Pour m'avoir ? dit-elle en se levant. Pour m'avoir ? Alors, tu me considères vraiment comme un objet, Potter ?

-Pas du tout ! protesta James. J'ai mal choisi mes mots, je suis désolé…

-Quand je pense que j'ai pensé à toi pendant quatre mois ! J'ai failli croire que tu étais sincère et que tu avais vraiment changé, mais non ! Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu ferais un très bon acteur. Bonne nuit !

-Lily !...

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà refermé la porte de son dortoir. James donna un coup de pied dans un fauteuil.

-Ah ! Les femmes ! fulmina-t-il.

James n'adressa plus une seule fois la parole à Lily, ni même un regard jusqu'au passage des BUSE. Entre temps, Maud était partie en pleine nuit avec Elphias Doge. Sirius déprima pendant quelques jours et James le soupçonna d'être un peu amoureux de la jeune Française, ce que Sirius démentit à coups de bec et ongle.

Quelques jours avant les BUSE, Harry avait fait part à ses amis de ses craintes concernant la fin d'après-midi qui suivrait l'épreuve écrite de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Ca pourrait bien se produire, dit Hermione en se pinçant la lèvre.

-Tu ne…

-Nous avons déjà changé trop de choses, Harry, anticipa-t-elle. Il faut les laisser se disputer.

Harry baissa la tête d'un air triste. Comme s'il ne les avait pas assez déjà vu se disputer, ces deux la!

Ses soupçons commencèrent à être confirmer dès la fin de l'épreuve.

_-Plus que cinq minutes! cria le professeur Flitwick._

Harry se tourna vers son père. La scène était exactement la même.

_James bailla ouvertement et se décoiffa, les rendant encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Flitwick et se tourna sur sa chaise et sourit à un garçon assit quatre tables derrière lui._

_Sirius lui répondit en levant le pouce. Il était assis à son aise sur sa chaise et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était vraiment beau._

_Une fille assise derrière lui lança un regard plein d'espoir qu'il ne remarque toutefois pas. Deux tables plus loin, il y avait Remus Lupin.__Queudver se rongeait nerveusement les ongles._

_-Posez vos plumes! couina le professeur Flitwick. C'est valable pour vous aussi, Stebbins! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse vos parchemins. _Accio!

_Une centaine de parchemins roulés s'envolèrent dans les airs pour atterrir avec force dans les bras tendus de Flitwick._

_-Merci… Merci, dit le professeur Flitwick, la voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez y aller! _**(1)**

Comme prévu, ils allèrent s'assoir près de l'hêtre où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé un dimanche entier à finir leur devoir, près du lac.

_-C'était du gâteau, cet examen, dit de Sirius. Ca m'étonnerait que je n'obtienne pas un Optimal._

_-Moi aussi, dit James._

_Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un Vif d'or qui se débattait._

_-Où l'as-tu trouvé?_

_-Piqué, répondit James d'un ton désinvolte._

_Il commença à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres du sol avant de l'attraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents. Queudver le regardait avec admiration._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'assoir à l'ombre du même hêtre où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'intalleront un dimanche pour finir leurs devoirs, au bord du lac et ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe._

Harry vit que Rogue était bien là, lui aussi, quelques mètres plus loin. Etait-ce donc vraiment inévitable?

L'air admiratif de Pettigrow envers James exaspérait Harry. Comment pouvait-il encore vouer un culte à James tout en étant à moitié enrôlé chez les Mangemorts? Le fonctionnement du cerveau de Pettigrow le dépassait. Il avait envie d'hurler à son père qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite à être admiré par Peter mais contrairement à la première fois, James ne semblait pas faire attention à Pettigrow. On aurait dit qu'il y ignorait totalement les acclamations de son ancien ami et qu'il jouait avec le Vif pour se détendre après une journée d'examens.

_-Arrête, veux-tu, dit finalement Sirius. __Queudver va finir s'oublier dans son admiration pour toi._

_-Si ça te gêne, dit James du même ton que la première fois._

_Il remit le Vif dans sa poche._

_-Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius. J'aimerais que ce soit la pleine lune._

_-Espère toujours, dit Lupin d'un air noir derrière son livre. Il y a toujours l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Si tu t'ennuies, tu pourrais me poser des questions. Tiens…_

_Il lui tendit son livre. Mais Sirius riposta:_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce livre pour réviser. Je sais déjà tout._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette arrogance.

_-La chance te sourit, Patmol, dit James calmement, regarde qui est là…_

_Sirius tourna sa tête. Il devint très calme, comme un chien qui aurait trouvé son lapin._

_-Parfait, dit-il doucement. _Snivellus.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Rogue. Comme Harry le savait déjà, Remus ne voulut pas prendre part à la plaisanterie et continua à communier avec son manuel de Métamorphose. Pettigrow regardait tour à tour Sirius, James et Rogue. On lisait de l'avidité dans ses yeux, avidité mal placée, songea Harry.

_-Tout va bien, Snivellus? demanda James d'une voix forte._

_Rogue réagit si vite qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'attendait à être attaqué: il laissa tomber son sac, plongea sa main dans sa robe et sa baguette était à moitié levée quand James cria:_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_La baguette de Rogue vola à environ soixante centimètres dans les airs et tomba avec un petit bruit dans l'herbe derrière lui. Sirius explosa de rire._

_-Impedimenta! dit-il, pointant sa baguette sur Rogue._

Harry sortit un livre. Il ne supportait pas voir son père et Sirius malmener les autres. Lily n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

_-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE!_

_James et Sirius regardèrent autour d'eux. James fit glisser sa main libre dans ses cheveux._

_-Ca va, Evans? demanda James._

_Le ton de sa voix était soudain devenu plaisant, plus grave, plus mature._

_-Laissez le tranquille, répéta Lily._

_Elle regardait James avec des signes de profond dégoût._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?_

_-Eh bien, dit James qui semblait réfléchir à la question, c'est plus le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_La plupart des élèves autour rire, Sirius et Queudver compris, mais Lupin, toujours derrière son livre, n'en fit pas de même, et Lily non plus._

_-Tu crois être drôle, dit-elle froidement. Mais tu es juste un une brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le _tranquille

_-Je le ferais si tu sors avec moi, Evans, dit rapidement James. Allez… sors avec moi et plus jamais je ne lèverai ma baguette sur le bon vieux Snivellus._

_Derrière lui, les effets de l'Impedimenta commençaient à s'estomper. Rogue commençait à tomber._

_-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi-même s'il ne me restait plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, dit Lily._

_-Pas de bol, Cornedrue, interrompit Sirius et il se tourna vers Rogue. OH!_

_Trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James et une lumière et un sort apparurent sur le côté du visage de James, le sang tombait sur sa robe. James riposta: un second éclair de lumière, Rogue pendait de haut en bas dans les airs, sa robe tombant sur sa tête, en faisant découvrir des jambes minces et pales et un caleçon gris._

_Beaucoup de gens rirent. Sirius, James et Queudver se moquaient en riant._

_Lily paraissait furieuse, bien que son visage laissait deviner qu'elle eût envie de rire un instant plus tôt, elle cria :_

_-Fais-le descendre !_

_-Mais bien sûr ! dit James alors qu'il pointa sa baguette sur le sol._

_Rogue tomba avec un bruit sourd. Avant qu'il n'eût pu faire quoique ce soit, Sirius dit:_

_-Petrificus totalus !_

_Rogue tomba dans un état aussi dur que du béton._

_-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily._

_Elle avait sa propre baguette sortie à présent. James et Sirius la regardèrent avec un air de défi._

_-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort ! dit James d'une voix sérieuse._

_-Libère le du maléfice alors !_

_James la regarda, puis se tourna vers Rogue et murmura le contre-maléfice._

_-Voilà, dit-il alors que Rogue se relevait. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Snivellus…_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourg comme elle !_

_Lily cligna des yeux._

_-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne prendrai plus la peine de te défendre. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Snivellus.

_-Excuse-toi auprès d'Evans ! ordonna James à Rogue, en pointant sa baguette sur lui d'un air menaçant._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! cria Lily à James, tu es aussi mauvais que lui._

_-Quoi ? s'étrangla James, je ne t'appellerai JAMAIS une… tu-sais-quoi !_

_-Tu te décoiffes parce que tu penses que c'est cool d'avoir l'air d'être à peine descendu de ton balai, tu te promènes dans les couloirs et tu lances des sorts à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas juste pour montrer que tu es en capable. Ca m'étonne que ton balai puisse encore décoller avec la grosse tête que tu as. Tu me DEGOUTES !_

Cependant, la dispute qu'il avait eue avec elle un mois auparavant avait bien chauffé les nerfs de James et cette fois-ci, il répondit.

-Ah, je te dégoûte, vraiment ? Parfait. Et moi, je me demande comme j'ai bien pu tomber amoureux de toi et surtout RESTER amoureux de toi si longtemps ! Pendant des mois l'an dernier je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et j'ai essuyé le moindre de tes refus ! Finalement, tu commences à voir que je suis autre chose qu'un crétin arrogant, comme tu le dis si bien, on sort à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, tu sembles ENFIN comprendre que je t'aime VRAIMENT, on s'embrasse puis tu me laisses glander comme un con pendant quatre moisparce que SA MAJESTE EVANS a besoin de réfléchir ! Finalement, le mois dernier, tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin pour me dire que TU AS PEUR que je joue avec toi ALORS QUE J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR TE PROUVER LE CONTRAIRE ET MA BONNE FOI ! Mais pour SA MAJESTE EVANS, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Non, SA MAJESTE EVANS semble avoir besoin d'un chevalier sur une blanche licorne et j'insiste bien sur le fait que la licorne doit être blanche, parce que si elle est plutôt crème, ce n'est pas pareil, le chevalier pourrait lui mentir. Non, son chevalier, à SA MAJESTE EVANS, n'a jamais fait d'erreur, il a toujours été très mature. J'en ai marre que ma vie et mes rêves tournent autour de toi et de toi seule, Evans ! C'est fini ! Tu entends ? FINI ! Puis tu sais quoi ? Dans le genre « je veux me faire désirer », t'as battu Sirius, bravo !

Harry regarda son père. Son visage avait pris une drôle de teinte rouge sous les effets de la colère. Il avait la respiration saccadée et regardait Lily droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais lu une telle expression dans les yeux de son père. On aurait dit qu'il s'obligeait à la haïr.

-Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu penses…

-C'est exactement ce que je pense ! ET J'IRAI MÊME JUSQU'A AJOUTER QUE…

Sirius attrapa son ami par le bras et l'obligea à se diriger vers le château.

-Lâche-moi, Patmol, lâche-moi ! ordonna James.

Remus vint en aide à Sirius. En effet, James était plutôt musclé grâce au Quidditch et même si Sirius ne manquait pas de force, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle !

-Tu risques de lui dire des choses que tu ne penses pas, dit calmement Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de ce que je pense ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, James, tu ne vas pas la faire à moi !

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LÂCHER SUR LE CHAMP !

-Et moi, je vous prie, James William Potter, de contrôler vos nerfs ! rétorqua Remus.

-JE TE DETESTE, EVANS ! hurla James alors qu'ils rentraient dans le château.

Harry regarda sévèrement sa mère avec un air de désapprobation.

-Comprendras-tu seulement un jour ? dit-il avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger à son tour vers le château.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds et retourna avec ses amies près du lac.

Dans le dortoir, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure, loin de là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver ? se lamentait James.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! », « qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente ! », « qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle s'énerve ! », commença à réciter Sirius. James, tu es un imbécile de première classe.

James se leva d'un bond et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! cria-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? railla Sirius. Le mur est en pierre, pas en guimauve !

James s'allongea sur son lit et s'envoya des coups de coussin dans la tête.

-Ma parole, il est devenu fou ! s'exclama inutilement Sirius.

-MAIS POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'ELLE ME METTE TOUJOURS HORS DE MOI ? Je hais l'amour !

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre.

-Pourquoi dois-je toujours agir comme un parfait crétin ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius Black m'as-tu encouragé à embêter Servilus ? Pourquoi t'ai-je écouté ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que je la détestais ? Pourquoi…

-C'est justement le principe de l'amour, dit Sirius. L'amour rend bête.

-Bonne nuit, coupa James.

-Mais on a l'épreuve de Métamorphose demain ! remarqua Remus. Tu ne peux pas te présenter sans avoir révisé !

-Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de la Métamorphose! lança James en mettant sa tête sous un coussin.

James réussit toutefois son épreuve de Métamorphose à merveille. Son lapin aux yeux bleus devint une grosse taupe dont les yeux étaient on ne peut plus noirs.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, il continua à flâner dans le parc avec ses amis lors de leur dernière semaine à Poudlard, même en la présence de Lily. Deux jours avant les grandes vacances, il se trouva une petite amie du nom de Johanna Landerson, qui était en quatrième année. Il continuait malgré tout à supplier Remus de temps à autre d'aller parler à Lily en son nom, ce que le lycanthrope refusait catégoriquement de faire. Son argument suprême était l'existence de Johanna dans la vie de James: son amour apparaîtrait encore moins crédible aux yeux de Lily.

Harry et Ginny firent une dernière promenade au bord du lac avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

-Ca va bientôt faire un an que je les connais, dit Harry d'une voix nostalgique.

-On les sauvera, Harry.

-Cet été ne sera pas de tout repos, mais ça va être inoubliable.

-Puis, on sera tous ensemble, nota Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le train. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis dans le même compartiment que les Maraudeurs et Johanna. Remus se leva dix minutes après le départ du train pour aller faire le tour des wagons, laissant les autres vaquer à des occupations un peu plus amusantes, selon les propres termes de Sirius.

-Tu m'écriras pendant les vacances ? demanda Johanna à James.

-Mmh… marmonna James en regardant d'un air mélancolique par la fenêtre.

Il pensait à Lily. Il se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'y prendre la première fois. Quel imbécile il faisait. Pourquoi la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimée lui résistait-elle à ce point ?

-James William Potter est avec nous ? demanda la voix de Sirius qui paraissait lointaine aux oreilles de James.

James se retourna vers Sirius et hocha la tête.

La compagnie de Johanna l'insupportait. Il l'avait repérée dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air envieux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'examiner, de la connaître. Son seul but était de passer le temps et d'oublier Lily même s'il était conscient que sortir avec Johanna ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. D'ailleurs, la présence de la jeune fille gênait un peu tout le monde car elle était là en simple bouche-trou et ils le savaient tous très bien. Remus et Hermione étaient à leur habitude en train de bouquiner et Sirius triait sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

James entendit deux voix dans le couloir: Alice et Lily.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était par là, dit Lily d'une voix neutre.

-D'habitude, on reconnait leur compartiment entre milles, remarqua Alice.

James se doutait bien qu'elles allaient finir par entrer dans leur compartiment. Il attrapa le visage de Johanna et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne trouvait pas ça agréable, mais il se disait que si quelconque sentiment pour lui sommeillait en Lily, il fallait le réveiller et quoi de mieux que la jalousie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui désapprouvait la stratégie du regard.

La première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille, James avait trouvé cela dégoûtant. Depuis, il avait acquis plus d'expériences mais le seul baiser qu'il pourrait qualifier de « mémorable parce que bien » était celui de Lily.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Lily qui s'exclamait « enfin, Remus, je te trouve! ». Elle paraissait lointaine, comme si elle venait d'un rêve ou comme si elle était irréelle.

Il libéra Johanna de son étreinte. Contrairement à James qui se donnait cœur et âme pour faire semblant d'être heureux, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour afficher une mine joyeuse et comblée. Harry avait l'impression que James venait de lui faire son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

-Ca va, _Evans _? demanda James à Lily en reprenant le ton dragueur qu'il adoptait auparavant pour lui parler.

-Très bien, merci. Toi aussi à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle froidement en voyant son bras qui enlaçait Johanna.

-Tu sais, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu du temps en essayant vainement de sortir avec toi.

-Remus, coupa brusquement Lily, est-ce que tu m'as rendu mon livre sur les origines de la Métamorphose ?

Elle avait parlé à Remus d'un ton doux et amical: James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son ami pour cela. En même temps, faisait-il son possible en cet instant même pour se faire apprécier de la jeune fille ? La réponse était claire: non.

-Oh, je suis désolé, répondit Remus légèrement confus. Il est dans ma valise. Je te l'enverrai par hibou demain matin. Il était passionnant, merci beaucoup.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

James aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour que ce sourire lui soit adressé. Il regarda Johanna: ce n'était pas la solution, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Lily referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle. Il entendit sa voix disparaître au fil qu'elle s'éloignait du compartiment.

-Dis, James, tu m'écriras pendant les vacances ? redemanda Johanna.

-Vous pensez que Lily est jalouse ? demanda James en ignorant royalement Johanna.

-Possible, dit Sirius qui tenait trois cartes de Chocogrenouille identiques. Elle vous a fixé pendant un demi-tiers de seconde.

-Un demi-tiers de seconde ? s'étonna Ron. Je dirai plutôt pendant deux bonnes secondes !

-Ah ! s'exclama James, mon plan marche merveilleusement bien.

Johanna se débarrassa du bras de James.

-Ton plan ? Mais quel plan ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… Mais qui t'a parlé de plan?... tenta-t-il.

-Ah ! Mes amies m'avaient bien dit de me méfier de toi, James ! Elles me l'avaient dit que tu n'en avais que pour la préfète ! Et moi, j'ai cru que…

-Mais…

-Tu as été si gentil avec moi, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'en reviens pas… Un goujat, oui, tu es un goujat !

Et elle sortit du compartiment en larmes.

-De toute façon, je cherchais un moyen de m'en débarrasser, dit James comme pour se défendre des regards accusateurs de ses camarades.

Personne n'osa répondre quoique ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas pressés s'approchèrent du compartiment où ils étaient assis. Lily ouvrit violemment la porte et ne sembla pas attention à la présence des autres occupants du compartiment et déversa tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à sa haine pour James:

-POTTER ! Je t'interdis de sortir avec une fille pour me rendre soi-disant JALOUSE !

-Ah parce que tu ne l'étais pas ? rétorqua James d'un air faussement étonné. Pourtant, ici tout le monde m'a dit le contraire !

-Jalouse d'une de tes innombrables conquêtes ? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies qui respirent comme des vaches en sueur dès que tu passes à côté d'elles !

-Normal. Toi, tu es la femme de ma vie, remarqua-t-il, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'assez enfoui – un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs – pour lui. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes: tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-POURQUOI DIABLE RECOMMENCES-TU ? Je croyais que tu me détestais !

-Parce que tu y as cru ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Allons, Potter, pour une fois dans ta vie, sois franc ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis juste un trophée que tu n'arrives pas à avoir.

Il n'en revenait pas: elle avait _vraiment _cru qu'il la détestait. Il était décidé à ne pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot. Et qu'elle n'aille pas lui dire qu'il était redevenu un pauvre gamin immature. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait tord de résister au type le plus craquant de Poudlard, mais lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle aussi, au fond (très au fond quand même, pensa-t-il), elle l'aimait et que ce simple fait expliquait beaucoup de choses. Comme pourquoi une part d'elle avait embrassé James Potter six mois plus tôt.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère dans ma vie que le soir où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et en parlant de franchise, il faudrait que tu le sois un peu plus avec toi-même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec moi-même, se défendit-elle.

-Oh que si, Evans, tu en as un et il n'est pas un négligeable, crois-moi. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer pour plusieurs raisons: primo, tu es une fille, donc forcément tu veux faire compliquer, deuzio, pour une raison que je ne connais pas, tu as décidé de me haïr et tertio, tu sais pertinemment qu'en acceptant enfin de sortir avec moi, tu devras ranger ta fierté.

-Et comment as-tu réussi à te convaincre de cela, qui soit dit en passant est tout à fait stupide ?

-On ne « réfléchit » pas pendant quatre mois après avoir embrassé un garçon si on est vraiment sûre de le détester, Evans.

Bingo! Il avait touché un point sensible. Elle sortit du compartiment sans dire un mot de plus.

-Ca irait plus vite si tu arrêtais de jouer avec ses nerfs, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Déjà essayé, bougonna James en s'enfonçant dans la banquette. Ca a failli marcher.

-Laisse faire le temps, conseilla Hermione. Après tout, c'est comme ça que tu es sorti avec elle, la première fois. Essayer de murir et vraiment murir, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Si tu le dis… fit-il d'un air très peu convaincu. J'ai envie d'aller embêter les Serpentard. C'est notre dernier voyage en compagnie de Lucius et tout… continua-t-il un peu plus joyeux.

-Je viens avec toi ! fanfaronna Sirius.

-Et moi aussi ! renchérit Peter.

-Je suppose que tu restes, Lunard.

-Bien deviné, James.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois garçons revinrent: Sirius avait un œil au beurre noir, Peter tremblait comme un vibreur **(2)** et les lunettes de James étaient cassées et sur sa joue il y avait une trace rouge.

-On en est venu aux mains, expliqua Sirius. James a lancé un Expelliarmus et la baguette de Lucius est passée par la fenêtre. Quand j'ai tiré les cheveux de Bellatrix, elle a hurlé et les préfets – dont Evans – sont arrivés. C'est elle qui a donné une claque à James quand il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua sa lecture.

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée à gare de King's Cross où Harry retrouva sa grand-mère. Mr Potter était resté à la maison en raison de sa maladie.

-Bonjour, Thomas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Mrs Potter. Encore merci pour l'été dernier.

-Ca nous ferait plaisir que vous reveniez.

-Heu… Nous…

-Nous devons d'abord aller voir notre famille en Irlande, mentit habilement Hermione. Nous essayerons de passer fin août. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous vous tiendrons au courant, nous ne débarquerons pas comme la dernière fois.

-Passez de bonnes vacances. James ? Mais où est-il passé ?

-Il est avec Sirius, indiqua Ron.

James et Sirius étaient un peu plus loin. Orion et Walburga Black les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

-Et surtout, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… disait James.

-…chez toi, c'est chez moi ! Je sais, je ne risque pas d'oublier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Et même si ça se passe bien, tu viens quand même.

-Mais avec ton père…

-Mon père t'adore. Il s'en fiche, j'en suis sûr. Tu m'envoies des hiboux, hein ?

-Ca fait trop Johanna, comme réplique ! charria Sirius.

James lui donna une tape dans l'épaule et le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils dirent au revoir à Remus et à Peter – ils étaient toujours très investis dans le rôle de pseudos meilleurs amis.

Lily, un peu plus, discutait avec Alice mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la scène. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que James lui avait dit. _« On ne « réfléchit » pas pendant quatre mois après avoir embrassé un garçon si on est vraiment sûre de le détester, Evans. »_

Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, mais la voix du jeune garçon résonnait dans sa tête. Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser James au lieu de Potter. Elle préféra quitter tout ce qui se rapprochait plus ou moins de lui à l'instant même, c'est-à-dire tout d'abord le Monde Magique pour recommencer à vivre selon le mode de vie Moldu. Elle prit son charriot et passa le mur et était à la gare côté Moldu. Elle aperçut ses parents lui faire des signes de mains et se dirigea vers eux. Elle croisa une dernière fois Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny et leur dit au revoir d'une voix chaleureuse, au revoir qu'ils lui rendirent aussi amicalement.

-Où va-t-on maintenant? demanda Ginny.

-On va louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, décida Harry. Il faut bien que nous laissions nos affaires quelque part. Et quand on sera prêt, on ira chercher le journal de Jedusor.

* * *

**(1) **Traduction très approximative du chapitre "le pire souvenir de Rogue" faite par moi. J'ai sauté deux trois lignes aussi. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'Ordre du Phénix en français chez moi.

**(2) **Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans cette image :p . Je sais qu'elle est moche, mais je ne trouvais pas mieux pour expliquer rapidement que Peter tremblait... comme un téléphone portable qui vibre... --

* * *

Comme je pars demain et que je ne reviens que jeudi, il n'y aura pas de sûrement pas de nouveaux chapitres d'ici là. En revanche, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'ennuyer là où je serai donc je vais continuer à écrire à la main et vous aurez normalement le droit à deux (trois si j'ai des élans d'inspiration assez exceptionnels) nouveaux chapitres.

Merci pour les reviews.

Candice.


	26. Péripéties estivales

**Chapitre 26****: Péripéties estivales**

Merlin qu'il faisait chaud ! La fin du mois de juillet battait son plein et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Lily Evans. Elle regarda son réveil. Quatre heures du matin. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle but plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche et se sentit presque revivre. Lily était une fille de l'hiver, elle n'aimait pas la chaleur qu'imposait l'été. Au moins, en hiver, on pouvait toujours se couvrir et se recouvrir pour ne pas avoir froid. En été, on ne peut pas se déshabiller éternellement.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et enfila une jupe blanche. Elle s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin. Elle pourrait après tout écrire une lettre pour passer le temps. Elle regarda les derniers hiboux qu'elle avait reçus : elle avait déjà répondu à Alice la veille et Mary ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Quant à Coline, elle semblait avoir oublié son existence. Sa gorge se serra à la pensée d'Ellen. Elle chassa Ellen de sa tête quand elle vit la lettre que James Potter lui avait écrite au début des vacances. Elle avait essayé d'oublier cette lettre mais n'y parvenait. Il l'avait touché sur le point le plus sensible de sa personne.

_«Salut Evans (ou Lily peu importe),_

_Je voulais juste te rappeler une chose:__ tu m'avais promis de me croire le soir où l'on s'est embrassé. Même si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, tiens au moins tes paroles._

_James Potter.»_

Il l'avait attaquée sur sa parole, chose à laquelle Lily tenait beaucoup. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait un tel culot! Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Ou peut-être avait-elle fait pire: elle lui avait fait comprendre tacitement qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru.

Non: la vérité était qu'elle l'avait cru jusqu'à la nuit où il avait dit qu'il « avait tout fait pour l'avoir ». L'avoir. Il prétendait avoir mal choisi ses mots. Comme si elle allait gober ça. Elle était bien au dessus des bobards d'un Dom Juan comme J… POTTER! pensa-t-elle très fort.

Elle décida de se cogner dans un mur à chaque fois qu'elle penserait James. Et de se donner une petite claque dès qu'elle penserait à Potter. A contre cœur, elle répondit à la lettre; sa fierté le lui ordonnait:

_«Potter,_

_Je t'ai cru jusqu'au soir où tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'avoir._

_Maintenant, ça serait cool que tu me lâches pour le restant de nos existences respectives._

_Evans.»_

Le ton de la lettre était sec et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Elle la plia pour l'attacher à la patte de son petit hibou acheté il y a deux semaines pour correspondre avec ses amis. Déjà un mois de vacances s'était écoulé. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir les résultats de ses BUSE, elle les attendait avec impatience. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui redonner un peu de courage. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans les rues désertes des alentours d'Oxford: la présence du fiancé de Pétunia était moins supportable de jour en jour. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris la «réelle nature» de Lily, comme il le disait. Le jour où elle pourrait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, elle s'était promis de lui lancer un sort dont sa tête se souviendrait. En y pensant, la compagnie de Potter était presque agréable.

Pour une raison dont elle ne chercha pas l'origine, penser à Potter la faisait sourire. Elle en oublia même de se claquer gentiment.

Des kilomètres plus loin, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils recherchaient tous les quatre sans relâche l'endroit où Voldemort avait pu cacher son journal. Il était de plus en plus découragé. Lucius Malefoy avait fini ses études à Poudlard et d'après la _Gazette du Sorcier_, son mariage était prévu pour l'été prochain. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre un stupide mariage. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de patienter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Ron.

-Je réfléchis.

-Dors, ordonna-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins: «ce n'est pas de tes parents dont il est question». Il se sentit coupable qu'une telle pensée vienne à son esprit et en fit abstraction aussi rapidement que possible.

Ce journal était précieux aux yeux de Voldemort, c'était indéniable. Et une partie de lui s'y cachait. Y tenait-il dans les années soixante-dix autant qu'il tiendrait à Nagini? Si tel était le cas, il devait le garder près de lui.

-Mais bien sûr! C'était évident! s'exclama-t-il en réveillant ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui est évident? demanda Hermione d'une voix pâteuse.

-_On trouvera le journal de Jedusor si on trouve Voldemort_.

Un petit hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Comme l'oiseau insistait, James se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le soleil était à peine levé que la chaleur était déjà intenable. Il ne reconnut pas le hibou mais prit quand même le message. Il entendait au loin la phrase préférée du moment de son père:

-Par les temps qui courent, n'accepte jamais un hibou si tu ne le connais pas. Tu m'as bien compris, James?

Il prit le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'hibou et le laissa s'envoler. Une fois qu'il eût achevé la lecture du mot de Lily, il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Elle avait un caractère de chien et un tempérament de feu, il ne pouvait pas le nier (c'est sûrement ce qui devait la rendre si parfaite à ses yeux).

Il serra le mot dans son poing et prit la résolution de l'ignorer, tout en sachant qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, il n'y arriverait pas. Tout à l'heure, sa tante viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener avec son cousin Alan sur les plages Moldues de Normandie, en France, pour deux semaines. Alexander Potter, le frère du père de James, travaillait comme diplomate sorcier en Italie. James aurait largement préféré se dorer la pilule sous le soleil italien que sur les plages normandes, mais c'était déjà ça de gagner. Sirius avait été invité mais avait décliné la proposition: une cousine éloignée se mariait à cette période et il risquait de se faire démembrer par Walburga Black s'il n'y assistait pas. James n'avait pas insisté, connaissant la méchanceté dont pouvait faire preuve la «charmante mère» de Sirius, comme il l'appelait.

A huit heures, il entendit le bruit des bols que sa mère posait sur la table de la salle à manger. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit la rejoindre.

-Papa n'est pas réveillé? demanda-t-il.

-Il se repose, répondit-elle. Il a eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir.

-Oh.

James ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre dans ce genre de situation. Son père faisait comme si tout allait bien et sa mère s'inquiétait dès qu'il bougeait le petit doigt. Il savait très bien que ses parents lui cachaient de nombreuses choses sur la maladie de son père mais ne leur en demandait pas plus qu'il ne le savait déjà. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

A dix heures frappantes, Megan Potter frappa en compagnie de son fils à la «demeure de taille convenable» de sa belle-famille.

-Bonjour, Megan, dit Mrs Potter, entre donc.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

-Salut, dit James, les mains dans les poches.

-Salut, répondit Alan avec un manque d'enthousiasme certain.

Il n'avait vu que cinq fois Alan dans sa vie et bien qu'ils aient le même âge, James doutait de leur compatibilité d'humeur.

-Tu as le temps de prendre quelque avant de partir? demanda Mrs Potter à Megan.

-Un café, ça ne serait pas de refus.

-Deux minutes. James, tu pourrais montrer ta chambre à Alan?

-Heu… Oui. Viens, Alan.

James monta les escaliers, suivi de près par Alan qui ne manquait pas de manifester son ennui profond. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où était inscrit le panneau «_Ne pas enter sa la permission du grand James William Potter_». Alan haussa les épaules alors qu'il passait devant et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait encore sur le lit défait le mot de Lily.

-C'est quoi? demanda-t-il à James.

-Ca? dit James en ramassant vite fait le papier, c'est du brouillon… devoir de vacances…

-Je peux voir ce que vous étudiez à Poudlard?

-Heu… non, en fait, c'était une stratégie pour… le Quidditch. Voilà c'est ça: une nouvelle stratégie pour le Quidditch.

-Bah, montre! J'adore le Quidditch.

-C'est confidentiel.

-Allez, vieux, on n'est pas dans la même école! Montre-moi ça!

-Je t'ai que NON!

Alan, malgré tous les efforts de James, parvint à attraper le petit mot de Lily.

-Tu t'es pris un râteau? s'étonna Alan.

-Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste…

-Tu t'es pris un râteau!

-Mais non! Elle m'a…

-JAMES S'EST PRIS UN RÂTEAU! fanfaronna Alan en sortant de la chambre. MAMAN, MAMAN, JAMES S'EST PRIS UN RÂTEAU!

James s'affala sur son lit. Entre lui et son cousin, aucune entente ne serait possible, c'était sûr. Il ne chantonnait pas «James s'est pris un râteau» comme le faisait Sirius, d'un ton affectueux. Non, là il se moquait de lui et il sentait du mépris dans sa voix. Il entendit sa mère monter.

-James?

-Si c'est pour…

-Non, pas du tout. Si tu ne veux pas partir avec eux, je le comprendrais. Et Megan également.

-Maintenant qu'ils sont là…

-En es-tu sûr?

-Oui. Mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas partir avec eux.

- James? ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

-Oui?

-Tu n'as pas encore harcelé cette jeune fille, j'espère?

-Je lui ai envoyé un hibou de trois lignes, dit James. C'était pour lui rappeler qu'elle m'avait fait une promesse.

-Très bien, conclut Mrs Potter. Tu as grandi. Je suis fière de toi.

Tu parles, pensa-t-il une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

Deux heures plus tard, James était sur un bateau, accoudé contre le rebord du navire qui se dirigeait vers Carteret.

-Moi, j'ai une copine, dit Alan.

James haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Elle s'appelle Irina. Tu veux voir sa photo?

Il lui montra la photo d'une fille dont le visage laissait James on ne peut plus indifférent. Elle était brune, le visage carré, la mâchoire imposante.

-Quatre semaines, se vanta Alan.

-Cool, marmonna James.

James regarda la mer. Elle était plutôt sale. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour être avec Sirius ou recevoir un hibou de Remus. Il fixa tristement l'horizon, essayant vainement de trouver une idée de blague que pourrait subir Alan. Mais rien ne vint: ce ne serait jamais aussi drôle qu'avec Sirius, Remus ou même Peter.

-C'est sérieux? demanda Alan.

-De quoi?

-La fille… Evans.

James soupira.

-Lily Evans est la femme de ma vie, lâcha-t-il.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour dire ça? fit remarquer Alan, légèrement septique.

-Tu douteras moins quand je t'inviterai à notre mariage.

Devant la détermination de son cousin, Alan ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Il rangea la photo d'Irina et alla rejoindre sa mère un peu plus loin.

-Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix viennent manger ce midi! cria Mrs Black du premier étage.

Sirius s'habilla. Il mit une chemise bleue ciel qu'il boutonna négligemment et enfila son jean puis descendit les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, Sirius! gronda Mrs Black.

Sirius ne répondit rien et passa devant sa mère.

-Kreattur, j'ai faim!

-Oui, Monsieur Sirius Black… Voici du pain et des cornichons…

-Fais-moi un sandwich, Kreattur.

-Oui, Monsieur Sirius Black…

-Et des frites, aussi.

-Sirius! Tes cousines vont venir manger, ne t'empiffre pas! Kreattur, je t'interdis de faire des frites à Sirius avant midi.

-Oui, Maîtresse…

-Tu as rangé ta chambre? demanda Mrs Black.

-De toute façon, elles n'entreront pas dans ma chambre, grogna Sirius.

-Depuis quand es-tu bon en Divination?

-Depuis que les murs de ma chambre sont jaunes et rouges, répondit Sirius.

Mrs Black n'eût pas l'occasion de répondre car sa belle-famille arrivait.

-Commode! s'écria-t-elle quand elle vit son beau frère entrer. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, Walburga, très bien. Et vous-même?

-Je vais bien, merci.

-Mon cher frère n'est pas là?

-Il a été appelé d'urgence au Ministère. Il reviendra pour le déjeuner. Oh, Andromeda, quelle jolie jeune fille tu es devenue! dit Walburga Black en voyant Andromeda.

-Je vous remercie, ma tante.

Elle salua tour à tour Narcissa et Bellatrix et les invita à s'installer dans le salon. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Antigone Black.

-Elle est souffrante, l'informa Commode Black. Le Médicomage a dit que c'était un petit rhume, rien de bien grave. Mais vous savez comment est ma femme, elle dramatise toujours pour un rien.

-Oui. Kreattur, apporte donc les amuse-gueules!

-Oui, Maîtresse, dit Kreattur en s'inclinant.

Regulus descendit les escaliers en sifflotant une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters. En entrant dans le salon, il dit bonjour à tout le monde et dit à sa mère que le courrier était arrivé. Il lui tendit une dizaine de lettres, dont…

-Les résultats des BUSE de Sirius! s'exclama-t-elle. Va chercher ton frère, ordonna-t-elle à Regulus.

-Tout de suite, Mère.

Sirius entra dans le salon en compagnie de son frère. D'un ton satirique, il lui demande ce que valait cette invitation.

-Les résultats de tes BUSE. J'espère que tu te montreras digne de la famille.

-Très certainement, Mère, ironisa-t-il. Comme toujours, en fait.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe sans prendre remarque des dernières paroles de Sirius. Elle lut à voix haute:

_-BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE,_

_Le candidat est admis s'il…_

-Oui, Mère, on sait, dit Sirius en riant. Dites-moi ce que j'ai obtenu, regardez, Bellatrix ne tient plus en place!

Mrs Black lança un regard noir à son fils mais passa aux notes.

-«Sirius Orion Black a obtenu:

Astronomie: Acceptable

Soins aux créatures magiques: Effort exceptionnel

Sortilèges: Optimal

Défense contre les forces du Mal: Optimal

Divination: Troll

Etude des Moldus: Effort exceptionnel

Botanique: Effort exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie: Troll

Potions: Effort exceptionnel

Métamorphose: Effort exceptionnel»

Sirius sentit qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque au sujet de ses deux trolls et jugea préférable d'anticiper:

-Qui s'occupe de la Divination, franchement? Puis l'histoire de la magie… Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi servait le fait de connaître tous ces noms de Gobelins qui ont perdu un œil ou une jambe lors des révoltes.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à de si bons résultats, avoua sa mère. Dumbledore m'a écrit l'an dernier au moins une fois par semaine pour me conter les frasques que tu faisais avec ce Tames Pojjer.

-James Potter, corrigea Sirius.

-Le fils de… commença Commode Black.

-Oui, Père, confirma Bellatrix. Mais William Potter a été obligé de prendre sa retraite. C'était dans la _Gazette_.

-Oui, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent à son sujet. Il aurait trompé sa femme avec Debbie Cain.

-_Ne parlez pas de Mr Potter comme ça_, dit Sirius entre les dents.

-Et comment aurait-il attrapé une Curatus, si ce n'est en trompant sa femme? demanda judicieusement Mrs Black.

-Ca ne nous regarde pas, dit Sirius.

-Tu défends un traître à son sang! scanda Bellatrix.

-Vous êtes pitoyables, avec vos idées!

Sirius sortit du salon, les mains dans les poches et remonta les escaliers rapidement. Il entendit Andromeda se lever malgré les protestations de son père.

-Sirius? Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son cousin.

-Ouais, marmonna Sirius.

Elle entra et vit les posters des filles Moldues en bikini, les drapeaux aux couleurs de Gryffondor et devant le bureau, deux photos du groupe des Maraudeurs.

-Félicitations pour tes BUSE. Tu as très bien réussi.

-A part les deux trolls. Mais je m'en fiche.

-J'avais eu désolant en histoire de la Magie. Cependant, j'avais réussi à décrocher un Acceptable en Divination.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin!

-Je vais quitter la maison, dit-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda, stupéfait. Après tout, elle avait presque vingt ans, c'était normal qu'elle veuille voler de ses propres ailes.

-Je vais me marier, annonça-t-elle.

Vraiment? Mais avec qui? Ce n'était pas ses parents qui avaient choisi le mari, sinon il en aurait déjà entendu parler.

-C'est un fils de Moldus, avoua-t-elle. Il s'appelle Ted Tonks. Il était avec moi à Poudlard, sauf qu'il étudiait à Poufsouffle.

Ca expliquait pourquoi personne n'était au courant.

-On se mariera pendant les vacances de février. Tu es bien sûr invité, ainsi que James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes le dire aux Grands Manitous du Sang-pur? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais déménager à la fin des vacances. J'ai trouvé un petit job dans une boutique de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ca me permettra de financer mes études et d'aider Ted à payer l'appartement. Je le leur dirai à ce moment là.

-Et Ted, il fait quoi?

-Il a commencé à aller voir les Moldus dont les enfants sont sorciers pour leur expliquer. Ca marche très bien, il a toujours aimé tout ce qui est dans les relations.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi, dit Sirius. Mais ton père va te tuer.

-Qu'il essaye! Il a obtenu un piètre en Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais chut.

-Le secret est gardé!

Sur le bateau, James continuait à fixer désespérément l'horizon. Sa tante lui avait dit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver en France. Il retrouva le sourire quand il vit un hibou s'approcher de lui. Peut-être était-ce Sirius ou Remus? Non, c'était ses résultats de BUSE.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des_

_notes suivantes: notes suivantes:_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_JAMES WILLIAM POTTER A OBTENU:_

_Astronomie:__ A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques: E_

_Sortilèges: O_

_Défenses contre les forces du Mal: O_

_Divination: D_

_Botanique: E_

_Histoire de la magie: T_

_Potions: E_

_Métamorphose: O_

Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir de meilleurs résultats en Histoire de la Magie et en Divination. Peut-être avait-il réussi à échapper au Troll en Divination grâce à sa franchise?

_-Alors, Mr Potter, voyez-vous quelque chose?_

_-L'avenir m'apparaît flou. Je doute que demain il y ait du brouillard. Non c'est vrai, à chaque fois que je voyais de la brume dans la boule de cristal, le lendemain il faisait beau. Ce sera une excellente journée pour aller à la plage. Vous aimez nager, Monsieur?_

_-Mais encore, Mr Potter?_

_-Je vais encore me disputer avec ma future petite amie._

_-Vraiment, Mr Potter?_

_-Oui. Il y aura même une chouette. En fait, je vais vous avouer quelque chose: je n'ai jamais rien vu dans une boule de cristal et je doute y voir un jour quelque chose. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, au revoir!_

Il envoya ses résultats à ses parents, se doutant bien que lors de son retour, il devrait justifier le Troll en Histoire de la Magie. Mais était-ce de sa faute si les Gobelins avaient tous des noms tordus et impossible à retenir? Et qui se souciait des revendications des Vampires?

Le souvenir de l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie (« _citez quatre Gobelins __suédois __qui ont participé à la prise du Ministère en 1867_ ») s'évapora alors qu'il posait son pied en France.

James passa une semaine très agréable. Alan l'emmena une fois en discothèque Moldue et James avait rarement vu autant de jolies filles réunies dans un endroit aussi confiné. Il passa le reste du temps à flâner et à manger des glaces parfums pistache chocolat. Il ne s'entendait pas si mal que ça avec Alan finalement. Ils discutaient surtout de filles et le prénom de Lily revenait un peu trop souvent au goût d'Alan, qui cependant ne faisait aucune remarque à ce propos.

Un matin, il reçut un hibou. Il maudit l'oiseau de l'avoir réveillé et reconnut sur l'enveloppe l'écriture de Remus. Il ouvrit en vitesse l'enveloppe en réveillant Alan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda son cousin.

James ne répondit pas. Ses mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas possible. Il sauta hors de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il y rentrait à nouveau, sous les yeux ébahis d'Alan. James commença à entasser ses vêtements dans sa valise.

-Mais…

-Je rentre. La mère d'un de mes meilleurs amis est morte.

Il descendit sa valise et Alan le suivit. Megan avait préparé la cheminée, il allait directement arriver chez Remus Lupin.

-Ca serait un peu plus long que d'habitude étant donné que tu changes de pays, le rassura-t-elle. Le père de ton ami t'attendra devant la cheminée, tu ne peux pas le rater.

-Merci pour les vacances, dit James la gorge serrée. A plus, Alan.

Après avoir prononcé sa destination, James se sentit aspiré par le conduit de la cheminée. Il serra si fort la poignée de sa valise que sa main en devint moite. Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la maison des Lupin.

-Bonjour, James, dit Mr Lupin. Sirius est déjà là, il est dans la chambre de Remus.

-Je suis désolé, Mr Lupin…

-Merci. Laisse ta valise ici, je te la monterai plus tard.

Le salon respirait le deuil. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout et plusieurs photos de Mrs Lupin étaient accrochées ou posées sur les étagères. Il y avait également une bonne pile de courrier sur la table basse. James monta les escaliers et vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte Remus dans les bras de Sirius.

-Salut, dit James en entrant.

-Salut, dirent les deux autres.

James s'assit à côté de Remus et ne posa pas de question.

-Elle était juste allée chercher du lait, dit Remus d'un ton mélancolique.

-Il faut être fort, le rassura Sirius. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir déprimer à cause d'elle. Elle voudrait que tu continues à vivre.

-Avant de partir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était fière de moi… On venait de recevoir les résultats des BUSE.

-Les êtres que l'on a aimés ne nous quittent jamais, Remus, dit sagement Sirius. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire ça à une fille qui venait de perdre sa sœur dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Elle reste avec toi.

-Merci d'être là. J'ai écrit à Peter mais il n'a pas répondu.

-Bah! Peter doit être avec ses amis les Man… commença Sirius.

-Chut! ordonnèrent James et Remus d'une même voix.

-J'ai quand même demandé à Peter de venir pour l'enterrement, continua Remus. Maman l'aimait beaucoup.

-On comprend, le rassura James. Ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouvera les Mangemorts qui l'ont attaquée. Sais-tu qui est-ce?

-Malefoy, Crabbe et Lestrange.

Le visage de James blêmit. Dire qu'il y avait deux mois de cela, il leur lançait des sorts de couloirs… Aujourd'hui, ils tuaient. La guerre était là, elle était bien réelle. Il savait foncièrement que ces trois types étaient destinés à combattre aux côtés de Lord Voldemort mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils agiraient aussi vite. Il les imagina dans un manoir lugubre, dans un canapé en train de se bourrer au Whisky Pur-Feu et fumant des cigares. Ils faisaient des blagues stupides – qui les faisaient malgré tout rire – sur les Moldus, les enfants de Moldus et sur les « amoureux des Moldus ». Ils devaient sûrement aussi préparer d'autres attaques, d'autres meurtres.

-Par contre, James, j'ai une faveur à te demander, annonça Remus.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Lunard.

-Lily va venir et… - il lui fit signe de se taire en voyant que son ami allait ouvrir la bouche – et ce serait très gentil si tu évitais de lui adresser la parole. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'énerve à l'enterrement.

-Bien sûr, Remus, bien sûr, promit James.

-Elle dormira à la maison après, informa Remus. Ses parents ne pourront pas venir la chercher et ce serait trop dangereux de relier sa cheminée – si elle a une cheminée évidemment – au réseau.

-D'accord, Lunard. Je rentrerai chez moi.

Remus le regardait, étonné.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Lunard voulait dire, intervint Sirius. Il voudrait simplement que vous réussissiez à cohabiter le temps d'une soirée.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, Remus.

-Je n'ai pas été très explicite, soupira Remus.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues.

-Bon, dit Sirius décidé à faire rire son ami, quelle note as-tu décroché à l'épreuve de Divination?

-Acceptable, répondit Remus. Et vous?

-Désolant, répondit James comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait eu un Optimal. Et toi, Sirius?

-Troll.

Ses amis le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

-_Troll?_

-Oui. En fait, je suis arrivé, je me suis assis et j'ai dit à l'examinateur que j'allais prochainement devenir une harpie. Je voulais juste dédramatiser la situation, je ne voyais vraiment rien. Pas même l'habituelle brume des boules de cristal, ajouta-t-il quand il vit les yeux de Remus lancer des éclairs.

Le père de Remus les appela. Ils descendirent. Remus conservait son air triste mais il avait l'air sincèrement réconforté de savoir ses amis près de lui.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Mrs Pettigrow, dit-il aux trois jeunes garçons.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

-Elle est inquiète. Ca fait deux jours que Peter est parti de chez lui et elle voulait savoir s'il était ici. Que dois-je lui répondre?

-Peter a disparu? s'étonna Sirius.

James lui lança un regard noir, qui voulait sûrement dire «il est avec qui, à ton avis? ».

-Nous allons lui répondre, Mr Lupin, dit sagement James. Il est… chez sa petite amie et il ne veut pas que sa mère le sache…

Mr Lupin qui avait l'esprit ailleurs se contenta de cette excuse.

-Si vous voulez bien rentrer dans le secret, bien sûr, voulut s'assurer James.

-J'espère simplement que Remus me dira ce genre de chose, répondit-il en fixant le tas de lettres qui restaient sur la table, pour la plupart des lettres de condoléances.

Les trois amis le laissèrent dans le salon, ne sachant que répondre aux dernières paroles du veuf.

James n'avait jamais trouvé Mr Lupin très bavard, il était parfois un peu déprimant. Là, il pourrait carrément donner des pulsions suicidaires à n'importe qui.

-Si seulement la marmite était assez profonde pour que je puisse y plonger… dit-il alors qu'il préparait le dîner devant Remus, James et Sirius.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et restèrent silencieux. Après le repas, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Remus pour écrire à Mrs Pettigrow:

_Chère Mrs Pettigrow,_

_Peter va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est en ce moment même en train de prendre sa douche. Ca explique pourquoi nous écrivons cette lettre._

_Il a terriblement honte d'être parti aussi abruptement de chez vous, mais la mère de Remus étant décédée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre votre autorisation pour se rendre chez les Lupin._

_Il reviendra dans quelques jours. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, tout va bien._

_Très cordialement,_

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter._

-Ca ne fait pas un peu solennel le « très cordialement »? demanda James.

-Si. Cordialement ? proposa Remus.

-Affectueusement, je dirai, coupa Sirius. Cette femme a cru qu'elle avait perdu son fils unique.

-Salutations respectueuses ? demanda James.

-Ca fait McGonagall qui annonce à nos parents qu'on a accumulé plus de retenues que vingt élèves en sept ans, bouda Sirius. Bien à vous.

-Salutations distinguées.

-Affectueusement.

-Cordialement.

-Salutations distinguées.

-Affectueusement.

-Cordialement.

Au bout de vingt minutes de négociations, ils optèrent pour un chaleureux « au plaisir de vous voir prochainement ».

Ils dormirent tous les trois dans la chambre de Remus. Sirius trouva très facilement le sommeil, contrairement à James et Remus. James entendait Remus renifler très fortement mais ne disait rien: s'il avait vraiment besoin de parler, il savait qu'il pouvait les réveiller. Il devait vouloir être seul. Il se demanda s'il aurait le cran de demander à Mr Lupin le lendemain de lui jeter un sort de mutisme le jour de l'enterrement pour s'empêcher de parler à Lily. Peut-être même aurait-il besoin qu'on lui bande les yeux pour qu'il ne la regarde pas. Ce serait peut-être plus simple de simplement enlever ses lunettes, lui qui était myope comme une taupe.

Il se trouva vraiment stupide de penser des choses pareilles. Et il savait très bien que Lily Evans aurait dit la même chose. Ils pouvaient être en accord, James était sur la bonne voie. Il l'aurait bientôt.

Le sommeil l'emporta sur ses pensées et réussit à bien dormir, malgré les reniflements intempestifs mais bien compréhensibles de Remus.

Mrs Lupin fut enterrée trois jours plus tard. C'était un enterrement discret où il n'y avait que la famille et les amis les plus proches, plus quelques camarades de classe de Remus. Quand James vit Lily arriver, il prit une grande inspiration et décida de ne faire attention à elle que si elle s'apercevait de sa présence.

-Remus, je suis désolée, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. C'est horrible.

-Merci d'être venue, lui dit-il.

Elle jeta un regard à James et Sirius et les salua.

-Salut, répondirent les deux garçons.

Remus vit sa grand-mère arriver et s'éloigna. Sirius prétexta un besoin urgent pour laisser Lily et James seuls.

-J'avais songé à demander au père de Remus de me lancer un sortilège de mutisme, lança James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'empêcher de te parler et de provoquer un scandale. Remus n'en a pas besoin.

-Je ne comptais pas provoquer de scandale.

Le ton de sa voix était doux. Etait-ce possible ? James se pinça la cuisse. Oui, c'était possible. Etait-ce la mort de Mrs Lupin qui la rendait gentille avec lui ? Si c'était cela, c'était bien triste que les gens doivent mourir pour que certaines personnes soient aimables avec d'autres.

-Pour l'an dernier, je voulais m'excuser. Je ne veux pas te posséder, je…

-Ne parlons pas de ça ici, tu veux bien ?

James baissa la tête, mit les mains dans ses poches et alla s'assoir sur une chaise. Cette fille le rendrait dingue, c'était sûr.

Après l'enterrement, Mr Lupin exprima le désir de se recueillir seul sur ta tombe de défunte femme. Il laissa son fils et ses amis rentrer à la maison, ne leur donnant pas d'ordre particulier.

-Ca va aller, Remus ? demanda James une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Remus était habitué à cacher ses sentiments, notamment à cause de sa condition de loup garou. Il n'aimait pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Cependant, il s'était avéré très difficile de le cacher aux Maraudeurs qui avaient appris à le connaître – un peu trop bien à son goût d'ailleurs.

Le ventre de Sirius se manifesta bruyamment et celui de James ne tarda pas à suivre.

-Vous voulez que je prépare le dîner ? proposa gentiment Lily.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, non mécontents de savoir que quelqu'un allait leur préparer à manger.

-Je vais me changer, dit Remus.

-Moi aussi, dit Sirius en le suivant à l'étage.

James resta dans le salon alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Tu ne vas pas te changer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non. Mais je peux venir dans la cuisine avec toi. Et je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant septique.

Lily trouva des spaghettis dans un placard et la sauce bolognaise dans le frigo. Mrs Lupin étant une fille de Moldu, beaucoup d'appareils ménagers étaient Moldus et donc très familiers à Lily.

-Alors, tes vacances ? demanda James en s'asseyant à table.

-Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'est cohabiter avec Vernon Dursley.

-Vernon, Vernon… Le truc qui sort avec ta sœur ?

-Oui.

-Oh. Ils sont toujours ensemble, donc.

-Ils comptent se fiancer.

-Finalement, je suis content de ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. Pas besoin de se farcir un beau-frère complètement stupide. Est-ce que tu seras invitée au mariage ?

-Je suppose que mes parents obligeront Pétunia à me donner une invitation, soupira-t-elle.

-Et toi, tu l'inviteras à ton mariage ?

-Qui te dit que je me trouverai un mari ?

-L'intuition jamesique.

-L'intuition jamesique ?

-Ouais.

-T'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, Potter.

-J'aime quand tu m'insultes, ça montre que tu fais attention à moi, ça montre que tu vois que j'existe.

Pour toute réponse, il se retrouva avec de la sauce bolognaise sur le nez.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux le lendemain. Remus remercia infiniment James de s'être bien comporté avec Lily. Celui-ci avait bien entendu omni de lui relater l'incident de la bolognaise.

-OU ETAIS-TU PASSE ? hurla Walburga Black quand Sirius sortit de la cheminée.

-Chez Remus. Sa mère a été assassinée par Malefoy et ses copains.

-Tu pourrais prévenir avant ! Même quand tu vas dans la famille de Japes Motter, tu nous le dis !

-James Potter, corrigea-t-il. Excusez-moi mère, mais mon ami avait besoin de moi.

-Tu as raté le mariage de Névana, gronda Mrs Black. Tu as encore fait honte à la famille.

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma cousine Névana, fit remarquer Sirius. Mon absence n'a pas du lui coûter.

-Il y avait une place à ton nom, entre ton père et ton frère, et elle était vide. Le déshonneur, Sirius, le déshonneur ! Ton père voudrait te voir dans son bureau, d'ailleurs.

-Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que le Grand Manitou Paternel du Sang-pur a à me dire.

-Ne parle pas de ton père sur ce ton, tu lui dois respect et obéissance.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Sirius.

Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte du bureau de son puis y entra. A son habitude, la salle était sombre, les rideaux tirés, trois bougies allumées sur le bureau et son père était en train d'écrire.

-Oh, Sirius, assieds-toi, nous devons parler.

-Je vous en prie Père, parlez donc.

-Ton comportement est inadmissible. Tu réponds à ta mère, tu snobes tes cousines…

-Ce sont elles qui me snobent. Surtout Bellatrix.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Bellatrix n'a jamais fait honte à Commode.

-Moi, j'aurais plutôt honte si mon enfant épousait un homme qui tue.

-Rodolphus ne tue pas pour le plaisir, gronda Orion Black. Il tue les personnes qui…

-Oui, c'est bon, je connais le discours, soupira Sirius. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais sortir, on étouffe ici.

-Je veux que tu me respectes Sirius. Que tu respectes ta famille, ton Sang.

-Mon Sang ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de mon Sang ?

-Tu veux finir comme William Potter, peut-être ?

-Je pense que ça vaut mieux, en effet, répondit Sirius. Au moins, cet homme est humain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Orion Black se leva et se posa devant son fils.

-Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

-Que vous êtes tous des crétins avec vos théories fumeuses sur le Sang ! Il n'y aucune différence entre les Sorciers, on arrive tous à Poudlard en ne sachant rien du tout.

Mr Black gifla son fils.

-Ne – t'avise – plus – jamais – de – nous – comparer – à – des – Sangs – de – Bourbe. Est – ce – clair ?

Sirius le regarda empli de haine. C'était une fois de trop.

-Je me barre d'ici, cria-t-il. Adieu, Orion !

Il claqua la porte du bureau de son père et retourna dans sa chambre. Il sortit sa valise et l'ouvrit sur son lit, y balançant toutes ses affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Regulus, apeuré.

-Je me casse, ça ne se voit pas ? aboya Sirius.

Regulus sursauta et sortit à reculons de la chambre de son frère.

-Tu vas chez les Potter ?

-Ca te regarde ?

-Non… avoua Regulus qui retourna alors dans sa chambre.

La valise de Sirius dévala les escaliers après que celui-ci donna un coup de pied dedans.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE ? hurla Mrs Black.

-J'me tire, dit Sirius du même ton qu'il aurait pu dire qu'il allait acheter du lait.

-TU RESTES ICI !

-Plutôt crever !

Sa mère lui attrapa le poignet. Il s'en défit en lui donna un coup dans l'œil.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! J'EXIGE DES EXCUSES IMMEDITATEMENT !

-T'as le temps de mourir vingt-huit fois avant que je ne m'excuse, ironisa Sirius.

Son père débarqua dans le hall d'entrée.

-Pourquoi tout ce vacarme ? Walburga, vous saignez ! SIRIUS BLACK, QU'AS-TU ENCORE FAIT ?

-Je voulais partir, mais Walbie m'en empêchait.

-Ah non ! Tu restes ici, ordonna Orion Black.

-Orion chéri, minauda Sirius, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus _honorable_ pour vous et votre famille de me renier définitivement ?

-Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ton père, dit Mrs Black.

Sirius lui cracha au visage et vit que Regulus observait la scène des escaliers.

-Allez, restez avec Reggy, lui au moins ne vous fait pas honte. J'espère quand même pour lui qu'il arrivera un jour à se défaire de votre emprise.

Sirius sortit de la maison des Black furieux. Les Moldus le regardaient étrangement: ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un jeune garçon avec une valise qui faisait la moitié de sa taille sur laquelle il y avait un blason avec un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent.

Il appela le Magicobus et une heure et demi plus tard, il était chez les Potter.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Mrs Potter quand elle le vit à la porte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger une fois de plus…

-Mais tu ne déranges pas du tout, que vas-tu encore inventer ? Allez, entre.

Sirius hissa sa valise et la posa dans l'entrée.

-James ! appela Mrs Potter, Sirius est là !

James descendit les escaliers sur la rampe mais contrairement à Mrs Black, Mrs Potter ne gronda pas son fils.

-Je te laisse installer Sirius. Je vais préparer des pancakes.

-Ca va, ton père ? demanda Sirius une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre.

-Il est à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit James d'un air sombre. Il a fait un malaise ce matin.

Il lui raconta tout.

_-Tu es bien pâle, ce matin, William, s'inquiéta Mrs Potter._

_-Je vais bien, Meredith. Cesse de te faire du souci pour rien._

_Pour une fois, James était d'accord avec sa mère: son père était bien pâle et il n'avait pas l'air dans son meilleur jour._

_-Voilà tes médicaments, présenta-t-elle._

_Il les avala d'une traite et finit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement._

_-Au fait, James, bravo pour tes BUSE. En dehors du Troll en Histoire de la Magie, nous sommes très contents de toi._

_-Essaye quand même d'avoir un peu moins de retenues l'année prochaine._

_Bah. Il n'__en avait eu que trois cent soixante seize. Lors de sa deuxième année, il en avait eu pas loin de cinq cent._

_-C'est vrai. Pendant cinq samedis entiers tu as été retenu par plusieurs professeurs différents, remarqua son père._

_Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux._

_-William ?_

_Mrs Potter lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il refusa._

_-Papa ? Ca va ?_

_Mr Potter voulut se lever, il attrapa sa canne et assura que tout allait bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le sol, inconscient._

_-William ! Je t'en prie, William, réponds-moi ! paniqua Mrs Potter. James, préviens Sainte-Mangouste, vite !_

-Et ta mère est revenue il y a longtemps ? demanda Sirius.

-Il y a deux heures. Elle est repartie une fois que mon père s'est réveillé.

-Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ta mère ?

-Non. Tu fais partie de la famille. Je suis sûr que s'ils le pouvaient, mes parents te rebaptiseraient Sirius Orion Potter. Peut-être même qu'ils enlèveraient Orion pour mettre Harold.

-Harold ?

-Mon grand-père paternel. Mon père s'appelle William Harold Potter.

-Sirius Harold Potter.

-Pas trop moche, commenta James.

-C'est potable.

A des kilomètres de là, dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, les voix s'élevaient:

-On abandonne, disait Hermione. On ira le chercher l'an prochain, une fois que Lucius aura épousé Narcissa.

-Il faut pourtant qu'on aille le chercher ! s'énervait Harry.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, trancha Ginny. Après tout, il est impossible qu'on puisse approcher Voldemort… dans le cas où on le trouve.

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu'il était de l'avis de sa sœur.

-Très bien, conclut Harry. On ira le chercher l'été prochain. Vous avez gagné.

-On a rien gagné du tout, dit Ron.

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et pour une fois, il obéit sans protester.

* * *

Le chapitre qui n'avait aucun intérêt… Je sais. Il est nul, je m'en veux terriblement mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis! Puis, j'ai terriblement honte du titre du chapitre. Bref, j'arrête de m'apitoyer, je vous libère.

Merci pour les reviews,

Candice.


	27. Rentrée

**Chapitre 27: Rentrée**

Quelques jours plus tard, James apprenait qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette nouvelle lui remonta le moral et il commença à préparer quelques blagues pour la rentrée avec Sirius.

Mrs Pettigrow avait écrit à Remus la semaine dernière pour le remercier d'avoir accueilli son fils pendant quinze jours. Les trois autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas osé écrire à Peter pour lui demander où il était parti. James avait essayé de l'imaginer en train de bronzer aux Bahamas avec Malefoy et Rosier sans succès.

James et Sirius avaient retrouvé la dernière semaine de vacance Remus au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et ils passèrent une agréable après-midi à faire leurs emplettes pour la rentrée.

La veille de ladite rentrée, Mrs Potter s'agitait dans le salon, ne sachant comment emmener les deux garçons à la gare. Heureusement, ils vivaient dans un village sorcier et il fut convenu que ce serait Mr Banks qui les conduirait à la gare en même temps que sa fille Ella qui allait entrer en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

Sirius se retint de laisser exploser un ou deux pétards dans la voiture des Banks et préféra discuter avec Ella:

-Alors, Ella, les amours, ça marche?

Ella ne répondit pas, elle était complètement médusée par le charme que pouvait dégager Sirius.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, les deux jeunes garçons remercièrent Mr Banks et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis sur la voix 9 ¾.

-Hey! Harry! cria James.

Harry se retourna et vit avec joie les deux Maraudeurs.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

-A part l'enterrement de la mère de Remus, c'était plutôt cool, répondit James.

-On l'a lu dans la _Gazette_. C'est vraiment horrible.

-On va s'installer? proposa Sirius.

Harry appela Ron, Hermione et Ginny et ils montèrent tous dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y assirent. Remus les retrouva sans problème mais dut s'absenter pour aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Peter arriva un peu plus tard, tout tremblant.

-Alors, Peter, ça va? demanda Sirius.

-Très bien et vous? couina-t-il.

Quand il vit Harry, il sursauta. Il posa son gros derrière à côté de Sirius qui se rapprocha un peu plus de James.

-Dis-moi, Peter, tu faisais quoi la semaine de la mort de la mère de Remus? demanda Sirius.

Peter baissa les yeux et commença à trembler.

-J'étais… Ma mère et moi nous nous étions disputés et je… enfin, je suis allé chez ma grand-mère.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais proche de ta grand-mère!

-On n'est pas proche, c'est juste que c'est la seule famille que j'ai.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi? demanda James. Tu te doutais que Sirius était là: plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

Peter ne répondit pas.

-Sûrement à cause de ton père, dit Harry un peu trop fort pour que ça ne paraisse naturel. Il ne voulait sûrement pas déranger, c'est ça, Peter?

Peter hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry mourait d'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre du train.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus revint.

-Vous savez, Mélanie Drop de Poufsouffle a été nommée préfète!

-Mon ex? demanda Sirius.

-Oui.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'elle était intelligente.

-Moi non plus, dirent Remus et James à l'unisson.

-Et si on allait embêter ce cher Snivellus? proposa Sirius très enthousiaste.

En guise de réponse, James se leva. Remus lui lança un regard sévère qu'il éluda. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent…

-Evans! lança gaiement James. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien.

Elle était avec Mary Macdonald qui pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mary? demanda-t-il.

-Avery… et… Macnair… mon… nez… sanglota-t-elle.

James et Sirius, qui n'avaient rien compris à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, interrogèrent Lily.

-Ils ont… déformé son nez, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et toi, ils ne t'ont pas touchée? s'enquit James.

-Je n'étais pas là et puis, je suis préfète.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui les arrête, fit remarquer Sirius.

-On va aller te venger, Mary, promit James. Sirius!

-AH NON! gronda Lily. Ce n'est pas à vous de les punir, c'est aux professeurs!

-Ils ne feront rien, l'année n'a pas encore commencé!

-Si, ils feront quelque chose, même s'ils ne peuvent pas enlever de points.

-Tu crois trop en la bonté du corps professoral, Evans… On ne le connait mieux que toi.

-Ca ne m'étonne guère, Black, avec toutes les retenues que vous avez accumulées depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard.

-On fait même des concours, se vanta James. Vu que je vais risquer ma vie, Evans, on pourrait sortir ensemble, non? Comme ça, si je meurs, tu ne te jetteras pas sur ma tombe, te demandant pourquoi tu t'es toujours refusée à moi…

James arriva devant Rogue avec une magnifique trace rouge de la main de Lily sur la joue droite.

-Où sont Avery et Macnair? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement courtois.

-Sais pas, grogna Rogue.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre et les rires de ses camarades de Serpentard qui faisaient une bataille explosive ne semblaient pas le déranger.

James pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard:

-Si, tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas, répéta Rogue toujours aussi impassible.

-Bon tu vas nous aider à les chercher, décida Sirius.

James attrapa Rogue qui se débattit.

-Lâche-moi, Potter.

James ne l'écouta pas et le traîna hors de son compartiment, sous les moqueries de ses camarades.

-On dirait que depuis que ce cher Lucius est parti, tu n'as plus d'amis, rit Sirius.

-Laissez Malefoy là où il est. Il ne vous a rien fait.

James s'arrêta et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Oh que si. Il a tué la mère de Remus.

James crut lire un instant de l'humanité dans les yeux de Rogue qui s'écarquillèrent.

-La mère de Lupin?

Remus était le seul qui avait toujours respecté Rogue même si celui-ci ne le lui rendait jamais.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Allons, Lucius ne t'a pas écrit pour te raconter combien il était fier d'avoir tué? le railla Sirius.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais sortit sa baguette.

-Maintenant, vous me lâchez, cracha-t-il.

-Tu veux te battre? s'excita James.

-VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS DEJA VOUS Y METTRE? cria Lily en sortant de son compartiment.

-Pourquoi pas? répliqua Sirius.

Lily soupira et retourna dans son compartiment. Rogue bouscula James et retourna également dans son compartiment.

-Pas marrant… bouda Sirius.

Ils retournèrent à leur tour dans leur compartiment où Peter se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, Remus lisait toujours et les quatre futuristes discutaient de choses et autres.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée à Poudlard. Ils purent s'installer dans une calèche à huit.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de nouveaux, dit Sirius. J'ai super faim!

-Pourquoi y en aurait-il moins que d'habitude? demanda James.

-Parce que sa majesté Sirius Orion Black a vraiment très faim.

Personne ne parla pendant un tiers de seconde mais les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

Arrivés au château, Peter lança un coup d'œil inquiet à deux Serpentard (Mulciber et Avery plus exactement), coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-C'est une jolie soirée, n'est-ce pas, Peter? lança-t-il.

-Heu, oui, très jolie, bafouilla-t-il.

La répartition faite (beaucoup trop lentement au goût de l'estomac de Sirius d'ailleurs), le festin commença. Deux heures plus tard, Harry et les autres allaient se coucher.

-Pas très fructueuses ces vacances, soupira Harry dans le dortoir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, le rassura Hermione.

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps des élèves de sixième année provoquèrent de nombreux mécontentements.

-Deux heures de Botanique avec les Serpentard dès le lundi matin suivies de deux heures de Potions encore avec les Serpentard! protesta James.

Sirius fulminait tout en mangeant. C'était l'emploi du temps le plus horrible que l'on pouvait imaginer selon lui. Il le traita de tous les noms et le réduit en bouilli à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Le professeur McGonagall passa voir les élèves de Gryffondor pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreurs dans le choix des matières.

-Mr Potter, vous continuez tout sauf l'Histoire de la Magie, la Divination et l'Astronomie, c'est bien cela?

-Exactement, professeur.

-Pareil pour Mr Black, toujours avec l'option Etude des Moldus?

-Quelle efficacité, professeur McGonagall!

-Quant à vous Mr Lupin, vous continuez l'Astronomie?

-En effet, professeur.

Les Gryffondor de sixième année se dirigèrent après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner dans le parc pour assister à leur premier cours de Botanique, en compagnie des Serpentard.

Le professeur Chourave leur fit découvrir les plantes les plus dégoûtantes que Harry ait vu dans sa courte vie. Elles étaient marrons et un liquide de couleur et de texture douteuses dégoulinait le long de ses racines.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Lily et Hermione levèrent la main, comme si leurs membres étaient animés par des ressors.

-Miss… Evans?

-Ce sont des Poutrofias.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor. Miss Bennet, vous pourriez peut-être nous en dire en peu plus sur les Poutrofias.

-Les Poutrofias sont connues pour l'utilisation du liquide qui dégouline le long de leur racine. Il est très utilisé pour soulager les douleurs dues à des maladies magiques, comme la Dragoncelle.

-Encore dix points pour Gryffondor, la félicita Chourave. Vous allez récupérer le liquide, le professeur Slughorn sera très content.

Extraire le liquide des Poutrofias ne fut pas aussi simple qu'on aurait pu le penser. En plus de devoir mettre deux paires de gants en peau de dragon (le liquide était très dangereux), il fallait être très minutieux, qualité qui manquait à une petite partie de la classe.

Lily et Hermione parvinrent tout de même à récupérer un litre de jus de Poutrofias («ce n'est pas à cause de vous que les victimes de la Dragoncelle souffrent» les avaient complimentées Chourave). Sirius et James avait «accidentellement» fait tomber quelques gouttent sur la chaussure gauche de Rogue qui lui-même avec l'aide de Mulciber avait réussi à en envoyer dans les Sirius. Ceux-ci tombaient petit à petit et Sirius s'était vu obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Rogue qui avait à présent le pied gauche aussi gros que trois citrouilles d'Hagrid.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accident notable.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Sirius reçut une lettre.

-Depuis quand ta mère t'écrit? demanda James.

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, ce n'est pas son écriture, répondit Sirius intrigué.

-Ca doit être une de tes fans, déduisit James. Allez, vieux, ouvre!

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe sans plus attendre. Son visage devint étrangement pâle.

-Alors? demanda James d'un ton pressant.

-C'est elle.

James et Remus regardèrent Sirius d'un air surpris.

-Elle m'écrit qu'elle ne peut pas me dire où elle est, à cause de cette histoire avec de Laurizon, mais qu'elle va bien. Elle se fait appeler Léa Doge.

-Qui est Léa Doge? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

-Maud, murmura Sirius.

-Tu as des nouvelles?!

-Oui. Elle va bien.

Harry fut soulagé mais n'en montra rien. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.

L'après-midi même, il se promenait dans les couloirs seul – Hermione et Ginny travaillaient à la bibliothèque et Ron dormait – quand il aperçut Pettigrow qui se dirigeait vers les cachots. Ou peut-être allait-il dans la Salle commune des Serpentard. Il hésita un instant et décida à la suivre. Queudver dépassa la Salle commune des Serpentard, ce qui intrigua grandement Harry. Il continua à le filer et il le vit entrer dans une salle. Il regrettait de ne pas se balader constamment avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il colla son oreille à la porte que venait de fermer Pettigrow et écouta.

-…Et toi, tu as des nouvelles? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Mulciber.

-Non, couina Pettigrow. Ils ne me parlent pas beaucoup.

-Pourtant, ils sont amis avec la bande à Potter! Toi aussi tu l'es, hein?

-Oui, mais ils ont des soupçons, je crois. Enfin, Thomas Logan ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-Débrouille-toi pour qu'il t'apprécie! ordonna Avery. Ce sont les ordres. Ou peut-être que ça ne te plait pas d'être des nôtres?

-Si, si, affirma Peter d'une petite voix. C'est beaucoup plus excitants que les blagues des Maraudeurs.

-Bien.

Il y eut un silence. Harry craignait qu'ils ne sortent et qu'ils ne le découvrent.

-On reparlera de ton cas plus tard, Pettigrow. Avant ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait savoir comment se porte le père de Potter.

-Il est sorti de Sainte-Mangouste la semaine dernière. Son dernier malaise l'a grandement affaibli, d'après James il ne pourra plus jamais travailler.

-Potter l'a dit à Black et Lupin, confirma inutilement Avery. Je les ai entendus.

-Très bien, très bien, murmura Mulciber. Je vais envoyer un hibou express à Lestrange. Il sera ravi de donner ces informations au Maître.

Harry sentit que la petite réunion touchait à sa fin. Il s'en alla d'un pas pressé et rencontra sur son chemin Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.

-Je cherchais James. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard? inventa Harry.

-Pourquoi traînerait-il vers la Salle commune des Serpentard?

-Il aime bien vous faire des blagues. Alors j'ai pensé…

-Apprends à mentir, cracha Rogue.

Harry passa son chemin sans répondre. Il pensait sincèrement – et cela lui faisait mal au cœur pour les Maraudeurs – qu'il était impossible de sauver Peter.

Quand il fut de retour dans la Salle commune de sa maison, une scène qui faisait maintenant partie de la vie quotidienne se jouait:

-Lâche-moi, Potter!

-Mais je me suis excusé! Pourquoi ne pas passer l'éponge?

-Parce que tu as prouvé, et ce définitivement, que tu étais un imbécile prétentieux et un crétin arrogant.

-Evans, ne sois pas si cruelle avec moi et entends les pleurs de mon cœur.

-Les pleurs de ton cœur?

-Mon cœur pleure de ne pas savoir que le tien est à ses côtés...

-Arrête la poésie, Potter, ça te va mal.

-Et tu sors avec moi? dit-il avec un grand sourire béat sur son visage.

-TU ES L'ÊTRE LE PLUS ABJECTE QUE J'AI JAMAIS RENCONTRE, POTTER! SI JE POUVAIS TE SUPPRIMER DE MON EXISTENCE, JE LE FERAIS, CROIS-MOI!

-Pourquoi tant de haine alors qu'il est si simple de s'aimer? demanda James.

Lily prit son livre et son devoir de Métamorphose, le visage rouge de colère et les dents serrées et alla dans son dortoir.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, Potter, lança Alice qui monta à son tour dans son dortoir.

James s'affala sur le canapé. Deux élèves de cinquième année le regardaient fixement,l'air admiratif.

-Quoi? beugla-t-il.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent en gloussant bêtement.

Vers vingt trois heures, la Salle commune était déserte.

-Que fait Peter? demanda Sirius d'un ton pressé.

-Viens, ne l'attendons pas… décida James.

Sirius se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et ils sortirent de la Salle commune. Il fut beaucoup plus difficile que d'habitude de se faufiler jusqu'à la branche qui neutralisait le Saule cogneur, étant donné que les Animagi des deux jeunes garçons étaient des animaux plutôt imposants. Ils parvinrent malgré tout à entrer dans la cabane hurlante où Remus était déjà déchaîné. Quand le loup garou vit apparaître le cerf et le chien, il se calma un peu et ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Le village était silencieux, pas une personne n'avait eu l'idée – Merlin merci – de faire une promenade nocturne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village quand ils crurent entendre un couple s'embrasser. Le loup garou semblait l'avoir sentit car son pas s'accélérait. Patmol essaya de le ramener de l'autre côté du village avec l'aide de Cornedrue, mais Lunard semblait bien décidé à manger de la viande fraîche.

Patmol le mordit au cou tandis que Cornedrue usait de toute sa force pour l'inciter à changer de direction. Ils le ramenèrent non sans difficultés à la cabane hurlante où le loup garou, apparemment très frustré de ne pas avoir eu à manger, commença à mordre le chien et le cerf qui lui tenaient compagnie. Il s'acharna plus particulièrement sur James. Voyant que l'animal commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, Sirius se battit contre le loup-garou et réussit à faire sortir James de la Cabane hurlante; un coup de baguette et le cerf était devenu un jeune homme qui avait le bras droit assez amoché et Sirius doutait de sa capacité à marcher. Lui aussi était blessé mais moins.

-Allez, vieux, accroche-toi, l'encouragea Sirius.

Il remit James debout et l'aida à marcher. Il passa la cape d'invisibilité sur leur tête et entreprirent de retourner à la Salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius allongea James sur un canapé près du feu, ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps sur son corps faible.

-Allez, Cornedrue, t'en as vu des pires, hein? essaya Sirius. T'as encore mal?

-T'imagines même pas…

-Si, je suppose… On pourrait peut-être aller voir Pomfresh, elle ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions...

-A qui parles-tu, Black? demanda une voix féminine.

Sirius se retourna et vit – sans surprise – Lily, les bras croisées. Elle était toujours en uniforme et elle avait les yeux rouges. Aurait-elle pleuré?

Quand elle vit que du sang coulait de sa tempe, Lily s'approcha, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui…

Et quand elle vit James allongé sur le canapé, elle retint un cri.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire?

-Ne parle pas si fort… implora James.

Sa jambe avait l'air en sale état.

-Vous avez encore violé le règlement, déduit-elle.

-Evans, vu comment tu es excellente en Potions, tu dois être une infirmière hors-paire, dit Sirius.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour s'indigner mais n'en fit rien.

-Je reviens, dit-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle soignait la jambe de James. Le jeune garçon ne tenait pas en place, prétextant que tout allait bien, que les oiseaux volaient et chantaient, que le soleil brillait… bref, il soutenait qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

-Arrête de gigoter, veux-tu?

-A vos ordres, infirmière Evans!

Une fois qu'elle en eût fini avec la jambe de James, elle s'attaqua à la tempe de Sirius. Après avoir été soigné, le jeune homme tint absolument à les laisser et à aller se coucher.

-Heu… commença Lily, visiblement gênée.

-Oui? demanda James.

-Pour ton bras, il faudra que je t'enlève ta chemise.

-Oh, bah, je t'en prie…

Pourquoi diable était-elle toute rouge? Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise, se concentrant sur les boutons blancs.

-Si tu… proposa-t-il.

-Non, ça ira! coupa-t-elle quand la main valide de James frôla celles de la jeune fille.

Il réussit à se relever un peu pour qu'elle puisse enlever sa chemise. Elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt bien fait. Elle s'interdit de penser quoique ce soit sur l'anatomie de J… Potter.

Elle désinfecta ses plaies avec une potion qui avait une drôle d'odeur mais James s'abstint de toute remarque. Elle lui fit un bandage et se releva.

-Ca devrait aller.

-Merci, dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il la regarda reboucher ses tubes de potion.

-Evans?

Elle se retourna vers lui, faisant tomber une fiole. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya tout.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi ne dormais-tu pas?

-Je travaillais, dit-elle avec assurance.

-Tu travailles à trois heures du matin, toi?

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Tu es plutôt dans le genre à faire tes devoirs à l'heure.

Elle mentait, il le sentait.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu m'expliquer que je vous trouve toi et Black dans la Salle commune à moitié broyés par…je-ne-sais-quoi?

-On a fait un tour dans la forêt interdite, inventa James. On est tombé sur des créatures un peu bizarres.

-Dans la forêt interdite? Mais vous êtes inconscients! Je devrais vous donner…

-Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi, par hasard?

-Non, répondit-elle aussitôt. Et ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai soigné que ça changera.

-Pourquoi tu as rougi, alors?

-Je n'ai pas du tout rougi, protesta-t-elle.

-Si. Ca jurait avec tes cheveux, mais t'étais craquante. Comme toujours en fait, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je n'ai pas rougi, se défendit-elle.

-Je te l'assure, tu _as _rougi. Et toi-même, tu le sais, sinon tu ne te défendrais pas autant. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, ma jolie.

Il remonta les escaliers en boitant et laissant dans la Salle commune une Lily partagée entre indignation et déroute. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rougi et qu'elle ne ressentait que de la haine pour Potter (même si elle devait l'avouer, ces derniers temps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal). Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé où était allongé James quelques minutes auparavant.

Le lendemain, quand le courrier arriva, Sirius poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione.

Sirius leur passa la carte.

_Commode etAntigone BLACK ainsi que Néron et Massiva LESTRANGE ont le plaisir de vous faire part des fiançailles de leurs enfants Bellatrix BLACK et Rodolphus LESTRANGE le dimanche vingt huit novembre prochain._

Ils allaient se marier. Le cœur de Harry bondit de joie à la pensée de la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouverait bientôt dans le coffre des Lestrange.

-J'espère toutefois qu'ils n'auront jamais l'idée de se reproduire, pesta Sirius. Bellatrix et Lestrange… Le monde va mal.

-T'imagines, le môme? dit James.

-BEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK! firent Remus et Sirius en même temps.

En fin de matinée, ils rencontrèrent leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Pern avait entrepris une folle aventure en Inde pour rencontrer des Trolls; par conséquent, il avait abandonné son poste de professeur.

-Bonjour, dit une voix mystique. Ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite, j'ai une petite surprise.

Le professeur était une grande femme qui devait avoir la petite quarantaine. Rousse, les yeux bleus, le teint pâle. Elle avait un regard qui la faisait paraître constamment surprise, étonnée. Elle avait l'air très sophistiquée, à en juger ses vêtements. Même ses bijoux étaient assortis à ses collants.

-Rousse, murmura Sirius à James.

-Je n'aime pas les vieilles.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir un parchemin.

-Un plan de classe! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

C'était ça la surprise? Elle avait un étrange sens de l'humour, pensa James.

-J'ai demandé quelques conseils à vos professeurs, pour ne pas faire d'erreur – _hihi_ – c'est amusant, non?

-Très, marmonna Lily.

-Alors… Nous allons commencer – _hihi_ – Mr Lupin et Miss Bennet, ici.

Ginny se retrouva assise à côté de Pettigrow. Harry fut placé à côté de Ron. Sirius était avec un élève de Serdaigle (apparemment on avait mis en garde le professeur sur l'amour que Sirius portait au sexe opposé) et…

-Comme les places déterminent également les binômes – _hihi_ – James et Lily ensemble.

-Pardon? s'égosilla Lily.

-Un problème, Lily? demanda le professeur.

-Les professeurs ont sûrement oublié de vous préciser que Potter et moi ne nous entendions absolument pas…

-Je n'ai pas fait les groupes en fonction des affinités mais du niveau – _hihi_.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Ginny s'était retrouvée avec Pettigrow.

-Je sais que les professeurs ont tendance à vous mettre avec Remus, voire Sirius, dit le professeur, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant d'essayer avec James, bien que le professeur McGonagall me l'ait fortement déconseillé - _hihi_. Allez vous assoir, maintenant.

Lily balança son sac devant sa chaise et s'assit et regarda droit devant elle.

-Je n'ai presque plus mal, dit James.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il continua:

-Tu es aussi efficace que Pomfresh.

Silence.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec une personne travaillant dans le corps médical. C'est pratique, tu ne penses pas?

Elle demeurait muette.

-Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-NON POTTER, JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI!

Ce fut finalement Sirius qui était assis avec Lily et James se retrouvait en compagnie Serdaigle.

-Je suis le professeur Dwelle. Ensemble nous étudierons la magnifique matière qu'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal – _hihi_.

Son enthousiasme manquait de naturel, pensa Harry. Il avait beau aimer la matière, il ne riait pas à chaque fois qu'il la mentionnait.

Elle acheva son cours sur le planning de l'année. Elle aborderait dès la semaine prochaine aborder les sortilèges informulés et elle avait par conséquent demandé à ses élèves de faire quelques exercices de concentration.

-_Hihi_, imita stupidement James à la sortie du cours.

-Ca promet, soupira Remus.

-Je te déteste, Sirius.

-Et pourquoi donc, mon petit Jamesie? demanda l'intéressé.

-Deux cours où tu es à côté d'Evans. DEUX!

Ils continuèrent leur chemin quand ils virent Mulciber menacer Peter.

-_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, Pettigrow. Il ne va…_

-Mulciber! s'exclama James. Mon meilleur ami d'enfance!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?

-Pourquoi menaces-tu Peter?

-Réponds, je t'ai posé une question.

-Moi aussi, je t'ai posé une question.

Mulciber sembla hésiter quelques instants et de décida finalement à partir.

-Bonne journée, Peter, lança James en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Je passe mon oral de TPE le 26 mars (hallelujah nous sommes bientôt libérés - vous y croyez ???) donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la suite d'ici-là (genre, je travaille mon oral de TPE...).**

Quoiqu'il en soit, les publications devraient aller plus vite, j'ai fait un plan de l'histoire : il y aura en tout 42 chapitres un épilogue (déjà rédigé muhahahahaha ;) ). J'espère que j'aurais fini avant le bac...

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les messages que vous me laissez, ça fait plaisir. Puis je vous promets qu'il y aura bientôt plus de Harry/Ron/Hermione/Ginny (non, non, ce ne sera pas un plan à quatre :p)**

**TchOuuu :)**

**Candice.**


	28. Bonnes nouvelles

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. A priori je pourrai poster un chapitre tous les deux-trois jours pendant les vacances (j'aimerais plus, mais je dois travailler mon… GREC XD et peut-être le Bac de Français, ça pourrait être utile).**

**Candice.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Bonnes nouvelles**

Dans la Grande Salle, Sirius aperçut Regulus de loin et alla le rejoindre.

-Salut Reg, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Regulus paraissait craindre son frère. Apparemment, le souvenir où Sirius partait de la maison restait bien ancré dans son esprit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'auraient invité, mais ce n'est pas la peine que Bellatrix et Lestrange m'envoient un carton d'invitation pour leurs fiançailles… pareil pour le mariage, évidemment.

Regulus lui promit qu'il enverrait un hibou aux parents pour le leur dire. Sirius fit demi-tour pour retourner à la table des Gryffondor.

-Sirius ! l'apostropha Regulus.

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit son frère se lever pour s'approcher.

-Père… Il a envoyé une lettre au Ministère de la Justice, ils ont décidé de te renier définitivement, cette fois ci.

Pourquoi Regulus le lui disait-il ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Il dévisagea son frère et il lui sembla y lire de la tristesse. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

-Merci de me prévenir.

-Oncle Alphard s'est disputé avec eux à la fin des vacances. Il leur a dit qu'ils étaient trop durs avec toi.

Alphard était l'un des seuls membres de la famille Black, avec Andromeda, avec qui Sirius s'entendait.

-Père l'a mis à la porte mais il a eu le temps de dire avant que partir qu'il allait tout te léguer.

Tout lui léguer ? Mais pourquoi parler d'héritage ?

-Il est malade, finit Regulus.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il était vraiment peiné. Et si Alphard parlait d'héritage, ça voulait dire que c'était grave…

-On lui laisse encore quatre mois, tout au plus, ajouta Regulus d'un air sombre.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit Sirius. A plus, Reg.

Cette fois-ci, il retourna vraiment à la table des Gryffondor.

-Je ne serai pas invité, dit-il.

-Bonne nouvelle, répondit James.

Sirius ne sut même pas comment la fête des fiançailles s'était déroulée. Il n'eût d'ailleurs pas de nouvelle de sa famille (hormis Regulus) pendant trois mois.

Après les vacances de Noël, McGonagall les bombarda de devoirs. Ils devaient faire des recherches sur les Animagi. James lança un regard complice à Sirius qui leva le pouce. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers Lily qui notait soigneusement les devoirs dans son agenda.

-Mr Potter, j'ose espérer que les Animagi vous intéressent plus que les cheveux de Miss Evans ?

Toute la classe rit. Les visages de James et Lily rougirent.

-Les Animagi sont un sujet passionnant, affirma James.

-Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, répondit glacialement McGonagall.

Dès que la fin de l'heure eût sonné, James fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit le premier de la salle, presqu'en courant. Sirius essaya de le suivre mais il sembla que le jeune homme avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Fichue cape d'invisibilité, pesta-t-il.



Il ne retrouva James qu'en fin de soirée, mais celui-ci dormait déjà profondément dans son lit. Il n'essaya pas de le réveiller de peur de se prendre un sort dont il se souviendrait. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, James était déjà levé et ses chaussons lapins attendaient sagement au pied de son lit. Il descendit avec Peter jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils purent retrouver les autres.

A l'arrivée du courrier, et plus particulièrement de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, des exclamations fusèrent dans la Salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James en essayant de lire le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

-C'est horrible, dit-elle en lui passant le journal d'un air abattu.

_PREMIER GRAND MASSACRE DEPUIS PRE-AU-LARD_

_Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard en octobre dernier, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était fait presque discret. Malheureusement, la nuit dernière, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses nouvelles recrues – pour la plupart tout fraîchement sorties de Poudlard – ont sauvagement attaqué un village entièrement habité par des Moldus. Evidemment, aucun ne pouvait se défendre et il n'y a donc aucun survivant._

_Les Aurors font leur possible pour arrêter le plus de partisans possibles, partisans qui se font plus communément appelés Mangemorts. Keith Urgway, nouveau directeur du Département des Aurors, a déclaré très tôt ce matin que « ces pertes étaient regrettables mais nécessaires pour rallier le plus de sorciers possibles à la cause du bien et du Ministère. Nos unités font leur possible pour stopper le mage noir et je suis confiant dans notre réussite prochaine. »_

_Beaucoup ont jugé Keith Urgway inapte à prendre la direction du Département, mettant en valeur la difficulté de succéder au brillant William Potter : « William Potter était un excellent Auror et un très bon chef » dit Urgway, « mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne peut plus travailler en raison de sa santé. Je saurai me montrer digne de mon poste et on oubliera bientôt son excellent travail pour se souvenir du mien. »_

_Le Ministère lance par ailleurs un appel à toute la communauté magique. Il est impératif de contacter le bureau des Aurors si vous apercevez une des personnes suivantes »._

En bas de l'article se trouvaient les photos de plusieurs anciens élèves – dont Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et…

-BELLATRIX ?! s'écria Sirius.

La photo de Bellatrix était en effet entre celle de Goyle et Lestrange.

-C'était à prévoir, dit Sirius en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Ca ne l'étonnait guère de voir Bellatrix en tant que Mangemort mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Il reposa le journal et tourna le dos à James. Il sentait que son ami savait qu'il était troublé par la photo de sa cousine dans le journal mais ne tenait pas à ce qu'il approfondisse le sujet devant les autres. En fait, il ne voulait pas qu'il aborde ce sujet tout court.

Il évita le reste de la journée les autres et resta plutôt distrait en cours de Potions.

-As-tu ajouté les pattes de cafard ? demanda Lily.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle agita sa main devant les yeux du jeune garçon.

-Sirius Black nous ferait-il l'honneur de revenir parmi nous ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit les pattes de cafard.

-Toi devoir mettre pattes de cafard dans chaudron.

Il s'exécuta, de façon très distraite toutefois.

-Black ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au cas Sirius Black ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Depuis que ledit Sirius Black pourrait potentiellement rater la potion, répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Il soupira. Elle ne comprendrait pas, personne dans sa famille n'était Mangemort.

-C'est à cause de ta cousine, non ?

Merlin que les filles pouvaient être intelligentes, pensa Sirius. Il prit de l'essence de Bégonia et en versa dans la potion.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

-Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'il y a quelques mois, on se lançait des sorts de couloir et qu'aujourd'hui, ils tuent…

-Quand je partirai de Poudlard, je défendrai les Moldus et tous ceux qui sont rejetés par Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lily sourit et continua sa Potion.

-Et toi, tu feras quoi quand tu seras sortie de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle en arrêtant d'éplucher sa figue. Quand je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière, je voulais être médecin ou sage-femme.

-Médecin ? Sage-femme ? Tu peux arrêter de parler chinois, s'il te plait ?

-Un médecin, c'est comme un Guérisseur et une sage-femme, c'est un gynécomage. Tu ferais mieux d'écouter en Etude des Moldus, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Un truc dans le médical… Remarque, ça t'irait plutôt bien.

-Et toi, quels sont tes projets à part vaincre le Mal ?

-Avec James on avait pensé à faire une formation d'Auror.

-Potter, Auror ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi pas, Miss Evans ?

-Il n'est… enfin, je veux dire que… Il est tellement immature que je le vois mal Auror.

-Au fond, il n'est pas si immature que ça. Il faut juste prendre le temps de le connaître.

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur sa figue.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il est sincère avec toi.

-Tellement qu'il veut me posséder.

-Il ne voulait pas dire ça, il a mal choisi ses mots…

-Finalement, tu fais un bon choix en voulant être Auror. Tu ferais un piètre avocat, Black.

Elle lui interdit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure de toucher aux différents ingrédients et à la potion. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire que James était sincère ? Il n'aimait personne à par lui-même et son stupide bout de bois, appelé plus communément balai. Il aimait la provoquer et l'énerver pour son amusement personnel. Sa vie devait être d'un ennui !

Après le cours, James attrapa Sirius et lui demanda pourquoi il évitait les Maraudeurs. Sirius refusa de répondre et son ami devina bien que c'était à cause de Bellatrix.

-Si c'est parce que tu as peur qu'on te juge à cause d'elle, on n'en fera rien. Promis. On en a vu d'autres, genre l'excès de pilosité mensuel de Lunard.

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Patmol et un pétard explosa quelques secondes plus tard juste devant Rogue.

-Je te retrouve bien là, vieux, plaisanta James.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Remus fut content de voir que Sirius avait retrouvé sa joie et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Pendant le cours de Potions du lendemain, Sirius trouva Lily tout aussi distraite qu'il avait pu l'être la veille. Quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui ordonna d'ajouter les épluchures de citrouille. Sitôt fait, elle tint absolument à mélanger le tout.

-Hey, calmos, Evans !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Black.

-Pas la peine de lâcher tes nerfs sur moi ! Si ton petit copain t'a largué, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Lily lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur sa potion. A la fin du cours, elle jeta ses affaires dans son sac et sortit avec Alice.

James demanda à Sirius ce qu'il s'était passé et celui-ci fut incapable de lui répondre. Harry, qui écoutait distraitement la conversation, eût une illumination :

-On est le combien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Le vingt et un, pourquoi ? dit James.

-Pétunia, murmura Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Pétunia ?

-Rien, absolument rien.

Harry monta dans son dortoir, suivi de près par Hermione qui tenait absolument à savoir pourquoi il avait évoqué Pétunia.

-Si tu savais combien de fois Vernon avait raconté à Dudley comment il avait demandé sa mère en mariage, tu comprendrais mieux comment je fais pour m'en souvenir.

-Et tu penses que Lily est énervée à cause du mariage de sa sœur ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il a depuis l'été dernier bien monté Pétunia contre Lily. Elle doit le haïr pour avoir « obligé » Pétunia à la détester.

-Je vois…

Ils prirent leurs affaires et redescendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Lily tournait d'un air morose sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, se lamentait-elle.

-Au moins, tu ne la reverras plus pendant les vacances, la réconfortait Alice.

-Mais il n'y a vraiment plus aucune chance pour que l'on se réconcilie ! Et vingt ans pour se marier, c'est trop jeune, non ?

-Si elle l'aime, ça ne compte pas…

-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'aime pas, répliqua sèchement Lily en se levant. On ne peut pas aimer un homme pareil…

-Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, Lily et tu es bien placée pour le savoir, répondit Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à James.

Lily ouvrit la bouche bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Tu… _tu ne vas quand même pas comparer Potter et Dursley _?

-Lily… soupira son amie. Respecte le choix de ta sœur, même si tu ne l'approuves pas.

-Parce que tu crois que Pétunia respecte mes choix ? Elle n'a jamais accepté le fait que je préfère aller à Poudlard plutôt qu'à l'école du coin !

Alice ne répondit rien et retourna à son assiette. Quant à Lily, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle.

-Pétunia va marier ? demanda James à Alice une fois que Lily fût partie.

-Se fiancer plus exactement. Pendant les vacances de Noël.

Il prit lui aussi son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-James, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Alice. Elle est vraiment de mauvais poil.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Geller.

Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, il utilisa la carte du maraudeur pour retrouver Lily. Il vit qu'elle était dans la Salle commune en compagnie d'Alec McGilliver, le préfet-en-chef qui était lui aussi à Gryffondor. Il avait beau être un excellent élève, James trouvait que son sens de l'humour laissait à désirer.

-Revenant, lança-t-il à la Grosse Dame.

-Sûrement… dit-elle dans un baillement.

Il pouvait y arriver, il saurait être gentil et la réconforter… Il pouvait le faire. Il suffirait de caresser ses doux cheveux rouges, l'inviter à poser sa tête sur ses genoux… Parler le moins possible de lui… Oui, il en était parfaitement capable.

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Au lieu de trouver une Lily désemparée sur un canapé et un McGilliver qui faisait ses devoirs sans se soucier de sa présence, il vit Alec embrasser Lily. James eût l'impression que ses entrailles avaient disparu, que le temps s'était arrêté pour le condamner à regarder cette scène pour toujours. Il savait très bien que Lily était déjà sortie avec des garçons mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus souvent à Serdaigle. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait supporter cette relation : encore s'il avait été à Poufsouffle, il aurait pu être exempté de la séance calins-bisous-je-t'aime du soir et il n'aurait pas été obligé de voir la seule fille qu'il aimait vraiment s'adonner à un autre. A moins d'éviter la pièce comme la peste – ce qui devrait se révéler très difficile étant donné que James était obligé d'y passer pour se rendre à son dortoir – il ne sera pas épargné par ce spectacle qui lui briserait chaque jour un peu plus le cœur.

Il décida malgré tout de passer devant eux dignement pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours pour l'après-midi. Il regarda droit devant lui, fixant un point invisible et passa devant eux le plus discrètement possible. Cela n'empêcha pas cependant Lily de le remarquer. Elle le regarda avancer sans qu'il ne lui adresse un seul regard. Elle ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi cette inattention lui fendit un peu le cœur. Elle regarda Alec d'un sourire triste. James entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait son bonheur et apparemment il n'y participait pas, alors que McGilliver si. En y réfléchissant un peu, elle avait très certainement plus de points communs avec McGilliver qu'avec lui… Ils aimaient tous deux lire, le calme, l'ordre alors que James aimait l'agitation, violer les règlements et être fourré dans toute sorte d'ennuis. Enfin, non pas qu'il aimait vraiment s'attirer des problèmes, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire des choses qui pourraient le fourrer dans le pétrin.

Quand il redescendit, Lily et Alec n'étaient plus là. Il décida d'aller directement devant la salle d'Enchantements : les autres le retrouveraient bien là bas. Une fois devant la salle, il regarda sa montre : il lui restait encore une demi-heure à combler avant le début du cours. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'assoir par terre. Il ouvrit son agenda et l'ouvrit à la page où il avait collé le petit mot que Lily lui avait envoyé l'été dernier… Il n'était certes pas amical mais il lui appartenait quand même. Malgré tout ce que Harry avait pu lui dire sur le futur – et notamment sur son mariage avec Lily – James avait du mal à croire que tout cela se réaliserait un jour. Lily qui serait sa femme… Ca paraissait tellement irréel, ça appartenait au domaine du rêve. Il en avait marre de devoir toujours paraître heureux, sûr de lui. Ca allait bien le temps d'une farce avec Sirius mais pas perpétuellement.

C'était l'une des premières fois où il se remettait vraiment en question. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Lily ne sortirait jamais avec un type qui passait sa vie à se moquer des autres et à faire des blagues stupides mais il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à y remédier. Harry et les autres le lui avaient aussi dit, il avait essayé de s'y appliquer mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore assez mature à ce moment-là pour changer en bien et ce définitivement ?

-Serais-tu en train de grandir ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il rangea son agenda et se remémora tous les refus qu'elle lui avait donnés depuis le début de la sixième année. Il en était arrivé à un total de deux-cent quarante trois, le record de l'année passée était battu. Il avait pourtant vraiment tout essayé, il lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner aux Trois Balais déguisé en lion ou en perroquet.

Il entendit les pas du petit professeur Flitwick s'approcher. Il se leva rapidement et essaya d'applatir inutilement ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes bien avance aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, couina Flitwick.

-Bonjour, professeur, dit James d'un ton qu'il essayait jovial.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et invita James à s'y installer.

-Nous avons encore quinze minutes de répit.

James hocha brièvement la tête et s'assit à sa table.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit le professeur Flitwick.

-Heu… oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous avez l'air triste… Non, pas triste… Plutôt _nostalgique_.

James regarda son professeur, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait vraiment l'air nostalgique ? Reprends-toi, James, pensa-t-il très fort.

-C'est normal, à votre âge.

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? » pensa-t-il.

James s'abstint de toute réponse et sortit ses affaires. Il tapota du bout de ses doigts sa table.

A la fin du cours, il se précipita dans le couloir et alla dans son dortoir, là où personne en dehors de ses vrais amis ne le verrait. C'était bien beau d'avoir une tonne d'admiratrices, une foule de bons copains avec qui on peut plaisanter de temps en temps… Mais ça ne valait rien comparer à Lily, Sirius et Remus. Il se souvint des conseils que Remus lui avait donnés à la fin de la quatrième année :

_-Allez, ce sont les vacances. Tu ne la verras pas pendant deux mois, elle te manquera de moins en moins… Il faut que tu prennes de la distance, c'est tout._

Et en ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter le château pour ne pas avoir à assister au spectacle que donneraient Lily et Alec !

Quand Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans le dortoir, James était profondément assoupi.

Jamais le temps n'avait semblé si long à James. Il en avait presque perdu l'envie de faire des farces. Les cours de Potions paraissaient bien calmes à présent et les matchs Quidditch étaient presque devenus monotones. Sirius et Remus étaient désemparés face à l'état passif de leur ami. Quant à Peter, il couinait de temps en temps quelques paroles qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'être réconfortantes mais il passait le plus clair de son temps avec les Serpentard – en toute discrétion, bien entendu.

Cependant, après quelques semaines de déprime, James décida de se reprendre en main.

-Ce n'est qu'une fille, après tout, dit-il à Remus d'un ton convaincu.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, commenta son ami sans lever le nez de son livre de Métamorphose.

-C'est vrai, après tout, Harry m'a dit qu'on sortirait ensemble et même qu'on se marierait mais que ce ne sera qu'en septième année, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps en ce moment, tout en sachant que ça ne sert à rien.

-Bien dit ! l'approuva Sirius en lui donnant une énorme tape dans le dos.

-Il en faut plus pour achever un Potter ! riposta James en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure.

Les Maraudeurs jugèrent préférable de dormir par terre, étant donné que même les matelas avaient fini sur le sol.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes à toute vitesse, prirent leurs sacs et descendirent on ne peut plus rapidement dans la Grande Salle.

-Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, remarque Remus.

Quelqu'un tapota dans le dos de Sirius. Celui-ci retourna.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il à Regulus.

Son frère parut hésiter.

-Narcissa t'invite à l'inauguration du manoir.

-Quel manoir ?

-Hector Malefoy est mort… Lucius a hérité du manoir et avec Narcissa, ils ont fait quelques travaux et… enfin, je voulais savoir… Enfin, Narcissa voulait savoir si tu voulais venir…

-Pourquoi m'inviterait-elle ? Tu vaux bien plus que moi à leurs yeux. Et ils se trompent, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Regulus mit du temps à répondre.

-Narcissa me demandait simplement si tu voulais venir, dit-il finalement en tournant de dos à Sirius. C'était _AIMABLE _!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, grogna Sirius en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. Comme si une personne qui se mariait à un Malefoy pouvait être capable de quelconque sympathie.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry.

-Lord Malefoy II a hérité du manoir de son petit papa tout juste décédé.

Les entrailles de Harry se serrèrent. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : JOURNAL.

Ron le ramena à la réalité quand il fallut aller en cours. Harry avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Un sourire persistait sur son visage, ce qui amena bien entendu les Maraudeurs à se poser des questions. Sirius l'interrogea sur Ginny ; Harry démentit fermement avoir fait quoique ce soit de « spécial » avec Ginny ces derniers temps.

En Potions, James fit exploser le chaudron du petit frère de Crabbe qui avait redoublé sa sixième année. La mine déconfite, il fut envoyé par Slughorn à l'infirmerie, en raison du nombre affolant de pustules qui lui poussaient sur le visage.

-Bien joué, lui dit Sirius à la fin du cours en faisant exploser un pétard aux pieds de Rogue qui fut propulsé à quelques mètres de là.

Remus les regarda d'un œil sévère et, pendant qu'il réprimandait ses deux amis, Harry et les autres en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans leur dortoir.

-On y va pendant les vacances de printemps, décida Harry.

-Tu es sûr que Voldemort leur aura donné le journal ? demanda Hermione.

-Assurément. Le journal a été l'un des premiers Horcruxes créés, et on a déjà la bague et le médaillon. Je suis convaincu que Voldemort a déjà créer le journal et qu'il n'est plus question que de quelques semaines avant qu'il ne le donne aux Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il le donnera à Lucius pour le « consoler » de la mort de son père.

-Mais comment va-t-on y entrer ? demanda Ginny, à juste titre.

-On va essayer de réconcilier Sirius et Regulus, répondit-il simplement.

Aucun de ses camarades ne chercha à demander comment il s'y prendrait pour.

Quand ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent Lily et Alec et un peu plus loin, James se vengeait sur ses spaghettis.

-Ce – n'est – qu'une – fille ! essayait-il de se convaincre.

-Continue comme ça, et l'assiette ne sera plus rien, le taquina Sirius.

Si les yeux de James avaient pu tuer, Sirius serait déjà mort.

-Au fait, Harry, entraînement mardi soir, rappela le futur père.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

C'était l'équipe de Serdaigle qui remportait la coupe pour le moment. Les Gryffondor devaient jouer contre les Poufsouffle le samedi qui suivait. Si Gryffondor gagnait avec plus de quarante points Poufsouffle, il affronterait Serdaigle pour la première place. S'il remportait la victoire avec moins de quarante points, il jouerait tout de même contre Serdaigle mais il lui faudrait les gagner avec trente points d'avance. Si l'équipe perdait, elle jouerait contre Serpentard pour la troisième ou la dernière place, dernière place qui n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir d'accueillir l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis que James y était entré. Il le rappelait constamment à ses joueurs qui se contentaient d'hocher légèrement la tête à chaque fois.

Ginny assistait à chaque entraînement religieusement, encourageant l'équipe toute entière et calmait les débuts de crise d'angoisse de James lorsqu'il était seul. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Devant ses camarades, il faisait le fier, il aimait paraître convaincu de la future victoire de son équipe mais par derrière, il n'en menait pas large.

-Si on perd, mon père va me tuer, dit-il une fois à Ginny et Harry après un entraînement alors qu'ils retournaient au château.

-Mais non, le rassurait Ginny. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus grave que perdre un match de Quidditch, et tu le sais très bien et ton père aussi.

-Dire que certains me considéraient comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs de ma génération…

-Pourquoi « considéraient » ? Tu es excellent, James, pourquoi cela changerait-il cette année ?

Dans le Hall, James les laissa, prétextant vouloir aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. Ils voulurent l'accompagner mais il refusa, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne comptait pas aller dans les cuisines. Il attendit dans un angle du couloir qu'ils soient hors de sa vue et s'achemina vers la volière. Tenant fermement son balai dans la main, il avançait d'un pas décidé, regardant ses pieds. Il était tellement absorbé par le mouvement de ceux-ci qu'il ne vit la personne qui s'avançait devant lui, le pas tout aussi décidé. Boum ! Des livres tombèrent à leurs pieds.

-Excuse-moi Evans, dit précipitamment James en ramassant ses bouquins.

Il les lui fourra dans les bras et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 : **

Sirius se dirigeait, les mains dans les poches, vers le terrain de Quidditch où il s'apprêtait à regarder les Gryffondor s'entraîner une dernière fois avant le match du lendemain. Le mois d'avril était encore frais, le soleil était déjà couché. On était en Ecosse, après tout. Dans un couloir annexe du Hall, il crut entendre des gémissements.

_-Je le ferai, _couinait une petite voix.

-_Tu as intérêt, il était déjà en colère la dernière fois_, répondit une grosse voix menaçante.

-_Tu peux me faire confiance,_ répondit la voix que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien, _je lui ferai un rapport beaucoup plus détaillé, il sera content._

-_Tu as de la chance. Le père de Malefoy avant de mourir aurait fait savoir à son fils qu'une de ses expériences récentes avait bien fonctionné, c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas puni._

Sirius convint qu'il en avait assez entendu pour en parler à Harry et décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Salut, Peter, dit-il très naturellement. Oh, Macnair, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Dégage, Black, on ne t'a rien demandé.

-Ouais, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Peter est mon pote et pas le tien. Je trouverais cela plus normal qu'il soit en ma compagnie, non ? Et toi, Peter, qu'en penses-tu ?

Peter protégea le haut de son crâne, comme s'il craignait que Macnair ou même Sirius ne le frappe.

-Si… murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Macnair regarda Sirius avec défiance mais finit par partir. De façon tout à fait naturelle, Sirius proposa à Peter de l'accompagner regarder Gryffondor s'entraîner. Celui-ci refusa, prétextant qu'il devait absolument finir son devoir sur les Sortilèges de Mutisme.

-Mais on n'a pas de devoir sur les Sortilèges de Mutisme ! cria Sirius alors que Peter était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il rejoignit Ginny dans les tribunes du stade. Il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Il faut qu'on le sorte de là, dit Sirius.

Ginny était mal à l'aise. Dans le futur, Peter aurait très bien pu s'en sortir avant de livrer ceux qu'il appelait ses meilleurs amis, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

-Tu sais, dans le futur, on a toujours pensé que Peter se complaisait dans sa situation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en se souvenant de l'air apeuré qu'avait Peter lorsque Macnair le menaçait.

-Il avait la possibilité d'en parler à Dumbledore, ils se voyaient assez souvent. Il aurait pu vous en parler mais non. Il a renseigné Tu-Sais-Qui pendant un an avant de livrer James et Lily.

-Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, quand il se faisait menacer par Macnair, le défendit Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera cette fois-ci, mais dans le passé, il était vraiment un Mangemort. Il n'a jamais donné les raisons de son enrôlement, on n'a jamais rien su, compléta-t-elle d'un air sombre.

Sirius lui demanda d'arrêter d'en parler, le sujet le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Ils passèrent une heure à encourager l'équipe de Quidditch, à applaudir lorsqu'un Poursuiveur marquait et à crier de joie lorsque Harry parvenait à attraper le Vif d'or.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la Salle commune, James et Harry allèrent ranger leurs balais dans leur dortoir respectif, laissant Ginny et Sirius dans la Salle commune, où la plupart des élèves travaillaient. Certains révisaient leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS, voire même leurs examens de fin d'année. Sirius qualifia cela de déprimant et s'attira les foudres d'une élève de septième année.

-Je compte bien ressortir d'ici diplômée, moi !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la fille avait les cheveux verts et pestait contre les premières années qui osaient se servir de leurs baguettes magiques alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas faire des étincelles jaunes avec.

Sirius rigolait tout seul dans un fauteuil près du feu – il était parvenu à faire dégager les deux filles de troisième année qui y étaient auparavant assises.

Tous jugèrent préférable de se coucher tôt, en prévision du match du lendemain.

En se levant, James voulait paraître détendu devant ses amis qui n'étaient bien entendu pas dupe, surtout quand Remus lui tendit des saucisses couvertes de ketchup et que James fit la moue.

-Alors Champion ? se moqua Sirius. On n'a pas faim ?

-Ca me dégoûte, tout ce ketchup, se défendit tant bien que mal James. Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

Elle lisait le journal et son teint était devenu livide. Elle leur tendit le journal. Les yeux de James, Remus et Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron en arrivant.

James passa la _Gazette _à Harry et Ron.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM SEVIT EN FRANCE_

_Après avoir sauvagement attaqué Berlin, Munich et Cologne (Allemagne) il y a deux mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a terrorisé la France la nuit dernière. Alors qu'il avait envoyé la plupart de ses disciples en province, il s'est occupé de la capitale, Paris, et plus particulièrement des arrondissements du centre où habitent la plupart des grands sorciers français. Le Ministère de la Magie français déplore la perte du Ministre des Jeux Magiques ainsi que d'une quarantaine d'Aurors. Par ailleurs, Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a profité de cette escapade pour rassembler de nouveaux partisans qui se sont avérés être tout aussi dangereux que les anciens Mangemorts. Il n'est pas exclu qu'ils rejoignent bientôt l'Angleterre. Ainsi, si vous apercevez l'une de ces personnes, mettez-vous à l'abri, appliquez les mesures de sécurité recommandées par le Ministère et contactez IMMEDIATEMENT le bureau des Aurors._

L'article était suivi de photos et de légendes.

-LUI ? UN MANGEMORT ? s'exclama Ron.

_Eugène Le Fèvre, que la plupart de ses professeurs destinaient à une grande carrière dans le Quidditch, a abattu plusieurs familles à Paris où il habitait avec sa fiancée Aurore Clemenceau. Il aurait rejoint Voldemort après avoir tué Mademoiselle Clemenceau, sous ordre de son nouveau maître._

Tous étaient abasourdis. Certes, Eugène n'avait jamais été un exemple en ce qui concernait l'amabilité et la courtoisie vis-à-vis d'autrui, mais aucun n'aurait pu penser qu'il en viendrait à devenir Mangemort.

Avant le match, personne ne faisait de pronostic. Tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que d'Eugène et du tournant qu'il avait pris.

-Il était pourtant si beau, minauda une élève de cinquième année.

-Qui y aurait cru ? Hein, tu peux me le dire, Fabian ? Qui y aurait cru ?

Mais de tous, c'était Lily qui était la plus perturbée.

-J'aurais du le deviner, j'aurais du le voir, disait-elle à Alice, mal à l'aise.

Toutefois, la vie reprit son cour peu avant le match. L'euphorie habituelle était revenue, et les paris allaient de bon train.

-10 Mornilles que Potter marque le premier but.

-Je ne serai pas si sûr de moi, à ta place. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, Stevens s'est beaucoup entraîné.

Le match fut d'une brutalité peu commune. Il allait en effet déterminer qui de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle affronterait les Serdaigle en finale le mois prochain. Les batteurs ne pardonnaient aucun Cognard et les Poursuiveurs tenaient le Souaffle comme s'il s'agissait d'une acquisition, ou d'un lingot de Gallions. Quant aux deux Attrapeurs, ils guettaient attentivement chaque geste de l'autre, au cas où il verrait le Vif d'or et pas l'autre.

-Ca fait vingt minutes que le match a commencé ! commenta Lizzie Davids. Et aucune des deux équipes n'a encore marqué !

Harry faisait le tour du stade, aux aguets. Parfois, il voyait l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse le regarder férocement. Il ne se laissait pourtant pas déstabiliser par la haine qui les séparait.

-OUCH !

Harry vit James se prendre un coup de Cognard en plein ventre. Il braqua son balai dans l'espoir d'amortir sa chute, ce qu'il fit de justesse.

-FAUTE ! hurla Mrs Bibine. Bosniek, DEHORS !

-Mais… protesta ledit Bosniek.

-ON NE DISCUTE PAS !

L'équipe de Poufsouffle hua l'arbitre qui resta incorruptible. Le jeu reprit, avec un batteur et un poursuiveur en moins. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus violent. Harry évitait tant bien que mal les Cognards et le Souaffle ne restait jamais plus de trois secondes dans les mêmes mains. Il s'arrêta prêt des buts de Gryffondor quand il vit quelque chose briller. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir où était l'autre Attrapeur, il fonça vers le Vif d'or.

-GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE !! cria Mrs Bibine.

L'équipe vainqueur fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain, saluant la foule qui les applaudissait. Tous les Gryffondor les félicitaient – ou presque :

-Ginny… Où est Peter ? demanda Sirius en parcourant la foule du regard.

-C'est une excellente question, répondit-elle se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il la prit par le bras et s'engagèrent vers la sortie de la tribune.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Remus.

-Retiens Harry et les autres, lui ordonna Sirius. Allez voir James à l'infirmerie, par exemple. Nous, on va chercher Peter.

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : il avait également remarqué l'absence de son camarade.

-Sirius, surtout, ne fais pas de gaffe, recommanda-t-il.

-Tu me connais, Lunard…

-Justement. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Si on n'est pas de retour dans deux heures, préviens Dumbledore, dit Ginny avant de sortir de descendre de la tribune.

Pour tenter d'éviter toute question sur l'absence de Sirius et de Ginny, Remus attendit Harry avec Ron et Hermione à la sortie des vestiaires, où il proposa immédiatement un petit tour à l'infirmerie.

-Il s'en remettra, les informa Mrs Pomfresh. Mais je préfère le garder pour la nuit. Il a quand même fait une sacrée chute ! Surtout, soyez silencieux.

James était assis dans son lit, en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch. Ses lunettes tenaient maladroitement sur l'arête de son nez et il affichait un air absolument radieux.

-Magnifique ! dit-il quand il vit Harry. MAGNIFIQUE ! Ca ne s'était encore jamais produit à Poudlard ! 150-0 ! Bravo, je suis fier de toi !

-Monsieur Potter ! scanda Mrs Pomfresh, calmez vous ou je les fais sortir !

-Excusez-moi, dit-il sans avoir l'air désolé pour le moins du monde. Où est Sirius ?

-Tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose ? dit Remus, l'air de rien, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Non, répondit James avec un énorme sourire sous-entendu.

-Je te le ferai, dit Remus, mais c'est bien parce que tu es à l'infirmerie.

-Tu vas me donner des idées… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où était…

-Lily a eu peur quand tu es tombé, coupa Remus.

-C'EST VRAI ?

Remus était sûr qu'une telle remarque lui ôterait Sirius de la tête. Du moins, pour un petit moment. Il regarda Hermione avec un air sous-entendu, lui demandant d'appuyer sa remarque.

-Oh, oui, continua cette dernière. Elle a même crié quand elle t'a vu tomber… Une bonne chute, quand même. Une chance que le professeur Dumbledore ait été là…

-Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle s'inquiète pour moi, chanta James.

-C'est un bon… signe, hein ?

-ELLE S'INQUIETE POUR MOI, ELLE S'INQUIETE POUR MOI…

-DEHORS !! hurla Mrs Pomfresh, Monsieur Potter a besoin de repos ! Inutile de protester, Potter, j'ai dit dehors !

Elle raccompagna la petite troupe jusqu'à la sortie, bien que James continuait à la supplier pour que ses amis restent.

Ron et Harry passèrent aux toilettes tandis que Remus et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Salle commune.

-C'est vrai ça, où sont Sirius et Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Partis chercher Peter. Il a disparu pendant le match.

-Mais ça fait bien deux heures que le match est fini…

-Oui, je sais. Peut-être sont-ils dans la Salle commune. S'ils n'y sont pas, il faudra aller chercher Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivés dans la Salle commune, ils ne virent pas une seule trace de Sirius, ni de Ginny. Ils demandèrent à quelques uns de leurs camarades, qui nièrent les avoir vus. Ils n'étaient ni dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, ni dans celui des quatre futuristes.

-On va chez Dumbledore, dit Remus d'un ton décidé après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas cachés sous un tapis (« avec Sirius, on ne savait jamais »).

Ils se trouvèrent bien stupides devant la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-Voyons… Essayons… hum, Patacitrouilles ? tenta Hermione.

-Nid de Cafard ?

-Esquimau !

-Boule de sorts !

Après plusieurs tentatives désespérées sur toute sorte de sucreries diverses et variées, Hermione essaye un timide « Voldemort » : l'escalier apparu.

-Il ne doit pas vouloir de visite en ce moment, constata Remus d'un air surpris.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et frappèrent à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui leur ouvrit.

-Que faites-vous ici ? leur demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Remus avec calme et respect.

-Je crains que cela ne soit impossible.

-Pourquoi ? dit Remus avec panique.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion, dit-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore a disparu.

-QUOI ? s'égosilla Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall ferma la porte du bureau et la rouvrit.

-Je vous laisse constater par vous-même.

Elle les laissa entrer dans le bureau. Le bureau était renversé, les objets cassés et étalés sur le sol. Le professeur Flitwick faisait de grands mouvements de baguettes et le professeur Chourave saupoudrait le sol de graines jaunes. Il était évident que Dumbledore avait été enlevé et qu'il s'était battu férocement.

-Mais… commença Hermione. Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne peut pas… Il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à Poudlard en la présence du professeur Dumbledore, et encore moins au professeur lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il semblerait que certaines aient changé, Miss Granger, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Si vous aviez quelque chose à communiquer au professeur Dumbledore, il est capital que vous me le révéliez. Il ne faudrait pas que le Ministère de la Magie en soit informé avant moi… nous, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard aux deux autres professeurs.

Remus regarda Hermione d'un air hésitant.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, trancha-t-elle. Sirius Black et Ginny Weasley ont remarqué que Peter Pettigrow avait disparu pendant le match de Quidditch. Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on ne les a pas vus. Que personne ne les a vus, insista-t-elle.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez ?

-Oui, murmurèrent-ils.

-Bien. On sait qu'Eugène Le Fèvre, qui est désormais un Mangemort sans scrupule, connaît plus ou moins bien Poudlard, et que Pettigrow est sous l'influence de ce groupe. Pettigrow, ami des Maraudeurs, connaît l'école mieux que personne, résuma McGonagall. Il est donc facile pour Voldemort d'accéder à l'école pendant un match de Quidditch. Pettigrow a du lui donner le calendrier des évènements scolaires.

-Professeur McGonagall, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait confirmer vos hypothèses, dit Flitwick avec un air satisfait. Mr Lupin, cela vous ennuierait-il d'aller me chercher le coussin de Mr Pettigrow et de le mettre dans ce sac en plastique ?

-Revenez avec Mr Weasley et Mr Potter – Harry.

Hermione resta dans le bureau avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave.

-Professeur ? Êtes-vous au courant pour Maud Gerdain ?...

-Elle va très bien. Elle aime beaucoup le Brésil mais sa destination préférée reste le Burkina Faso. Il paraît que les pratiques magiques sont très intéressantes, là-bas.

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement et une rafale de vent désordonna la pièce encore plus qu'elle n'était déjà.

-Professeur, murmura Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?...

-Poudlard va se faire attaquer, répondit stoïquement McGonagall. Je veux tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, dit-elle à ses deux collègues. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour vous cacher avec Potter, Potter, Lupin et Weasley.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit en trombe du bureau et tomba nez à nez avec Harry, Remus et Ron.

-Pourquoi il n'y a plus de lumière ? demanda Harry.

-Je vous expliquerai après. Il faut qu'on aille chercher James et vite. Harry, as-tu la carte du Maraudeur sur toi ?

Harry la sortit de sa poche et la déplia.

-On en aura besoin, dit Hermione.

A l'infirmerie, l'agitation était telle que Mrs Pomfresh refusa de laisser entrer Hermione.

-C'EST UN ORDRE DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ! hurla-t-elle.

-Mr Potter est encore trop…

-Mrs Pomfresh, laissez Monsieur Potter partir avec Miss Bennet, dit McGonagall avec agitation. Je veux les autres dans la Grande Salle. ET TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle quand elle vit l'expression désapprobatrice de l'infirmière.

Sur le chemin, James fut insupportable. Il ne cessait de demander ce qu'il se passait, et surtout où étaient Sirius et Ginny.

-Ce passage secret, Peter ne le connait pas, dit James en passant devant une statue.

-Ah bon ? dit Hermione, étonnée.

-On l'a découvert la semaine dernière, dit Remus. On n'allait quand même pas lui dire ça alors qu'il…

-Oui, bon, on a compris, dit Harry.

James donna cinq coups de baguette sur la statue qui les laissa entrer.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, constata Hermione.

-Oui, bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, rétorqua James.

-POTTER ! hurla une voix que James connaissait très, très bien.

-Oui, Evans ?

-POURQUOI TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ? Dans les couloirs alors que… Remus, j'attendais un peu plus de discipline de ta part.

-Ah ! Lily, si tu savais… soupira Remus.

Un rafale de vent s'infiltra de nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'école, plus fort, plus froid que le précédent. Des pas lents mais clairement audibles s'approchaient…

-Vite, tout le monde à l'intérieur ! chuchota Harry. Toi aussi, Lily !

-Mais… protesta-t-elle. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que…

James l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta dans le passage secret.

-Aïe ! Potter, tu n'es vraiment qu'une…

-Demain matin, tu me remercieras, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

La statue se remit en place, les cachant.

-Le professeur McGonagall a du leur ordonner d'aller dans la Grande Salle, dit une voix familière aux Gryffondor. C'est toujours ce qu'ils font quand il y a du danger.

-Pettigrow, tu n'as pas compris que le stade du danger était aboli ? Maintenant, ça relève de la survie ou de la mort ! dit Eugène avec un rire mauvais.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais James l'empêcha de parler.

-Tu veux qu'ils nous repèrent ou quoi ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant la moindre parole de Pettigrow ou d'Eugène.

-Le Seigneur est très content de toi. Tu as beaucoup remonté dans son estime, tu sais.

-Où sont Sirius et Ginny ?

-Peter ! Peter ! PETER ! Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'eux ?

-Sirius a été mon ami…

-Peter, si tu veux t'intégrer, il va falloir que tu fasses une croix sur le passé. Compris ?

-Oui… oui, Eugène, murmura Pettigrow.

Le silence s'installa. Harry supposa que les deux Mangemorts s'étaient arrêtés devant la statue, sûrement dans l'attente de nouveaux ordres. Un cri déchirant perça le silence et Lily frissonna.

-Potter… minauda-t-elle.

James lui fit signe de se taire.

-On y va ! ordonna la voix d'Eugène.

Ils entendirent leurs pas pressés s'éloigner. Ils restèrent silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

-McGonagall veut qu'on reste ici, dit Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi _vous _?

-Parce que… Sirius a été très proche de Maud Gerdain, inventa Hermione.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle a quelques problèmes avec Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Hermione en la regardant avec insistance.

Lily comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de poser plus de questions. Un silence lourd s'installa. On pouvait à peine les entendre respirer. Harry avait l'impression d'être une lasagne dans un four, comprimé entre deux pates. Il avait terriblement chaud, il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur son front. Il se sentait lâche de rester là, en sécurité avec ses parents. C'était égoïste, il allait laisser des enfants mourir pour son bonheur futur. Ce n'était pas lui de rester calmement ici. Le Dumbledore qu'il connaissait ne l'aurait jamais laissé attendre dans un passage secret. Oui mais il était en 1977 et Dumbledore n'était pas là, Dumbledore avait été enlevé. Et il devait obéir à McGonagall et, malgré tout le respect qu'il lui devait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le prenait sûrement pour un imbécile novice en magie.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, décida-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne pouvait pas parler devant Lily…

-Je dois y aller. Si j'ai un problème… réessayez le processus en sens inverse…

**C'est vraiment pas bien long, mais c'est histoire de refaire surface et de vous prouver que je n'ai pas abandonné ! Mais ça me soule d'avoir perdu mon cahier où j'avais écrit les chapitres, enfin bon, j'essaye de le retrouver.**

**Candice.**


End file.
